Hotel Transylvania: Johnny's Secret
by mlgNoScoper
Summary: A year has passed, what seems like a normal day completely changes everything. Something dormant within Johnny awakens, something that will send his life spiraling to chaos. Meanwhile, within the unscratched corners of the world, another being prepares to return and bring forward a future that threatens the very existence of monsters.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**So, this is the first fanfiction that I'll be writing, I'm kinda nervous about it. Please leave comments/reviews on is it good or how can I improve it thanks and enjoy!**

 **Hey there guys. As I have said on an A/N in chapter 11, I'll be re-editing chapters 1-5 as I feel that there is so much more to be improved upon, and also quite a lot of grammatical errors to fix. So here is the improved version of chapter 1, hope you like it guys. Don't worry, there isn't any 'major' changes to the plot of the chapter :)**

* * *

 _Sometime after the events of Hotel Transylvania 2…_

It was a sunny and beautiful day, it just seemed like another ordinary day at the hotel. Slowly opening his eyes, he instantly spotted the nearby clock, it was just nine in the morning. Looking to his side, he saw his wife still fast asleep. An excited yet somehow nervous smile developed on the red-haired man's face as he instantly remembered a special occasion that was supposed to happen.

Johnny quietly got out from the room, as his sleepiness dwindled because of the excited feeling that overwhelmed him. Hastily going to the hotel's cafeteria, he prepared a small breakfast for himself.

After breakfast was done, he quickly got up from where he was seating at and hastily motioned towards the exit, "Hmm, what present should I get…" A thought passed by him, which made him slightly timid and stopped him from walking. He'd just 'roll with it' like he usually does, but at this moment, he just couldn't, as this occasion was too special.

A dark figure soon crept closer to him, to which he didn't notice as he was a bit lost in his thoughts, "Oh, hello there, Jonathan." He easily recognized that voice, which kind of startled him. As it was none other than, Dracula.

"Oh, hey there Drac," he casually said, trying to remove any nervousness he had previously as he slightly flinched upon the surprise. Taking a short glance at the nearby window, the sun was still brightly shining, which made him wonder. Tilting his neck and lightly rubbing it, "The sun's up and bright, shouldn't you still be sleeping?"

The Count simply rolled his eyes as he lightly shook his head, "Yes, but I've been up all day and night preparing the party for you and Mavis' wedding anniversary." Before the human could utter anything else, he quickly got ahead of him, "So, how are Mavis and Denisovich? Still sleeping I presume?"

A tender smile formed up on Johnny's face. "Yeah, they're still wide asleep," Dracula just nodded at him and tiredly smiled, he was just about to leave but Johnny immediately stopped him, "Hey, uh, since I'm awake. Anything I can do to help you with the preparations?"

Lifting his chin in a proudly manner, Dracula hurriedly extended and placed his palm in front of Johnny, "No, no, no. This is you and Mavis' special day, you two should just relax and enjoy yourselves," Taking his palm away and slightly raising an eyebrow, "I can manage here."

"Uh, okay then." Johnny blankly responded as he began to walk away, pretending that he didn't see those visible eye bags that Dracula had.

. . . . .

 _Later that day..._

Mavis woke up from her blissful slumber, albeit a bit too early for a vampire. Nevertheless, a merry look along with an excited smile formed up on her face as she already knew what special occasion she and Johnny will be celebrating. It didn't take long for her to notice that Johnny wasn't beside her, "Hmm, maybe he's out looking for a present…" Sitting up, she rolled her eyes as for her, being with Johnny was more than enough as a present. She softly combed up her lightly ruffled hair as she prepared to leave the room.

As she left the room, a thought crossed her mind, making her already lively smile even more cheerful. The vampiress hastily zoomed out of the area, causing all of the shrunken heads that was firmly hanging on the doors of the other rooms to yell, "Do not disturb!"

Swiftly reaching her destination, which only took about a few seconds, she gently placed her hand at the door knob of the room. Taking a peek at the room, a delighted smile appeared on her face as she glanced at the boy that was peacefully sleeping. She approached the boy and softly laid a hand on his forehead, gently caressing it, "Time to wake up, honey."

The boy made a few sudden movements as he steadily opened his eyes, making a slight groan as his sleep has been disturbed. But nonetheless, he felt a warm feeling deep inside once he saw who it was. Smiling, he slightly lifted his head, "Hi, mommy."

"Come on sweetie, let's go down to the lobby."

. . . . .

Both Mavis and her son, Dennis, walked out of the room and immediately headed for the lobby. But as they were on their way, they encountered Johnny. He was just randomly wandering around the area, like he usually does when he can't seem to find anything else interesting to do. They all spotted each other almost instantly.

Almost immediately after he spotted them, Johnny began sprinting towards them in an overly zealous manner, quickly embracing Mavis in a hug once he reached them, "Happy anniversary Mavis!"

Mavis hugged back, "Thanks, Johnny." Breaking their hug, she gave him a short yet gratifying kiss on the cheek, which in turn made his cheeks turn bright red as he blushed. Dennis simply giggled at his parents' moment.

"So, I assume Dad is preparing a big party for our anniversary?" inquired Mavis while the trio was walking down the stairs towards the lobby.

That made Johnny chuckle as he remembered Dracula's worn-out look when they spoke at the cafeteria. Covering his mouth, in order to stop his short yet lively chuckles, he slightly shook his head, "Yup. He spent all night and day preparing the party, he looks real tired though, almost looking like a zombie." As he pretended to be one of those zombies that belonged to the hotel's staff, to further illustrate what he said, which earned him round of cheerful giggles from both his wife and son.

When they've finally reached the lobby, they were met with a lot of hotel guest, monsters and human alike. As those guest minded their own business, someone came speeding through the crowd and unto the trio, "Hello there my little Mavy-Wavy and Denisovich."

"Hi dad!" Mavis happily greeted as she slightly motioned closer towards him, "Wow, you look real tired. I think you should get some rest." she spoke in a caring manner, looking straight at her father who seemed to be drained of energy.

Rolling his eyes, "I assure you, I'm fine." replied Dracula.

As the two vampires talked, Dennis, who was at Mavis' side grabbed his father's hand and pulled them slightly away. Johnny, while a bit surprised, just went on and followed his son.

Once they had a bit of distance from Mavis and Dracula, Dennis excitedly looked at Johnny. "Hey dad, could we go out?" he asked with a wide grin.

A puzzled look formed up on Johnny's face as he steadily glanced at his son. "Uh, yeah, sure. But why?"

"I just wanna explore the forest with you dad." Dennis answered, putting on a seemingly innocent face.

Johnny, although still a bit confused, just gave a smile. "Ok, but let's ask mom first alright?" As he pointed towards Mavis, he then motioned towards Mavis with his son following closely behind.

As Dracula left and went on to further supervise the preparations, Mavis stood there for awhile, slightly concerned over her father's weary demeanor. She soon felt a warm touch over her shoulder, instantly removing her worriedness. "Hey Mavy, can me and Dennis go out?" Seeing as that managed to put a confused look over her face, Johnny tried to explain, as he thought that she might disapprove. "He wanted to see the forest with me."

Contrary to what he thought, Mavis simply gave him a smile along with a short nod. "Yeah, sure. You two have your fun."

"Awesome" Both Johnny and Dennis looked and smiled at each other upon hearing that, with a visibly thrilled expression on their faces. With that, they began to walk towards the hotel's exit.

"But be careful…" she lightly said, stressing out the last word and making sure that Johnny firmly heard it.

Giving out a cheeky huff, he looked back and gave a short wink to his wife. "Oh come on, there isn't even any danger around here." he assured her as he gave a playful smile. He was so sure that there isn't any danger whatsoever in the forest, after all, it is within Hotel Transylvania. Mavis simply replied by rolling her eyes and giving a joyful smile.

With that, both Johnny and his son hastily left. Dennis excitedly leading the way while his father closely followed behind.

A short gust of wind blew past the vampiress as she steadily glanced at her husband and son as they left. In a split second, her father, Dracula, was beside her. "Are you sure that's okay? Johnny can be erm… clumsy… sometimes."

Deep down, Mavis felt something, like something wrong is bound to happen. As if 'mother's intuition' instantly struck her. Her husband could really be a bit clumsy sometimes, but that can't seem to be a reason for them to get into any sort of danger. She simply shrugged the feeling off, thinking that her father's words just triggered the feeling. "Oh, I'm sure they'll be fine. Let them have some father-son bonding."

. . . . .

 _Meanwhile somewhere in the forest of the hotel…_

"Dad, this is so fun!" Dennis happily exclaimed as he flew across the boundless forest surrounding Hotel Transylvania.

"Yeah, but just be careful Dennis!" Johnny cautioned his son as he walked across the thick forest. Walking around the forest doesn't seem to bother him much, as he had almost every pattern of the forest memorized since he had been living in that hotel for quite some time now.

The sun was up and bright, so the forest was a very beautiful sight, especially for Dennis as he could turn into a bat and view the area from above. And because of him being a half-human, the sun didn't affect him one bit. He freely zigzagged across countless trees before soaring up into the air, staring right at the bright sun.

After about two hours of seemingly endless flight, Dennis, using his enhanced senses, quickly tracked his father and flew straight at him. Johnny, feeling slightly tired from walking across the forest, decided to talk a short rest, lying his back at a tree while glancing at the skies.

"Hey dad," Flying and transforming back to his human form, Dennis seemed to have caught his father rather unprepared. Johnny simply flinched from the surprise.

"Yeah?"

Motioning closer to his father, an excited grin formed up on his face. "What present are you going to give mom for your anniversary?"

Johnny shrugged as he lightly rubbed his neck, "I don't know yet…" He slouched as his thoughts drifted away, a hint of nervousness was trailing from his face as he hadn't yet got a 'perfect' present for his wife on their special occasion.

A moment of silence shrouded the two as a steady breeze of wind blew past them. Any form of loud or distracting noise was almost nonexistent on the area for Johnny, his son however, had a different thought. A constant rustle of leaves along with a steady pace of leather boots continuously hitting the ground whizzed through his ear, it kept getting louder and louder as it seemed to creep closer upon them.

Dennis lightly gasped at what he was hearing, but before he could do anything, a gunshot was heard. With his advanced vampiric reflexes, Dennis was able to easily evade an incoming bullet. Johnny on the other hand couldn't help but gasp at what he heard, hearing that sound along with seeing his son instantly zooming towards the other side of the area instantly struck fear upon him.

Out in the cover of the trees emerged black clad men, wearing full body armor and brandishing heavy weaponry such as assault rifles and machine guns. As they fully revealed themselves into the open, another man came to the scene, he had no weapons and he wore nothing but a plain black hoodie. He walked pass the other soldiers. The soldiers stood straight before the hooded man, showing respect as he passed by them.

Dennis, feeling overconfident, immediately turned into his bat form and lunged at them, with a clearly visible smirk on his face. The man with hood simply sneered as he raised a hand and pointed it straight at Dennis. In a split second, Dennis was violently thrown back, hitting a nearby tree as he was hit by some sort of shockwave that came from the black hooded man's hand. The young vampire just shook his head in confusion as he certainly didn't see that coming. One of soldiers then proceeded to aim a special type of rifle at Dennis, shooting a dart that firmly impacted him in the neck.

Quickly plucking it off, Dennis tried to get back on his feet in order to continue the fight. But all of the sudden, he felt weak and dazed as he wearily tried to pick himself up. He tried to sprint towards them, but nothing happened, tried using his telekinetic abilities, but it also went to no avail. It's as if his powers were instantly suppressed.

Gasping, he had to do something, he couldn't just stand there and watch some awful thing happen to his son. But what can he do? He was just an ordinary human. Before he knew it, a soldier quickly motioned towards him and slammed the stock of the rifle right at his face. He bitterly fell to the ground as his vision started to blur, while the other soldiers just walked past him.

"Capture that vampire," the black hooded man harshly commanded as he curiously looked at Dennis. He then averted his attention at Johnny, "And kill that other one." Rolling his eyes as he once again positioned his view directly at Dennis.

Acknowledging his commandments with a simple nod, two soldiers went up to Johnny, with an assault rifle firmly resting on their hands.

As his vision further blurred, the only thing he was able to see now was his son, he felt useless as he couldn't even save his own son from those that were attacking them. He heard a couple of footsteps as two soldiers circled him, aiming down their rifles and trying to find a best spot to finish him. Although his vision was quite blurry, it didn't take him long to spot another pair of soldiers near Dennis, both of which were firmly holding a net, prepared to capture his son. His fist tightly clenched as he felt a faint jolt of raw energy tickle his very spine.

"Alright, let's get this over with…" One soldier said as he closely aimed his rifle right at Johnny's head, while his other comrade took a few steps back and seemed to be anticipating this oncoming 'execution'.

In an instant, his blurred vision became crystal clear. Seeing his son like that, weakened, about to be captured and most likely will be hurt or tortured simply filled his very being with pure rage. He hasn't felt like that before, he was usually a relaxed person and simply wouldn't take things too seriously, but now, it's as if something within him instantly changed.

As the soldier's finger neared the trigger, Johnny's apparent fate seemed to be all but inevitable.

Acting on pure instinct, he quickly whisked his arm towards the soldier and grabbed the barrel of the rifle that was directly aimed at his head, just a few inches apart, he then threw it away with all of his strength towards the far side of the area like it was nothing. He was too fast, the soldier didn't even get the chance to pull the trigger before he was disarmed.

Wasting no time, Johnny got up and, using all of his strength, punched the soldier right at the stomach. To his surprise, that one little punch sent the helpless soldier flying away like a bullet and hitting several trees and bushes in a seemingly straight trajectory. The soldier couldn't help but let out a short scream, of which instantly ended once he impacted a tree with overwhelming force. Eyes widening, Johnny took a second to look at his hands. Bulging veins along with that same tingling, energetic sensation blanketed his hands.

But this was no time for astonishment or the like, the other soldier immediately took a stance and aimed his weapon right at Johnny, with fingers wrapping around the trigger. Johnny just blankly stared at the soldier along with the weapon that was directly aimed at his head, he couldn't possibly evade a bullet from such a short distance. He simply started to close his eyes as he steadily waited for his seemingly inevitable demise.

As the sound of the loud and eerie burst of shots came whizzing throughout the area, he had unconsciously raised his hands and placed it in front of his face, by doing so, he heard a short noise of what seems to be a strong gust of wind that directly blew away from his palm. One second passed, he felt nothing, no pain. _"Is this what death feels like?"_ he questioned in his thoughts. He flicked an eye open only to be shocked and puzzled from what he saw next.

The soldier, the very same one who fired those shots at Johnny, now had three distinct holes at his body, as if some sort of force threw the bullets back right at the shooter.

Johnny loudly gasped as he directly glanced at the soldier, who instantly fell to the ground once the bullets impacted him. But he then realized that there were still more of them, some of which were trying to get a hold of his son. Instantly looking back, what he saw further bewildered him. All of those soldiers and especially that black hooded man were all gone.

. . . . .

 _Back at the hotel._

"Hmm…" the vampiress huffed as she continuously paced around the room, walking on the walls and even on the ceiling as she could always think better when she's at a higher ground. A sudden knock on the door broke her from her thoughts.

"Hello, are you there my little Mavy-Wavy?" asked a familiar voice.

Quickly jumping from the ceiling, the vampiress swiftly landed on the floor, she then zoomed towards the door and opened it. "Hey dad, what's up?"

The Count's eyes drifted and looked around the room as he raised an eyebrow. "Oh, nothing, just wanted to check on you. You have been here for an hour now, what have you been doing?"

"Erm… nothing dad. Just thinking about some things…" Mavis weakly replied, trying to conceal her true thoughts with a simple and straight look.

Dracula gave a small smirk as he sort of guessed what was on his daughter's mind. "You are thinking on what present you can give Johnny, aren't you?"

Mavis lightly blushed as she pushed back a lock of hair onto her ear. "Yeah… I want this night to be special for him."

"Ah, Mavis, you always worry like this everytime you and Johnny celebrate your anniversary." Dracula warmly stated with a tender smile on his face, "It just shows how much you really care for him."

Mavis happily smiled at her father's words, but before she could respond, Dracula laid a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think Johnny wants any 'material' gift from you, just spend your time with him and that should be the perfect present for him."

With that, he took a step back as prepared to leave, "Well, I must be going now, still got a lot of work to do."

The vampiress huffed as she closed the door, to her, a gift was necessary as she spends her time with Johnny mostly everytime, so she has to have something special to give. She sat herself on the side of the bed as she pondered for a few seconds. "Dad's sort of got a point, Johnny isn't the kind of guy who likes any material gift or present…" she thought as she huffed, with a bit of uncertainty remaining.

An idea suddenly popped off her head as a playful smiled formed up on her face.

. . . . .

Silence. Nothing but pure stillness descended upon the area. After the strange people that attacked them had made their abrupt escape, both Johnny and his son remained silent. Both of them were equally shocked, not only because of the sudden onslaught that they've just endured, but as to how Johnny managed to repel most of the attackers.

His eyes were wide open, seemingly staring at nothing, his mind filled with utter wonder on how he had the strength to cause that much damage to the guy he punched and as to how the bullets that were about to hit him were somehow magically repelled.

"Dad!" his son screamed out, relieving Johnny from his trance and making him take a quick, deep breath. Quickly coming up to him, Dennis gently placed a hand on his father's arm, which made him twitch in a spooked demeanor. "Are you okay? What happened back there? What did you do?!"

Although initially surprised by the bombardment of questions coming from his son, he quickly found the strength to face his son. But even he himself was still ambivalent on how he was able to do those things, which seemed rather impossible to achieve by any other human. "I… I don't know…" he weakly replied as he rubbed his neck and sighed, trying to avoid eye-contact.

A few seconds of silence passed between the two. The fact that his son was okay made Johnny feel somewhat relieved, even though he still didn't have an idea on who attacked them or why.

Lightly pulling his father's hand, in order to gain his full attention, "We gotta go back to the hotel and tell mom and Papa Drac what just happened!"

At that point, Johnny's relieved demeanor immediately switched to a fearful one. The thought of having to tell them of what has happened to them and also the strange abilities that he had demonstrated along with their reactions combined simply made him look pale as fear took over his very being. "No! No… - We… we can't tell them!" Furiously shaking his head in panic and disagreement.

"Why?"

"We'll tell them, but just not today…" Johnny tried to weakly explain as his face fell. Even he himself didn't yet know on how he'll reveal it to them, further making him timid.

"But when will we tell them dad?" Dennis was puzzled on what were his father's reasons for not wanting to tell everyone about the events that took place, but he hastily assumed that it was just because of fear and that he'll quickly muster up the strength to reveal what has happened.

"I... don't know yet. We will tell them, but just... not today" The very tone of Johnny's voice kept lowering as he finished what he was saying.

"Okay…" Dennis conceded as he shrugged, with uncertainty still lingering within him. "But dad, your face…" Dennis indicated as he pointed at Johnny's face. "It's bleeding. How are we gonna explain that to mom?" asked Dennis.

As soon as his son pointed that out, Johnny fully felt the stinging pain of that wound that he got earlier, when that soldier battered his face with the stock of a rifle. His face twitched from the aching sensation emanating from that wound, but to his sudden surprise, the pain disappeared almost as soon as he felt it. The clearly visible wound that stuck up from his face began to heal at a rapidly instantaneous pace, it's as if it was patching itself up. His son couldn't help but squint in disbelief from what his father was demonstrating, his wound was fully healed up in a matter of seconds. "Dad! Your wound… suddenly… healed!"

Eyes slightly widening at his son's words, he gently laid a palm at that area, wincing as he expected some sort of pain upon touching it. But once again to his surprise, there was no pain, he didn't even felt any kind of wound anymore, further shocking him. _"Whoa, what the heck is going on?!"_ Johnny thought to himself. But they had more pressing matters, he simply shrugged as he steadied his stance, "Let's get back to the hotel."

. . . . .

 _About 15 minutes later, Johnny and Dennis are back at the hotel._

As they entered the premises, going slowly through the revolving door, their faces, especially Johnny's, were filled with utter nervousness and fear. Once they fully entered, they were surprised by a certain vampiress instantly zooming in and appearing in front of them.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Mavis joyously greeted them with a gleeful smile, but despite the attempt of Johnny and Dennis to put on a cheerful expression, their seemingly exhausted appearance along with their looks suggested that something awful seemed to have happened.

Both Johnny and his son stared at each other, trying to somehow figure out what to say. Miscommunication seemed to have struck between the two and Dennis quickly turned to his mother in order to speak, but Johnny quickly cut him off. "Uh… I guess… we… got carried away from… all the fun we were having…" Putting on a sheepish smile while rubbing his neck, he hoped that his wife would easily believe him.

Mavis' smile slowly faded as she immediately sensed something wrong, Johnny's very demeanor suggested that he was indeed hiding something. Her brows furrowed as she prepared to further inquire, but as she almost spoke, a second thought hit her. She didn't want to risk the chance of the day getting ruined just because of a suspicion, they could always talk about it at a later time as she didn't think that the situation could be so dire. "Okay. You two seemed to have a tiring day, why don't you two just relax yourselves as the party will start soon."

Both Johnny and Dennis nodded in agreement. Taking a short yet confused look at each other, they parted ways, with Dennis going to his room while Johnny went on to the cafeteria. Mavis still had that thought that something bad had happened, but she tried to shrug the thought off her mind, thinking that her overprotective nature was just kicking in.

"Hey watch where you're goin-" The Count nearly shouted in an irritated demeanor as someone slammed into him while he was busy tending to hotel duties. But his agitated expression mildly disappeared as he realized that Johnny was the one that bumped into him.

"Oh, hi there Johnny, how was your time with Dennisovich?" he inquired rather hastily, breaking Johnny from his trance, as he was still heavily thinking about what has happened.

Quickly trying to act like his normal self, he tried to eliminate any sort of nervousness and fear that was still lingering within him. "Uh… yeah, it was good. We… we had fun, I… was just going to the cafeteria to get a drink." he weakly replied, avoiding eye-contact in hopes to further conceal his rather shaky disposition.

Dracula raised an eyebrow as he steadily looked at him. "Johnny, what's wrong? You look real beat."

Waving his hand in front of his face, Johnny further attempted to persuade Dracula that nothing out of the ordinary is up. "Nothing… nothing, probably just had a tiring day that's all." Releasing quite a few uneasy chuckles toward the end of his sentence.

"Okay…" Dracula gave up on trying, he already could sense something wrong, but he didn't think it was that bad to devote his full attention to it. He slowly walked away, profusely looking at Johnny with a piercing look, which made him give a nervous smile.

 _"Phew, that was close."_ Johnny thought to himself as he let out a huge sigh, sitting himself on a chair on the cafeteria. Once he got a drink, he simply laid it on the table as his mind went on and revisited that incident. _"How did I do that?"_ he once again questioned in his thoughts as he kept repeating memories of what happened on that encounter.

A rather sharp pat on his shoulder once again removed him from his thoughts and made him gasp heavily. "Hey there Johnnystein, better get ready as the party will start soon." A deep voice echoed through his eardrums, which made him easily recognize who it was.

"Uh… y-yeah… s-sure thing, Frank." he spoke rather nervously, his voice tinted with unease.

As soon as Frank left, he was left there again. He tried to regain his concentration, but it went to no avail. Angrily huffing, he went on to grab his drink. As his hand neared the cup, his eyes widened upon utter surprise as the cup began to lightly shake, the tremor of the cup increased as his hand closed in, even slightly tilting towards the direction of his hand. Lightly moving his fingers, he soon noticed that the cup seemed to be following the movement of his fingers, tilting and moving, almost matching the rhythm of his finger's constant movement. Attempting to close his hand, the cup then began to further shake and motion towards his hand at an ever steady pace until it finally reached his palm in a few seconds.

 _"What the heck?!"_ he loudly thought to himself. Quickly pulling his hand away, his head moved in closer to examine it. His mind was filled with shock on how something like that could've happened.

. . . . .

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cafeteria, two men wearing blue hoodies idly sat on a chair, staring at Johnny. They watched and clearly saw how he managed to pull that cup towards his hand, along with his expression after. A grin formed up on one of them as he laid his drink rather abruptly on the table. "So, his powers are awakening at last…" his voice was low, yet stern and authoritative with a hint of relief.

"What now?" The other man beside him asked.

"We wait."


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of this story. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it! Please comment/review.**

Johnny went back to his and Mavis' room and just sat down on the bed, he still keeps wondering on the things that happened. Suddenly he got an idea.

He pointed his hand at a nearby vase, concentrated on it and moved his hand a little, the vase then started to float around following his hand's movement.

"Whoa, this is so cool!" Johnny thought to himself.

He was too busy experimenting on his new powers that he didn't notice that Dennis was on the door.

"Hey dad…" Dennis said while entering the room. Before he could continue he saw Johnny using his powers.

"Whoa dad! How are you doing that?" he asked in an concerned yet excited tone.

"I…. don't know." said Johnny. "But it… is… awesome!" he said with a surprised look.

Johnny went on to test his powers on other things on the room, making things float and occasionally accidentally dropping some of those things whenever he lost his concentration. Dennis just watched his dad test his powers and sometimes laughed whenever Johnny drops something.

 _Meanwhile back in the hotel lobby…_

Dracula was tending to some guest in the lobby.

"Mr. Dracula my room's toilet has a leak in it! Fix it immediately." said a quite rude guest.

"Yes, I will have a zombie plumber fix that right away." replied Dracula while trying not to show that he is annoyed.

Mavis walked up to him. "Hey dad, do you know where's Johnny and Dennis? I haven't seen them for a couple of hours."

"Hmm I don't know dear, maybe Dennis is in his room. I saw Johnny in the cafeteria but that was a few hours ago." Dracula said.

"Oh okay, thanks dad." said Mavis while running towards Dennis' room.

While Mavis was walking towards Dennis' room she was hearing laughter in her and Johnny's room.

"Come on dad do it again!" Dennis said while laughing. Dennis was using his vampire powers along with Johnny using his own powers to make things float around and hit each other.

Mavis slowly opened the door and said "Hey guys, what's up?"

Johnny and Dennis immediately stopped what they were doing and Johnny said in a scared tone, "NOTHING!"

"Uh, what were you guys doing?" asked Mavis with a confused look on her face.

"Nothing, I was just uh… telling Dennis a joke." Johnny said quickly while giving a fake smile.

At that point Mavis was getting suspicious about Johnny. She was really sure that something was up, but again, she ignored it as she didn't want to ruin her and Johnny's special day just because of a suspicion.

"Ok" Mavis quietly said. "You two better get ready as the party will start in less than an hour."

"Ok mom!" Dennis said while Johnny just nodded. Mavis and Dennis then left the room.

 _After about 45 minutes..._

The party was getting started, Dracula and the rest of his friends was already there and having a good time, Dennis and Mavis were also already there and waiting for Johnny.

"Mom, can I go and play with the werewolf kids? I'm a bit bored." asked Dennis.

"Ok honey, just be careful." said Mavis.

"Hmm, where could Johnny be?" Mavis thought.

 _Meanwhile in Johnny and Mavis' room._

Johnny was getting ready for the party but he was also a little nervous.

"Ah crap I'm late." Johnny whispered lightly.

Once he was finished getting ready he was gonna open the door but then an idea came to his mind.

"I wonder…" He thought, while looking at the door.

He pointed his hand at the door and concentrated on opening it and to his amazement the door slowly opened.

"Damn, that was cool." He thought to himself.

Johnny went out of the room and prepared himself to go to the party, trying to eliminate any nervousness and staying as calm and cool as possible. However, just when he was trying to close the door with his powers someone spoke to him which made him immediately stop what he was doing.

"Your powers are advancing quite rapidly if I do say so myself." the man slowly said.

"What?!" Johnny said while he started to get scared.

"Don't play dumb, I saw everything." whispered the man. He especially emphasized the 'everything' word.

Johnny turned around slowly to see who that man was, he had a blue hood and was about the same height as him.

"You… you saw?" Johnny asked in a scared tone while he was slowly backing away.

"Everything." said the man in a slow yet creepy tone.

Johnny was about to run away but then the man pointed his hand at him and waved it to point to the room, in an instant Johnny was pushed back and slammed back to the room against the wall. To his surprise however, he didn't feel much pain even though he was heavily hammered by that slam in the wall. He got back up and tried to use his powers to defend himself, he pointed his hand at the man and tried to push him back with his powers but all that did was make the man flinch and push him back only by a few feet.

"What are you?!" asked Johnny with a confused and scared look. He tried to get closer to the man but stopped after getting a little close.

The man didn't answer and just stood his ground, the man pointed a finger at Johnny and suddenly a bolt of lightning went out of his finger and struck Johnny, that sent him flying and hitting the wall again, he hit the wall hard enough to cause a big crack in it. This time however, Johnny wasn't able to get up as he was weakened by that lightning bolt that impacted him, he just sat there.

 _Meanwhile in the party._

Mavis walked up to Dracula and his friends with a confused look and asked.

"Hey dad, where do you think Johnny is? Is he at the party already?"

"Oh I'm sure he's just nervous, just sit around for awhile. He'll probably show up after a few minutes." said Dracula with a reassuring tone along with a smile.

"He's probably hiding in the bathroom again." said Frank while laughing hard.

"Yeah! He did that on your last anniversary." Murray said while also laughing.

Dracula and all of his friends laughed hard while Mavis just face-palmed.

"Ok, ok all jokes aside. He'll be here Mavis, just be patient." said Frank with a smile.

Mavis just smiled back. But deep down she was feeling something, as if something bad was happening. She just shrugged it off, took a couple sips of wine then just waited for Johnny.

 _Back to Johnny._

He just sat there, still weakened, his suit was torn a little because of the lightning attack that he received. The man lifted both of his hands and Johnny floated a few feet from the floor, the man then put down one of his hands and tightened the grip on one his other hand. Johnny then felt being choked, he was struggling to get free but nothing he does is working.

"I don't have time for this, kid." the man said.

He then put down his hand and Johnny fell down the floor. While Johnny was still recovering from the choking he got and breathing heavily the man walked near him.

"So I'll cut to the chase, after your little party ends meet me at the hotel's basement." the man said with a hushed yet commanding voice.

Johnny then looked up at him still filled with fear and confusion.

"Do not tell anyone about our little 'encounter' here nor the meeting we will have later." the man said in an angered tone as he began to turn around.

Johnny gathered whatever strength he has left and said, "And what if I do?"

The man turned to him and smirked. He then ran towards Johnny with super-speed and grabbed him by the neck, raised him from the ground then smashed him on another part of the wall, which left quite a big dent on it.

"Do not test me boy, you have no idea what you're dealing with." he whispered angrily.

After a few seconds he released his grip and Johnny dropped on the ground.

The man with the blue hood then turned around and left the room, while he was outside the room he just waved his hand and all the mess in the room was gone, Johnny's torn suit became fixed and the crack on the wall disappeared as if nothing happened, the man then left. Johnny just sat there still stunned and shocked on what just happened.

A couple of minutes passed, Johnny pulled himself together and left the room and went to the elevator, his mind still filled with confusion with thoughts on who was that man and what were his intentions. When he finally reached the party he tried to look for Mavis.

 _In the party…_

While Johnny was walking past all the monsters that were partying he suddenly heard the voices of Dracula and his friends talking, he turned around to see where the voice was coming from. He saw that Drac and his friends along with Mavis are on the other side of the party. Which surprised him as under all of that distance and other noises in the party he was still able to hear them crystal clear.

"Whoa, now I have some sort of 'super-hearing'?" Johnny thought to himself.

When he finally reached them he tried to smile and said "Hey guys!"

Drac and his friends smiled at him. Mavis then walked up to him and hugged him. Johnny was stunned as Mavis along with her dress is simply stunning and beautiful. She wore a silky black gown similar to the one she used on their wedding.

"You look very beautiful." Johnny said softly.

"Thanks handsome." Mavis said while blushing.

Johnny then took out his hands and said, "Shall we dance?" while smiling at Mavis.

Mavis just smiled back and grabbed his hands. The two then proceeded to slowly dance.

Both Mavis and Johnny were enjoying this moment between them, while they were dancing the crowd of monsters in the party just looked at them and awed at how beautiful the couple was.

Dracula and his friends just sat there watching Mavis and Johnny dance.

"Awww, they look so sweet and perfect." said Wanda.

Dracula smiled at that and said, "They sure are." in a soft voice.

 _While on the other part of the hotel…_

A man with a blue hood sat down on a chair while taking a sip of wine. Another man with also a blue hood came and stood next to him.

"Where were you?" asked the man on the chair.

"I had a little 'chat' with Jonathan." the other man said.

"And?"

"His powers are growing quite fast, faster than I expected. He didn't even pass out, even though I smashed him two times and hit him with lightning. I told him to meet me at the hotel's basement after the party."

He then left leaving the man sitting on the chair alone.

 _Back at the party_

Mavis and Johnny were having a great time with each other, as they danced they only looked at each other's eye. They were both hoping this sweet moment would never end.

Frank, Murray and Wayne all went to the dance hall and started dancing like crazy.

Dennis was finished playing then he went near Dracula.

"Oh hello there Dennisovich." said Drac.

"Hi grandpa Drac." Dennis replied.

Dracula suddenly had an idea and quickly told Dennis, "How about we show these guys how to dance?"

They both smiled at each other then quickly jumped on the dance floor and started breakdancing, which caught every ones attention. The crowd then started to cheer on them and the party became even louder and wild.

"They're such a bunch of show-offs." Mavis jokingly said while she and Johnny were dancing.

Johnny just smiled but didn't bother to answer as he was really enjoying this moment with Mavis. They were dancing only for a couple minutes but it felt like an eternity for both of them, they didn't care much on what was happening on their surroundings as they were really focused on enjoying each other's company, that is until Johnny suddenly tripped and fell to the floor.

"Ouch, that kinda ruined the moment." Johnny said while standing up.

Mavis just face-palmed and laughed slightly. She got closer to Johnny and whispered to him, "Hey, can we go to our room?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Let's go." he said while a little confused.

They both sneaked out of the party and headed for the elevator. While on the elevator Johnny was feeling a little nervous, Mavis on the other hand is excited.

"Hey Mavis, what's all this about?" Johnny asked with a confused look.

"Nothing, I just… wanna give you my present for our anniversary, that's all." said Mavis while giggling.

Johnny just gave a smile and thought to himself, "I think this will be a good time to finally tell her what's been happening to me recently..."

After they went out the elevator they walked down a long hallway leading to their room, as they walked Johnny felt that Mavis was walking a bit too slow so he looked back at her. Mavis was kinda feeling nervous.

"Hey, listen I gotta tell you something." he said weakly.

Mavis with her vampire speed suddenly ran up to Johnny and put a finger on his lips.

"Shhhhh." she said, while slowly leaning in to kiss him.

Johnny slowly got pinned to the wall while Mavis was kissing him, he put his hand on her waist and the other on her cheek and also kissed back. They kissed and made out for about a minute then they stopped and took some distance from each other for awhile to catch their breath.

"I don't think we should be doing this here." Johnny said while breathing heavily.

"Everyone's at the party, so I'm sure we're alone here." Mavis whispered while catching her breath.

With that in mind, Johnny grabbed her in the waist and turned her around so now she was pinned down, he started to gently kiss her. Minutes passed, they were both enjoying this intimate moment between them. They were enjoying it so badly that they failed to notice that the elevator was opening, Murray along with Frank and Wayne was pulling a drunken Dracula to his room, Dennis was also with them. When the elevator opened, they were a bit surprised by what they saw. Johnny and Mavis was on a long moment of kissing, they were interrupted by hearing a fake cough that came from Frank. Mavis and Johnny suddenly opened their eyes and looked at them but still not breaking the kiss.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves." Frank said while laughing a little.

While Murray and Wayne just awed at the sweet display of affection.

"Uh, mom? Dad?" asked Dennis with a confused look on his face.

They broke away from their kiss and intimate moment.

"Yes honey?" Mavis asked Dennis while blushing and still looking at Johnny.

"What were you doing?" asked Dennis with a puzzled look.

"Uh" Johnny said, but before he could continue Mavis suddenly said, "We were just, erm… 'talking'."

"Yeah… 'talking', right." Wayne said in a whispering tone.

"Well, we better get Mr. Tight Coffin here back to his room," Murray said while dragging Dracula. "He drank 6 bottles of wine in within a minute, he's pretty drunk." Murray continued.

"No… I'm not!" Dracula argued "I am Dracula and I will turn you into a deflated whoopee cushion! BLEH! BLEH! BLEH!" he said in a heavily drunken voice.

Everyone just laughed hard at what Dracula said.

"Ok, ok. Let's get you to your room." Frank said.

Wayne looked at Johnny and Mavis, "Feel free to continue your 'talking', we're just passing by." he said while winking and trying not to laugh. Mavis and Johnny just blushed at what Wayne said.

When they were finally alone again, Mavis tried to continue but Johnny pulled away, he remembered that he had a certain meeting in the hotel's basement.

"Uh, I gotta go." Johnny said in weak tone.

"Why?" asked Mavis while looking a bit saddened.

"I gotta go check some… things." Johnny said while walking towards the elevator.

This left Mavis shocked a little and saddened. She just went on and checked on her father.

 _Meanwhile in the basement of the hotel._

Johnny was walking slowly across the area, it was a bit dark and dusty as the place hasn't received much cleaning. He then heard muffled voices coming from a room. He went to check it out, when he got closer to the room the door suddenly opened. He peeked in and saw two men with blue hoods in the room.

"You came here quite early Mr. Jonathan, the party wasn't even over yet." one of the men spoke.

"Uh, so what's all this about?" Johnny said while walking inside the room, when he fully entered the room the door shut tight and he got a little nervous. The two men walked towards him and took off their hoods, Johnny was a bit surprised as the two 'men' were actually teenagers. The other one was as tall as Johnny with messy black hair while the other one was a bit shorter than him and had a brown styled hair.

"Whoa, what are you people?" asked Johnny.

"We are all the same, you, me and him" the guy with black hair spoke slowly.

"What do you mean?" asked Johnny with a confused look plastered on his face.

"Me, you and him, we're Superhumans." the same guy spoke.

Johnny then became even more surprised.

 _Back at the upper levels of the hotel, in Dracula's room._

Dracula was sat on one of his chairs on his room, his drunken feeling was beginning to wear off.

"W-what happened?" he inquired.

"You drank 6 bottles of expensive wine and got extremely drunk." Frank explained.

"And you said 'BLEH! BLEH! BLEH!'." Dennis quickly said while giggling.

The others tried to hold back their laughter but just couldn't. Dracula just face-palmed.

Murray and Wayne went out of the room then saw Mavis.

"Hey guys, is dad okay?" Mavis asked.

"Uh, yeah I think he's starting to feel better." said Murray.

"Wait, didn't you and Johnny continued your 'talk'?" Wayne asked with a teasing tone.

Murray and Wayne's faces then became serious as they saw that Mavis was a bit angry, she was pretty angry as she didn't know why Johnny just suddenly had to leave like that.

"What's wrong kid?" asked Wayne.

"Nothing." Mavis said while she just walked past them.

 _Back at the hotel's basement._

"SUPERHUMANS?!" Johnny blurted out.

"Yeah, we're one of the 'lucky' humans in this planet that get to wield such power." the other guy with a brown hair said.

"But, how? How did I get such a power?" Johnny asked with a confused look.

The guy with black hair started to explain slowly and calmly, "When we are born, our body, mind and very essence is still quite 'fresh', because of that there is a tiny chance that we could enter a stage of 'rapid evolution'. As a result of that sudden 'evolution' our bodies and mind will begin to develop unique abilities, most of us get our powers at an age of 13-20. You however, got your powers quite late. But even though your powers came in late it seems that your powers are getting more powerful thrice the normal rate."

"Ok… that's a bit hard to choke down." Johnny said while gulping, "But since I have all of these 'fancy' powers, what now?" he asked.

"Depends, do you want to continue and strengthen your powers? Or do you wanna stay a normal, mortal person?" The guy with black hair asked, he continued, "While your powers are advancing rapidly, it is still in it's infant stage, if you don't use it for a few weeks it'll be gone. Make… your… choice." he said in a creepy tone.

"Um" was all what Johnny could say.

"You have 24 hours to make your decision. Feel free to approach me at my room once you've made your correct decision." the black haired guy said, and with just a wave of his hand he and his friend teleported away leaving Johnny there.

"What room?" He thought to himself. He then saw a piece of paper on the ground and read it.

"Room 274."

Johnny left the basement and walked around the hotel filled with confusion.

 **That's it for chapter 2, I'll try and make chapter 3 ASAP. I'm a bit busy with life these few days so it might take awhile before the next chapter gets released. Please comment/review and thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Superhuman 101

**So here it is, chapter 3 of this story. Thanks for reading and enjoy! Don't forget to comment/review.**

* * *

Johnny spent the next few hours walking around the hotel thinking whether or not he should continue using and strengthening his powers or go back to just being him. He eventually came along the cafeteria, with his new super-hearing senses he heard a couple of guest of the hotel talking about him.

"That human surely is lucky." one of the guest said.

"How so?" the other one inquired.

"I mean, he is just a 'weak' human but he manages to make a vampire fall in love with him and even have a family." the guest said.

He didn't wanna hear more so he just left the area. He made up his decision and decided that he will try to strengthen his powers.

"Weak huh? If I can get all my powers then I'll show 'em all that I'm not such a 'weak' human ." he thought to himself.

He immediately went to find those people he met at the hotel's basement. On his way there he just couldn't help to keep thinking about what those guest were thinking about him, his anger built up until he couldn't hold it and just punched the wall, his punch left a big crack on the wall along with a loud thud. Dracula, Murray, Frank and Wayne were near that area so they heard it quite quickly and saw Johnny there.

"Hey kid, what's up?" asked Frank.

Johnny quickly tried to smile and act normal, "Uh, nothing. Just walking around." he said nervously.

"Ok…" They all said. Johnny then tried to leave as he was in quite a hurry.

"Oh. Before you go," said Wayne catching Johnny's attention, "You might wanna talk to Mavis, as she's a bit angry…"

Johnny just nodded as he went off. When he reached the room he quietly knocked as to not get anyone's attention. After a minute or two the door opened and he immediately went in. When he got in he saw a black haired guy on a chair in the middle of the room while another guy with brown hair standing quietly on the other side of the room.

"I see you've made your decision?" the black haired guy spoke.

"Yeah, I have." Johnny said in a stern voice.

"And?" the black haired guy spoke. It then took about a minute for Johnny to answer as he was still composing himself and was a bit nervous at what he is about to embark on if he agrees.

"Yeah, I want to continue and strengthen my powers!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Good, very good. May I know the reason why you want this?" the black haired guy asked.

"Because, I'm tired of being useless and weak." Johnny said, he continued, "I know my wife, kid and my friends loves me no matter what but I can't deny the fact that no matter what I do I won't be able to protect myself or even my family if I'm a plain human."

The black haired guy just stood silent at what Johnny said, after a minute or so he broke the silence and said.

"I believe I still haven't introduced myself, I am Tiberius." he then pointed out his hand to Johnny, to which Johnny shook.

"Erm… nice to meet you." Johnny said in a nervous tone.

The other guy from the other side of the room then walked near Johnny and introduced himself too.

"Name's Alucard." he said.

"Uh, nice to meet you guys, but I gotta go now. Still gotta talk to my wife about some stuff." Johnny nervously said.

"I do hope you're not planning on already telling everyone about your powers or about us." Tiberius said, with a confused look.

"No, no. Don't worry about that." Johnny said while walking out.

"Ok then, go ahead. But remember, your training starts tomorrow." Tiberius said in a hushed tone.

"What training?" Johnny asked in a confused yet excited tone.

Tiberius smirked and said, "I shall be personally training you on how to master and use your newfound powers, meet us in the nearby lake north of this hotel tomorrow morning around 8 AM."

"Uh ok." said Johnny while still a little confused, he then left the room to look for Mavis.

"Are you sure you want to train that guy?" asked Alucard.

"He has great potential, if I can train him to master his powers and reach his full potential he can be a very formidable 'weapon' we can use." Tiberius said with a sinister smile plastered on his face.

"But he is quite unruly and also tends to lose focus most of the time." Alucard argued.

"Aren't we all? I remember I was like that too." Tiberius said, while Alucard just sighed in defeat.

 _Back to Johnny._

He went across the hotel trying to look for Mavis, but to no avail. While he was walking around he saw Dennis along with Dracula, Drac was telling Dennis some quite corny jokes.

"Hey guys." Johnny said.

"Hey dad." Dennis replied.

"Hello Jonathan." Dracula happily said, "Wow, you're sweaty, what the heck happened to you?" Dracula continued.

"Oh, erm… I was just looking for Mavis." Johnny said.

Dracula just face-palmed and said, "She is at your room…"

"OH! Ok thanks Drac." Johnny said while running off to see Mavis.

 _Meanwhile in Johnny and Mavis' room_

Johnny approached their room and saw that the door was opened a little he peeked in and saw Mavis sitting on bed, looking quite tired. He closed the door and quietly approached Mavis.

"Hey." Johnny said casually while sitting next to Mavis.

"Oh, hey Johnny." Mavis said in a tired tone.

"Uh, so how are you? Wayne told me you're a bit angry." Johnny said.

"I'm fine, probably just a little tired that's all." Mavis said while yawning.

"Yeah I'm tired too, let's get some sleep." Johnny said while giving Mavis a quick kiss on the cheek.

Mavis just blushed and both of them went to sleep. Johnny had a tough time sleeping as he was nervous at the same time excited that he will be trained on using his newly acquired superhuman abilities, though he couldn't shake the thought on what will Mavis, along with Drac and his other friends will think once they know about his secret. He still didn't know on how he would go about telling them about his abilities nor that little incident that happened when he and Dennis were on the forest.

"Will they get mad at me? Will Mavis hate me for not telling her?" he kept thinking.

 _The next day…_

Johnny woke up, still quite early in the morning. He checked the clock and saw that it was still 7 AM, he remembered that he should be meeting Tiberius and Alucard for his training. He was about to get out of the bed but he can't as he saw that Mavis was hugging his right arm quite tightly, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Mavis is even while sleeping, he gently brushed her black silky hair, he was admiring the young vampiress' beauty. After a couple minutes Mavis started to wake up, which kind of startled Johnny.

"Good morning beautiful." Johnny softly said.

Mavis rose from the bed and sat with Johnny. "Good morning Johnny." she said.

"Woah, did I wake you up?" Johnny asked nervously.

"I think so." Mavis said while yawning and standing up.

"Oh, sorry." Johnny quickly apologized.

Mavis just giggled and said, "It's ok, silly." Before Johnny could say anything else she quickly said, "It's still too early for me to wake up, I'm gonna take a quick shower and get back to sleep."

She walked to the shower in their room and looked back at Johnny and smiled, "Wanna join me?" she whispered.

Johnny just blushed and stood up, "Yes." he excitedly said.

After they were done Mavis went back to the bed to sleep and said, "Hey Johnny, aren't you gonna sleep too?"

"Uh, I'm not sleepy anymore. I think I'll just walk around the hotel for awhile." Johnny quietly said.

"Ok, see you later." Mavis said while yawning.

Johnny then left their room and went on to check Dennis and Dracula, they were still sleeping and most of the hotel is quiet as most of the guest are monsters and like to sleep at the day.

"Perfect." Johnny thought "I better go out now while they're still sleeping."

Johnny then sneaked out of the hotel and onto the place where he was told to go to by Tiberius. It took him about half an hour to get to the lake. When he reached the area he was suddenly surprised and greeted by 2 guys with blue hoods.

"Wassup." said Alucard while taking off his hood.

"I'm glad that you're able to make it Jonathan, but you should've been here 15 minutes ago." Tiberius said while also talking off his hood.

"Uh, I had to do some things-" Johnny said before he was suddenly cut off.

Alucard suddenly interrupted, "He was late 'cause he had a shower with his wife."

Johnny's face then turned red and he was quite embarrassed now.

"How did you-" Johnny said while being interrupted again.

"The hotel's really quiet at this time of the day kid, I guess my super hearing senses easily heard you and your wife talking." Alucard said with a mischievous smile.

"Enough." Tiberius said in a stern voice, "Let's begin your training, I haven't trained anyone for more than a hundred years so I might be a bit rusty." he continued.

"Oh, ok." Johnny said, "Wait, A HUNDRED YEARS?!" Johnny suddenly blurted out as he realized what Tiberius said.

"You guys look like teenagers, what the heck?" Johnny added.

"Looks can be quite deceiving. I am 233 years old." Tiberius sternly said.

"And I'm 138 years old." Alucard added in.

"How the heck can you live THAT long and still look like teens?" Johnny asked with a confused look.

"We superhumans are immortal, like vampires." Tiberius said.

"Wait, so that means I'm immortal as well?" Johnny excitedly asked as his confused look was replaced with a big smile.

"Not yet, your powers haven't even matured yet." Alucard said making Johnny's smile disappear.

"Now, before we start show me first what you can do." Tiberius said, he pointed at some pieces of logs on the vicinity and said, "Use your powers to make those logs float and toss them away."

Johnny just nodded and gulped, he pointed his hand at the log and tried to make it raise it, he managed to make it float but failed to toss it.

"Tsk… tsk… tsk. You're doing it wrong." Tiberius said.

"How so?" Johnny inquired.

"You use the energy of your hands alone, which isn't enough. You must use the raw energy from your mind. Use your mind's energy, redirect it to your hands then use it. It'll be much more easier then."

Johnny then became confused and asked, "How exactly do I 'redirect' that energy? And wouldn't it be easier to just use my mind rather than using both my mind and hand?"

Tiberius just face-palmed and said, "Concentrate on the thing you're trying to use your powers on, then think on what part of your body you want to redirect all that energy coming from your mind, you'd most likely feel a tingling sensation on your hand if you redirect your energy there. To toss or push the object you must build up your energy then suddenly release it. As for using your mind alone, that is still too advanced for a beginner like you, using your mind alone or 'pure telekinesis' is not an easy ability to learn, only a handful of superhumans can do it."

Johnny then nodded and took a breath and did exactly what Tiberius said. He concentrated on the piece of log, pointed his hand at the log and then concentrated on his hand, he then felt a tingling sensation emanating from his hand. He then concentrated even more, built up his energy then moved his hand forward in a fast motion, which released all that built up energy and sent the log flying and violently hitting a tree on the vicinity.

"Woah." was the only thing Johnny could say.

"Very good Jonathan, you're learning fast." Tiberius said.

"That's cool, though does it always take some time to do that? Because it was a bit slow for me." Johnny asked.

"Practice makes perfect." Tiberius said, "As you train and your power grows, eventually you'll be able to push back even the heaviest objects within a split second." he continued to say.

Alucard then interrupted, "How about now we try some defensive use of that power? I'll throw a couple objects at you then you push the object back with your powers."

"Sounds good." Johnny said with an overconfident smile.

Alucard used his powers to launch up a log in the air and into Johnny. Johnny immediately concentrated and used his power to push back the log. He did this about 4 times.

"Impressive, for a beginner." Alucard stated. He then launched one last log at Johnny. Johnny did the same thing again except this time he got a little nervous so while he was pointing his hand at the log he suddenly closed his hand, because of that the log got instantly crushed to bits instead of being pushed back.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Johnny said excitedly with his eyes wide open.

"Very good." Tiberius stated.

Alucard was surprised and said, "Wow, when I first started to train it took me nearly a week of training to be able to crush something with my powers, really impressive indeed."

"Now, we will do something else." Tiberius said, "Now you need to use your super-speed." Tiberius then gave an example, he shot off at amazing speeds and knocked down several trees within 5 seconds.

"Now you try, it's basically the same as making something float with your hands. Concentrate, redirect your energy, only this time redirect it to your legs and feet then just run."

"Ok." Johnny nervously said. He concentrated and redirected his energy to his legs and feet, he then gulped and began to run, he was slow at first but suddenly began to pick up speed as he went on. Within a few seconds he was running at super speed, he was too busy enjoying it that he bumped into a tree a fell down hard on the ground.

"Aw. Ok that was a bit dumb." Johnny said.

"Concentrate on your surroundings! Focus and use your senses to avoid hitting something. You'll eventually get it with practice." Tiberius stated.

Johnny got up and just smirked. Tiberius then walked up to Johnny and said, "That's it for today, come back again tomorrow as I got some other things to take care of."

"Thanks dude!" Johnny said with a smile, "I got a question though." he continued.

"Yes?" Tiberius said with a confused look.

"Were you that guy who suddenly attacked me when I was going to the party last night?" Johnny asked.

"Well, yes. I was testing your strength that time." Tiberius said.

"And he was also a bit bored…" Alucard added.

"Cool, though when you attacked me, I remember that you shot me with lightning from your fingers, how'd you do that? It looks cool, I wanna do that too!" Johnny excitedly said.

Tiberius then gave Johnny a serious look and said, "Conjuring lightning isn't an easy task, you need lots of concentration and power. You would also need to use anger and/or hate to be able to shoot lightning. If an inexperienced user such as yourself would try it, it could result in you losing control and possibly hurting people that you care or love in the process."

"Oh…" Johnny said as his excited feeling faded, "But, eventually I'll be able to control and do that too?" he asked.

"Yes, as your powers get stronger and you get better control over it you'll be able to do that too, along with other powers as well." Tiberius said, "Now, we must be going. See you again tomorrow." Tiberius said before he and Alucard left.

When they left Johnny was still excited about the things he learned, he tried to use his super-speed several times often resulting in him bumping and hitting something accidentally, but he eventually got it and successfully evaded objects while he was speeding through the forest. He also practiced more and pushed things back with his powers and sometimes even crushed some pieces of wood with his powers. He was really amazed on what he could do. After a few hours of practicing he eventually got tired and decided to take a break. He looked at his watch and it was already 1 PM.

"Gotta get back to the hotel." he thought to himself.

He tried to use his super-speed to get to the hotel faster, it would've taken about half an hour for him to get back to the hotel by foot, but with his super-speed it only took a couple of minutes, it would've been more quicker but he occasionally bumped on some trees while speeding through the forest as his super-senses still isn't quite developed yet. When he reached the hotel he tried to get to a bathroom and freshen himself up as he looked quite beat because of the few times he bumped onto a tree. On his way there he encountered Dennis, who just woke up.

"Hey dad." Dennis said while yawning, "Whoa, what happened to you dad?" he asked curiously.

"Uh, nothing." Johnny said nervously.

"Were you testing your powers?" Dennis asked excitedly.

"Uh yeah, guess what. Now I can run extremely fast and I also got super-senses." Johnny said with a proud smile.

"Whoa that's so cool dad!" Dennis exclaimed, "When will you tell mom?" he continued.

"I… have no idea." Johnny said, "I don't even know what she will say if I tell her…" he said sadly.

"I understand dad…" said Dennis.

"I'm still finding a good time and place to tell your mom." Johnny said, "I gotta go freshen up, see you later little buddy." he said while walking away.

"Ok dad! See you later." Dennis said.

 _After a few hours…_

It was almost sundown, Mavis woke up and freshened up. She went to Dennis' room but he wasn't there so she just went to the lobby where she saw Dennis along with Dracula.

"Hey guys!" Mavis happily said.

"Oh hello there my sweet little blood-orange." Dracula said.

"Hi mom!" Dennis said while hugging Mavis, who also hugged back.

"Hey dad, could we speak privately in your office?" Mavis asked Dracula.

Dracula then became confused but agreed anyway. When they reached the office they both sat in a chair.

"Dad, I wanted to ask you something." Mavis said nervously.

"Yes, what is it my little Honey-Bat?" Dracula asked with a confused look on his face.

"I was just thinking." Mavis nervously said, "Even though me and Johnny's wedding anniversary is over I wanted to have a little vacation with him." she said.

"Ok, and where would you like have this vacation?" Dracula asked.

"I was thinking me and Johnny could go to Paris, in France." Mavis said.

"Have you already told Johnny about this?" Dracula inquired.

"Well… no. I wanted it to be a surprise for him." Mavis said while shrugging.

"Mavis, you don't need to ask me for this kind of thing. You need to ask Johnny for that as he is the one you're planning on being with on this vacation." Dracula said in a strong tone.

"I just thought that it would be best to ask you first." Mavis said.

"Yes, but still, go talk to Johnny about it." Dracula said with a smile.

"Ok dad!" Mavis happily said as she left the room.

She walked to a knight nearby and asked where Johnny is, the knight responded and told her that Johnny near the swimming pool area. She immediately went there and looked for Johnny.

On the way there Mavis saw that the pool area is quite crowded with all the guest having fun. She didn't get to pay much attention on where she was walking in to so she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh, hey Mavis." Johnny said.

"Hey. Uh, could we speak somewhere private?" Mavis asked.

"Ok, sure." Johnny said in a confused tone.

They reached a more secluded area of the hotel.

"So what is it Mavis?" Johnny asked.

"I was thinking we could go on a vacation." Mavis slowly said.

"Really?" Johnny excitedly said, "Where?" he continued to ask.

"If it's ok with you, I was thinking we could go to Paris." Mavis said with a smile.

"Yeah! That'll be great." Johnny said while quickly hugging Mavis.

"Should we bring Dennis too?" Johnny asked.

"Well, uh. I was thinking it could only be the two of us. We could use some alone time once in a while…" Mavis nervously said.

"Ok!" Johnny happily said, "So when do you think we should go?" he asked.

"I don't know, when do you think is okay?" Mavis asked.

"Hmm… maybe after a few days is okay?" Johnny said.

"Ok, that would be great!" Mavis exclaimed.

They then left the area and proceeded to tell Dennis and the others. They went to the lobby and saw Dennis and Dracula having some fun, chasing each other in bat-form, both Drac and Dennis turned back to human-form once they saw Mavis and Johnny.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Dennis happily said.

"Hello sweetie." Mavis said to Dennis as she hugged him.

"Hey little dude." Johnny said.

"So, what's up? Have you talked to Johnny?" Dracula asked.

"Wait, you know about the vacation?" asked Johnny with a confused look.

"What vacation?" Dennis asked with a confused look.

"You see honey, me and your daddy are planning to go on a short vacation." Mavis started to explain to Dennis.

"Where are you and daddy gonna go?" Dennis excitedly asked.

"We're going to Paris." Johnny said with a big smile.

"Uh, so when are you two gonna be going?" Dracula asked.

"Well, if it's okay with you, we were planning on going after 3 days." Mavis replied.

"Ok, and when will you two be back?" Dracula asked.

"We'll probably be back after a week and a half." Johnny said.

"Ok then. I hope you two have fun! And Johnny, take care and be careful of my daughter." Dracula said in a strong tone.

"You can count of me Drac!" Johnny happily said.

"Hey grandpa Drac, while mom and dad is away can you teach me how to hypnotize people?" Dennis excitedly asked.

"Yes, yes of course, I will teach you a lot of vampire abilities!" Dracula happily exclaimed.

Mavis and Johnny then spent the rest of the day talking and planning on what they are gonna visit in Paris and what fun things they're gonna do there. Johnny also thought that would a perfect time to tell Mavis about his powers.

* * *

 **That's it for chapter 3, I hope you liked/enjoyed it. Please leave comments/reviews and thanks for reading! I will be working on chapter 4 ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4: Secret's out

**So, here's chapter 4! I kinda hurried to make this one as I was excited to release it. Thanks for reading and enjoy! Don't forget to comment/review :)**

* * *

After quite a tiring night, Mavis decided to get some sleep. Even though it was just 1 AM she already felt quite tired, probably because of all the excitement she has over the fact that she and Johnny will be going on their first vacation after quite some time, as they didn't really have much time for vacation since they're too busy taking care of Dennis.

 _Meanwhile in Dennis' room_

Both Johnny and Dennis were in the room, Johnny kept on talking about all the places he plans on showing Mavis on Paris while Dennis just happily listens.

"Dad" Dennis whispered making Johnny stop talking for a moment, he continued, "Paris sure sounds like a nice place for a vacation. I wish I could go there too with you and mom." he said while smiling a little.

"Don't worry little dude." Johnny said while putting his arms around Dennis' shoulder, "After our vacation there, we'll also take you on a vacation, we'll take you to all the places me and your mom visited! And even the places we haven't visited yet." Johnny said with a reassuring tone along with a happy smile.

Dennis eyes widened and his smile became bigger, "Really dad?!" he happily asked.

"Yeah!" Johnny exclaimed, "Hawaii, California, Paris, Berlin, there's so many places to visit!" Johnny was also quite excited as he wanted his son to be able to travel too, like him. Especially now with both Mavis and their son it will be quite a happy adventure for them.

"Well, I gotta sleep now." Johnny said while yawning, "Still got some packing to do tomorrow."

"Ok, good night dad!" Dennis said happily as he prepared to sleep.

"Good night Dennis." Johnny said with a tired smile on his face. He then closed the lights and silently closed the door. He then went to his and Mavis' room, on his way there a guy with a blue hood greeted him.

"Sup." the guy said while removing his hood, revealing that he was actually Alucard.

"Oh, hey there." Johnny tiredly greeted, "So, what are you doing here?" he asked with a bit of confusion.

"Oh, nothing." Alucard blankly said, "I just couldn't help but overhear what you and your son we're talking about."

"Yeah…" Johnny said while rubbing his neck, "You see, me and my wife are planning on going on a short vacation and-"

Alucard interrupted him and said, "Ya don't need to explain anything to me." while raising his hands in defense. He was about to leave then Johnny stopped him.

"We won't be leaving till after a few more days, so maybe you and your friend could teach me some more cool superhuman stuff?" Johnny asked with a hint of excitedness.

"Yeah of course, but better get some rest kid as you're gonna need it. Tomorrow we'll be teaching you how to hover and float in mid-air. We expect to see you in 6:30 AM." Alucard replied with a grin while walking away and putting back his hood.

"Woah, awesome." Johnny whispered to himself, he then went on to go to his room.

 _In Mavis and Johnny's room…_

Johnny silently opened the door, and peeked in. Mavis was already about half-asleep when Johnny came in, even though she was almost asleep she easily sensed that Johnny is there.

"Hey." she tiredly said which startled Johnny a little, "What took you so long?" she asked while giggling a little.

"Oh… uh. I just went to Dennis and talked to him." Johnny said as he sat on the other side of the bed.

Mavis then became a bit curious and got up. "So, what did you guys talk about?" she asked while yawning.

Johnny gulped and said, "Well, we talked about the vacation you and I will be having and… I kinda also told him that we'll bring him on our future vacations to see the world." Mavis eyes then widened a little but before she could say something Johnny immediately continued, "I mean, I was just wondering… after our vacation in Paris, I think we should bring Dennis in other places in the world. Wouldn't that be fun? The three of us seeing the world together."

The couple stood silent for a couple of minutes until Mavis broke the silence.

"Johnny…" Mavis said sternly, "I don't think Dennis is ready…"

"Come on Mavis." Johnny said while putting a hand on her shoulder, he then continued, "Dennis is gonna be 6 next week, I think he's ready."

"I'm just worried." Mavis said while grabbing and holding Johnny's hand, "What if something happens to Dennis if we bring him to our vacations?"

Johnny slightly laughed, "You worry too much. We've visited lots of places before, and nothing bad happened to us. Besides, I want Dennis to see and explore the world too."

Mavis then faced Johnny and looked at him straight and said, "Maybe you're right." Which made Johnny smile a little. "But, I'll still think about it, for now let's just get some sleep as I'm really tired." she said while yawning.

"Okay then. Good night." Johnny softly said.

"Good night." Mavis said while going back to sleep.

 _The next day..._

Johnny got up a bit early around 6 AM, he saw that Mavis was still wide asleep and was also snoring a bit loud which made him slightly laugh. He got out of the room and silently closed the door as to not disturb Mavis, he was walking towards the elevator but encountered Dracula on the way.

"Hello there Jonathan, why are you up so early?" Dracula asked in a confused tone.

Johnny was quite startled and just stopped walking, "Oh… um. I couldn't sleep anymore so I was just… erm… gonna walk around the hotel." he said nervously.

"Ok." Dracula said even though he was getting quite suspicious about Johnny, "Well, I will go to sleep now." Dracula said while yawning. With that, Johnny immediately went for the elevator.

Dracula was getting a bit suspicious of Johnny so he went on and transformed into a bat and flew down the lobby where he expected Johnny would go. When he saw the elevator open and Johnny leaving it he followed him, he eventually saw Johnny sneaking out through one of the secret tunnels of the hotel.

"What is this boy up to…" Dracula thought to himself.

He continued following Johnny until they were both out of the hotel premises, he quickly hid on one of the nearby trees, the sun still wasn't much bright so Dracula can just hide on the trees' shadows while following Johnny. He saw Johnny just standing there, looking around, most likely trying to see if anyone's following him. Dracula then saw Johnny close his eyes and seems to be concentrating on something.

"Hmm, what is he doing…" Dracula pondered.

"Here it goes." Johnny said a bit loudly to himself while starting to run.

"What is he-" Dracula was thinking when suddenly Johnny shot off, running at super speed. Dracula was very surprised by what he just saw, his eyes widened and it seems he has never been this surprised before, nevertheless he shook it off and transformed into a bat and pursued Johnny. Dracula had a bit of a hard time catching up with Johnny, but because of Johnny's still not fully developed super-senses he would crash into a tree sometimes which gave Drac a chance to catch up. Johnny eventually reached the nearby lake where 2 guys with blue hoods were waiting for him. Dracula transformed back to human form and just silently hid behind some bushes.

"Ah, you came here early Mr. Jonathan." Tiberius said while taking off his hood.

"Well, I was kinda excited for today." Johnny happily replied.

"Who are those guys?" Dracula thought.

"First things first, before I teach you how to levitate and float around practice some of your powers first." Tiberius commanded.

"Uh, ok." Johnny replied. He then proceeded to lift things with his powers, crushing some objects with his powers and using his super-speed, all of this, Dracula was able to witness.

"H-how c-could he…" Dracula was really wondering on how Johnny could've possibly be doing those things. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing, a 'normal' human being able to make things float, running at super speed. But the sun was rising, he didn't have much time.

"I'll deal with you later." Dracula thought before transforming into a bat and flying as fast as he can back to the hotel.

"Very good Jonathan." Tiberius said, "Now, are you ready to learn how to float and levitate?" he said with a grin.

"Yeah!" Johnny excitedly said.

Tiberius then started to explain to Johnny, "Floating is quite simple, all you have to do is concentrate and spread out your mind's energy throughout your body, afterwards you have to control that energy and make it lift you up, you have to set the velocity of all your energy upwards. This is easy for experienced users such as me. However, since you are a beginner you will need to jump first to be able to float, jumping serves as a 'kick-start' for you to be able to float. But as you gain experience you eventually won't need to jump just to be able to float."

Johnny started to feel nervous, "Ok… ok" he said softly while taking a breath. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate, he could already feel all the energy surging within him. With his eyes still closed he jumped a little, to his amazement he could already feel that he was floating. He opened one of his eyes and looked down and he saw that he was already about 10 feet above the ground.

"WHOA!" Johnny said with his eyes wide open, but because of that he lost his concentration and fell down to the ground.

"Ouch." Johnny said while rubbing his head. Tiberius walked up to him.

"Impressive, you got it right on your first try." Tiberius said with a proud smile.

"Pretty good for a beginner." Alucard added.

Johnny then proceeded to try it again, he kept trying until he finally was able to float above the ground for more than a few minutes without losing focus or concentration.

"Wait, so how can I move around?" Johnny curiously asked.

"Concentrate and change your energy's velocity and direction, like this." Tiberius said while also floating and hovering near him.

"Whoa, ok." Johnny said. It took him a couple of seconds but he finally did it, he could feel that he was starting to move, albeit slowly.

"It just takes some practice, then you'll be able to hover much quicker." Tiberius said while floating and hovering upside down.

When they were done they all just sat there on the nearby lake, Tiberius and Alucard meditated and Johnny did too, as it helped him to concentrate and focus more.

 _Back at the hotel._

Dracula went back to the hotel filled with confusion, he approached a suit of armor in the lobby.

"If you see Johnny, tell him that I want to see him at my office." Dracula commanded.

"Yes sir!" the suit responded.

Dracula then proceeded to his office and just waited there for Johnny to come, he was pretty confused and surprised on how Johnny was able to do those things. However his anger was boiling, he doesn't like secrets being kept from him. He just tried to calm himself down and drank a couple bottles of warm blood beaters.

 _Back to Johnny…_

After their meditating, Johnny approached Tiberius.

"Uh, so me and my wife are planning on having a vacation on Paris after a few days, we'll probably be gone for a week. I hope this doesn't affect my training…" Johnny nervously said.

"Ah, Paris. Such a romantic city." Tiberius commented, "Anyway, you seem to be doing quite well in your training, this vacation of yours won't affect your training. Besides, I will be staying on that hotel for a month."

"Ok, that's great!" Johnny said with a smile, "I guess I should be going now, I still got things to pack as we're preparing for the vacation."

"See ya." Alucard said while putting back his hood.

"Oh before you go." Tiberius said catching Johnny's attention, he took out something from his pocket, "Here, have this." he gave Johnny some kind of ancient ring.

"What's this?" Johnny asked while looking at the ring.

Tiberius smirked, "It's an ancient ring given to me by an ancient vampire I met when I was still young, it's supposed to allow a vampire to go out into the sun without getting fried. I figured it'll be of more use to you, or to your wife than to me."

"Woah, so that means my wife will be able to go out in the sun without getting hurt?!" Johnny asked as he still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, however the effects only last about 5 hours. After that the wearer needs to take it off so it can 'recharge', it usually only takes about a couple of hours for it to recharge. It'll shine brightly when it's ready to be used again." Tiberius explained.

"Thanks so much dude!" Johnny exclaimed while still looking at the ancient ring, the ring was quite old and dusty. He wiped off some of its dust and examined it, it seems to have some sort of ancient Romanian letters engraved on it. He then turned to Tiberius, "Though, who's the vampire that gave it to you?" he curiously asked.

"Don't know, all I know is that he was killed by a mob of angry villagers a few days after he gave me that ring." Tiberius said while starting to put on his hood.

"Well, see ya kid. Have fun on your vacation." Tiberius said as he and Alucard teleported away.

After they left Johnny was still pretty much happy, he was happy that he can now float, but he was even more happy now as he knew Mavis would enjoy being able to go out with him in the daylight now that he has this thing. He put the ring in his pocket and ran back to the hotel with super speed.

 _At the hotel._

When Johnny entered he was surprised by a suit of armor that suddenly ran up to him.

"Sir Jonathan." the suit of quickly said, "Sir Dracula wants to see you on his office." After that the suit of armor left him and returned to its post.

Johnny wondered on why Dracula was still up this morning and why he wanted to talk to him, he shrugged it off and just went to see Dracula.

 _At Dracula's office._

Johnny went to the door and knocked. "Enter" Dracula said in a stern voice. Johnny immediately entered, he was gonna greet Drac but he felt something different about him, as if the atmosphere in the room was suddenly dark and mysterious. Johnny felt a bit nervous but still proceeded and sat on one of the chairs in the office. He looked at Dracula, which looked kinda angry.

"H-hey Drac." Johnny nervously said.

"Hello Jonathan." Dracula said in an angered tone, "So, how was your day? Anything 'interesting' happened?"

"Uh… pretty much nothing happened today Drac." Johnny said as his nervous feeling began to fade.

"Where were you? I didn't see you in the hotel." Dracula asked.

"Oh, um, I just… uh… went out for a quick breath." Johnny said nervously as he tried to avoid eye contact with Drac.

"Really?" Dracula said with a fake smile.

"Y-yeah. What's all this a-about Drac?" Johnny nervously asked.

"Nothing… nothing. I just wanted to ask you some questions." Dracula said while standing up from his chair and moving towards Johnny.

"Y-yeah, fire away!" Johnny jokingly said while trying to shake off his nervousness and pretending to smile.

"Ok." Dracula calmly said when he got closer. "Could you please tell me" his voice started to raise, "How… on… earth… were you able to run so quickly?" Dracula said sending shivers down Johnny's spine.

Now because of that Johnny was really starting to get scared, he could tell that Drac already knows his little secret. He was fidgeting and sweat was starting to break out from him. He couldn't think of anything to say, he also didn't think that lying would be able to help him now.

"W-w-what?" Johnny asked with a scared look on his face.

With that Dracula's eyes began to turn bright red, he took out his hand at slammed it at the nearby table making Johnny flinch.

"TELL ME!" Dracula shouted, "How were you able to run so fast?! How were you able to make things float?!" When Johnny didn't answer Dracula continued, "I.. saw… EVERYTHING!" Dracula angrily said.

"C-calm down D-drac." Johnny said while running off to a corner.

Dracula looked Johnny straight in the eye, he could sense Johnny's fear rising, Johnny was pretty scared as he knew how Dracula hated secrets, especially this kind of secret. Then the door suddenly slammed open, a guy with a blue hood entered and took off his hood, it was Tiberius. Both Johnny and Drac were surprised by this sudden interruption.

"YOU!" Dracula exclaimed, "Who are you?!" he furiously asked.

"Relax." Tiberius said, not even affected of Dracula's anger. "Don't ya remember me?" he asked while smiling.

"SHOULD I?!" Dracula angrily responded.

"It's me. Tiberius." With that, Dracula froze. He then remembered a flashback from his past.

~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~

Dracula was standing in an abandoned house on some village, he could hear all of the angry villagers preparing to storm in and attack him. With nowhere else left to run, he stood there and prepared himself for the worst. Suddenly out of nowhere a young boy appeared, the young boy opened a secret compartment on the house.

"Go! Run! Before they get in!" the young boy commanded as he pointed to the compartment.

"T-thank you!" Dracula happily said.

"Go! Now!" the young boy commanded again.

While he was getting down on the secret compartment he faced the boy.

"What is your name?" Dracula asked.

"My name is Tiberius. Now, go!" the young boy said while pushing him down and closing the compartment. He didn't know exactly why that mysterious young boy did that or if that boy even survived after that, but he saved him. With that he got out of the village safely and went on with his life. The boy's name he remembered just in case he met him again he could have a chance to say a proper 'thank you'.

~~~ ANOTHER FLASHBACK ~~~

Dracula was being cornered into a building by an angry mob, as much as he tried to fight back there's just too many. He was exhausted, tired and worn out which made him weakened and therefore an easy target. As one of villagers was about to stab him with a pitchfork, suddenly a mysterious person came and slammed the ground, which caused a small shockwave which made the villagers run away. The boy then pulled Dracula away from the area.

"W-who are you?" Dracula weakly said.

"Tiberius, I believe we've met before." the boy responded.

Dracula then gave a small smile of relief.

"It's you." he said, "How were you able to do that?"

"I'm not exactly an ordinary human, I'm a superhuman actually." the boy answered.

"Superhuman?" Dracula asked in astonishment.

As they walked through the forest, they got a boat in the nearby river. Tiberius went on and dropped off Dracula in a forest.

"There's plenty of animals in this area, you'll have plenty of food. I must go now." Tiberius said quietly while starting to move away with the boat.

"Thank you, once again." Dracula said before turning away.

~~~~~ END FLASHBACK ~~~~~

Dracula got out from his flashback and his anger faded away, his red eyes returned to normal. He looked straight at Tiberius.

"Y-you?" Dracula asked filled with confusion.

Tiberius then smirked, "Yeah, how long has it been, 200 years?" he said.

"220 years to be exact." Dracula pointed out while still a bit shocked.

"Woah, what's going on?" Johnny asked nervously.

"He's the boy that saved me a few times from an angry mob. If it weren't for him I probably wouldn't be here now." Dracula said in a low tone.

"Not exactly a boy anymore." Tiberius said, he waved his hand and the door shut.

"How are you still alive this long?" Dracula asked him with his eyes wide open.

"I'm a superhuman, remember?" Tiberius said while smiling.

"Right, right." Dracula said even though he still didn't know much about superhumans.

"What are you doing here in my hotel?" Dracula inquired.

"Wanted a vacation, but instead" Tiberius said, then pointed to Johnny, "Now I'm training this guy here to master his superhuman 'abilities'"

Johnny just gave a quick smile, but he's fear came right back up. Dracula then looked at Johnny with a surprised and confused look.

"Superhuman abilities?!" Dracula said.

"Well, yeah. Jonathan here is a superhuman." Tiberius calmly said.

"How is he a 'superhuman'?!" Dracula asked in an angry yet confused tone.

Johnny then gulped and took whatever strength he has left and spoke up.

"Look, Drac." he said getting Dracula's attention, "I'm still quite surprised about me being a superhuman, it was all a shocker to me until now."

Dracula tried to calm himself and faced Johnny, "When did you first had this… erm 'abilities'?"

Johnny then gulped again, it took a few seconds as Johnny was still quite afraid of telling Drac.

"It all started on that day, me and Mavis' 7th wedding anniversary. When I took Dennis to the forest, these weird guys suddenly attacked us-" he was cut off by Drac. Dracula suddenly roared in anger.

"You and Dennis were attacked and you didn't even tell me?!" Dracula angrily asked, his eyes turned red and his anger started boiling again.

Johnny's fear started to rise but he still talked, "P-please j-just let me explain." which earned him another loud roar from Dracula.

"Do you happen to remember what those guys looked like?" Tiberius asked.

"W-well, yeah. I kinda remember." Johnny said nervously while he took a few seconds to remember it.

"There were 6 of them, 5 of them looked like soldiers, with body armor and rifles. But the other guy only had a hood-" he was cut off by Tiberius.

"What color was that guy's hood?" Tiberius immediately asked.

It took Johnny about a minute to remember. "He had a black hood-" he was cut off again.

"A Black hood? Oh no." Tiberius whispered as his face fell.

Dracula turned to him, "Why? What's the deal with that?" Dracula asked impatiently.

"Jonathan, did this person with a black hood had any sign of superhuman abilities?" Tiberius quickly asked Johnny.

"Well, yeah. Dennis tried to attack them but got pushed back when that guy just raised his hand and pointed it at Dennis." Johnny said as he flinched a little.

"Wait, wait. When exactly did you find out you had 'superhuman' abilities Johnny?" Dracula suddenly asked.

"Well, when I suddenly got up and punched one of the soldiers that were attacking us he flew several feet away. And when the other soldier tried to shoot at me the bullets got reflected back at him." Johnny explained.

Dracula was about to say something when Johnny interrupted.

"A-and also when I got that wound, 'cause one of soldiers hit my face with a rifle, it healed instantly." Johnny added.

"Instant healing? Nice, your powers really are growing fast." Tiberius said while Dracula just growled.

Dracula then faced Tiberius, "You were saying something about a person with a black hood?"

"Oh, yeah. You see, out of the few hundreds of superhumans in this planet there are some who are greedy for power, one of them was my former student, the one that attacked Johnny here and his son are probably one of his 'friends'."

They were about to continue their talk but someone suddenly knocked on the door and began opening it.

"Hey dad! Are you there?" asked a familiar voice.

It was Mavis, Johnny immediately tried to look like himself and wipe off any nervousness and fear he had and acted normal, while Dracula tried to wipe off his anger.

"What are you doing here Mavis?" Dracula asked.

"Uh, I woke up because I think heard some sort of commotion happening here so-" she was cut off by Dracula.

"Nothing is happening here, we were just talking here." Dracula quickly said.

"Ok… And who is this guy?" Mavis asked while pointing at Tiberius.

"Uh, this is just one of my friends. We were just catching up on some things." Dracula tried to explain, "Just go back to your room and sleep, nothing interesting is happening here." he continued to say while forcing out a fake smile.

"Ok, fine I'll go back to sleep." Mavis said while yawning, "Johnny you coming?" she asked while looking at Johnny.

Dracula went to Johnny and whispered to him angrily, "We will talk about this later. Now go." Johnny just nodded at that and went with Mavis.

While Johnny and Mavis was walking down the hallway Mavis couldn't help but notice that Johnny seemed nervous and a bit scared.

"Johnny, what's wrong?" she asked while putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, nothing." Johnny nervously said.

Before anything else could happen, Dennis suddenly showed up.

"Good morning dad! Good morning mom!" he happily said.

"Good morning sweetie." Mavis tiredly said while hugging him.

"Hey." Johnny said, "Uh, Mavis. I gotta talk to Dennis, I remembered that I forgot to tell him something." Johnny quickly said.

"Ok… I'll be back at our room." Mavis said while walking away.

"What is it dad?" Dennis asked clearly confused.

"Drac knows about everything now…" Johnny whispered.

"So, grandpa Drac knows that you have powers?" Dennis asked.

"Yeah, and he also knows that 'incident' that happened in the forest." Johnny said with a sad tone.

"You mean when we got attacked in the forest?" Dennis said with a saddened look.

"Yeah…" Johnny said slowly.

"Does mom know already too?" Dennis asked with a confused look at Johnny.

"No, not yet. But I'm planning on telling her on our vacation in Paris." Johnny whispered.

They then heard Dracula calling Johnny, so Johnny immediately went back to the office. When he reached the office he saw that only Dracula was there, he slowly went in.

"Johnny." Dracula calmly said.

"Y-yes?" Johnny answered nervously.

"I am not going to pretend, I am very disappointed at you for lying and not telling me this secret, especially when you and little Dennisovich was put in danger." Dracula said in a hushed tone.

"Are you gonna tell Mavis?" Johnny nervously asked while he flinched.

"No." Dracula said which made Johnny let out a sigh of relief, "However, I expect that you will tell her."

"Yeah, I'm planning on telling her on our vacation." Johnny slowly said.

"Good, I will increase the security on the hotel just in case those people that attacked you and Dennis plan on coming back." Dracula said quickly and calmly.

"Ok, I guess I should be going." Johnny said calmly as his nervousness and fear started going away, "Still got things to pack for our vacation."

Johnny then quietly left Dracula's office and went for his and Mavis' room, on the way there he saw Tiberius. Tiberius handed him some sort of paper.

"What's this for?" Johnny asked with a confused look.

"I've a friend in Paris, also a superhuman. Just thought, if you need any help there you can call him." Tiberius whispered.

"Ok, thanks." Johnny said quietly as he walked away.

 _Meanwhile in Johnny and Mavis' room._

As Johnny entered the room he saw Mavis sitting on one of the chairs in the room packing things and other stuff for their vacation.

"Excited for the vacation?" Johnny asked while smiling.

"Yep." Mavis quickly answered.

Johnny just sat in the bed and thought, "Oh man, how the heck am I gonna tell her…"

Johnny was pretty nervous on how he is gonna tell Mavis about all that happened, he can perfectly see that Mavis is very happy and excited for their vacation, and he surely knows that all that happiness will turn upside down once he tells her.

* * *

 **End of chapter 4. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave comments/reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5: Vacation Begins

**So here's chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading! I have also decided to add names for the chapters. Thanks for the reviews and all the favs/follows!**

* * *

As Mavis spent almost the entire day preparing things and other stuff for their vacation on Paris, packing her favorite clothes and other stuff, Johnny went to the cafeteria. He would sometimes lurk around the lobby, where he would sometimes see Drac doing his usual business in the hotel. The Hotel got a little bit quieter than usual, as most of the world is now open for monsters, they really didn't need to hide anymore. Johnny would sometimes smile or wave at Drac, but Drac would just ignore him or sometimes hiss at him, as he is still quite angry at Johnny because of the secret he kept. Johnny just sat himself on the cafeteria and got a few drinks, Frank and Murray approached him as they felt something was bothering him.

"Hey, what's up? You look a bit down lately." Frank curiously asked as he sat on a chair near Johnny.

"Yeah, what's up with you? Aren't you excited for you and Mavis' vacation?" Murray asked as he stood near Frank.

Johnny took a sip of his drink and weakly answered, "I'm probably just a bit tired, I woke up early today."

Wayne was overhearing them talking and walked in, "Hey Johnny, I couldn't help but notice, but uh… did Drac just hissed at you when you were at the lobby?"

With that Johnny fell silent, he couldn't answer as he didn't know what to say. He also knew that he couldn't just tell them what happened.

"Is Drac mad at you or something?" he said which made Johnny flinch.

Johnny quickly tried to make up an excuse, "Uh, yeah. We just had a little argument, that's all."

"You sure? He's usually very mad when he hisses at someone like that…" Wayne said while also getting a drink.

Before they could continue their chat, Dracula walked up to them.

"Hello, may I talk to Johnny privately." Dracula said in a hushed yet commanding voice.

"Ok." Frank, Murray and Wayne all said in unison as they began to leave the area.

Johnny became a bit nervous as he could sense that Drac was still quite angry, but even so, he stood up and faced him.

"Uh, so what do you want to talk about?" Johnny nervously asked as he fidgeted.

"Let's go to my office." Dracula quietly said while starting to walk.

 _Near Dracula's office._

When they got near his office, Dracula just stood there.

"Uh, why are we standing here?" Johnny asked.

Dracula just rolled his eyes and pointed at the door, "Well… what are you waiting for. Open the door with your 'powers'." he whispered.

Johnny became a bit surprised by what Dracula was wanting him to do, he gave Drac a confused look.

"Um, ok…" Johnny said slowly as he pointed his hand at the door, it only took about a split second then the door flung open.

"Quite impressive for a human." Dracula thought to himself.

As they entered the room Johnny couldn't help but to just be quiet as he could still sense Drac's anger.

"So…" Dracula said in a calm and hushed tone which made Johnny look straight at him, he then continued, "What else can you do?" he asked curiously.

Johnny's fear and nervousness subsided and he took one big gulp and answered, "Well, besides making things float I can also push things back with my powers and also sometimes crush objects, I also have some sort of super senses, like enhanced hearing, strength, speed. And I recently learned how to float and hover. Though, I still got a lot to learn…"

Dracula didn't answer for about a minute, which made Johnny a bit nervous, Dracula then took a breath and said, "Johnny, while I still can't deny the fact that I am still angry at you for all this," this made Johnny flinch. Dracula continued, "However, I still commend you as you were able to defend yourself and Dennis by yourself when you were attacked in that forest." because of that Johnny smiled a little.

"I have to ask you though." Dracula said calmly.

"Yeah?" Johnny slowly asked.

"Do you really want to continue this 'superhuman' thing?" Dracula asked, he continued, "You seemed fine with just being a regular guy…"

Johnny winced a little, "Um, well, it's kinda cool having these powers, being able to float and 'manipulate' things easily, kinda fun." he said while smiling a little.

Dracula gave a glare at Johnny, "Come on, that mustn't be the only reason." he said quite impatiently.

Johnny stood quiet for awhile, then decided to speak up.

"Fine!" Johnny blurted out. "I'm tired of being weak and useless Drac." he said while crossing his arms.

Dracula's face then filled with surprise, "What do you mean 'weak and useless'?" he was quite surprised by what Johnny just said.

"Don't you notice? Everytime I get in some kind of trouble I always rely on you and Mavis to protect me, I can't even protect myself. How can I expect to protect my family if I can't even protect myself?" Johnny said while glaring at Drac, "This is my chance, my chance to prove that I'm not so useless and weak."

Dracula got hit hard with what Johnny stated, he could recall those moments when he would accidentally hear some guests talking about Johnny, particularly about him being weak and just being a plain human and also why Mavis even chose him in the first place. He'd always just ignore it and carry on with his business as, seeing the usual attitude of Johnny towards negativity and such, he simply thought that Johnny would just ignore it or even laugh at it. It never crossed his mind once that Johnny could be affected by such things.

Dracula came closer to Johnny and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You have never been useless or weak to me or Mavis, or any of our friends." Dracula softly said, "The fact that you are human doesn't make you weak or let alone useless. You've done a lot to help make this hotel the way it is now, and you make my little Mavy-Wavy the happiest vampire in the world."

With that being said Johnny smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

Dracula continued, "But, if you want to continue this 'superhuman' stuff. Then who am I to stop you?"

Before Johnny could say a word, Dracula cleared his throat and said, "Now, you better go see Mavis, you still got things to pack for your vacation." he said with a happy smile.

Johnny just smiled, and left the room. "Thanks Drac." he whispered as he began leaving the room.

 _The next day…_

It was still early in the morning, about 8 AM. Johnny quickly woke up and got freshened up. He looked at Mavis and she was still sleeping, he checked his backpack to make sure that he has everything he needs for their vacation in Paris. Suddenly, he heard someone knock on the door, he opened it to see who it was.

"Hi dad!" Dennis happily greeted him.

"Hey Dennis!" Johnny happily said, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on you and mom." Dennis quickly said.

"Oh, well. I'm just checking my stuff here, making sure everything's okay. As for your mom," Johnny said while pointing to Mavis, "She's still wide asleep."

"So when will you and mom go?" Dennis excitedly asked.

"We'll probably go a few hours after midnight, there's only a one hour difference between France and Romania so it'll still be dark when we arrive there." Johnny explained.

Dennis with his enhanced eyesight immediately noticed some sparkling thing near Johnny's backpack.

"Dad, what's that 'ring'?" Dennis asked.

"Oh, that." Johnny calmly said as he grabbed it and showed it to Dennis, "A friend of mine in this hotel gave that to me, he told me that it'll let your mom go out in the sunlight without getting burned-"

Johnny was cut off by Dracula, who was lurking nearby and just listening to them. He immediately grabbed it and examined it very closely and thoroughly.

"This is an ancient vampire ring that has been lost for ages!" Dracula exclaimed, "Where on earth did you find it?" Dracula curiously asked as his face filled with confusion.

"Oh, a friend gave it to me." Johnny explained, he then got closer to Drac, "Tiberius gave that to me." he whispered, "By the way, will it really work?" he asked Dracula.

"Yes, it does work." Dracula said with a big smile. Dracula got really happy and it seemed his tiredness went away as because of that ring Mavis will be able to go out in the sun. Even though it will only be temporary, at least she would be able to enjoy that time with Johnny.

"Cool!" Johnny exclaimed, "At least with that, me and Mavis will have a good time sightseeing in the morning." he continued.

"Well, I will be going to sleep now, I hadn't gotten much sleep because of some hotel duties." Dracula tiredly said while yawning.

"Ok, sleep well grandpa Drac." Dennis happily said.

"Ok then, good nigh-morning." Johnny jokingly said.

Dracula then left them.

"So, let's get some breakfast?" Johnny asked Dennis.

"Ok!" Dennis said excitedly, "But dad." he said quietly.

"Yeah?" Johnny asked with a confused look.

"You can run super fast right?" Dennis said, "And I can turn into a bat, so…" Dennis said while giggling, "Race you downstairs!" Dennis quickly said while turning into a bat and flying off.

"Hehe… ok." Johnny said with a grin, then after a second he shot off, running at super speed easily catching up with Dennis. He was quickly ahead, until he tripped when he reached the stairs, causing him to crash into the wall.

"Aw, that was dumb." Johnny said as he was trying to stand up. No one else but Dennis saw him crash as all of the guests were sleeping and most of the staff is too busy doing their own things.

"Dad, you okay?" Dennis asked with a worried face.

"Yeah, I think so." Johnny said while rubbing his forehead, "Uh, let's get some breakfast." he quickly said.

The two then went to have breakfast, since they were the only ones in the area they kept talking and comparing their powers, Johnny also kept telling Dennis on what he can do with his powers and how he does it. They stopped talking when they realized that they already had been talking for about 2 hours.

"Whoa, we've already been talking for two hours straight." Johnny said while looking at his watch.

Suddenly a guy with a blue hood approached them and got a soda. He took off his hood and revealed that he is Tiberius.

"Hello there." Tiberius quietly said while sitting next to them.

"Oh, hey there. What's up?" Johnny said while Dennis just looked a bit confused as he didn't know who this guy is.

"Not much, just think I'd take a drink." Tiberius said while taking a sip of his drink.

"Uh, dad. Who is he?" Dennis asked with a confused look.

Johnny then looked at Dennis and started to explain, "You see, he's the guy that's been training me." he quietly said.

"Whoa, cool!" Dennis exclaimed, as he approached Tiberius, "So, you're teaching my dad these cool stuff?" he continued.

Tiberius just nodded with a grin on his face. Before they could continue their conversation Tiberius interrupted.

"Jonathan, could we speak in private. I'd like to have a word with you." Tiberius calmly said.

"Uh, yeah ok." Johnny responded with a confused look, "I'll be back in a bit." Johnny said to Dennis.

When they've reached a more secluded place, Tiberius took a deep breath while Johnny just remained confused.

"We've got bad news." Tiberius slowly said which made Johnny gulp and get even more confused.

"What kind of 'bad news'?" Johnny curiously asked.

Tiberius gave him a glare, "I've received news from my 'sources' that my former student will be arriving in France." he said slowly and calmly.

"Former student? That guy you mentioned yesterday when me, you and Drac were talking?" Johnny asked.

"Yes." Tiberius sternly said.

"Ok…" Johnny quietly said as he was trying to think on what to say next, "So, is this good or bad? And who exactly is your former student?" Johnny asked as he was really curious on who that person is and if that person would be a problem.

It took Tiberius about a minute to answer he took a long breath and gulped, "Bad, very bad actually." he said which made Johnny flinch a little.

Johnny gulped and asked, "How so?"

Tiberius just sighed, "Because… my former student is none other than Van Helsing." he continued.

Because of what he just said Johnny filled with confusion and surprise.

"Wait, what?!" Johnny blurted out, "That guy exists?!" he quickly asked as there were tons of questions popping up his head.

Tiberius sighed again, "Yes, Van Helsing was my former student. He's a superhuman too, and a quite powerful one. He disappeared about 75 years ago, didn't think he'd return."

"So, what does this mean?! Is he gonna try and hurt me or my family or something?" Johnny asked with a scared and confused look.

Tiberius then glared at him, "He dedicated his entire life for killing monsters and any human that are friends with them, however he most likely won't find you or your wife in France, after all, France is still a big country."

"B-but, how'd he even end up as your student? And why does he even like to kill monsters?" Johnny curiously asked.

Tiberius took a breath and explained, "I met him when I was just 36 years old, he was quite a nice lad at that time, with high ambitions. When I found out that he was also a superhuman I decided train him and we became quite close friends, that is until-" he trailed off.

"Until what?" Johnny asked.

Tiberius took another breath, "Until he became corrupt with power, he kept wanting more and more power, he almost went mad for it. But I was able to knock some sense into him before he got out of control, however that was not the end of it. When a vampire came into his house one night and brutally killed his parents, he was scarred for life. His lust for power came back and he went mad, believing that only power will allow him to make sure that other people won't suffer like he did. He then went on a mission, a mission to exterminate all monsters/vampires in existence. He didn't care if the monsters he was killing were good or bad, to him they were all bad. I tried to stop him, but he already surpassed me in terms of power and skill and almost defeated me."

"Whoa, that's… harsh…" Johnny said while fidgeting and filled with nervousness, "But he's only one guy right?" Johnny nervously asked.

"Wrong!" Tiberius exclaimed, "He has an entire organization of monster hating superhumans, I think he even has an army. Where he gets all the equipment and soldiers for his cause however, I don't know."

"But, why do you think he returned after all these years?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know for sure, but it's most likely because of the increasing positive relations of people and monsters, people and governments around the world are beginning to accept monsters. That's what probably got the attention of Van Helsing and his goons." Tiberius tried to explain.

"Just remember to be careful in your vacation, you never know if you would suddenly 'bump' into him. Now get outta here, you've got more important things to do." Tiberius said in a weak tone.

Johnny left the area filled with confusion, but he shook it off and just thought that everything will turn out okay.

 _The time has finally arrived for Mavis and Johnny to leave…_

Mavis and Johnny was in their room preparing to leave, Johnny had already called the airport to make sure that their flight has not been cancelled or anything bad has happened to it.

"So, everything good?" Mavis happily asked.

"Yep, we still got an hour before the flight leaves. You ready for this?" Johnny said with a happy smile.

"Yes! This is gonna be so fun." Mavis happily exclaimed as she hugged Johnny.

As they went for the elevator and finally the lobby they were greeted by many monsters, all of them wishing them a happy time and also wishing them good luck. When they finally reached the door they were greeted by Dracula and all of their friends.

"Good bye my little Mavy-Mavy and Johnny, I wish you have a good time!" Dracula happily said with a big smile, "Take care of her Johnny." he said in a stern voice to which Johnny just smiled and nodded as a response.

"Don't forget to bring us some souvenirs when you get back home!" Frank said.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! I'm gonna miss you." Dennis said with a happy yet sad tone.

"I'll miss you too honey." Mavis said as she hugged Dennis tightly.

Johnny hugged Dennis too, though not as tight as Mavis did. "I'm gonna miss you little dude. I promise we'll be back just before your birthday next week." Johnny happily said which made Dennis smile.

Mavis and Johnny then left the hotel and onto the airport.

 _At the airport._

They arrived quite quickly to the airport, after they went through the security check they just sat in the waiting area.

"So… wanna listen to some music while we wait?" Johnny asked as he was pulling out his phone.

"Sure!" Mavis quickly said while putting an earbud on her ear.

The couple just listened to music while they wait for their flight to begin boarding, Johnny was already feeling real tired as it was already past 1 AM, Mavis however was wide awake. Johnny put his arm over Mavis' shoulder while Mavis just rest her head at Johnny.

"So, what do you think we should see first when we get there?" Mavis softly asked.

"Definitely the Eiffel Tower." Johnny tiredly said while smiling and holding Mavis' hand.

They wanted to continue talking but they heard an announcement from the speakers on the airport. "Attention! Flight 502 from Transylvania to Paris will begin boarding!"

"That's us. We better get going." Johnny said while standing up and stretching.

The couple then went to board the plane, with Mavis carrying a small bag while Johnny carrying his oversized backpack that he had since he first stumbled in the hotel.

When they finally entered the plane they sat themselves on their designated seats and just waited for the plane to start going. Both of them were very much excited, even Johnny, who was sleepy.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Mavis curiously asked while she was holding Johnny's hand.

"Probably three hours." Johnny said while yawning quite loudly. He was pretty tired but he still tried to keep awake.

"You look real tired Johnny, get some rest." Mavis softly said as she put a hand on Johnny's shoulder, "Wouldn't want you to be like a zombie while we're in Paris." Mavis said while giggling.

"Ha.. ha." Johnny sarcastically said then laughing a little, "Ok, fine I'll get some sleep." he said while putting on an earbud and listening to music. "See you when I wake up." he softly said as he quickly stole a kiss from Mavis.

"Attention, the flight will begin shortly." the flight attendant announced.

As the plane went off the ground Mavis and Johnny just relaxed themselves. While Johnny was trying to sleep, Mavis was reading a magazine. The plane was quiet as there weren't much people on the plane, and also the fact that not that much people were leaving at that time.

While Mavis was listening to music and reading a magazine there were a couple of bored kids near her, one of them threw a paper airplane at her and she quickly caught it with ease without of even taking her eyes off the magazine she was reading.

"Oops, sorry Miss." one of the kids said apologetically.

"It's ok." Mavis said with a smile, partially revealing her sharp fangs.

Both of the kids got a bit surprised by what they saw, though they didn't get scared, they instead got curious. "Whoa, are you a vampire?" one of them curiously asked.

"Why yes. I am a vampire." Mavis proudly said. She wasn't really that afraid anymore of admitting what she is as she knows that the world is already a bit cool with monsters.

"Kids, don't bother the young lady." a man said with a deep voice.

"No, no. It's fine." Mavis politely said, "It's actually a bit boring here without a conversation." she said while giggling.

"So, why are you going to Paris? Sightseeing?" a woman said.

"Yeah, me and… the love of my life are going on a vacation." Mavis said while blushing and pointing to Johnny.

"Aww, how sweet." the woman said, "He's your boyfriend?"

Mavis giggled and raised her hand a little, the hand where her wedding ring is on, "My husband." she proudly said.

With that she got another round of 'Awwws' and smiles.

"Whoa! Never thought a vampire and an ordinary guy could be husband and wife." one of the passengers said.

The woman then approached Mavis and reached out her hand, "By the way, I'm Amanda." Mavis shook her hand, "I'm Mavis." she then pointed her hand at Johnny, who was still sleeping and introduced him too, "And that's Johnny." Mavis then spent the next hour telling them the story on how they met, how they 'zinged' and how they started their own family. After she was done, the passengers just awed and stayed amazed at her story. She decided to wake up Johnny as they were already about half-way through their flight. She gently shook him. "Wake up sleepyhead." she softly said while giggling, she didn't have much luck on waking him up though as he was really in a deep sleep as he had a really tiring day.

After a couple of minutes more of trying, he was finally starting to wake up.

"Come on Johnny, wake up." Mavis said while laughing a little bit.

Johnny suddenly woke up quite surprised, "I didn't steal the cookies! I swear!" Johnny blurted out while still dazed, as he was woken up quite abruptly.

The nearby passengers just bursts out of laughter while Mavis just face-palmed while laughing a little bit.

Johnny just rubbed his eyes, "Oh…" he said while giggling a little.

"He's a funny lad, ain't he?" one of the passengers said while still laughing.

Mavis just smiled at that, "He tends to be a goofball most of time." she said while trying not to laugh, "But he can sure be romantic at sometimes." she continued as she held Johnny's hand.

"Uh, so what time is it?" Johnny asked with a confused look on his face and still trying to shake off his sleepiness.

"Don't worry, there's still about one and a half hour before we get there." Mavis said with a smile.

With that, Johnny gave a sigh of relief, "Ok. Well, back to sleep." Johnny jokingly said as he closed his eyes.

Mavis lightly shoved him, "Seriously?" she said while smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Just kidding." Johnny said while putting his hand over Mavis' shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

They then spent the rest of the flight listening to music and sometimes talking about some random funny stuff that happened on their lives together, nearby passengers would sometimes laugh or giggle at what they were talking about.

When the plane finally landed they grabbed their bags and went out and got a rental car near the airport. They then drove to a nearby hotel to get settled in.

While on the car, Mavis was really enjoying the ride as she was enjoying the view from the window.

"I can already feel it, this vacation is gonna be so fun!" Mavis exclaimed.

"Yeah, but first we gotta get to a hotel first." Johnny said.

When they finally arrived at a hotel they got checked in and went in the room, Johnny picked out a special room for them. The room he picked had a large balcony on which they could see a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower.

"Mavis is gonna love this." Johnny thought to himself as they went to the elevator.

 _On their hotel room…_

The couple went in and put down their bags and other belongings. Mavis went in the bathroom and got freshened up while Johnny carefully inspects his bag to see if everything is all okay.

"Hey, uh… Mavis when you're done there, I gotta show you something." Johnny excitedly said while giggling.

"Um, okay!" Mavis responded with a bit of confusion.

When she was finally done she went up to Johnny.

"So, what is it that you wanted to show me?" she excitedly asked Johnny.

"Here." Johnny said while taking her hand and walking to the balcony.

When they both got there, Mavis was surprised by the beautiful sight of the city, since it was still dark she could see all the mesmerizing lights that lit up the city. What surprised her the most was the Eiffel Tower, which was right in the middle of the view.

"Holy rabies." she said weakly. She was frozen by the beautiful view and just stood there mesmerized. After a couple of minutes she quickly hugged Johnny quite tightly.

"Holy rabies! This is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen!" she happily said while still hugging Johnny.

"Erm… that's nice. But I'm… choking." Johnny blurted out as he was being hugged quite tightly by Mavis. She loosened the hug and giggled.

"Oops." Mavis said while giggling. The couple broke their hug and went back inside.

"That was beautiful." she softly said to Johnny while yawning, she was starting to feel tired not only because it was only a few hours more until sunrise but also because she was a bit jet-lagged. "I'm gonna go sleep, okay? See you later." she said as she sat in the bed and prepared to sleep.

"Okay, see you later Mavy. I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee." Johnny said while motioning towards the door.

"Hmm, okay. Get back soon." she said while yawning.

 **End of chapter 5. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments/reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6: Exploring Paris

**Chapter 6 is done. Gotta admit, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter :) Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading! Please comment/review. And thanks for all the current reviews/comments.**

* * *

As Mavis was trying to sleep Johnny went and had a coffee in the hotel's cafeteria, he was trying to shake off any sleepiness he had left and also trying to make up plans for the day, like what will they visit in the city and other fun things. While he was there drinking coffee and playing around with his phone, someone came up and greeted him.

"Johnny? Is that you?!" a man said while walking near him.

Johnny got a bit surprised so he looked at who it was, the man was about the same age as him and was wearing a black leather jacket. Apparently that guy was his classmate before. Even though Johnny hasn't seen him in a long time he still easily recognized him.

"Woah! Joseph is that you?" Johnny said with a surprised look as he stood up.

They both gave each other a short man hug before sitting down and each grabbing a cup of coffee and other snacks.

"How long has it been?" Johnny curiously asked while still quite surprised to see his old friend.

"Dude, I haven't seen you since high school!" Joseph said before taking a sip of hot coffee, "How's your life dude? Your parents told me a few years ago that you got married, is that true?" he said excitedly.

Johnny just gave a grin, "Yep, I got married. I also got a son." he proudly said while showing off his wedding ring that he was wearing on his hand, "How about you? How's your life been going?"

Joseph immediately got shocked, "Damn! Here I am not even married yet. And here you are, already has a nice family and life." he said while patting Johnny's shoulder, "Time really flies fast."

Johnny just giggled at that, "So, you already got a girlfriend or something?" he said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Girlfriend? Yep." Joseph said with a smirk, "So, uh. Where's your wife?" he asked curiously.

"She's asleep at the moment." Johnny said.

Joseph got a bit surprised at that as he didn't know that Johnny's wife is a vampire, he looked at his watch, "It's already past 6:30 AM dude, and she's still sleeping?"

"Well…" Johnny said while gulping, "My wife really isn't an ordinary person…" he trailed off.

"What do you mean? Is she an international model or something?" Joseph asked with a confused look as he really wasn't getting what Johnny was saying.

"Well, besides being adorable and beautiful." Johnny said while gulping, "My wife's also a vampire." Johnny blurted out.

"Whoa! Seriously? That's is AWESOME dude!" Joseph quickly said which made Johnny give out a sigh of relief, "I've only seen a couple of monsters here in Paris, but… a vampire. That's just epic!" he continued. "So, how'd you meet her?" he curiously asked.

"I met her at a hotel, in Transylvania." Johnny was trying to explain, but he was cut off.

"Whoa! That place that news reporters been talking about? That hotel where the 'Count Dracula' lives?" Joseph said as he got even more curious.

"Yeah! And she's the daughter of Dracula." Johnny exclaimed with a big grin.

"That is… simply awesome dude!" Joseph quickly said while giving him another pat on the shoulder.

 _Meanwhile in Mavis' and Johnny's hotel room…_

Mavis got awake, for some reason she couldn't really sleep, even though she was quite tired already.

"Hmm… I guess I'll just get a soda or something then try to get back to sleep." she thought to herself as she left the room and went for the cafeteria.

When she arrived in the cafeteria, with her keen eyesight she easily spotted Johnny, along with someone he was talking to. She wondered who is that person Johnny was talking to, so she approached them.

"Uh, hi there Johnny." she tiredly said while yawning a little bit. Both Johnny and Joseph then looked at her.

"Oh hi Mavis. I thought you were sleeping?" Johnny asked as he really thought that Mavis was already asleep.

"Couldn't sleep, thought I'd get something to drink before trying to sleep again." she said. She then looked at the person Johnny was talking to before she arrived, "Uh, who's your friend?" she curiously asked.

"Oh! Mavis, meet Joseph. He was my classmate in high school, I bumped into him here when I was just drinking coffee and relaxing here." Johnny quickly said while standing up, he then looked at Joseph, "Joseph, meet Mavis, my wife."

Joseph immediately stood up and quickly grabbed and shook Mavis' hand, "Pleasure to meet you." he then turned to Johnny, "Wow, you weren't kidding dude. Your wife really is beautiful!"

While usually Mavis is excited about meeting new people, she wasn't really in the mood as she's quite tired at that time. She just smiled at both of them then took a seat and sat near Johnny.

"Soooo, you're really a vampire?" Joseph excitedly and curiously asked Mavis.

"Well, yeah." Mavis said, while opening her mouth a little, which revealed her sharp fangs.

"Whoa! That's so cool. Johnny, you have got to be the luckiest man in the world!" Joseph said as he patted Johnny in the back.

Johnny just laughed a little, "Yep, I sure Am." he said while putting his arm around Mavis' shoulder.

Mavis giggled and just held Johnny's hand, "And I'm the luckiest vampire in the world for having a great husband like Johnny."

"Well, I'm just gonna get a drink and get back to sleep. See you later guys." she said while starting to get off the chair.

"Ok! See you later Mavy." Johnny said while giving her a quick peck in the cheek.

 _Meanwhile somewhere in the sewers of Paris._

It was mostly dark, only a few streaks of light can be seen lighting up the area. A man came in the area and was sneaking around, he looked at the edges of the sewer making sure there isn't anyone following him. He began putting his hand around the walls, as if looking for something. After a couple of seconds he pressed a button on the wall. Suddenly, part of the wall opened up and he just stood there as if waiting for someone.

After a few minutes, a group of people emerged from the secret tunnel on the opened up wall. A group of them had body armor along with a vast array of weaponry, ranging from small pistols to high powered assault rifles and even .50 caliber silenced sniper rifles. One of them however was different, he emerged last, he was tall and seemed to be wearing some sort of cowboy hat, instead of guns he carried some sort of high-tech crossbow gun and a longsword, the man who opened up the wall approached him.

"Welcome, Sir Van Helsing." he nervously greeted him while bowing down, "I must say… you came quite early, earlier than I have expected."

"Spare me the pleasantries." Van Helsing retorted while raising his hand, "Are the other secret entrances ready and fully functioning?" he impatiently asked with a deep and commanding voice.

"Y-yes, they are all prepared and ready. They are at your disposal." the man weakly said.

"Good." he said in a deep and stern voice. He turned to his soldiers, "Get the portable computers and satellite uplink equipment ready and prepped. We have monsters to hunt." he said with an evil grin.

The other soldiers just nodded and began unpacking small computers and cables along with small power generators. They prepared their other equipment and checked their weapons to make sure it's all fully loaded.

"Uh, s-sir." the man nervously said, catching Van Helsing's attention, "A-about my r-reward…" he weakly said.

Van Helsing turned to him with a grin, "Ah yes, the payment for your services." he calmly said while motioning towards him.

Once he got closer, he quickly punched the man, drew out his longsword and stabbed the man in the stomach.

"There's your reward." he said while stabbing the man and giving out an evil grin. He then pulled out his sword and used his telekinetic abilities to make the corpse float and land in the nearby stream of sewer water.

He then turned to his men, "Now, we have business to attend to." he said before laughing maniacally.

 _Back at the hotel where Johnny and Mavis is at._

Johnny spent at least an hour catching up with his old friend. He also told him about his son, Dennis. Showing him pictures of Dennis from his phone. He also told him stories about the hotel and about Dracula and his friends such as Murray, Frank, Wayne. He told him of all the fun places in that hotel and he also told him about the creepy stuff inside it.

"That's so cool dude!" Joseph said as he was quite amazed at how wondrous Hotel Transylvania is. He looked at his watch, "Oh man, I gotta go dude. I still gotta visit my girlfriend, she works at car shop nearby. See ya later." he said while standing up.

"Ok dude. See you later." Johnny said as they shook hands and departed. Johnny then went to see Mavis.

 _At their room…_

Johnny slowly opened the door and went in as quiet as he could, as he didn't want to disturb Mavis. She was sleeping quite well. He went near Mavis, he noticed that Mavis' blanket was quite messy. He went nearer and tucked in Mavis with the blanket.

"Sleep tight." Johnny softly said, while caressing Mavis' soft and silky black hair. Mavis then started to snore a bit loudly, which made Johnny laugh and smile as he always found it a bit adorable when Mavis snores.

Suddenly, he heard Mavis' phone ringing, someone was calling. He went over to the desk near the bed and checked who was calling, it was Dracula. He quickly answered it.

"Hey Drac!" Johnny happily greeted him.

"Oh. Hello Johnny." Dracula greeted, though he was a bit surprised as he expected Mavis to answer the phone, "I was kinda expecting Mavis to answer…" Dracula said with a bit of disappointment.

"Well, she's sleeping." Johnny said while looking at Mavis, "Though, do you want me to wake her up for you?"

"No, no. That won't be necessary." Dracula said quickly, "How is the vacation so far?" he asked curiously.

"It's going good so far. I got this nice room at the hotel, has a great view of the city and especially the Eiffel Tower, Mavis really loved the view." Johnny happily said, "Oh, and guess what. I also met my old friend and classmate!"

"That's nice." Dracula said but there was a hint of worry in his voice, "Do people there know she's a vampire?" Dracula quickly asked as he was a bit worried.

"Well, Mavis told me that when we were in the plane the people noticed that she's a vampire, I also told my friend that she's a vampire. Everything's cool though." Johnny calmly said.

Dracula sighed in relief, "I do hope there aren't any angry mobs with pitchforks there…" Dracula jokingly said.

Johnny laughed a little bit, "Seriously Drac? You still worry about pitchforks and mobs until now?"

"Nah, I'm just joking." Dracula said while laughing a bit, "Well, goodbye. I will sleep now, I just wanted to check on you two."

"Ok, bye Drac. Say hi to Dennis for me." Johnny happily said as he ended the call.

After a few minutes of silence, Johnny got a bit startled as Mavis was starting to wake up. He wondered why Mavis was starting to wake up as the sun was still up and quite bright.

"Hey." Mavis tiredly said while starting to get up from the bed.

"Whoa, hey there. What made you wake up so sudden?" Johnny asked as he sat beside her.

"I don't know." Mavis said while stretching and yawning. She immediately noticed that her phone was not where she originally left it. "Hmm, I thought I left my phone in the desk?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh, Drac called. He was just checking on us." Johnny said while giving her phone back.

"What did he say?" Mavis asked, she was a bit curious as she knows that Dracula tends to overreact sometimes, especially when she's on a vacation.

"Not much. He just wanted to know how our vacation's going so far." Johnny calmly said while motioning towards his bag.

They both fell silent for a minute, until Johnny broke the silence.

"Uh, so. Wanna go out and explore Paris?" he nervously asked even though he knew what Mavis was gonna answer.

Mavis then looked at him with a confused look and raised an eyebrow, "Are you kidding me? It's the middle of the morning…"

"Relax" Johnny said while smirking, he then opened his bag and took out that ancient ring that Tiberius gave him, "Here, wear this." he said while tossing the ring to Mavis, which she easily caught because of her vampire reflexes.

"Uh, what is this ring?" Mavis asked as she began examining the ring. She was pretty confused, she then looked back at Johnny with a confused look.

"A… friend gave it to me." Johnny said, "It'll allow you to go out in the sunlight without getting hurt." he explained while giving out a grin.

Mavis then filled with confusion and excitement, the thought of her being able to go out in the sunlight really made her excited. Although see thought that it would be too good to be true. She stood up and looked back at Johnny.

"Are you serious Johnny?! That's gotta be a joke." she said in disbelief.

"Well… Drac did tell me that it'll work. And I don't think Drac will lie about that." Johnny said as he went closer to Mavis.

"Really? Daddy himself told you that it would work?!" she quickly said as she still couldn't believe it.

Johnny then motioned towards the window, "If you still don't believe it, then there's only one way to find out." he said while pointing to the closed window and looking at Mavis with an excited look.

Mavis gulped and went closer to the window, "Y-you sure?" she nervously said as she began to wear the ring.

Johnny slowly opened the window, once he opened it, the bright rays of the sunlight instantly entered the room. Mavis was just behind Johnny, she stood behind him as she was trying to avoid the sunlight coming from the window.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Johnny calmly said while smiling, he slowly grabbed Mavis' hand and went on to expose it to the sunlight. Mavis just closed her eyes and bit her lip. Johnny moved Mavis' hand closer to the window until finally, it was in the sunlight.

Mavis felt something warm, a feeling as if she never felt before, the warmth feeling of sunlight. She slowly opened one her eyes and peeked, to her surprise, her hand is completely exposed to the sunlight. She didn't feel an ounce of pain and her hand wasn't burning either. Her eyes widened, she had never been this surprised before. Without any hesitation she put out her other hand in the sunlight, nothing bad happened, she then fully opened the window and stood in the middle of it, fully exposing herself to the bright sunlight.

"This… is so…. AMAZING!" she exclaimed as she quickly hugged Johnny.

Johnny smiled and hugged back, he was relieved of the fact that the ring actually works, it shielded Mavis from the sunlight and allowed her to fully expose herself to the sunlight without getting hurt. Mavis was really happy because of this, all of her tiredness suddenly went away, she was really excited because she could go out into the sun, she and Johnny would be able to see and explore the city at daylight. They broke their hug and just stared at each other.

"The sun… it's so beautiful. The feeling, the warm feeling of the sun is… amazing." Mavis slowly said as she leaned closer to Johnny.

Mavis slowly embraced Johnny and kissed him, they both passionately kissed. After a minute they broke the kiss and just stared at each other.

"So..." Johnny said while catching his breath, "Ready to explore Paris? In daytime?" he said with an excited smile on his face.

"Holy rabies! Yes!" Mavis quickly said as she latched onto Johnny and hugged him again.

"Good, I'm gonna get freshened up and be with you in a sec, okay?" Johnny said as they broke their hug.

"Okay." Mavis calmly said, "But hurry up, I'm really excited for this!" she exclaimed.

Johnny quickly got freshened up. After that was done the both of them left their room. Mavis was really excited, she grabbed her small bag while Johnny grabbed his phone. When they were going towards the elevator Mavis just grabbed Johnny and ran to the elevator with vampire speed, as she was really excited.

"So, where should we go first?" Mavis excitedly asked Johnny while they were on the elevator.

"Well, the Eiffel Tower isn't so far. If you want, we could just walk until we reach it." Johnny said while smiling and holding Mavis' hand, "After all, it is a beautiful morning for a walk."

When the elevator opened they immediately went towards the door, with Mavis leading the way. Once they got out, Mavis couldn't help but feel really happy, the bright rays of the sun was completely blanketing her, it felt really amazing for her.

Mavis and Johnny then walked along the sidewalks, holding each other's hand. Mavis was looking around, seeing all the buildings and all the people. She still was amazed at the fact that she could now go out into the sun.

"This is so amazing." Mavis said, "So, does the effects of this ring last permanently?" she asked while looking the ring.

Johnny then looked at her and started to explain, "Well, uh… the effect only last about five hours, then you need to remove it so it can… uh… 'recharge'."

They then walked to the Eiffel Tower, while they were walking, Mavis was admiring the beauty of the surroundings. She especially liked everything around her since the sunlight made the place look more beautiful. It took them about 30 minutes of walking then they finally reached the Eiffel Tower.

"Woah…" Mavis said as she was clearly amazed at the view of the tower, "It's so… tall." she whispered as she was looking up.

"Yep, wanna go up on it and see the view?" Johnny asked with a smile while holding her hand.

"Really?" Mavis said as her face lit up with joy, "We can actually go up there?" she curiously asked as she took another look at the tower.

Johnny grabbed Mavis' hand and they proceeded to walk under the Eiffel Tower. Both of them walked up to a booth and paid a fee to get to the top of the tower.

"Now let's go to the lift, so we can get to the first floor." Johnny said as he smiled at Mavis.

Mavis just smiled back and they proceeded to the nearby lift. While they were in the lift Mavis couldn't help but feel very excited.

When they finally reached the first floor, Mavis became even more excited.

"Let's go." Johnny said as he held Mavis' hand.

They both got out of the elevator, when they got out, Mavis was simply amazed by the spectacular view. She looked and turned in all directions, admiring the beautiful view. She was really stunned by the amazing view, she could almost see the entire city from there, especially since she's a vampire, she can see things a lot more clearly even if the distance is far.

"This… has got to be the most… amazing view I've ever seen!" she said while quickly hugging and embracing Johnny.

They broke their hug and just looked at the spectacular view, Mavis was really amazed.

"Wow, never thought humans could build such wonderful structures." she thought to herself.

She looked at Johnny and embraced him, putting her hands in his neck and leaned in to kiss him, Johnny put his hands around her waist and kissed back. They had a long and passionate kiss, they were both enjoying that intimate moment. The other people on the tower with them just awed at the sweet display of affection.

After their long and passionate kiss, Mavis just hugged him.

"I love you Johnny-stein." Mavis said while giggling.

"I love you too Mavis." Johnny said while hugging her.

They would sometimes take a picture of the amazing view, and because of Johnny's special phone, which allows him to take pictures of vampires, he and Mavis took pictures of each other. They then spent the next hour viewing the scenery, with Johnny's arm around Mavis' shoulder.

"Thank you, Johnny." Mavis whispered, which got Johnny's attention.

"For what?" Johnny asked with a smile as they looked into each other's eyes.

"For everything." she said while embracing him.

As much as she wanted to stay and enjoy the view, they still got more things to explore in the city.

"So, what should we see next?" Mavis excitedly asked while they were going down the lift.

"How about the Notre-Dame?" Johnny asked with a grin.

"Okay!" Mavis excitedly said, "How long will it take for us to get there?"

Johnny then raised an eyebrow, "I guess we better get back to the hotel and get our car, as the Notre-Dame is a bit far from here."

Mavis just giggled, "Okay." she happily said.

 _Meanwhile in the sewers of Paris…_

"Sir Van Helsing!" one of the soldiers called out. Van Helsing immediately went near him.

"What is it?" he calmly asked while looking at the computer monitor.

"We've managed to hack into the data of the airport here in Paris." one of soldiers said while pressing something in the keyboard.

"And?" Van Helsing impatiently asked.

"Based on the recent records, a monster have just arrived here in Paris." the soldier said while continuously pressing buttons on the keyboard, "Apparently, a 'Jonathan Loughran' and 'Mavis Dracula-Loughran' recently arrived in this city."

Van Helsing gave an evil grin because of that. He looked into the data of the airport and saw more information about them, such as pictures, age and other kind of information.

"Would ya look at that, the daughter of Count Dracula and a human." Van Helsing slowly said with a sinister smile.

He faced all of his soldiers , "Get your sniper rifles ready! Make sure they're all loaded with either depleted-uranium bullets or incendiary rounds." he then looked at the computer again, "Make sure you find their current location as soon as possible."

"Yes sir!" all of the soldiers said.

 _Back to Johnny and Mavis._

They both went back to the hotel they were staying at and got in the car, Johnny then drove to the Notre-Dame.

"Dennis would love to see this place, when do you think we can go back here with Dennis?" Mavis excitedly asked, she was pretty ecstatic about bringing Dennis with them, as she knew that he would enjoy it as much as she did.

Johnny took a moment to answer, "Hmm, maybe a week after his birthday?"

Mavis happily smiled, "I think that would be just perfect." she slowly said while looking out the window and enjoying the view.

While she was enjoying the ride, with her enhanced vampire vision she immediately noticed Johnny's friend, Joseph, who was on a restaurant on the other side of the street. She gave Johnny a pat in the shoulder, which caught his attention.

"Johnny, isn't that your friend, 'Joseph'?" she asked while pointing to him out the window.

Johnny also looked over, and since he also had enhanced eyesight he easily saw Joseph.

"Yeah, that's him." Johnny said, "Hey, let's go over and say 'hello'." Johnny excitedly said.

Mavis just nodded, "Okay."

They pulled over and got out of the car and went over to greet Joseph.

"Hey dude!" Johnny said while patting his shoulder.

Joseph looked back and smiled, "Oh! Hey man." he happily greeted. He was about to say something else but he noticed something very weird for him.

"Whoa dude! Isn't your wife a vampire? How's she able to go out in the sun without getting hurt?!" he quickly blurted out.

"Oh, well you see. Mavis is wearing this special ring, 'cause of that she can go out in the sun." Johnny said with a smirk.

"That's so cool dude!" Joseph exclaimed, "So… since you guys are here. Wanna have something to eat?"

Both Mavis and Johnny happily nodded and took a seat. Johnny just ordered coffee and a brownie.

"Hey Mavis, do you want to try one of those brownies?" Johnny asked with a happy smile.

"Sure, that sounds delicious." Mavis said while taking a look around the area.

 _Back in the sewers…_

"Sir Van Helsing! We've found them." one of the soldiers said, "We've managed to hack into the street cameras around Paris. We then ran a trace using their faces in the pictures we got from the airport data, they're at a local restaurant."

"Good." Van Helsing said with an evil grin, "Send two men to scout and watch them."

"Roger that. We'll send them their coordinates once they move out." a soldier said.

 _Back at the restaurant where Mavis and Johnny is at._

They were having a great time there, Johnny and his friend Joseph kept talking about the funny stuff that happened when they were in high school. Mavis just attentively listened to their discussion, and sometimes even laughing when something funny comes up at their conversation. While they were busy having fun, little did they know of what was happening around them. One abandoned building near the area served as a perfect vantage point.

"This is Eagle 0-1. Radio check, over." one soldier said while positioning himself and his sniper rifle at the highest floor of the building, on a balcony.

"This is Eagle 0-2. I read you. What is your status?" one soldier said in the radio, he had an assault rifle and was in the same building, although he was on the ground floor.

"Target is in sight. Standing by with a full load of depleted-uranium bullets." the soldier in the balcony said.

Mavis, Johnny and Joseph were having so much fun talking and laughing, little did they know that Mavis was already in the sights of a sniper.

"Sir Van Helsing I have her at my sights, requesting permission to fire." the soldier on the balcony said in the radio, he had a perfect view of the area, his suppressed sniper rifle was already aimed at Mavis' head.

"No. The area is too crowded, and they have plenty of space to run away to. Just keep following them and keep me posted. We need them at a place where we can kill them all easily and quickly, without causing too much ruckus." Van Helsing said with a commanding voice. The sniper then stood down and lowered his weapon, with a hint of disappointment in his face.

After a few minutes Mavis and Johnny began to leave the area, as they still have much to explore in the city. They went in the car and proceeded to the Notre-Dame.

"Well, see you later dude. We still got a lot of stuff to see." Johnny said to Joseph while starting the car.

"See ya later." Joseph said while walking away.

When they finally reached the Notre-Dame, Johnny easily found a parking space and they both got out the car.

"Whoa…" Mavis said, "This place is just as wonderful as the Eiffel Tower!" Mavis exclaimed as she looked at the Notre-Dame.

Johnny just smiled and slowly grabbed Mavis' hand, "Wanna get a closer look?" he said with a grin.

Both of them explored the Notre-Dame. Mavis was amazed by all the intricate details of the building. They would usually take pictures of each other and also take pictures of the scenery. Of all the tourist in the area, they seem to be the most liveliest one.

"Hey Johnny, I'm gonna send these pictures of us to dad okay? They're gonna love this." Mavis said as she took out her phone.

Johnny just happily nodded in agreement. He checked his watch and noticed that they have already been out for nearly five hours.

"Mavis, it's almost five hours already, the ring's effect will soon wear off. We better get back to the hotel room before you get burned up in the sun." Johnny frantically said.

With that Mavis was a bit disappointed, "Yeah… I know." she said with a sad look. They went out and proceeded to their car.

While they were in the car, they both talked about all the fun they had and on what they will see next. When they finally got back at their room Mavis just laid down on the bed, she was really tired, as she wasn't used to being up all morning or day. Suddenly her phone rang, someone was calling her. She immediately grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Mavis asked.

"Hi mom!" a familiar voice greeted her.

Mavis immediately lit up as she smiled, "Dennis! Hello sweetie I miss you!" she then turned to Johnny, "Johnny! It's Dennis." Johnny immediately came near her.

"How did you get our number?" Mavis curiously asked Dennis.

"I had a little help from uncle Wayne and uncle Frank." Dennis happily said, as soon as he said that, Wayne and Frank joined the conversation.

"Hey there!" both Wayne and Frank happily greeted.

Mavis put the phone on loudspeaker so that both she and Johnny could hear them.

"So, how's the vacation going?" Wayne curiously asked.

"It's going great!" Mavis happily said, "Johnny brought me to the Eiffel Tower then we went to the Notre-Dame, it was so fun!" she happily exclaimed.

They spent the next half an hour talking about what they've seen so far and all the fun things in Paris.

After it was all done, Mavis prepared herself for sleeping as she was pretty tired.

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep." Mavis said as she gave Johnny a quick kiss in the cheek.

"Okay, see you later Mavy. I'm just gonna wander around here." Johnny said.

 _Meanwhile, just outside of the hotel where Mavis and Johnny are staying at…_

"Sir Van Helsing, we've tracked them down. We now know which hotel they're staying at." one of the soldiers said.

"Good. Keep me updated. We will strike very soon." Van Helsing said as he turned off his radio.

* * *

 **That's it for chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment/review :)**


	7. Chapter 7: New Problems, New Romance

**Hello guys and welcome another chapter of this story! I hope you like and enjoy it :)**

* * *

The sun was still up on the beautiful day, as Mavis slept soundly, Johnny sneaked out of the hotel and got into the car. As he was driving, there was a hint of nervousness on his face. When he finally reached his destination, he got out of the car and looked at the building. He then entered the five-star restaurant and went over to the counter where a man was standing.

"Bonjour monsieur!" the man greeted, he noticed that Johnny isn't French so he just spoke in English, "What can I do for you?" he politely asked.

"Two reservations please." Johnny said with an excited tone, "And the evening special." he said with a smirk.

"Ah, good choice Sir! But unfortunately we are fully booked tonight, however if you would like, you can make that reservation for tomorrow." the man said, he then took out a note of some sort and looked at it, "The available time for the evening special is 6 pm until 8 pm only, what time is to your liking?"

"Darn it, I guess tomorrow's good too." Johnny said with a sad look, it took Johnny a couple of seconds of pondering then he made up his decision, "I think 7 pm is good."

"Okay sir, if you would please follow me." the man said while walking, "You need to choose what table you prefer." he said while opening a door.

Johnny looked around the area, he wanted to make sure that the table he will pick will be special. He picked out a special table for them, the one he picked was on the second floor of the building and had a perfect view overlooking the city and the Eiffel Tower.

"That one." he said while pointing at the table.

"Perfect choice sir." the man said with a grin, "Now, if you would just please tell me your name."

"Jonathan." Johnny said with an excited look on his face.

"This is gonna be awesome." he whispered lightly to himself, but apparently the man also heard it too.

"The dinner is going to be for that 'special' someone is it?" the man said while winking.

"Yep, it's for my loving wife." Johnny said while blushing, he was quite excited as he knew Mavis would really love what he planned.

He then left the building and went for his car. While he was unlocking the door of the car someone approached him.

"Hey dude!" Joseph greeted him while patting in the back.

Johnny turned to him and greeted him as well, "Oh, hey man." he said while opening the car's door.

"So, what are doing here?" Joseph curiously asked.

Johnny then giggled a little bit, "I just got a reservation for me and my wife at that restaurant, she's gonna love it." he exclaimed.

"Damn dude! You sure know how to surprise a girl." Joseph said with a grin, "Maybe you can give me some tips." he jokingly said.

Johnny just laughed at that, he went in the car and started it, "Well, see you later dude."

"Okay, see ya. Still gotta get back to my house." Joseph said while starting to walk away.

"Hey!" Johnny said, catching Joseph's attention, "If you want, I can drive you home. I haven't got much to do anyway as Mavis is still asleep."

"Okay. Thanks dude!" Joseph said while opening the car door and getting in.

 _Meanwhile back at Hotel Transylvania…_

Dracula woke up a bit early, to his surprise. He really wanted to go back to sleep but as much as he wanted to, he couldn't as there were new human guest at the hotel that he must tend to. He got himself freshened up, while just about to leave his room he noticed that his phone was beeping. He went over to check it out, and suddenly all his laziness and tiredness were replaced by joy and amazement, as he saw the pictures of Mavis, Johnny and the places they visited so far in Paris that has been sent to his phone. Because of that, he immediately went out of the room to tell his friends and Dennis.

While walking towards the elevator he bumped into Dennis.

"Oh, hello there Dennisovich." Dracula excitedly greeted him.

"Hi grandpa Drac." Dennis happily greeted, "Why are you up so early?" Dennis curiously asked with a confused look.

"Oh, you see. Your mommy and daddy sent me pictures of their vacation in Paris." Dracula excitedly said with a big smile, "Do you want to see?" he excitedly asked while showing his phone.

Dennis then became filled with happiness and excitedness. He really wanted to know how his parent's vacation is going. He quickly grabbed the phone and looked at the pictures.

"Whoa." Dennis said as he saw one of the pictures, that particular picture was when Johnny and Mavis was in the Eiffel Tower viewing the scenery, with Johnny arms wrapped around Mavis. He then looked at another picture, this time the picture was the whole view from the Eiffel Tower, overlooking almost the entire city, "Whoa! Paris is so big." Dennis exclaimed.

"Yes, it is quite a big city." Dracula said while smiling.

When Dennis looked at next picture however, he was quickly put off by it.

"Eww, mom and dad kissed!" Dennis while showing the phone to Dracula, that particular picture was when Mavis and Johnny kissed while Johnny took the chance to quickly take a picture of it.

Dracula just couldn't help but laugh at Dennis' naiveness.

"Oh… Dennis, when you get older you will have a different opinion about that." Dracula said while chuckling, which just made Dennis raise an eyebrow and look at him with a doubtful expression.

Apparently Dennis and Dracula's little talk seemed to have awoken Wayne and Frank, they got out of their rooms and quickly proceeded to where the noise was coming from.

Wayne walked towards them, still a bit dazed, "Hey.. what's up with all the noise-" he was cut off when he noticed that it was Drac and Dennis. "Oh, hey guys." he tiredly greeted them while yawning.

Dracula immediately got near them and showed them his phone, "Look!" he excitedly said with a big grin. Both Wayne and Murray looked at the phone.

"Whoa, looks like those two are really having fun!" Murray said while looking at the pictures.

 _Back to Johnny…_

"Uh, so. What does your house look like? Is it like uh… a mansion?" Johnny curiously asked as he was driving.

"Nah, it's nothing fancy or anything. Just an old apartment." Joseph embarrassingly said while looking out the window.

"Stop there." Joseph said while pointing at an alleyway, "My apartment's just over there."

Johnny pulled over and both of them exited the car and went towards the alley. While they were walking, four guys suddenly surprised them.

"Give us your money." one of them said in a threatening manner while pointing a knife.

"Whoa… whoa. We don't want any trouble." Joseph said with a grin while holding out his hands in defense.

Johnny just gave an overconfident smile, "Perfect time to test my superhuman strength and reflexes." he thought to himself.

"Hey Joseph." Johnny said in an overconfident tone, which got Joseph's attention. "You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right." he said with smirk, Joseph just nodded in agreement.

Johnny then taunted them, "Come on. Bring it on." he said while chuckling.

The guy with a knife then lunged at Johnny, he held out his knife so as to stab Johnny. Without much effort, Johnny with his superhuman reflexes grabbed the man's hand and twisted it. The man then released a loud groan as his knife dropped from his hand and onto the ground. Another guy went up against Johnny, this particular guy was buff. He tried to punch Johnny, but Johnny just pushed back the guy he was currently holding on to, which resulted on both of those people smashing into each other while Johnny just laughed. Joseph on the other hand, also had an easy time taking care of the two guys he was up against, he blocked most of their punches and managed to push them back.

"You guys better leave before you get yourselves hurt even more." Johnny said as he just crossed his arms, with his chin up along with an overconfident smile on his face.

The four guys still didn't want give up and continued to lunge at them, which just made Johnny sigh. One of them tried to punch Johnny, of which he just easily blocked with one hand. Johnny caught the guy's hand and began to crush it with his superhuman strength, which made the guy release a loud groan of pain and just knelt at him because of the overwhelming pain. Johnny wanted to end the fight quickly, with his enhanced strength he sent the guy flying to a brick wall, which immediately knocked him out cold. The other guy, after witnessing what Johnny just did, tried to run away.

"Okay now, let's see if this will work." Johnny thought to himself, he pointed his hand at the guy trying to run away and began to concentrate and close his hand, which made the guy freeze on his current position. "Oh, it worked. Awesome!" Johnny thought to himself.

"Where do you think you're going?" Johnny said with a smirk, he then released his grip and waved his hand towards the nearby wall, which sent the guy flying and hitting it, therefore knocking him out. "Two down, two more to go." he thought to himself as he sighed.

Joseph just saw what Johnny just did, he quickly approached him with a surprised look on his face.

"Uh… look, this may sound… weird… but uh-" Johnny was trying to explain but he got cut off.

"So." Joseph said in calm tone, "You're a superhuman too, eh?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

One of the guys attacking them that Joseph managed to knock out tried to grab the nearby knife that was on the ground, he crawled and tried to silently grab it. However, Joseph just pointed his hand on the knife and the knife floated from the ground and immediately went to Joseph's grip. Johnny, after witnessing that became filled with surprise and confusion.

"Y-You're a s-superhuman too?" Johnny nervously asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes." Joseph said with a blank expression, he noticed that one of the guys who tried to grab the knife was gonna try to run away, "Wait a sec, okay?" Joseph calmly said as he turned to the guy, he pointed his hand and the guy flew to the wall, knocking him out instantly. After that was done, they both went inside Joseph's apartment.

"Dude, I can't believe it, you're a superhuman too." Johnny weakly said as he sat on one of the couches.

"I'm just as surprised as you." Joseph said while opening his refrigerator, "So uh, you want something to drink?" he asked as he looked at Johnny.

Johnny didn't answer as he was still confused and surprised that his friend is a superhuman like him.

"How?" Johnny asked with a confused look, "How come you're a superhuman?"

Joseph approached him and sat near him on another couch, "Haven't you always wondered how I was able to easily and effortlessly beat up the bullies back in high-school?"

It took Johnny awhile as he pondered, he remembered back when he was still in high-school, whenever he was about to be beaten up by school bullies, Joseph would always come along and either talk them out to leaving him alone or beat them up easily.

"Hmm, yeah. I've always wondered a bit about that…" Johnny weakly said while still pondering.

Joseph just sighed, "Well, I was already a superhuman back then." he said before drinking a cup of water. "So, when did your powers showed up?" he curiously asked.

It took Johnny a couple of seconds then he finally answered, "About less than a week…"

After Johnny said that, Joseph almost spat out his drink because of overwhelming surprise.

"Less than a week?!" Joseph blurted out, "In just less than a week of discovering your powers and you already have super strength, super reflexes and mind powers?!" Joseph said with a wide-eyed expression, he was pretty surprised over the fact that Johnny already has those powers at a very early time.

"Well, yeah." Johnny blankly said, "Wow, you're even more surprised than the guy teaching me this stuff." he said while giving out a slight chuckle.

"Wow… just… wow." Joseph said with still a surprised look on his face, "Damn, it took me years of training and hard work to get my powers to this level, and it only took you less than a week…" he weakly said while still in shock and surprise, "How is it even possible?" he asked.

Johnny looked at him with a confused look, "Even my 'teacher' doesn't know, so how should I know?"

"Who's your teacher anyway?" Joseph quickly asked.

"I don't know if you know him, his name is Tiberius." Johnny said, he was about to say more stuff but he was cut off.

"Whoa! That is the same guy who also taught me some superhuman skills a few years ago." Joseph said with a surprised look.

They were gonna continue their conversation but Johnny's phone suddenly rang. He quickly grabbed his phone to see who was calling him. "Uh oh. It's Mavis." he thought to himself.

"Hello?" Johnny nervously greeted her.

"Uh, hi Johnny. Where are you? I haven't seen you here at the hotel." Mavis asked with a confused tone.

"Oh… uh… I'm just… hanging around with Joseph." Johnny sheepishly said, "So, uh… I thought you were sleeping…"

"Yeah, I was. I just woke up to get a glass of water, I'll be going back to sleep now. See you later." Mavis tiredly said.

"Ok, see you later Mavy." Johnny said as they ended the call.

"Does she know that you're a superhuman?" Joseph asked while putting down his cup of water, he had a serious look on his face.

"Not yet." Johnny said in a stern voice, "I'm still finding the right time and place to tell her." Johnny said while standing up, "I gotta go dude. I guess I'll see you later." Johnny weakly said while getting out.

Before Johnny could leave, Joseph put a hand in his shoulder, "If I were you, I'd tell her quick. Because if there's one thing I know about relationships, is that secrets are bad."

Johnny just nodded in agreement and left the area.

 _ **...**_

As the day began to end, the night quickly rose. The cold feeling of the night woke Mavis up from her peaceful slumber. She quickly got up and stretched and looked at the clock, it was already 7 PM. She then looked around the room, looking for Johnny. A warm voice greeted her, which made her instantly smile. "Hey there." Johnny softly said while scooting closer to her.

"Woah, didn't notice you were there." Mavis said with a surprised yet happy look.

"So, wanna go out? It's a beautiful night for sightseeing." Johnny said while smiling and wrapping his arm around Mavis.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Mavis happily said with a smile as she held Johnny's hand, "Though, I'm gonna get freshened up first."

Mavis then freshened herself up. Combing up her messed up hair and putting on some cologne. She was quite excited, as she knew that Johnny will bring her to another amazing place.

 _Meanwhile in the sewers of Paris…_

A secret tunnel on a wall opened up on the darkest part of the area. Five people emerged from the tunnel, four of them had body armor and assault rifles while the other one only had a black hood and a pistol.

"Sir! They're here." one soldier announced as he ran up to Van Helsing.

Van Helsing immediately went over to the people who emerged from the tunnel.

"I am glad you could make it." Van Helsing said in a hushed tone, "Have you brought in the 'special weapon'?" he impatiently asked.

"Yes, master. The Anti-Vampire Darts are ready for use." the man in the black hood said in a respecting manner, "One shot from the dart will render a vampire virtually useless and unable to use any of their powers. However, the effect only last an hour at most." he explained. He signaled his men and they brought in a crate full of those darts, along with special rifles used to fire them.

Van Helsing just nodded as an answer, with a visibly sinister smile on his face. Suddenly, a soldier ran up to him bearing important news.

"Sir!" he said which got Van Helsing's attention, "A message from HQ." the soldier said while giving a phone to Van Helsing.

Van Helsing answered the call, "What is it?" he asked in an angered tone, as he hates it when he is suddenly disturbed.

"Sir, we have recently captured some monsters. We need your immediate supervision when we begin brutally 'experimenting' on them." the soldier over the phone said.

"Ah, yes. I will be back at HQ as soon as possible." Van Helsing said before ending the call, he turned to the man with a black hood, "I am entrusting you on taking care of things here. You make sure that Dracula's daughter along with her 'friend' are either captured and in chains or dead."

"Yes sir! I won't fail you." the man with a black hood energetically said while saluting.

Van Helsing looked at him and gave him a glare, "You better not. Or else…" he said while taking a glance at his longsword, to which the man with a black hood just gulped and turned around.

Van Helsing then entered the secret tunnel and closed it as he began to leave.

 _Back to Johnny and Mavis…_

"So, where are we going this time?" Mavis excitedly asked Johnny as they were leaving the room.

It took Johnny a few moments of thinking then he came up with something, "How about we go see the 'Arc de Triomphe'?" he said with a cheerful grin.

"Okay. That sounds awesome!" Mavis said as they went out of the hotel holding hands. Even though she doesn't know what it means, she knows that it'll be fun.

The couple got in the car and Johnny drove to the Arc de Triomphe. While they were driving there they got stuck in a bit of traffic.

"Bummer." Johnny said with a quite annoyed look on his face.

"Don't worry." Mavis said while putting a hand on Johnny's shoulder, "We still got plenty of time anyway." she said with a smile, which immediately replaced Johnny's annoyed look with a happy one. Whenever Johnny is annoyed or mad, just the simple sound of Mavis' voice is more than enough to make him lighten up.

They eventually reached the place, Johnny easily found a parking space and they both went out of the car. When Mavis got out of the car her excited look was replaced by a look of amazement.

"Whoa. This is awesome!" Mavis exclaimed with a wide-eyed expression as she gazed into the tall building.

Johnny just smiled at her, "Too bad we can't go up on it as its closed now." he said with a disappointing tone.

Mavis just giggled at that, "I got an idea." she said with a mischievous smile while scooting closer to Johnny.

"An idea?" Johnny curiously asked as he was confused on what Mavis was gonna do.

Mavis giggled again, she grabbed Johnny's hand and ran towards the building. Once they got closer she let go of Johnny's hand and looked at the building once more.

"You ready?" Mavis asked Johnny while giggling.

"Uh, what?" Johnny nervously asked as he had no idea what Mavis was about to do next.

After a few seconds, Mavis turned into a bat and grabbed Johnny. She began flying them towards the top of the Arc de Triomphe.

"Whoa... whoa. Mavis. What are you doing?!" Johnny asked with a confused look on his face.

Mavis just couldn't help but laugh, "Taking us to the top, silly." she said with an excited smile.

"Oh man, if someone caught us. We're dead." Johnny said in a joking manner, though there was still a hint of worry in his voice.

When they finally reached the top, Mavis gently put Johnny down and turned back to human-form. She gazed at the spectacular view. She was amazed by the view. She could almost see every part of the city, and since its nighttime, the city was illuminated by a lot of beautiful streaks of mesmerizing lights. She looked at another direction, she saw the wonderful Eiffel Tower, glowing brightly in the night. She just stood there, speechless.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Johnny asked as he slowly put his arm over Mavis' shoulder.

"Y-yeah, it's so... beautiful." Mavis slowly said, with her eyes widened and her mouth slightly open.

After a few moments of silence. Johnny put a finger on Mavis' chin, which got her attention.

"Yeah, it is a beautiful sight." Johnny softly said as he began brushing Mavis' silky hair, "But you know what… not even this could compare to your beauty." he said with a smile as he put his hand on Mavis' cheek.

Mavis started to blush, she had no words to speak. Both of them slowly started leaning closer to each other. For what felt like an eternity, their lips finally met. Engaging in a long, passionate kiss, they didn't want to break this sweet and intimate moment. They just stood there, kissing, with their arms wrapped around each other. After about a minute of passionate kissing, Mavis felt that Johnny was about to pull back, as he was running out of air, without second thought she quickly put both her hands on the back of Johnny's neck and pulled him closer. They kissed for another minute before finally breaking the long passionate kiss. Both of them breathing heavily after their sweet moment, they both stared at one another, shortly before hugging.

"Awesome…" Johnny managed to whisper as they were hugging, which just made Mavis giggle.

 _Back to the sewers of Paris…_

"Do any of you know the current location of our targets?" the black hooded man asked the soldiers.

One soldier came in front, "Uh, sir. We know which hotel they're staying at, however we do not know their exact location as of now. But if you would like to-" before he could continue he was cut off by another soldier.

"Sir!" the other soldier called out, "We have a UAV Drone, an MQ-1 Predator, patrolling the area, and we have found their current location. They are at the top of the 'Arc de Triomphe' building." the soldier announced while showing them a special laptop with a joystick.

The man with a black hood immediately approached him, "Quickly! Use the missiles of the drone and fire at them, now!"

The soldier nervously complied, he quickly put the laptop on a nearby desk and began pressing buttons and moving the joystick. After a few seconds he was ready to fire, "Sir, should I fire?"

"Yes! Do it now!" The black hooded man commanded.

The soldier just nodded and turned back to the laptop, he pressed a button, but to his surprise, the drone didn't fire anything. Instead, he got a big rectangular notification box on the laptop's screen that read 'Weapons Unavailable'. With that, he nervously turned to the man with a black hood.

"Uh… sir. The drone doesn't have any weapons on board…" he nervously said.

"Damn it!" the black hooded guy said, "Keep watching them, we will get another opportunity sooner or later."

 _Back to Johnny and Mavis…_

They spent the next hour admiring the view, just sitting there quietly. They'd sometimes take a look at each other and just smile. After a couple minutes, something suddenly came up on Mavis' mind.

"Hey Johnny." Mavis excitedly said, catching Johnny's attention, "Could we… uh… go back to… our room in the hotel." Mavis nervously said while biting her lip.

Johnny looked at her with a puzzled look and raised an eyebrow, "Uh… why?" he curiously asked.

"You'll see." Mavis said with a mischievous smile on her face.

* * *

 **That's it for now ;) Please comment/review on what you think and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: Tensions Are High

**Chapter 8 done :) Sorry it took a bit longer to get it done. Some 'scenes' were rather hard to write and some things came up on my life. I also updated the description. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The beautiful moon shined brightly upon Hotel Transylvania. All of the hotel staff and Dracula were busy tending to all of the guests, as usual. And as always, there are many places in the hotel that is quiet and empty, perfect places for secret meetings. Two men with blue hoods approached each other at a small, quiet and rather empty place in the hotel. They took off their hoods once they saw each other and gave their proper greetings.

"Hello, Alucard." Tiberius greeted with a quite raspy voice while taking a nearby chair and sitting on it.

"Hey…" Alucard quickly greeted him while also taking another seat.

It took a couple moments then Tiberius spoke up.

"Any word on Van Helsing's status in France?" he asked with a quite curious voice. Alucard could sense some form of nervousness in Tiberius' voice.

"Well, it's confirmed. Van Helsing and/or his men are indeed in Paris." Alucard slowly stated while crossing his arms, "Looks like those two 'love birds' there are gonna have some pretty big trouble on their hands…" he said in a nervous manner, "Although, our information might be outdated…" he whispered.

"Darn it! We need to act fast before Van Helsing or any of his men strikes." Tiberius said as his fist clenched, there was a hint of anger in his voice.

"There's nothing we can personally do as of now. All flights to Paris are unavailable." Alucard bitterly stated with a semi-angry look on his face, "I guess we'll have to rely on your 'friends' in Paris to look after them."

A few moments of silence passed, until Tiberius suddenly came up with an idea. He quickly stood up and went nearer to Alucard.

"Quick, give me your phone. I will attempt to call Johnny." Tiberius said as he held out his hand.

Alucard stood up and quickly fidgeted his pockets and took out his phone, he gave it to him. Tiberius then tried to call Johnny.

He sighed in relief, "It's ringing." he calmly said, "Come on, pick up, pick up." he said in an impatient manner. After about half a minute the call failed.

"Damn! He must've turned off his phone." Tiberius said while standing up, he started pacing around the area. An idea quickly sprung up and Tiberius quickly made another call.

"Hello? Who is this?" a voice answered.

"Joseph? Is that you?" Tiberius nervously asked while he was pacing on the area.

"Oh! Hey there Tiberius, you haven't called in awhile…" Joseph said in quite annoyed manner. He was gonna say something else but Tiberius immediately interrupted.

"Nevermind that! We have a problem." Tiberius impatiently said while raising his voice a little.

"What is it?" Joseph quickly asked, "What's the problem?" he continued with a nervous tone.

"Have you already met up with Johnny and his wife?! You have to watch over them, before Van Helsing attacks!"

"Yes, I've already met up with them." Joseph quickly said, "Wait, Van Helsing is here? In Paris?!" he quickly questioned with a scared and nervous tone.

"Yes. Most likely." Tiberius answered.

Before anything else could be said their talk had suddenly been cut off. "AHHH!" a loud scream echoed before they were cut off, the last thing Tiberius heard from Joseph before the call was quickly and abruptly ended was a loud muffled explosion that occurred in the background.

"Joseph?... Joseph?!" Tiberius muttered before becoming engulfed with confusion on what could've happened to Joseph, "Damn it!" he shouted in dismay.

 _Meanwhile in the sewers of Paris…_

"Sir, one of our men managed to find and locate a superhuman named 'Joseph' in this city. He seems to be friends with the person named 'Jonathan Loughran'" a soldier calmly said to a black hooded man.

"Eliminate him quickly." the man with a black hood commanded.

"One of our men have already fired off a High-Explosive RPG round at his apartment, he should be dead by now." the soldier replied with a grin.

"Good. Very good, now no one can stop us from eliminating our primary targets." the black hooded man said with an overjoyed yet sinister tone.

 _Back to Johnny and Mavis…_

Johnny drove them back to the hotel, he still wasn't sure why Mavis was in such a hurry to get back to their hotel room. He pulled over near the hotel, just a few meters away from the parking lot.

"Uh… Mavis. I still don't get why you wanted to go back here in such a hurry…" he sheepishly said while turning off the car's engine.

He noticed that Mavis didn't answer, so he turned his head and looked at her. To his surprise however, Mavis was staring at him, with those big, blue, mesmerizing eyes along with a seemingly innocent smile. Johnny couldn't help but freeze, he was like, hypnotized.

Once he got out of his trance, he quickly tried to look in other directions. Mavis just giggled and scooted closer to him.

"So… uh… um… wanna… go to another place? There's still… a lot to see." Johnny nervously muttered while looking back at Mavis.

"Johnny." Mavis softly said while moving her head closer to his, "Just… shut up and kiss me, you goofball…" Mavis jokingly said shortly before chuckling and leaning closer to Johnny.

Johnny just smiled and gladly obliged, gently putting his hand on Mavis' right cheek and slowly closing his eyes and leaning in to kiss her. Mavis kissed back and wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck. They passionately kissed for more than a few minutes, usually taking short breaks to catch a breath. Soon thereafter, their passionate kissing turned into a deep, long and passionate making-out session. While they were making-out, Johnny had a hard time keeping up with Mavis. She was wild when it comes to kissing and making-out. They were really enjoying themselves.

After about ten minutes of making-out, they decided to stop, for awhile. Both of them, breathing heavily and blankly looking into each other eyes.

Johnny started to become more aggressive, kissing her neck, occasionally making her give out a small moan. Mavis was enjoying it, she just closed her eyes and tilted her neck as Johnny gently kissed and nibbled on her neck. She really loved what Johnny was doing. His soft, warm, tender kisses gave her an amazing and invigorating feeling. However, she soon noticed that a car doesn't seem like an appropriate place for such intimacy _._ As much as she wanted to continue their moment, she put a hand on Johnny's chest and gently pushed him back, which made him frown.

"Did I… do something wrong?" Johnny worriedly asked, with his eyes locked at Mavis, looking for an answer.

"No… no." Mavis slowly said in a reassuring tone as she shook her head and put her hand in Johnny's cheek, which instantly removed his frown and worriedness, "It's just… can we… um… go somewhere more… 'private'?" she softly said as her hands motioned towards the car door, "A car doesn't really seem like a good place for… intimate stuff." she said while blushing.

"Sure." Johnny calmly said while brushing Mavis' hair with his finger.

"Oh, and you better turn off your phone. We wouldn't want to be… disturbed." Mavis jokingly said while winking at him.

They both went out of the car and entered the hotel, from the looks of their faces, they seem excited. Both of them went across a crowd of people and went for the elevator.

 _Meanwhile back in the sewers…_

Another secret entrance opened, out of the several other secret entrances in the sewers, this particular one was bigger and had a shiny titanium covered tunnel. A group of four soldiers emerged with a lot of suspicious crates.

"Sir! New weapon shipments have arrived!" one soldier announced, which caught the attention of the black hooded man.

The black hooded man approached them quickly, "So, what have we got?"

One of the soldiers that emerged from the tunnel quickly opened the crates and approached them.

"If you'll kindly look over this crate here." he said while walking towards one of the crates, "We have sniper rifles in this crate." he proudly said, "Over here, we have a Barrett M82 .50 'anti-materiel' rifle. Then here we got the, CheyTac Intervention M-200 sniper rifle. And last but not least, we have the VSS Vintorez silenced sniper rifle. All of them have optional accessories such as night vision and thermal vision scopes, red-dot sights and suppressors."

He then motioned towards another crate and opened it as well, "And over here we have a variety of assault rifles, M4A1 with an M320 grenade launcher, along with holographic sights and night vision scopes. FN SCAR with an M203 grenade launcher along with red-dot sights and lastly, we have the XM8 assault rifle with red-dot sights or ACOG sights." he explained.

"Perfect." the black hooded man said with a sinister grin.

...

The door of Johnny and Mavis' hotel room flung open. They both quickly got in and left the door half-open. Johnny just stopped near the door while Mavis walked up to the middle of the room. The room was a bit dark, they could only see each other's silhouettes.

"So… now that we're here, what now?" Johnny jokingly asked with teasing smile. He pretty much knew what was gonna happen, but he still wanted to add some humor to their moment.

Mavis couldn't help but just giggle, her eyes flashed light blue for a moment, which made the door in their room instantly shut tight and the lamp on their desk light open, "And you're still clueless on what's about to happen?" Mavis softly asked as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Johnny chuckled and scooted closer to her. Once he got closer, he slowly brushed Mavis' hair and put most of the hair behind her ear, "Not really." Johnny answered with a smile as he closed his eyes and leaned in closer for a kiss. He slowly put his hands on Mavis' shoulder and pulled her closer. Their lips slowly met, enjoying every bit of the moment. Not so soon after, their kissing turned into a slow and passionate French kiss.

As they were kissing, Johnny was slowly and gently pushing Mavis towards the wall, his heart was racing. Mavis, with her enhanced hearing, could perfectly hear Johnny's wildly beating heart. She was slowly pinned to the wall, they stopped for a few seconds to catch their breath.

They smiled at each other shortly after, with Mavis' arms wrapped around Johnny, she just giggled softly. Johnny put a hand on Mavis' cheek and softly caressed it, which made Mavis' cheeks turn red as she blushed. He leaned in closer to continue their kiss. With each kiss they make, they become more and more tensed. As they were kissing, he softly put both of his hands on Mavis' waist until one of his hands trailed off to Mavis' thigh, while his other hand attempted to pull up Mavis' shirt. She easily noticed what Johnny was doing, and she liked it, until they were abruptly interrupted by the loud ringing tone of Mavis' phone.

Mavis' eyes instantly widened and her smile immediately faded. With an extremely annoyed look on her face, she quickly grabbed her phone and quickly answered it, "Dad!" she quickly shouted in an annoyed and slightly angered tone.

"Hello my little honey bat." Dracula happily greeted even though he was a bit surprised by Mavis' loud voice, "How are you?" he asked in a curious and caring manner.

"Dad, this is such a bad timing!" she blurted out in a quite annoyed manner as she turned around, which made Dracula wonder why she is such in a bad mood.

"Erm… Am I interrupting something?" Dracula asked in a confused tone.

"Yes dad, you're interrupting something very important." Mavis said in a hushed yet angered tone, she especially stressed out the word 'very'.

"Okay, well I guess I'll-" Dracula managed to say before Mavis ended the call. After she ended the call, she quickly put the phone on vibrate mode and laid it down on the nearby desk.

A few seconds of silence passed, Johnny just blankly looked at Mavis.

"So, uh… where were we?" Mavis softly asked while turning to Johnny and leaning closer to him. He just smiled as an answer.

With that, they both slowly fell onto the bed. With Mavis on top of Johnny, she quickly and hastily removed his shirt and threw it on the floor. As they kissed, they would stop a few seconds to catch their breath and take off more clothing.

As their bodies clashed, they've never felt so alive. With Mavis cold body clashing with Johnny's warm body, she couldn't help but feel enlivened by the warm touch of Johnny. "Have I ever told you how much I loved you?" Johnny said in between their passionate kisses. Mavis just softly giggled and put a hand in one of Johnny's cheek, "Basically all the time." she said in low yet loving tone.

Johnny just smirked and grabbed Mavis by the waist and rolled themselves over, so now he was on top. They both just laughed softly. After a few moments of gazing into each other, Mavis felt as if a jolt of pleasure and love suddenly entered between her legs. "Johnny…" she softly whispered. She couldn't help but close her eyes and release a soft moan, she tightly put both of her hands on Johnny's bare back. Her hands slowly trailed off to Johnny's face. She pulled his face closer to hers and they slowly and gently kissed, letting their emotions run wild and take control.

...

They both collapsed on the bed out of exhaustion, the last thing they were able to do was let out a smile and a sigh of relief . "I love you Johnny." Mavis managed to softly say while breathing heavily. "I love you, Mavy-Wavy." Johnny said while slowly chuckling, he put a hand on Mavis' cheek and caressed it softly until after a few seconds, they both fell into a deep sleep, with an overjoyed smile on their faces. Even in their sleep they were still smiling.

...

It was already 2 AM. Mavis was slowly starting to wake up, since she was nocturnal, she wasn't really used to being asleep all night. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to get up.

"Wow, I guess all of that… fun… really takes it out of you." she thought to herself while she was still a bit dazed from all that happened.

She looked at her side and found Johnny to be still wide asleep, she just gave a faint smile at him. She heard something over the nearby desk, her phone was vibrating. With her vampire powers, she quickly grabbed the phone and sat up and answered it, "Hello." she gently said in a blissful tone.

"Uh, hello Mavis." Dracula slowly said. He was a bit confused why Mavis' voice sounded so tired yet very happy, "How are things there in Paris?" he asked in a curious manner.

"Oh dad, everything's just… perfect." Mavis slowly and gently said while looking at Johnny.

"Okay…" Dracula slowly muttered, "You seem to be acting a bit… weird." he said in a caring tone.

Dracula's over-protective nature started kicking in, he took a big gulp, "I do hope you and… Johnny didn't do… something. If… you know what I mean…" he nervously muttered .

"Dad!" Mavis said in a slightly raised tone, which silenced Dracula. After a few seconds she took a breath, "Dad, I'm gonna have to call you later. Bye." she calmly said.

"Okay, I'll be eagerly waiting for that call. Good bye." Dracula said in a stern voice before ending the call.

Since Mavis didn't have much to do anyway, she tried to go back to sleep, gently putting back her blanket. She wanted to be there when Johnny wakes up.

 _After a few hours…_

Johnny was finally starting to wake up, he could perfectly feel the cold breeze of the night. He heard a soft muffled voice waking him up. While still quite tired and dazed, he tried to make out the muffled words he was hearing.

"Wake up sleepyhead." A warm and tender voice greeted him, after a few seconds the same voice spoke again, "Wake up, Johnny-stein."

He tried to stand up, but he felt something weighing him down, something heavy was resting on his chest and preventing him from fully standing up. He tried to open both of his eyes and look around, to his surprise, there was a beautiful, adorable, black haired woman resting her head on his chest, with her arms wrapped around him. His vision was still a bit blurry, so he couldn't clearly see the face. "Is this an angel?" he thought to himself.

"Glad you're finally waking up." the black haired lady softly spoke.

"Woah, Am I in heaven?" Johnny asked himself as his hands nervously fidgeted. He just had a blank expression on his face.

It took a minute then his vision finally became clear. His blank face instantly smiled, upon realizing who the beautiful woman is. "Mavis?" he spoke softly with a lively smile on his face.

Mavis just softly giggled, "I'm glad that you're awake, my Johnny-stein." she gently spoke as she turned her head towards Johnny.

"Whoa, what happened last night?" he curiously asked while trying to shake off his dizziness and tiredness.

Mavis just chuckled at what Johnny said, she gently put a hand on Johnny's cheek, "Something… amazing." she spoke in a blissful tone while gently rubbing his cheek.

With that, Johnny immediately remembered everything and his tiredness along with his dizzy feeling went away in an instant. He quickly embraced Mavis in a short hug, which surprised Mavis a little.

"That was… awesome." he said in an overjoyed tone along with a huge smile on his face. After a few seconds they broke their hug.

"Yeah… I know." Mavis softly said while blushing and brushing back her hair, "It's been awhile since we… did that." she slowly said while smiling at him.

Johnny just smiled back, he just put his arm around Mavis and embraced her tightly. He gave Mavis a quick and gentle kiss on the forehead. Mavis just sighed in relief and gave a tired yet sweet smile. They cuddled and snuggled for a few minutes, enjoying the sweet and tender moment. Johnny checked the clock and noticed that it was already past 5 AM.

"So, uh, since we're awake. Wanna get something to eat?" Johnny asked shortly before yawning quite loudly.

"Sure. That'd be great." Mavis said in a gentle tone, while starting to sit up.

Johnny gave out a small chuckle, "Yeah… but I guess we… better get some clothes on first." he said in-between his chuckle.

"Okay…" Mavis said while giggling, she gave him a quick kiss in the lips, "I'm gonna take a quick shower, see you in a bit." she said while slowly getting off the bed and unsheathing her blanket, which just made Johnny blankly stare at her.

Mavis noticed Johnny staring and just gently shook her head and looked back at him, "If you're done staring, I'll be on my way." Mavis said with a playful smile shortly before she went over to the bathroom.

Johnny mentally slapped himself and looked away, which earned him a short and lively laughter from Mavis. She really didn't mind at all that Johnny was staring.

After a few minutes he got himself dressed up and prepared the table for breakfast, firing up the coffeemaker and getting the plates and other stuff ready. He noticed that Mavis' phone was beeping so he came over and grabbed it, he saw that it was Dracula who was calling so he answered it.

"Hey there Drac! It's Johnny." he happily greeted him as he sat himself on the side of the bed.

"Oh, hello there Jonathan." Dracula tiredly greeted, there was a hint of annoyance in his voice, which made Johnny wonder what is up with him, "Can I speak to my daughter?" Dracula impatiently asked with a dry tone.

"Uh, she's at the bathroom." Johnny sheepishly said, which just made Dracula give out a small annoyed huff.

Dracula tried to quickly change the subject, "So, what are you and Mavis' plans for the day?" he asked in a curious manner.

"Well I'm planning on taking Mavis to the 'Louvre Museum' and take her to the best parks and gardens here in Paris." Johnny excitedly said with a big grin on his face.

Before Dracula could say a word, Johnny immediately continued, "And, also, I'm planning on taking her on a dinner for two on the evening." he excitedly and proudly said, "Don't tell her though, as I want it to be a surprise." he spoke on a low and semi-serious tone along with a short giggle.

Dracula's annoyed mood turned into a happy one, "Ah, you always know how to how to make my daughter happy." he said in a delighted manner. He was quite happy as he knew that Mavis always loved this kind of surprises. After a second or two he cleared his throat, "Well, I must be going now. It has been a quite tiring night because of all the hotel duties." he said in a stern yet tired voice, he was about to hang up but Johnny interrupted.

"Wait, I got an idea." Johnny enthusiastically said as a smile formed on his face. This got Dracula's attention, "Why don't we have a video chat along with Dennis? Mavis would love that." he continued to say in an excited and happy tone.

Even though Dracula was already feeling sleepy, he wanted to see them personally. And Dracula also knew that Dennis would love to see and talk with his parents.

"Great idea!" Dracula said in an overly excited and lively voice, "When should we do it?" he quickly asked.

"Well, Mavis is almost done. So… let's do it after me and Mavis finish breakfast." Johnny said as fast as he could as he could hear that Mavis was almost done and was about to get out of the bathroom, "Gotta go dude. Just get your laptop or phone ready, I'm the one who will start the call." he quickly said as he hanged up.

 _Somewhere along one of the rooftops near their hotel…_

Two men stood near the balcony of an apartment near the hotel where Mavis and Johnny were staying at, they are just facing the couple's room, across the street. One of them carrying an M4A1 with a suppressor while the other one carrying some sort of laptop attached to a mini-satellite dish along with a VSS Vintorez rifle on his back.

"This is Bravo 1 to Outpost-3. Do you copy? Over." the man with the laptop said on his radio device.

"This is Outpost-3. We read you loud and clear. Requesting your current status." a deep voice answered back on the radio.

These two soldiers had listened to Johnny and Dracula's conversation over the phone, they perfectly heard everything they were talking about because of their special equipment.

"We have successfully listened to the conversation between 'Johnny' or 'Jonathan' and 'Dracula'. Apparently, target priority number two, 'Johnny' will be taking target priority number one, 'Mavis' to a restaurant this evening. We did a rough search of the area, and there are plenty of vantage points in that area where we can easily snipe them and get it over with." the soldier with the laptop explained.

"Well done Bravo Team, return to the outpost and get prepped. Outpost-3, out."

 _Meanwhile in the sewers…_

The black hooded man turned off the radio and faced the squad of soldiers near him.

"Bravo Team has given us important information about our targets." he said in a deep and sinister tone, "Boys, get your Barrett .50's ready, make sure they have suppressors and are loaded with depleted-uranium rounds." he said in a sinisterly excited tone.

"We… strike… tonight." he slowly said with a clearly visible smile on his face.

 _Back at the hotel…_

The door of the bathroom slowly opened. As it opened, Johnny could hear the blissful humming of Mavis. She was clearly happy, she slowly got out of the bathroom with a black, silky robe, which mostly covered her, except her legs. Johnny just looked at her and was a bit stunned.

"Someone looks happy." Johnny softly said while smiling and walking towards her.

Mavis just gently chuckled and scooted closer to him, she put a hand on his cheek, which just made Johnny tense up, as he always liked Mavis' gentle touches. "Of course I'm happy, why wouldn't I be? Especially after that… amazing night we had." she softly said as they both blushed. After a few seconds she used her vampire powers to quickly get dressed, with just a wave of her hand, she instantly got dressed with her usual black outfit.

"So, uh, let's get some breakfast?" Johnny excitedly asked.

"Definitely." Mavis happily said shortly before using her vampire speed to quickly take a seat near the table and crossing her legs, "Well? What are you waiting for? Slowpoke…" she jokingly said as she put her hand on her mouth while trying not to laugh so loud.

Johnny looked back at her while raising an eyebrow, he just smirked, "Ha… ha. Very funny." he said in a sarcastic yet happy tone while lightly shaking his head. He walked towards the kitchen.

"So, what are we having?" Mavis curiously asked.

Johnny just smiled, he walked towards her and put two cups of coffee on the table along with a plate of toast with scream cheese on it. Mavis immediately noticed it and got surprised.

"Holy rabies! Is that scream cheese?" Mavis said with a stunned and happy expression on her face.

Johnny just gave a faint smile, he knew her too well. He then took a seat and sat next to her. "Yep, I thought I'd get you your favorite." he said with a cheerful grin.

Mavis just looked at him with a surprised look along with raised eyebrow, "But how did you get it? I mean, human shops don't exactly sell this." she doubtfully said.

"Well, it just so happens that one of the chefs in this hotel is a werewolf. And he's really good at making monster food." Johnny said with his chin slightly raised, "And I managed to talk him out into making this for you." he said with a sweet smile on his face.

Mavis just couldn't help but feel happier. Johnny could've just brought in 'normal' human food, but he wanted Mavis to feel comfortable and happy.

"Thanks Johnny, you're the best." Mavis gently said, which made Johnny smile.

After they finished breakfast they just stood quiet for a few moments. Johnny slowly stood up and quickly went for his backpack. Mavis just wondered what he was up to, "Uh, Johnny. What are you doing?"

Johnny opened up his backpack and quickly fidgeted around it. It only took a couple of seconds, then he found what he was looking for. He closed his backpack and went back to Mavis, with a laptop on his hand.

He took a seat and opened up his laptop, Mavis just looked at him with a confused look as she had no idea what he was up to. "So, what are you up to?" she asked while standing up and walking up to Johnny.

Johnny simply looked at her and smirked, he then turned his attention to his laptop. It took about a minute. "Come here." Johnny softly and gently commanded. Mavis just went closer and looked at the laptop's screen as Johnny just pressed a couple of buttons on the keyboard.

Mavis was about to say something, but was suddenly interrupted.

"Hello there!" a familiar Romanian accent greeted them.

It was Dracula, on the screen of the laptop. He was clearly happy as he saw his beloved daughter and Johnny.

"Hey dad!" Mavis happily greeted him.

"Sup, Drac." Johnny said with a seemingly teasing smile.

After a split second, someone instantly zoomed in and went beside Dracula, joining the video chat. "Hi mom! Hey dad!" a sweet and cute voice happily greeted them.

Mavis and Johnny's faces instantly lit up upon hearing that sweet voice and seeing that cute face.

"Dennis! Hello sweetie." Mavis excitedly said with a big smile forming up on her face.

"Hey there, little dude!" Johnny happily said.

Dennis smiled at them, even though Johnny and Mavis had not been away for too long he already missed them, "I miss you." he muttered.

Mavis and Johnny's smile slightly faded, "Oh honey, we miss you too." Mavis said with a slightly saddened tone.

"I wish I was there with you, having fun on the vacation." Dennis said in a slightly sad voice.

Johnny just gave a cheerful smile, "Don't worry little dude. After our vacation here, we'll also take you on a vacation. Just the three of us, it'll be fun." he reassured Dennis.

Dennis gave a big grin, "I can't wait." he excitedly said.

Dracula then gave a pouty face, "But if Dennis leaves too, then I'll be alone here." while giving out a sad face.

Mavis then raised an eyebrow, "Dad, it's only a vacation. It's not like we'll be gone forever."

They all talked for about fifteen minutes, talking about which place they should bring Dennis to. With Mavis insisting on bringing him to Paris, Johnny partially agreeing but still thinking that a different place would also be good for them to visit.

"Okay, okay. Let's just talk about that when we get back there." Mavis quickly said.

Dracula emitted a loud yawn, "Okay then. I will have to sleep now. Sunrise is already here." he said in a tired voice.

Dennis then looked at Dracula with a saddened face, "Come on grandpa Drac, just five more minutes." he pleaded.

"Honey, your grandpa Drac is tired. I promise we'll talk again later." Mavis promised with a small smile.

"Okay." Dennis sadly muttered, "Bye mom. Bye dad."

"Bye sweetie." "Bye little dude." Mavis and Johnny said respectively before ending the video call.

The couple stood silent for a few seconds. Johnny took a glance at his wife, they both made eye contact. Sunrise was very near, so Mavis couldn't help but feel a little bit sleepy. "You kinda look a little tired."

Mavis just closed her eyes and raised her hand, "No, I'm good." she said while starting to stand up.

"So, what have you got planned for the day?" Mavis asked while yawning and stretching.

Johnny just looked at her with an excited smile, he then smirked. "How'd you like to go to the Louvre museum?"

Mavis instantly smiled and got excited upon hearing that, "That sounds fun!" she exclaimed while zooming past Johnny and making her way to the door.

"Whoa… whoa there." Johnny said, which made Mavis stop and look back at him. He tossed a ring, the ancient vampire ring, "You forgot this. I wouldn't want my beautiful wife getting burned in the sunlight."

Mavis easily caught the ring and quickly wore it on her finger. "Thanks! Almost forgot it."

They both got out of their hotel room and proceeded to their car. Johnny then drove them to the Louvre museum.

It took about ten minutes then they've finally arrived. The first thing that caught her attention when they got there was the Louvre Pyramid. "Woah… I thought they only had pyramids in Egypt?" she said with quite a surprised look on her face.

Johnny softly laughed at that, "Come on let's go in."

They both went inside and viewed the area, constantly taking pictures of either the wonderful details of the building or themselves. After that, they went viewed the other paintings and arts within the Louvre.

"Wanna see the Mona Lisa painting?" Johnny excitedly asked as they were viewing some paintings.

"Holy rabies! I totally want to see that." Mavis excitedly exclaimed.

Johnny put a finger on his chin with a confused look, "Hmm… its gotta be here somewhere…" he said while looking around the area, it was filled with lots of people and tourist along with a lot of pathways that might get them lost.

They spent the next few hours exploring and seeing the paintings and other arts in the museum. But it was time for them to go see another place. "What's next?" Mavis curiously asked as they were both getting in the car.

Johnny just gave a smile as an answer. He then drove them to the Luxembourg gardens. It took a bit of time, but he was finally able to find a suitable parking space.

"This place is… beautiful." Mavis was able to slowly say as she was getting out of the car. She just stared at the amazing scenery, there were trees, bushes and flowers almost everywhere along with an invigorating gust of warm wind.

"Come on. Let's talk a walk." Johnny said while putting the car keys in his pocket.

The couple then spent the next hour walking around the gardens, admiring the beauty of the scenery. They eventually reached a spot where there's lots of benches, most of which were already occupied. But they managed to find one unoccupied bench, they just sat there and rested for awhile. Johnny put an arm around Mavis' shoulder.

"This city is so amazing." Mavis said as she looked around the area, looking here and there, at the wonderful area filled with trees and patches of bushes with roses and other flowers.

Johnny smiled and just tilted his head a little, looking at the sky and the bright sun illuminating it. He looked at his left, where Mavis is, and spotted some shrubs not so far that's filled with red roses. With his left arm around Mavis, he tried used his telekinetic abilities to get a red rose. Looking around, to make sure nobody will see him using his powers, most of the people in the area were busy doing their own things. Opening his hand and pointing it at the shrubs and concentrating. It took a second or two then one of the roses on the shrub broke off and flew to his hand. Mavis was too busy admiring the area and thus didn't notice him.

Grinning, he looked at Mavis, who was still looking around the area. "Hey Mav." Which caught her attention, she then looked at him. "I got something for you." Johnny said while taking off his arm from Mavis and presenting her a red rose, which immediately made her smile. "Thanks Johnny. You're so sweet." she gently said while looking at the rose. After a few seconds, she looked at Johnny with a confused look, she wondered how Johnny was able to get that while just sitting there, "How'd you get it though?" as she raised an eyebrow. Johnny tried to confidently answer, "Oh, ya know… Just a little 'magic trick'." he said with a goofy smile while hoping she'd buy it. Fortunately for him, she believed him.

She took a moment to admire the flower that Johnny gave her, she liked the sweet fragrance of the rose. Mavis then looked at Johnny with a seemingly funny smile, "Still kinda prefer the flowers back at the hotel though." she jokingly said while slightly laughing.

Johnny sarcastically laughed at that, "Oh, you mean those 'monster flowers' that tried to eat my hand?" Both of them laughed at that as they stood up, they continued their walk in the gardens and also tried to visit the Luxembourg palace, although it was closed, to their disappointment. "Don't worry Mav, we'll get another chance to visit it." Johnny reassured her along with a smile.

They both went back to their hotel room once Mavis felt really sleepy. It was already past 12 noon, so Mavis couldn't help but feel sleepy and worn out. Once they arrived at their room, Mavis slumped over to the bed while yawning loudly. And within minutes, fell asleep. Johnny just sighed and went near her and covered her in a blanket.

...

The day quickly passed by and was replaced by the cold night. Johnny was in the bathroom preparing himself, he looked at his watch and noticed it's already 6:30 PM. He felt a bit panicky as it was almost 7 PM, the time for their dinner reservation. Quickly putting on some cologne and trying to put some style on his messed up hair as he stood in front of a mirror.

Once he thought everything was okay, he went for the door and quickly opened it. He didn't pay attention to where he was walking to as he was busy combing up his still rather messed up hair and trying to put some hair gel on it. A petite figure greeted him, "Hey there." Mavis said as she jumped from the ceiling and landing gracefully on the floor, which made Johnny jump a little. "Oh man, you sure know how to surprise a guy…"

Mavis slightly giggled at him. With her keen senses, she easily noticed the hair gel on Johnny's hair along with the aroma of the cologne he's using. "Uh, what's with the cologne and hair gel?" she asked while pointing at Johnny's hair.

"Oh, nothing…" he weakly said. "Just thought I'd look a bit good for tonight." he said while smiling and chuckling a little.

"Okay then." Mavis said, "Though, what will we visit tonight?" she curiously asked as excitement started building up inside her.

Johnny just grinned, "It's a surprise. So you better get ready." he excitedly said which made Mavis smile at him.

Mavis quickly zoomed to the small dresser room on their room to get dressed while Johnny just sat at the side of the bed of their hotel room. She thought that since it was a surprise, then it has got to be special, so she also wore a special outfit. It took a couple of minutes then Mavis went out of the dresser room, "What do you think?" Mavis said as she walked closer to Johnny, she spun a little as she went closer, showing off her outfit. She wore a long black skirt along with a black blouse, she also removed her long lace gloves, revealing her beautiful pale arms. Johnny couldn't help but gaze at her with a wide eyed look.

"Whoa. You look… beautiful." Johnny managed to slowly say as he stood up, "I mean, you're already beautiful, but you're even more beautiful now. Like some sort of vampire-angel." he half-joked.

"Thanks." Mavis happily said while giving a short giggle, "So, should we go now?" she said while pointing at the door.

Johnny just nodded and they both left the room and went for the car. As Johnny drove them out from the parking space, he felt excited as he knew that Mavis would love his surprise. After about a few minutes of driving, they got a bit stuck in a slight traffic. "We are we going anyway?" Mavis asked with an excited smile on her face. "As I said, it's a surprise." Johnny answered while grinning.

...

They eventually reached the restaurant. Johnny looked at his watch, it's already 6:55 PM. "Phew. Just in time." He quickly got out of the car and immediately opened the car door for Mavis, like a gentleman. Mavis slowly got out of the car, smiling at Johnny and turning her attention to the restaurant in front of them.

As they approached the door of the restaurant a man came and approached them, he easily noticed Johnny. "Welcome sir, you came here just in time." he greeted them, "Let me show you to your table." he said while leading them towards the door and inside the restaurant. Mavis smiled and felt really excited when they entered, the area was illuminated by lots of beautiful candles and lights, the ceiling was painted with gold color along with lights on the edges. They made their way to the second floor, where their table is, while making their way through a curved staircase.

Upon reaching the second floor, both Johnny and Mavis just looked at the area with a shocked look along with amazement. There weren't much people in that floor unlike in the first one, which gave them more room to see the area more clearly. This particular floor had a luminous appearance along with a chandelier in the middle of the area. "Woah. It looked better than I expected." Johnny thought to himself as a proud smile formed up on his face. They were led to their table, a roundish table with a candle on the middle, along with a large glass pane on the side where they had a nearly perfect overview of the city. "Your table, sir and ma'am." the man said while pointing at their table.

Mavis slowly went for one of the seats on the table, Johnny approached her and pulled the seat for her, which made her give out a warm and tender smile at him as she sat herself on the seat. Johnny also took a seat, while also nearly tripping, which just made Mavis giggle at him. "I must be going now. Enjoy your night. A waiter will soon arrive to take your orders." the man said as he started walking away.

The couple fell silent for about a minute. Mavis took the time to admire the view from their position on the building. "So…" Johnny whispered, getting Mavis' attention, she turned her head to Johnny. "You like it?" Johnny gently asked.

"I love it." she said in a delighted tone.

After a few seconds a waiter came and gave each of them a menu of food and desserts to choose from, while also giving them two glasses of wine. The couple took about a minute to decide on which food they want, there was a huge range of food and desserts to pick from. After they've made their decision they just sat there and waited. "Of all the surprises you've pulled out recently, this has got to be the best one." Mavis delightfully said, "I can't help but feel a bit spoiled though." she said as her voice started to lower.

Johnny just chuckled and gently grabbed Mavis' hand that was on the table, "Well, the best wife deserves the best treatment." he said which made Mavis blush.

Then two waiters came up to them and served them their food and drinks. "This vacation seems to get better and better." Mavis joyfully said while looking at the food that was served to them.

Johnny grabbed his wineglass and held it in front of him, "Cheers to that." While Mavis did the same, they clinked their wineglasses together and took a sip of it shortly before starting to eat.

 _Meanwhile, around the vicinity…_

There was a building on the area, not too far from where the couple were, it was across a big street from the restaurant. Around the third floor of the building, on a small room, a man walked towards the only window on the side of building directly facing the restaurant. The room was dark, the only thing illuminating part of it was the moonlight. He carried a rather big suitcase and laid it on the floor, opening it and taking out its contents. He began taking out parts of a rifle, taking out the main body of the rifle, along with its other parts such as the barrel, scope, suppressor and magazine. Once he finished assembling it, he slowly began to put special depleted uranium bullets on the magazine. Laying down a bipod on the window and attaching the Barrett M82 onto it and finally putting in the magazine. The long barrel of the rifle extended out of the window, barely anyone noticed it because of the darkness surrounding the area.

"This is Eagle 0-1. Ready and awaiting orders, the targets are at my sight." he spoke in a rather raspy voice on the radio.

While on the other side of the restaurant, across the parking lot, another sniper awaits in the shadows.

"This is Eagle 0-2, standing by. I got the parking area covered, they won't be escaping there." a man spoke in sinisterly excited tone.

"Good." A booming voice spoke to the snipers through the radio, "Wait for a clear shot. Do not waste this opportunity." he slowly commanded, making sure every last word was clearly heard.

 _Back at the restaurant…_

Johnny and Mavis had finished eating and just sat there for a few minutes. "This day along with this night is just perfect." Mavis blissfully said before taking a sip of wine. Johnny was about to say something but he suddenly emitted a rather silent burp, "Whoops. Excuse me…" Johnny apologetically said while covering his mouth. Mavis just laughed at him, unbeknownst to them of who was watching them.

The sniper, while looking through his scope, was positioning the reticule of his rifle's scope at Mavis. Slowly aiming for her head, positioning his aim exactly at Mavis' temple.

"Thanks for all of this Johnny. So far, this vacation is so fun and perfect." Mavis softly said while slowly leaning her head closer to Johnny. Upon noticing that, Johnny also began to lean closer. Locking their lips in a slow and passionate kiss.

"I got a clear shot." the sniper proudly announced on the radio while showing a smile and grinding his teeth.

"Fire at will." a voice on the radio commanded.

Taking a moment to make sure he is aiming properly and taking a breath. He slowly put his hand and finger at the trigger.

"Say goodbye, little vampire."

As his finger clutched and slowly pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **Phew! Chapter 8 done. So far, this is the longest and most difficult chapter I've ever written. I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to comment/review! Thanks for reading. I'll try to make the next chapter more quickly and have it released sooner. See ya guys :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Problems Arise

**Chapter 9 finished. :) I would've finished this chapter a week ago, but sickness and personal life prevented me from doing so. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

The night was still young on the beautiful and bustling city of Paris, there were cars and people almost everywhere. Both Johnny and Mavis enjoyed the day and also enjoyed their dinner at the restaurant. It seemed like a perfect night for them. _'How could such a perfect night possibly be ruined?'_ That's what they thought.

As they kissed, they started to ignore their surroundings. Not giving any attention whatsoever to any person that watched or even stared at them, with their emotions and themselves getting more tensed with each second that passed.

The second that sniper pulled the trigger, that moment between Johnny and Mavis instantly ended. Johnny wasn't really sure what came up on him at that moment, his heightened senses instantly heard the suppressed sound of the rifle firing that no other 'normal' human could've heard. Johnny's eyes instantly widened at that point, fear along with anxiety flooded his mind. Sweat was starting to break out from his face and forehead, it seems that he had never been this frightened before. Mavis would've heard it too, but she got too caught up in their moment to fully hear it, she didn't think that there could be any possible danger whatsoever in this city.

It's as if time instantly slowed down for him. He could easily sense the incoming bullet, as it got closer and closer to its target. The feeling was unexplainable, he could literally feel the wind in area get pierced by the speeding bullet. "Am I just imagining things?" he hastily questioned himself, not entirely sure if he could trust his senses. Would he really end a moment like this? Just because of a hunch?

Regardless, he had no more time to waste, the bullet was coming. As much he hated to, he quickly reached out his hands and grabbed Mavis by the shoulder and pushed her back with all his strength. Mavis' eyes instantly shot open upon noticing what Johnny just did, she began to fall down to the floor, as Johnny pushed her back a little bit too strong.

In just a split second, the large glass pane that was on their side instantly got shattered by the incoming bullet. The bullet that meant to impact Mavis on the head had missed, narrowly missing where it was intended to hit by just a few inches. With their enhanced vision, they quickly spotted the bullet as it passed by, both of their eyes locked onto it as their fear rose. Luckily, the bullet impacted the wall on the other side of the floor and didn't hit anyone else.

There were shattered glass pieces flying everywhere, some of it hitting Johnny on the face. He groaned in pain as some of the tiny yet sharp pieces of glass pierced his face, leaving small and noticeable wounds. Meanwhile, the entire building erupted in complete chaos. People were running everywhere, desperately trying to get out of the building.

"Damn it! I missed!" the sniper disappointedly said on the radio as he huffed. He looked away from his scope with a clearly angry look on his face. "I missed because that guy pushed back that vampire!" he pertained to Johnny with an annoyed tone.

Back at the sewers, a man with a black hood clearly heard what that sniper said. "Interesting…" he pondered to himself as he put a finger on his chin and began pacing around the area, thinking on how Johnny was able to push back Mavis just in time. "Very interesting indeed." He called on four soldiers to his side and quickly ordered them to head down to the restaurant where Johnny and Mavis were.

The sniper quickly took a moment to catch a breath, he then gazed inside his rifle's scope once again. This time however, he aimed right at Johnny. But before he could completely take aim and shoot, Johnny quickly dropped to the floor and tried to hide himself beside a wall near the shattered glass pane, laying his back beside the wall and looking around the area that was riddled with chaos. Breathing heavily along with a scared look on his face, he went closer to Mavis, to check on her. She just laid there, completely shocked and dazed on the current situation. "Y-You okay?" A jittery voice said that got Mavis out of her trance. "J-Johnny?" she muttered, "W-What's g-going on?" she asked, her voice full of fear and confusion. Johnny took a moment and tried to peek outside the shattered glass pane, revealing his face a little and trying to find where the shooter was, but the fear of being spotted by the sniper quickly made him return to cover. "I-I don't know. B-But it's definitely bad."

Right after he said that, another shot was heard, one more bullet came and penetrated the wall he was resting his head onto. Lucky for him, the shot missed him by just a couple centimeters from his left ear and continued to its path until hitting another wall. Johnny just froze because of that, he took a big gulp, still not being able to believe that he was almost hit. While Mavis still remained shocked at what happened.

"You can't hide forever..." The sniper said as he was looking through his scope, aiming for the wall where Johnny and Mavis were directly behind. Trying to guess on which spot he could shoot where he could land a straight and clean hit. After a couple of seconds he gave up on that, he looked away from his scope and grabbed his radio device. "Eagle 0-2, I got no clear shot. They're hiding behind a wall. Can you spot them?"

On the other side of the restaurant, across the street, another sniper was waiting. Gazing through his scope and scanning the parking area, seeing lots of people running away and trying to flee the area, he carefully checked each of them and made sure that it wasn't their targets. He also scanned the building, trying to spot either Johnny or Mavis, but failed to do so. "Negative. I can't find 'em, looks like we'll be needing reinforcements."

As if on cue, a loud, creepy and booming voice spoke nonchalantly to both of the snipers through the radio, "Reinforcements in en route to your location. ETA one minute."

 _Meanwhile at Hotel Transylvania…_

Tiberius and Alucard walked towards a long and slender hallway, it was quiet and seemingly empty. A reddish carpet leading the way, along with nicely painted walls.

Tiberius huffed as he held out his hand and gave Alucard's phone back, "Damn it. I can't contact any of my 'allies' in Paris." Tiberius angrily said.

Alucard lightly shook his head as he put back his phone inside his pocket, "The signal in this place sucks." he annoyingly remarked.

A couple moments of stillness passed, "Do you think those two can stand a chance against 'him'? Alucard promptly asked which made Tiberius stop walking and give him a wide-eyed expression.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Tiberius asked as he looked at him with an unamused face. "Johnny has yet to master even one of his many abilities. His wife on the other hand, while still a 'Dracula', won't be able to stand against Van Helsing's powers and vampire hunting skills, because she is not yet as strong as her father."

Alucard just rolled his eyes as they began to walk again, "Still, there's two of them, and only one Van Helsing." he said in a hopeful tone as he held out his hand.

Tiberius plainly laughed at what Alucard said, not because it was funny or amusing, but because it was a bit naive. "Yeah, Van Helsing plus his hundreds of soldiers, along with dozens of his superhuman apprentices. I doubt even the two of us could stand against that." he said in a dismissive manner.

Unbeknownst to both of them, there was a quite shadowy place nearby. A silhouette of a tall being with a cape crept upon them. None of them had sensed the being that was creeping closer and closer to them. "Did you just say, 'Van Helsing'?" The tall and menacing figure immediately demanded to know.

…

Back at the restaurant where Johnny and Mavis was, the place became a bit quiet, as all of the people that were once enjoying their time at the place had already fled the area. Both of them looked around the area, it seems they're the only ones left in the building. They had to get out of there, one way or another, but it seems that the odds are against them. "We gotta find a way to escape." the vampiress spoke as her eyes motioned towards the stairs. Johnny kind of guessed what she will do next, which made him flinch. "A-Are you sure? I don't wanna get my head blown off…" he scaredly replied. Mavis gave him a short glare, which made his face wrinkle up.

Mustering up any courage she had left, she prepared to do one rather audacious move. Quickly grabbing Johnny's arm, she stood up, which partially revealed their location to the already irritated sniper. "Hold on." She cautioned Johnny shortly before zooming towards the stairs, Johnny managed to let out a short yelp as Mavis ran both of them to the first floor. The sniper saw that bold move that Mavis attempted. Hastily taking aim, he quickly tried to shoot them, but unfortunately for him, Mavis was too fast therefore causing his shot to miss by a mile. Groaning in anger, he quickly grabbed his radio. "The targets are on the move! That vampire just ran straight to the first floor, I can't spot them."

The other sniper quickly shifted his view to the first floor of the building, but couldn't see the couple either. "Can't spot them, just let the reinforcements handle 'em."

Mavis brought Johnny to a nearby wall once they reached the first floor. While still disoriented, Johnny tried to pick himself up. "What now?" He nervously asked his wife with a scared look. Mavis couldn't answer, as she was also frightened about the events that were currently happening. She was panting, trying to think on what move they could do next, she knew it herself that move she made to get them this far was risky enough. After a few seconds of remaining still, the area seemed quieter than it first was when they reached it. Suddenly, they heard a couple of gunshots, two shots pierced the wall that was near them. That quickly prompted the couple to just stay put in their current position. Quickly looking and scanning the area, Johnny immediately spotted a backdoor that leads outside of the building, on the opposite side of the area, away from the sniper's view. It was on the other side of the area. Thinking this is their chance to escape, Johnny hurriedly grabbed Mavis' hand. "This way! The back door." He told her as he pointed to the door and began to run.

It was quite a risky move, both of them quickly made a break for it, Mavis didn't use any of her vampire abilities to run faster as she didn't want to leave Johnny behind, while Johnny on the other hand, refused to use his newly learned abilities to run faster, as he thought that he will just mess things up if he did and he also didn't want to reveal his powers to Mavis just yet. Lucky for them, the sniper was scanning the other side of the first floor, they narrowly missed the sniper's line of sight. Once they reached the door and exited towards the parking lot, they felt relieved. Thinking they've escaped the sniper, they slowed down, unknown to them that there was another sniper in the vicinity. "This is Eagle 0-2, targets spotted! They're in the parking lot."

As they walked out of the area and tried to exit the parking lot, it seemed that they were in the clear. The other sniper began to take aim, he aimed right at Mavis' head. But he suddenly thought of something, Mavis would've just evaded the shot, as she was now fully aware of the surroundings. A shot at the head seemed too predictable for a sniper to do, he had to somehow subdue her first before truly throwing in a finishing shot. "Taking a shot." the sniper excitedly announced shortly before taking a breath and pulling the trigger of his unsuppressed weapon.

The couple walked past a couple of cars in the parking lot, they looked back just to make sure that no one was trying to follow them and also to make sure that they were really away from the sniper. Mavis walked a little bit too fast, leaving them apart by a few meters. When they finally reached about halfway of the area, all of a sudden, a loud and booming sound of a gunshot was heard. Mavis suddenly felt a painful and stinging sensation on her left hip, before she could check it out, she slowly dropped on the pavement. She screamed in pain as her face wrinkled up, she quickly put both of her hands on the wound, trying to suppress the extreme pain she was feeling. Sure, as a vampire, she would easily recover from that wound that she endured. Had it happened to a normal human, it would've been much worse. But still, she wasn't that type of vampire that is used to being attacked and being at a battle or war. Her entire life, she hadn't experienced being hit by a deadly weapon, like a pitchfork, or any other human weapon, until now. Thanks to her natural vampire abilities, the wound didn't bleed much and started to naturally heal, albeit at a slow rate because of the damage the bullet along with the high velocity rifle it was fired from had caused. "Target immobilized. Finishing her off." the sniper said as he prepared to fire the finishing shot.

Johnny couldn't believe what he was seeing, he instantly froze. He wasn't sure if this was just a really messed up bad dream or if it was the real thing. His wife was there, in pain, he could plainly see the wound caused by the bullet along with the visible exit wound it left. At that point, his view suddenly started to fade and blur, the only clear view he had left was centered at his wife, everything else was left blurred. Both of the pupils on his eyes suddenly became pitch black and glowed red for a second. He suddenly felt energized, a tingling sensation emanating from his middle chest, hands and feet. Along with those feelings, he also felt the rage building up, along with the boiling anger. He heard another loud gunshot, the exact same one that he heard when Mavis got shot. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he shot off, running towards Mavis. With his enhanced vision, he instantly spotted and locked his view on the incoming bullet. He was not the only one who clearly saw the bullet, Mavis saw it too, but before she could transform into a bat or to a mist, it would've already been too late. She just closed her eyes and prepared herself for what she thought was going to happen.

Extending his arm and reaching out his hand as far as he could. "No, no, NO!" he thought to himself as he practically raced and tried to outrun the bullet. With his face full of fear and anger, he caught the bullet, with his index finger and thumb. The bullet was just inches away from Mavis. Slowly opening her eyes, he saw Johnny's hand, holding the bullet that was about to hit her. Her eyes widened, she was full of confusion at that point. "What the hell?!" the sniper couldn't help but say out loud in the radio, his jaw dropped and he quickly tried to take a second look at what just happened. "T-That guy just c-caught the bullet." He even blinked twice just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

Johnny stood up and straightened himself up, he was getting filled with rage and anger. Quickly clenching his fist as he held the bullet, he assumed a position, similar to a person in baseball about to throw a ball. The veins around his hand that held the bullet started to swell as his rage grew further. "Don't… hurt… HER!" he angrily shouted shortly before, using all of his strength along with his pent-up rage, threw the bullet back to the sniper. The bullet he threw traveled at a great velocity in a seemingly straight line. "He's a-" the sniper manage to say in the radio, before being impacted by the bullet that Johnny threw. The bullet literally impacted the scope of the rifle first, breaking the thin glass of the scope, before hitting and penetrating the sniper's eye then head.

Meanwhile in the sewers, a man in a black hood along with several other soldiers was clearly listening to the radio chatter of the two snipers. "A superhuman…" the man in a black hood muttered in a barely audible tone as his face fell. He realized that he now had two problems, the daughter of the 'Count Dracula' along with a superhuman. A vampire was already hard enough to kill, but now, with a superhuman on her side, it'll be far more difficult. "Van Helsing will not be pleased about this…" he nervously thought to himself as he prepared to contact Van Helsing and tell him about the current situation.

"Eagle 0-2? Do you copy? Over." the other sniper asked, "Eagle 0-2, do you copy?" he inquired again. After a few seconds of no answer, he suspected that somehow, his fellow sniper is either dead or has been knocked out. "Eagle 0-2 is down! I repeat, Eagle 0-2 is down." he angrily announced on the radio.

Johnny was panting, while his rage was slowly subsiding, he was still quite angry. He looked to his other side and found Mavis, still in shock on what he was able to do. He went closer to her and tried to assist her in standing up, he gently put a hand in her shoulder and tried to help her to get up. After a couple of moments, she was able to stand up, although not straight. Both of them slowly walked, with Johnny assisting her all the way. Johnny guided her to a nearby car and gently set her down there. Once Mavis was sat down on the side of the nearby car, Johnny sighed in relief and crouched near her. "Are you okay?" She heard a warm and gentle voice. Quickly looking at Johnny with a relieved and also confused look, "I-I'm fine, it just… stings… a little." she murmured while trying lay one of her hands on the wound she got, which made her squint as she writhed at the stinging pain, as the wound was still fresh. "Johnny, h-how did you-" she was about to ask but Johnny quickly cut her off, "I'll… explain later." he muttered. Johnny knew that, from that point, his secret was totally out and he'd have to spill it out to her sooner or later.

 _Back at Hotel Transylvania…_

The tall, black and creepy figure came closer to both Tiberius and Alucard, "Tell me, is there something about 'Van Helsing' that I have to know?" he calmly asked with a cold and angry demeanor.

Tiberius just huffed, he didn't want to waste more time by trying to cover it up, he crossed his arms as he prepared to say something that he knew would get Dracula really pissed. "Van Helsing or any of his men are at Paris. We don't know exactly, but they're probably on the move as we speak."

Dracula simply froze, his eyes widened and began to turn bloodshot red. He let out an extremely loud and almost ear deafening roar that made both Tiberius and Alucard flinch and take a step back. "WHAT?!"

. . . . .

Johnny and Mavis was starting to feel relaxed, thinking that little 'attack' that happened was finally over. Failing to realize how wrong they were. They suddenly heard a loud noise of what seems to be a car. It was racing down the street, drifting around the corners and hurling towards them. Johnny quickly stood up and peeked around the area, while squinting, he saw a van suddenly pull over on the corner of the restaurant near the parking lot. The backdoor of the van flung open and four men suddenly hopped out, letting out a big 'thud' as their heavy boots hit the ground, wearing full body armor and brandishing heavy weaponry. Two of them carried 'IMI Negev' machine guns, carrying it with both hands and making last minute checks, checking the ammo and the sights. While the remaining two carried 'M4A1' assault rifles, putting in the magazine, getting it ready and setting it to 'automatic' fire. "Oh, crap. This is definitely NOT good." Johnny thought to himself as his fear started to rise. One of the soldiers spotted Johnny and hastily alerted the other soldiers. With that, Johnny immediately crouched and hid himself. Breathing heavily and nervously fidgeting as his eyes widened, "Johnny?" Mavis nervously called out, which made Johnny look at her with a terrified look plastered on his face.

As soon as she said that, the semi-quiet place became an ear-deafening jungle with bullets flying everywhere. The van immediately sped out of the area while the four soldiers that unloaded from it began firing all of their guns at where the couple was. The car where they were taking cover at got riddled with bullets, lucky for them, it was holding out and preventing them from getting hit, for now. "This is Echo-1, keep up the suppressing fire while I attempt to flank the targets." One of the soldiers said in the radio before starting to sprint towards the other side of the parking lot.

The soldier ran as fast as he could to the other side of the parking lot, aiming down his sights and looking directly at the holographic scope of his M4A1 rifle, he aimed right at the couple. As the other three soldiers kept bombarding the couple with tons of bullets, both Johnny and Mavis couldn't help but just close their eyes in fear. A couple of shots penetrated the car and whizzed through their ears, further keeping them in their current place. Neither Johnny nor Mavis knew what to do, they were like rats trapped in a corner. "This is Echo-1, I got 'em." the soldier said while crouching and aiming at the totally exposed couple, he was directly at their side, there was no other obstacle or object that would get in the way once he made his shot. Taking a breath and exhaling as he prepared to make his shot, his finger was already in contact of the trigger, all he had to do now was simply pull it. It was precisely what he was going to do, until something happened that instantly stopped the soldier from doing it. An irritating sound of a car that skidded along the road interrupted the soldiers that were firing at the couple, the car's window was directly facing the fazed soldiers as it drifted along the road. Both Johnny and Mavis opened one of their eyes in surprise, all of the sudden, the roaring sound of guns firing along with all those bullets buzzing and flying all around the area had stopped. Once the car made a full stop, a barrel of a rifle extended out of the window, the rifle was held up in a heightened angle. After less than a second, an emphatic sound of something that seems to have been launched out of the secondary barrel of the rifle was heard. Right after that, a loud explosion was soon heard. The three soldiers who were firing at the couple were blown away by a grenade that got launched from the rifle.

Taking the risk, Mavis tried to stand up and examine the area. Seeing the ravaged area on where the soldiers that were firing at them once stood on. There was still smoke emanating from the area where the grenade was detonated. As for the three unfortunate soldiers that were hit, they got tossed around the area because of the explosion that the grenade caused. A few moments passed, seeing as all the trouble seemed to have stopped, Johnny slowly got up and also gazed at the area, which made him gasp.

The door of the car on where the grenade was launched from suddenly shot open and a man came out with nothing more than a mask on his face, a leather jacket, a pair of torn up shoes and a shirt with a lot of visible dirt marks that looked as awful and torn-up as his shoes. He held an assault rifle on his hands along with a belt of which various grenades and other equipment were attached on. He walked towards them as he quickly grabbed a cartridge of a grenade and began reloading his rifle's grenade launcher attachment. "Oh no, not another one." Johnny scaredly thought himself, he didn't think they could even handle any more trouble after what they've already been through. "You two okay?" the mysterious man asked in a seemingly serene demeanor. After he was done reloading, he slowly took off his mask, much to Johnny and Mavis' surprise. "Joseph?!" they both exclaimed in unison. Johnny took a moment to look at him from head to toe, "What the heck happened to you, man? It looks like as if you've been eaten and spitted out by a shark, repeatedly…"

Joseph huffed at what Johnny said, he quickly wiped off some sweat that was breaking off his head while looking at Johnny with an annoyed look, "I had a rough day, okay!"

Johnny just held out his hands in defense and smiled, "Geez, okay dude. Calm down."

They didn't notice that the other soldier, who broke off from his team to flank them, was still alive. "This is Echo-1, my team is down. I'm the only one left." he murmured on the radio, trying to keep his voice as low as possible as to not get the attention of either Johnny, Mavis or Joseph. He hastily took aim and fired off a couple of shots directly at them. But because he was left a bit shocked and dazed on what happened to his team, his shots weren't aimed right and therefore wasn't that accurate.

The trio instantly heard the gunshots, but before they could act, it was too late. Johnny groaned in pain as a bullet came buzzing in and scratched his face, leaving a nice little dent, he quickly turned his face and flinched. Another bullet came whizzing towards Mavis, but luckily, it barely scraped her in the arm. But it still made her wince in pain and squint. Johnny held out his hand and attempted to barely touch the wound he received, giving out a slight wince as the wound really stings. However, because of that, it also made him get pissed. He grinded his teeth as he began to feel really angry, "That's it! No more mister 'nice goofball'!" he shouted. With that, he quickly spotted the sidearm that belonged to one of the soldiers that got blown up previously. Looking and pointing his opened hand at the pistol, it took no longer than a second then the pistol quickly flew and landed on his hand. With that in hand, he quickly aimed and fired a couple of rounds at the soldier that shot them, causing the soldier to fall to the ground and drop his weapon. Mavis just looked in confusion and astonishment. She couldn't believe that her husband just shot someone, but what made her even more confused was the fact that Johnny just seemed to have grabbed the gun, that was under a considerable amount of distance from him, using some sort of telekinetic ability. She clearly saw the gun as it flew from the ground and unto Johnny's palm.

A lot of questions began whirling around Mavis' head, she was about to speak, but was cut off. "We gotta get out of here. NOW!" Joseph shouted as he began to run towards the car. "Come on Mavis!" Johnny yelled as he dropped the gun he held on his hand, he gently grabbed her hand and they started to slowly walk towards the car.

Once they all got inside the car, Joseph immediately started the car and they sped out of the area. Both Johnny and Mavis just sighed in relief as they were now away from all that trouble. "So, what kind of 'rough day' did you exactly had?" Johnny asked, trying to start a conversation as the car seemed really quiet and boring. "Oh nothing," Joseph trailed off with a sarcastic tone. "Someone just blown up my apartment with me inside it. No doubt by the same bastards that attacked you and your wife."

. . . . .

Back at the restaurant's parking lot, a mortally wounded and disoriented soldier attempts to get back up on his feet. Trying to move his arms and get up, he let out a loud groan as he felt as if a hammer was dropped on his left arm and shoulder. Quickly attempting to check it out, he saw three bullet wounds of what seems to be .50 caliber rounds that ripped through his shoulder bone. "Outpost, do you copy?" he desperately tried to call out. "This is Echo-1, t-the ta-targets-" he trailed off as the pain started overwhelming him. He was bleeding profusely, so he gathered whatever remaining strength he had left. "E-Escaped…" he managed to blurt out shortly before collapsing to the ground as a result of the wounds he endured. While on the other side of the restaurant, police cars started flooding the scene, literally blocking out the area.

. . . . .

Meanwhile, along the sewers, inside a small makeshift room, a man in a black hood held a radio device tightly in his grip. "What?!" he angrily shouted. "Escaped?! How on earth could they have escaped?" he demanded to know. He impatiently waited a few seconds, but there was no answer. "Damn it!" he angrily shouted, he was about to throw the radio device in frustration.

He walked to the other side of the small room and grabbed a special radio device, "Van Helsing will not be pleased with this news…" he nervously thought to himself as he prepared to contact Van Helsing. He knew it himself that once he tells his boss of his failure he will receive the full wrath of Van Helsing.

The radio device beeped a few times before the call started, "S-Sir Van Helsing…" he fearfully called out.

"You may speak." A booming voice greeted him. He easily recognized that sadistic voice and hence became more nervous, "We've engaged the targets, but-" He took one big gulp.

"But?"

With that, he slightly choked as he prepared to plainly blurt it out. "They've escaped…" he said as he squinted. After about half a minute of silence, with each passing moment making the atmosphere of the room even more darker, Van Helsing finally spoke up.

"You have failed miserably." he bluntly said in a tone which sent shivers down to the spine of the black hooded man. "I will return to that city and finish them off myself." As soon as Van Helsing said that, the call immediately ended.

"Sir-" the black hooded man said before realizing that the call had already ended.

While on another part of the world, in an undisclosed location, inside a large room filled all kinds of weapons, ranging from small yet sharp daggers, to high powered assault rifles and machine guns. A tall man stood up from a chair, he wore a brown cape, a cowboy hat along with a mask, cargo pants with numerous pockets no doubt containing more weapons or equipment and last but not least, an armored leather jacket with numerous knives attached to it. "If you want something done, do it yourself." he said aloud with a sinister grin as he grabbed a special high-tech crossbow that was sitting next to the wall. He also took his longsword along with a couple of grenades as he left the room. "I shall be leaving, you are in charge of HQ until I return." he said to an officer that was standing just outside of the room that he left. "Yes, Sir Van Helsing!" the soldier exclaimed while saluting.

. . . . .

"If your apartment's gone, then where else are we gonna go to?" Mavis impatiently asked as Joseph was driving the car along a highway. "I know a place, not too far, I don't usually go there. It's only for emergencies, like this situation." He then began to drive faster, speeding past other vehicles across the highway. It took only about five minutes then they've finally reached their target location. He carefully drove them to a secluded area and parked the car, making sure that no one would easily find it. They then got out of the vehicle. Johnny looked at the area with a peculiar expression, "An abandoned warehouse?" he questioned while squinting one of his eyes. Joseph took a small bag out of the car before walking near Johnny, "It's more than meets the eye, dude." he said while giving Johnny a quick pat on the shoulder as he passed by him. He then began to walk towards the large and open entrance of the warehouse, with Johnny and Mavis following closely behind.

Once they were inside, Joseph started sprinting to the other side. "Quickly! This way." To which Johnny and Mavis just followed. The warehouse looked like any other warehouse, with a lot of dust here and there. Most of the paint on the walls of the warehouse looked faded, giving them a hint that a bit of time had already passed when it was abandoned. There was also an unpleasant pungent smell on one part of the warehouse, "This place smells even worse than one of those shirts that Johnny hides in his backpack." Mavis thought to herself as she let out a short chuckle. Joseph stood at the wall and seemed to be looking for something, moving his hands across the wall. While he was doing that, both Johnny and Mavis took the time to explore the area. "This place looks so cool." Johnny whispered while glancing at the area. Right after he said that, the word 'cool' echoed across the building, which made him chuckle. He then took a deep breath, "Echo!" he shouted on the top of his voice, which loudly echoed through every inch of the building. _'Echo… echo… echo…'_

Joseph then faced Johnny with an annoyed look, "Shut it…" He then turned his attention back at the wall, after a few seconds his hand suddenly and accidentally pressed something on the wall. "Found it!" he exclaimed with a weak smile as he sighed in relief. After a couple moments the wall in front of Joseph began to slightly shake as he took a step back, then all of a sudden, part of the wall opened up, revealing a quite dusty elevator. Joseph was the first to enter, he flicked a switch inside the elevator, which turned on the lights inside it. "It still works." Joseph said while sighing in relief. Johnny and Mavis went inside the elevator, then after a few moments, Joseph pressed another button. The elevator door, along with the wall that previously covered it, began to close as the elevator shook slightly. They then felt as if they were being pulled towards the ground, because the elevator started going down, albeit at a slow rate. It took about half a minute then they heard a loud beep as the elevator abruptly stopped.

The elevator door slowly crept open, once it fully opened, it exposed a big and dark room. The dark room however didn't remain like that forever, a few seconds after the elevator opened, the entire room was lit up with tons of lights, located almost on every part of the ceiling. Joseph was the first to fully enter the room, while Johnny and Mavis slowly exited the elevator, with their faces full of amazement. The room was mostly colored with white paint, along with two big couches sitting on the middle with a glass table; to the left were a small flight of stairs in a slightly elevated area with a small fridge along with a small TV. "Well, make yourselves at home!" Joseph shouted, making sure he was clearly heard as he was on the other side of the large room. "Nice place you got here." Johnny commented with a grin while he and Mavis went to the couch and took a seat. Joseph plainly huffed at what Johnny said, "I don't own this place, man. Tiberius does." he explained as he sat himself on the other couch. Mavis interrupted with a seemingly fake cough, "Excuse me, but, where's the bathroom?" she quickly asked while trying to stand up. "Oh, uh… see that hallway?" Joseph said while pointing at the other side of the room, "Just go straight at it then turn right, you'll find a single door-" he was cut off by Mavis. "Got it." She then began to walk, to their surprise, she was already walking straight and that wound she got seemed to have already healed. "You sure you're okay, Mavy?" Johnny asked with a concerned tone. "Yes Johnny, I'm fine." she assured him.

After she left their sight, Johnny turned to Joseph. "So, how'd Tiberius get this place? Must've cost a fortune." Johnny quipped while still remaining quite surprised at the place. Joseph just shrugged, "He left me in-charge of this place a few months ago. He didn't bother on telling me anything though, so I have no idea."

. . . . .

"Van Helsing is in Paris?!" Dracula angrily questioned, while still not being able to fully believe it. He started pacing around as he looked at random points in the area.

Tiberius took a step closer, and attempted to calm him down. "Look, I know this sounds bad-" he was quickly cut off however by another loud roar that came from Dracula.

"SOUNDS BAD?! It is definitely BAD!" he bellowed in anger as he gave a death stare towards Tiberius. To which Tiberius just looked away from.

. . . . .

Joseph took out some cans of soda from his bag and laid it on a small wooden table that was near the small fridge. "So, you want a soda?" he asked while putting down his bag. With that, Johnny stood up from the couch. "Yeah, sure." As he started to walk towards it. "Woah, hold on." Joseph said while slightly raising his hand, to which Johnny responded by stopping. "You're a superhuman, dude." he said almost out loud, which earned him a strange look from Johnny, a look that can be deciphered as an _'Uh, yeah. So what's your point?'_ look. Joseph simply just face palmed at that, "You don't _go_ to the item, the item goes to _you_." he said as he sighed. He then pointed his hand at one of the soda cans, using his telekinetic abilities to grab it. Johnny suddenly looked at him with a smile of embarrassment as he finally got his point. Johnny then slightly raised his hand and pointed it at the soda can and quickly used his telekinetic powers to grab it, making it slowly float mid-air until it reached his fingertips. Unknown to them that Mavis had watched them the whole time, and from that point onwards, it was confirmed to her that her husband, Johnny, was indeed hiding something. Her eyes widened as she let out a short gasp, she was really astonished at what Johnny was able to do. Squinting, just to further see what Johnny was doing, added more bewilderment to her.

Mavis immediately got out of the secluded place she was staying in and approached the two guys, "Johnny, can we talk?" she firmly asked in a tone that made Johnny slightly quiver. Johnny was almost a hundred percent sure on what they will talk about, and that made him really nervous. He simply nodded in agreement. "Outside" Mavis added while motioning towards the elevator. Joseph remained quiet as he casually went towards one of the corners in the room, as he didn't want to get in the way nor would want to intervene with the couple.

Mavis and Johnny then went for the elevator. After they've reached the ground floor Mavis was the first one to get out of the elevator, with Johnny following closely behind. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" Johnny asked while trying to keep a sense of calmness. Mavis turned around and looked back at him, "How did you catch the bullet?" she referred to that moment back at the restaurant when Johnny caught the bullet that was about hit her. Immediately after she asked that she fired off another question, "And how did you make that can of soda float in the air?" Both of those questions further made Johnny timid, and those were just two of probably hundreds of questions that Mavis wanted to ask him. She tried to patiently wait for Johnny to answer, but she _really really really_ wanted an answer and couldn't wait any longer. "Answer me."

Johnny couldn't help but stand in a slouched position, "F-Funny story actually…" he trailed off in a shaky demeanor while slightly chuckling out of nervousness. Mavis crossed her arms and slightly tilted her face as she directly gazed into Johnny's eyes and attempted to make eye-contact, but Johnny tried to avoid it by diverting his view to something else. She could already tell, that by the looks of Johnny, that he was really nervous. "Oh really?" Mavis said while shrugging, "I'm all ears." she continued, which made Johnny flinch.

Johnny was starting to sweat, with his heart racing. He was really starting to feel a bit scared as Mavis was giving him that 'look', the almost exact same look that Mavis gave Dracula, her father, when she found out that he threw her son in a tall and unstable building. "T-The first one…" Johnny muttered, referring to her first question. "That was just… re-reflexes." he said while rubbing his neck and fidgeting. That earned him a wide eyed expression along with a doubtful look from Mavis. Johnny's answer really made her wonder if it was even possible for a human to have such advanced reflexes. "Reflexes? That's all huh?" she said in disbelief. "And what about my second question?" she firmly stated, "How could you have possibly made something float? Can humans even do that?"

Johnny gave out a short chuckle, not the lively or the funny kind, the extremely nervous and scared kind. "U-Uh, that was just… uh… a magic trick." he desperately tried to answer in a taut tone hoping that Mavis would somehow believe it.

After he said that, Mavis just couldn't take it anymore. "Jonathan!" she shouted at the top of her voice as she looked at him with a glowering face. Johnny was surprised at that, Mavis rarely addresses him like that, as she mostly got used by simply calling him by his nick name 'Johnny'. Whenever she calls him like that, it means that she is really serious and also very angry. "Stop lying and just tell me…" she muttered in a barely audible tone as she looked at another direction, but Johnny still managed to hear it.

"FINE!" Johnny shouted, which got the full attention of his wife. She looked at him with a surprised disposition. They stared at each other's eyes for a couple of seconds before Johnny looked away. He took a deep breath as he tried to think of how exactly he was going to explain it all. "I'm… not an ordinary guy," he whispered, but because of Mavis' enhanced hearing, she easily heard what he said. "At least not anymore…" he trailed off, waiting for any kind of response from Mavis. With that, Mavis gave him a curious look, "What do you mean?" she asked in a curious yet nervous tone, being a bit scared at what Johnny might reveal to her.

Johnny huffed as he prepared to do something that will really shock Mavis. "See this little wound?" he eagerly asked her while pointing a finger at a wound on his face, it is a shallow but still quite lengthy wound that was still fresh, the same wound that was left when a bullet scratched his face back at the restaurant. Mavis wasn't really sure on what Johnny's point is, nor did she have the patience at that time to figure it out, "What's your point?"

"Well…" he trailed off. Johnny then gently stuck two fingers from his hand upon the wound and started concentrating, slowly moving his fingers around the wound and across his face. He could instantly feel that wound, along with the other minor wounds that he had on his face, was beginning to heal at a very rapid rate. After a few seconds, he took off his hand from his face and stood with a nervous yet slightly prideful smile, revealing his face that was now fully free from any wounds or marks. "Now you see it, now you don't."

Because of what Johnny just demonstrated, Mavis let out a loud gasp of astonishment. "Ho…How?" she asked in a barely audible tone. But Johnny still wasn't quite finished, he extended his hand and pointed it at one of the many small discarded bricks that were sitting around the corner of the area. Making it slowly levitate off the ground, he focused his eyes unto it, which also got the attention of Mavis. She turned and tried to look at where Johnny was looking at, only to be further surprised. The floating brick went past Mavis and unto Johnny's hand, it levitated just a few inches above his palm. After a second he then quickly closed his palm, crushing the floating brick and turning it into dust in a matter of seconds.

They stared at each other for about a minute. Johnny was too afraid to speak up and just waited for Mavis to say anything, absolutely anything. Mavis on the other hand was very confused at the things that Johnny just did, she was a hundred percent sure that no ordinary human could've done what her husband just did. Taking a big gulp, she decided to finally speak up. "Jo-Johnny? H-How did you-" she however, was quickly cut off.

"Mind powers. Or at least that's what I think it's called…" he trailed off in a nervous demeanor, thinking on what Mavis would say next. Mavis wanted to further ask more questions on how Johnny acquired these abilities, but she wanted to know more than anything else is how long has he been hiding this secret from her. "And when did you exactly get this?" she asked the question that sent shivers down Johnny's spine.

That was the question that Johnny dreaded to answer, he knew that if he were to answer that, he would also have to reveal that incident that had happened along the forest of Hotel Transylvania. He remembered that moment when he and his son, Dennis, were attacked in the forest, it was the first time he saw his abilities in action. He knew it himself that Mavis would be enraged at the fact that he chose to keep it a secret instead of telling her, but now he had no other choice, he couldn't possibly keep it a secret forever. Taking a deep breath along with a big gulp while blankly looking at the ground, "Y-You remember our wedding anniversary?"

Mavis then curiously looked at him, wondering if that particular day had anything to do with him having these abilities. "What about it?" she nervously asked, while trying to look calm. With that, Johnny just sighed as he prepared to say more and fully reveal it to her. He still kept looking directly at the ground, not being able to look straight at Mavis because of guilt. "And y-you r-remember when… me and Dennis went out to see the forest that same day?" he timidly asked her, slightly choking half-way through out of nervousness. Mavis stared at him with a curious yet slightly angered look, she couldn't help but think that something bad might've happened to them at that time, but she tried to shake off that thought. "Yeah, I remember that. Did… something happened that I should know of?" she inquired, with the tone of her voice rising with each word that was uttered. Johnny's agitation increased exponentially after that. "Yeah… there is something that you really should've known…" he trailed off in a scared tone. After what he just said, Mavis was starting to get furious, especially since their son was involved in it. "What happened?!" she roared at Johnny, demanding to know. Johnny, out of the sudden fear from Mavis' anger, just blurted it out. "We were attacked, alright!"

He finally spit it out, that left Mavis riddled with confusion and anger. The fact that Johnny kept something like that as a secret made her even more enraged. She unconsciously took a step back, her eyes bloodshot red from the extreme anger she was feeling. "WHAT?!" A loud and ear deafening roar came from Mavis, which made Johnny shut his eyes tight and slightly cover up his face with a hand out of fear.

Johnny took one big breath again, "We… were… attacked. Probably by the same people that attacked us…" he managed to slowly mutter as Mavis' anger was ensuing.

To his surprise however, after he said that, there was utter silence around the area. He shot open one eye and another one after a second. Slowly removing his hand from his face, to look at Mavis, even though he was still full of fear, he tried to peek out. But suddenly, he felt as if a hammer hit his cheek, a feeling of a cold hand that struck his face. He fell to the ground because of that. A slender and dark figure stood before him, with a hand still raised. "You lied to me…" the figure muttered. "Mav-" Johnny managed to say while wiping his cheek that was still quite red due to the intense slap it received, but before he could say anything else, he was cut off.

"I should've NEVER trusted YOU!" Mavis shouted at him before turning into a bat and flying out of the building and out into the skies of the night.

* * *

 **End of chapter. This has got to be the most intense chapter I've ever written, lol! Well, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations and Sacrifice

**Here we go :) Chapter 10 done. I had planned to release it sooner but I was slightly distracted by my laziness when I was writing the last parts of the chapter. Special thanks to memeteam2016 for beta-reading this chapter! You've been a great help :)**

* * *

The blanket of the beautiful night fully covered Hotel Transylvania. There wasn't so much activity in the hotel, since most of the guests were humans and since it was already a bit late, they just stayed in their rooms. While the other few monster guests that were in the hotel preferred to stay inside their rooms, as they still weren't used to being around so many humans in the hotel. In the lobby, around the corner, a floating pair of glasses was watching TV, along with a werewolf that was sneaking around nearby.

"Hey Griffin, found anything interesting yet?" Wayne drowsily asked as he hopped on the couch and took a seat, which kind of startled Griffin. A spooked Griffin simply huffed at the sudden intrusion, grabbed the remote and started changing the channel. After changing the channel a couple of times, trying to find if there's anything interesting, it went to no avail.

"Nah, there's nothing good on the TV." Griffin said in an annoyed tone while laying down the remote at the nearby table. Wayne quickly grabbed it and started changing the channels himself.

"Still, having this new 18 inch flat-screen TV in the lobby was a nice touch by Johnny." Wayne said as he changed the channels, looking for something interesting. After about a minute of switching channels, Wayne failed to find anything good or interesting in the TV. He simply laid down the remote at the table where he first grabbed it. "Told ya." Griffin said in a bored manner.

A couple of minutes passed, it seemed like the boredom just won't go away. So Wayne grabbed the remote again and changed the channel once again, this time however, the channel he picked actually got their attention. As soon as he switched to that channel, a loud voice of a news reporter spoke. _"Welcome to XYZ news!"_ Both of them got a bit surprised by the sudden loud voice, with their heads slightly flinching from the surprise. _"This just in, a normal night in a Paris restaurant was turned upside down."_ the reporter spoke, shortly before the camera view shifts to the scene where the restaurant was.

It was the exact same restaurant that Johnny and Mavis had been, except for the fact that the entire restaurant was now flooded with a lot of police officers and even SWAT teams. The camera then shifted its view near the parking lot, where police were examining three bodies of dead soldiers, along with a car in the parking lot that was literally riddled with bullets.

Both Wayne and Griffin couldn't help but gasp at what they were seeing, "Hey Frank! Murray! Come see this!" Wayne quickly shouted in a nervous tone while not even taking off his view from the TV.

Frank was on the other side of the lobby, but nevertheless easily heard Wayne. Wayne's voice sounded urgent so he along with his wife Eunice hurriedly went to them, he also called Murray, who was, at that time trying to flirt with the female Mummy.

"What is it?" Frank asked in a shaky demeanor as Murray shortly came by. Wayne just responded by pointing at the TV, to which both Frank, Eunice and Murray immediately turned their attention to. They all remained quiet as they watched the TV, one of the reporters right at the scene walked up and asked a police officer about what information they already might have.

" _We do not yet know the exact motives of the assailants. There has been no reports of anyone getting hurt or had been shot, but the investigation is ongoing."_ One of the police officers in the scene quickly responded in a sly French accent. "I'll call Drac, he needs to see this." Frank nervously said while running off to find Dracula. He wasn't exactly sure where Dracula had run off to, but he knew it himself that he'll quickly find him, as he knew all the secrets and insides of the hotel.

. . . . .

The cold and gentle breeze of the night enveloped the city of Paris. While in the skies, not a sight of a cloud could be spotted. As countless lights illuminated the city, bright and twinkling stars lit up the sky above. The night seemed too beautiful, there seems to be no soul in sight that could make this magnificent night a complete disaster.

Out in the skies, a lone bat flew, at a quite low altitude. The bat seemed to be flying randomly, in any direction, it seems that the bat was running away from something. The lone bat flew past a few buildings, emitting a loud sob here and there. By the looks of the bat, it seemed that it was crying. The bat would sometimes nearly hit a building, as it was too distracted by its constant sobbing and crying.

"How… dare… he, how… dare… he" The bat kept mumbling as it flew. Emitting a loud gasp as it narrowly evaded an apartment building that it almost slammed into. "How dare he lie to me…" Going left then right, trying to find a place, any place that would be quiet enough to be able to think. _"We were attacked, alright!"_ A voice kept looping through her mind. _"I'm… not an ordinary guy." "At least not anymore…"_ Another set of voices looped inside her mind. With each second spent remembering those thoughts, her altitude kept decreasing. As she flew, she slowly let her thoughts flood her mind, which in turn made her unaware of the surroundings. While lost in those thoughts, little did the bat know on what it was flying straight into. A loud 'thud' was soon heard. The bat, while heavily disoriented and distracted by her thoughts, slammed right into a tree.

Falling to the ground, it took no longer than a second then she transformed back into her human form. Standing up and wiping her forehead while letting out a slight groan, she looked around the area. She noticed that she landed right into that park that Johnny had brought her earlier, the Luxembourg Gardens, although now it was closed and also quite dark. The darkness nor the utter silence in the area didn't mean much to her, it didn't bother her in even the slightest way. At least the area was quiet enough for her to be able to think. Walking past a couple of trees and bushes, she found a lone bench sitting around the corner. Looking around the area for a second time, to make sure that she was really alone, her blue eyes glistened as she looked around the scenery. Once she was sure enough, she took a seat.

"How can he lie to me?" she kept asking herself repeatedly, with an unsure and nervous demeanor. She kept thinking about the fact that Dennis most likely got hurt when he and Johnny were attacked, that made her even more angry. "How can he keep something like that as a secret… from me? His wife, his 'zing'." she further questioned in her thoughts.

And her own son, Dennis, didn't even speak up and tell her of the incident. The thought that Johnny managed to convince and persuade Dennis to not tell her what happened, or more bluntly, to also lie to her, literally disgusted her. A visible tear fell from one of her eyes as she sniffled. She felt betrayed and played, Johnny is her 'zing', not to mention her husband, but the fact that he lied to her like that and managed to keep it a secret that long really hit her hard, as if she was staked right in the heart. She felt really lost, she was ambivalent on what to do next. Would she just sit around there? Or would she just continue flying off into who-knows-where?

Mavis then felt a drop of water hit her jet black hair. Extending her hand and opening her palm in the air, she felt a couple drops of water hit it. Looking up, she noticed that it was starting to rain. Giving out an annoyed huff, she decided to remain there. After all, she had nowhere to go anyway. Going out there would surely attract the attention of the people that attacked her when she and Johnny were at that restaurant. And she surely won't go back to where Johnny was, as far she's concerned, she just wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

. . . . .

Back at the warehouse, a clear sound of what seems to be a sledgehammer repeatedly hitting the wall kept resonating around the building, echoing all around the corners and even outside the building itself. A certain red-haired guy kept slamming his bare fist at the thick wall out of anger and frustration. "I should've… told… her… earlier." he shouted as he kept punching the wall with all his raw strength. His punches left large and visible cracks on the wall as he kept hitting it, letting his loose temper take control. Johnny felt like an idiot for not telling Mavis about everything. With his new abilities, he thought that he would be able to further protect his family from danger, especially from the likes of Van Helsing. But he himself had hurt Mavis, not physically, but emotionally and for that he resented himself. He really wanted to tell her everything as soon as that incident happened, but he had his reasons for wanting to keep a secret and that reason was, fear. When he and Dennis left to explore the forest, he was basically left 'in-charge' of Dennis. Even though he successfully defended his son and himself against the attackers, that still didn't wipe off the thought that he had somehow led them to that accident in the first place. Johnny kept thinking that if he hadn't agreed in the first place to go out with Dennis and just convinced him to just stay at the hotel then they wouldn't be in that trouble.

He knew how overprotective Mavis could be, so he feared that she, along with Dracula and his other friends, would lose their trust in him after that incident. He punched the wall one last time, with his right fist. That part of the wall literally got a hole punched right into it after Johnny dished out that powerful and hammering punch. His eyes became pitch black for a split second, then reverted back to its normal color. While still panting and slightly disoriented due to the magnitude of the punches he threw, he rested both of his hands onto the wall and lay down and rested his head on the unscratched part of the wall. He got a bit surprised at what he did, he hadn't been that angry before. Johnny clearly saw a glimpse of what his anger can do to him, it empowered him, yet it also drove him out of control. Closing his eyes and sighing, he tried to relax himself. He felt a slight stinging sensation from his right fist, opening one of his eyes and putting his clenched fist in front of his view, he immediately noticed that its knuckles were bleeding. But it healed almost instantly as soon as he saw it, much to his relief.

Unknown to him, that the secret elevator nearby was slowly opening. Coming out of it was none other than Johnny's friend, Joseph, after all, he's the only one that was left in that room when Mavis and Johnny went to the ground floor. The buzzing sound of the walls being hammered kind of annoyed him, which prompted him to go see what was going on himself. When he was fully out of the elevator, it took no longer than a second, he instantly saw a still slightly angered Johnny along with the visible cracks on the wall. What surprised him more is that fist shaped hole that was left on one part of the wall.

"I should remind myself not to get on his bad side…" he thought to himself as he crept closer to Johnny, not wanting to startle him. Johnny was still panting, there was an awkward silence that descended upon that area.

That silence however was immediately broken. "Tsk… tsk… tsk" He heard someone, which made him quickly turn around. "If you're mad, don't take it out on the wall dude. It's private property!" Joseph jokingly said while starting to chuckle, there was still a hint of nervousness in his voice as he didn't know how Johnny would react to his little joke. Johnny responded by simply huffing and rolling his eyes.

Joseph then emitted a short laughter, which earned him a peculiar look from Johnny, "What's funny?" Johnny quickly asked while giving him a glare.

Joseph then pointed at Johnny's cheek, the one that Mavis had slapped before flying off, which was still quite red. "Nice mark you got there." he commented while trying to hold back a chuckle. Johnny then remembered that slap that Mavis gave him, which made him slightly quiver. Johnny quickly took out his phone and was going to try to call Mavis, but was immediately stopped. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Joseph trailed off, which earned him a peculiar and slightly angered look from Johnny.

"Those people that attacked you and your wife most likely already know your cell numbers. Calling someone would probably allow them to track you." Joseph explained. Johnny couldn't deny what his friend said, he's already got enough problems on his hands. Both of them weren't really sure of it, but it would be foolish to take the risk, that encounter on the restaurant was close enough, so Johnny wouldn't want to draw further attention from the people that tried to kill him and his wife.

"I have to find her." Johnny mumbled a couple of times. Because of that, Joseph's seemingly relaxed and funny expression on his face disappeared and was replaced by a serious look.

"What happened dude? Why'd you blow a gasket?" he seriously and calmly questioned while taking a second glance at the broken wall that was behind Johnny, which kind of made him slightly cringe at the sight of it.

"She left" Johnny murmured while blankly staring outside the large entrance of the warehouse, "She flew off… and left…" he trailed off in a somber tone as his teeth slightly grinded and his face fell. Joseph just stood with a blank expression, he didn't know what words to say or what to do to be able to calm Johnny down. After a couple of moments, Johnny then let out a loud groan out of annoyance and frustration as he began to furiously walk towards the exit, "I gotta find her." he said in a slightly raised tone, more than enough to be heard across the area.

After he walked a couple of meters, he suddenly stopped for a moment and looked back at Joseph, "I'll be needing to borrow your car." his very look struck fear upon Joseph, it was an odd look, a look of a desperate man.

Joseph simply raised his hands in defense out of slight fear, "Sure, dude. Whatever you need." He then fidgeted his pockets, took out the car keys and threw it to Johnny, of which he caught with ease. With that, Johnny turned around and continued on his path. "But how are you even gonna find her?" Joseph shouted, as Johnny was already a bit far from him. That instantly made Johnny stop walking.

"If she flew out of here, how are you even gonna find her in this entire city?" Joseph said in a slightly negative demeanor. Because of what he said, Johnny realized that it would indeed be hard to search for her, like trying to find a needle in a haystack. But nevertheless, he had to try, he can't just give up like that without even trying. Johnny lightly shook his head, "I… have no idea." As he stared on the ground with a clearly confused look on his face. "But I will… somehow. I'll find her." he said in a hopeful tone as he raised his head and looked directly at Joseph. "Okay then. Anything I can do to help?" Joseph lively said as he raised his chin, ready to do whatever he can to help his friend.

It took Johnny a couple of seconds of pondering, then he came up with something. "Go back underground and try to find something we can use to call for help. Try to call either Dracula or Tiberius!" Johnny commanded. They needed to notify Dracula and the rest on what is currently happening, even though Johnny couldn't help but think that they might've already found out, he can't use his phone so they needed something else that won't be tracked or traced by Van Helsing's men.

"Okay! I'll dig around the storage room and see if I find something." Joseph said in a spirited manner as he started sprinting towards the elevator. "Oh! Before you go, there's a hoodie in the trunk of the car. So you can hide yourself just in case there's more snipers in the city." Joseph added. Both of them nodded at each other before parting ways.

. . . . .

Meanwhile, inside quite a large room in Hotel Transylvania. A cute red-haired boy along with a werewolf were playing around the wide open space in the area.

"You won't catch me!" Dennis playfully said as he used his enhanced vampire speed to run away from Winnie. "Yes I will!" Winnie responded, running on all fours, trying to catch up to Dennis. Soon after, Winnie was slowly gaining and was so near to catching Dennis. That was until, not wanting to get caught, Dennis changed into a bat and flew towards the ceiling.

With that, Winnie stood on two legs with an annoyed look, "Hey! No flying. That's cheating!" Winnie shouted as she scrunched up her face. Dennis just laughed as he flew and glided along the ceilings, so confident that Winnie won't catch him as long as he's in the air. "No it isn't." Dennis wittily retorted as he flew to the center of the room, on the highest point, almost touching the ceiling. "I'm sure she won't catch me here." he confidently thought to himself as he let out a short but lively giggle.

But unbeknownst to him that while he was too busy flying around, Winnie suddenly disappeared, no doubt preparing to surprise him. With his enhanced vision, he tried to spot Winnie, but it went to no avail. "Where are you Winnie?" Dennis asked in a low yet curious tone as he looked in all directions, trying to spot her. Out of nowhere, Winnie suddenly came out of her hiding place and sprinted to the nearby wall, making an audacious wall-jump that launched her from the ground and onto Dennis.

"Got you!" Winnie shouted, shortly before slamming into Dennis mid-air. Because of that hit, both of them fell down, with Dennis transforming back to human form halfway through. They fell down on the couch that was directly below them, with both of them still laughing from that little 'game' they played.

Winnie was licking Dennis is the face and cheeks repeatedly while Dennis just continues to laugh. But something caught Dennis' attention, as Winnie kept licking him in the cheeks, his head slightly tilted to the side. He then noticed his grandfather, Dracula, accompanied by two strange men, one wearing a blue hood and the other without.

"W-Wait Winnie!" Dennis managed to say in a slightly raised tone, "It's Papa Drac!" he happily exclaimed while pointing to Dracula that was just outside of the large room they were in.

"This is a very serious problem!" Dracula hissed at Tiberius and Alucard as they walked the hallway. Tiberius just put back his hood on as a response. "I-I have to get to them before Van Helsing does. I… gotta fly to them…" Dracula nervously trailed off as he briskly put a hand on the wall, his nails scratching it and causing a short yet annoying screeching sound.

Tiberius then huffed as he looked at him with an extremely confused look, "Are you kidding me? Paris is almost two thousand kilometers from here." he retorted. Dracula then looked at him straight in the eye with an angered look, he hissed at him for underestimating his capabilities, "If my daughter managed to fly from California to here while carrying Johnny then I am most certain that I can fly to Paris by myself." Dracula pridefully said with a slightly raised chin. They were gonna continue their little conversation but it was cut short.

"Papa Drac!" a familiar voice greeted him, which made him slightly flinch. Dracula looked to the other side and saw Dennis , along with Winnie, running towards him. Quickly wiping off any nervousness and anger that he had about the current events that were happening, he greeted them as well.

"Hello Denisovitch, my little Devil Dog. And hello Winnie." he tried his best to greet them as happy as possible. Waving his hand at them along with a seemingly fake happy smile. But Dennis isn't stupid, he quickly noticed the two strange people that Dracula was with, he also sensed some form of nervousness within his Papa Drac.

Dracula was fidgeting, his eyes were looking all over the place, as much as he tried to look calm he simply couldn't. "What's wrong Papa Drac?" Dennis asked with a concerned tone, "And who are those guys?"

With that being asked, both Tiberius and Alucard looked and nodded to each other and took off their hoods. The second they did that, Dennis instantly recognized Tiberius, as Johnny had introduced him before he and Mavis left for their vacation.

"Nothing is wrong. I… was just talking with some… friends." Dracula nervously replied to his grandson, in hopes that he'd believe it. His nervous demeanor along with a rather odd smile that was plastered on his face further prompted Dennis to become more curious. "No it isn't. Something is wrong." Dennis said as he raised an eyebrow while staring at Dracula with an unsure yet curious look. With what Dennis said, Dracula became more unsettled, he couldn't just blurt out that something bad is most likely happening with Dennis' parents. He tried to think of something to say, that will get Dennis to stop asking, but before he could think of something, someone came running to them.

"Drac! Drac!" Frank shouted as he was running on the hallway, coming towards them. Once he reached them, he stopped for a moment to take a breath, as he had been running continuously around the hotel searching for Dracula.

"What is it Frank?" Dracula inquired in a scared manner, he could easily sense the nervousness along with the tiredness in Frank's voice. "T-The TV, y-you have to see something." Frank tiredly said while breathing heavily, he was in a slouched position but tried to straighten himself up upon saying that. With that being said, all of them went for the lobby, with Frank leading the way.

Once they reached the lobby, they immediately went for the TV. They saw a still quite shocked Wayne along with Griffin watching the news, even though Griffin is invisible, it was still pretty obvious that he was also nervous about what was being shown in the TV. Dracula hurriedly went closer to the TV, to see what is going on, unknown to him that this will probably be one of the most shocking news he'll ever get. The reporter on the TV, that was still on the scene of the restaurant, was talking to a supposed eye-witness that has seen the attack on the restaurant, _"Tell us. What have you seen when the attack on this restaurant was ensuing?"_ The female reporter calmly inquired as she held a microphone and reached it out towards the person. The person being interviewed took a breath and tried to answer, _"W-When I was near the parking lot, just about to drive out of there, I… I saw a black-haired woman along with a… red-haired man that walked out from the restaurant."_ The person tried to describe, while nervously fidgeting. _"T-Then after awhile, someone, like a sni-sniper, suddenly shot the woman-"_

Wayne, Griffin and the rest of them was unable to hear the rest as a loud, eerie and ear-deafening roar was heard from none other than Dracula. "VAN HELSING!" Dracula shouted as angrily as he could, his teeth grinding, his fangs becoming longer and longer by the second along with red bloodshot eyes. Wayne, Frank, Griffin and pretty much everyone except Tiberius and Alucard gasped at what Dracula said, along with that extremely terrifying face he had. It was no mystery to Dracula on who are those people that were being described by the person on the TV. From that point on, he couldn't even dare to think or imagine on what might already be happening to the couple at the moment.

. . . . .

Johnny hurriedly approached the car, he had a blank expression on his face, but even that couldn't hide the obvious nervousness he was feeling. A couple of drops of rain dropped on his head and some on his shoulders, which immediately made him look up to the night sky. Rolling his eyes, he turned his view towards the car and further hurried his pace. Quickly going to the backside of the car, he popped open the trunk and found a dark-blue colored hoodie. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he quickly put on the hoodie, zipping it and putting the hood over his head, which covered most of his hair and face. After that, he quickly proceeded to open the car and get in.

Nervously putting both of his hands on the steering wheel, a lot of thoughts came up to his mind. "Where do I even start?" was one of the thoughts that kept whizzing through his head, still unsure if he'd even find Mavis, that further tensed up his grasp on the steering wheel. He just shrugged the thought off, started the car, then began to drive off the area. Unsure where to go, where to start looking, but still full of hope that he'll find Mavis.

. . . . .

 _Meanwhile in the sewers…_

"Find them! Find them quickly!" A black hooded man shouted at the top of his voice to all the soldiers that were in the area, his fist clenching along with his teeth grinding. The calm and relaxed attitude of the soldiers were replaced with utter nervousness, some of them going to the laptops, some of them went for the sewer exit, to conduct a city-wide search for the couple.

"Do not stop searching for them. Once you've found them, notify us immediately so we can set up a well thought out ambush." The black hooded man shouted at the soldiers that were leaving, "Do not engage them without backup, they are far too dangerous to be dealt with limited numbers." he further shouted to them, making sure that each word that he uttered was clearly heard and inferred.

"Understood, sir!" One of the soldiers said out loud as he put on his night-vision goggles and began to leave the sewers along with a few other soldiers.

The black hooded man turned his attention towards another soldier that was sitting around the area, he hurriedly pointed a finger at him. "What is the status of the snipers?!" he asked, quite harshly.

The soldier got slightly shocked by the tone of the man's voice but nevertheless answered, "S-Sir, we have dispatched six snipers throughout the city. They will be constantly keeping in touch and will report any sightings of the targets." he quickly replied in a nervous tone.

The black hooded turned around, slowly rubbing his hands together as he took a couple steps forward. He then began clapping his hands in a slightly silent manner, "Wonderful." he excitedly said as a grin formed up on his face.

. . . . .

Along the roads of the Arc de Triomphe, the place was still busy as ever. Even though it was raining and it was already a bit late in the night, there were still cars and other vehicles roaming the area, along with lots of people, including tourist, that were still out and enjoying the night. Johnny pulled over near a small restaurant near the area, his car was directly facing the Arc de Triomphe. "Hmm, maybe Mavis is there…" he thought to himself, hoping that she was somewhere in the area so that they can sort out this mess. He tightly grabbed the steering wheel as leaned his head closer to the front window, to get a better view of the area. He had expected that if Mavis was there, she'd most likely be on top of the Arc. He locked his eyes in a steady gaze at the Arc de Triomphe, looking over the edges and the top side. The raining had caused his window to be slightly blurred, so he simply turned on the windshield wiper and waited a couple of seconds before taking another look again. But to his disappointment, Mavis wasn't there. He leaned back with a clearly frustrated look on his face, started the car again and drove out of the area.

. . . . .

 _Meanwhile, back at the warehouse, in the underground place…_

A tough and shiny titanium door flung open, revealing an old, dusty and dark storage room. Joseph came in, a bit tired, as he had to go through a rather long flight of stairs. He looked to his side and found a switch, he flicked it as fast as he can. As soon as he did that, some lights on the corners of the room began to flicker, the lights continuously kept flickering for a few seconds before starting to stabilize. Joseph's already tired and slightly weary look was worsened once he saw the large storage room. Although most of the stuff was organized into sections, there were lots of tall metal shelves with lots of items, the area was still quite big and still messy. Joseph coughed a few times as he further entered the area, no doubt because of all the dust that has accumulated throughout the years. "How the heck Am I gonna find a phone down here?" Joseph looked around the area, taking a glance at the spider webs that had formed around the corners and edges of the room, quite doubtful if he can even find something useful in this mess.

 _Back at Hotel Transylvania…_

"Van Helsing?! Did I hear that correctly?" Murray questioned in a scared manner, he nearly flipped when he heard that name. Dracula's angered face slowly faded as soon as he saw Dennis slightly frightened by it, his extremely agitated and angered look made both Dennis and Winnie take a step back and slightly quiver.

"Papa Drac, w-who's Van Helsing?" Dennis managed to ask while slightly shivering. While still quite furious, Dracula tried to calm himself, he knew that this isn't the right place for such outburst, especially since Dennis clearly saw it.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, he put a hand on his forehead as he shut his eyes, "Nothing, nothing" as he waved his other hand in a reassuring manner. "He is just an… old…" Dracula trailed off as he quickly tried to make up an excuse, "Business rival." as he removed his hand from his forehead and looked at Dennis with a seemingly innocent smile. Seeing as how that seemed to slightly calm Dennis down, he went closer to him and gently put a hand on his shoulder, "Ju…Just go back to your room, Denisovitch." he turned his head toward Tiberius, with a glowering face, "We have some 'mature' things to talk about."

Dennis nodded in agreement, even though he was still full of confusion at what's happening. He started to walk away along with Winnie. But there was still doubt left in him, a lot of doubt and confusion. He's never seen Dracula that angry before, so that prompted him to eavesdrop on Dracula's conversation with the others. Dennis immediately stopped walking when he and Winnie got some distance away from Dracula. They were away from the lobby, yet they'll still be able to hear most of their conversation using their enhanced hearing senses. He laid his back at the wall, with his head and ear slightly sticking to the brick wall and slightly closed his eyes, trying to concentrate and listen to their conversation. It took no longer than a second that Winnie quickly noticed what Dennis was doing.

"I thought you were gonna go back to your room?" Winnie asked, slightly confused at what Dennis' intentions are. Dennis momentarily broke his concentration to reply to Winnie, "They're hiding… something. Gotta find it out." he said as he lightly shook his head. Because of that, Winnie also got curious. Both of them quietly stayed at the area and used their respective abilities to listen to the conversation.

. . . . .

As soon as Dennis and Winnie were out of sight, Dracula's seemingly calmed down demeanor immediately switched back to his previous furious and angered state. Directly looking at Tiberius with a wide-eyed look, Tiberius flinched at that. Dracula's very look could pretty much kill someone if he wanted to.

"Why? Why haven't you told me earlier?!" the vampire seethed. With no answer coming from either Tiberius or Alucard, the vampire's rage only grew further. "Tell me! If you knew Van Helsing is in Paris, why had you not bothered telling me?!" he further questioned, the tone of his voice getting deeper and agitated with each word uttered.

"We were planning on telling you. But we first tried to contact our 'friends' in Paris to lend a hand…" Alucard retorted in a harsh manner while shrugging, "We failed contacting them though." Tiberius added. All that did though was further make Dracula angry, he could sense the unusual calmness in both Tiberius and Alucard's voice, as if they don't care much about the situation.

"How can you be so calm in a situation like this? Do you even know how dangerous Van Helsing can be?!" the Count accused as he raised one of his hands and tightly clenched it in front of himself.

Tiberius huffed as he rolled his eyes. Dracula wasn't the only one who knew Van Helsing well enough, both Alucard and Tiberius knew him too, especially the latter. "Better to be calm than blow a fuse, unlike some other-" Alucard tried to state as he crossed his arms. But before he could continue his sentence, Dracula stared at him with bloodshot red eyes, which quickly shut him up, as he wouldn't want to dare argue with the Count Dracula.

Murray walked in front of them, almost right in the middle, "Wait, wait, wait." he tried to calmly say as he reached out his hand and extended it across the middle of the three arguing beings, in an attempt to stop their unnecessary bickering. "If Van Helsing is in Paris, then we should warn Mavis and Johnny so that-"

Tiberius immediately walked up to him and cut him off, "It wouldn't surprise me if Van Helsing had already instructed his men to strike them. I know him, he strikes fast and doesn't want to waste time." he dismissively said as he held a hand in front of his face and rolled his eyes.

Before anything else could happen, Alucard suddenly flinched as he felt his phone vibrate. Quickly fidgeting his pockets, he took out his phone. "Tiberius! Someone's calling, I don't know this cellphone number though." he said as he quickly walked towards Tiberius and gave him the phone. As soon as Tiberius looked at the phone, he sighed in relief, "It's a cell number from one of those phones that I've left in that warehouse in Paris."

Dracula then looked at the phone filled with anxiety and excitedness, prompting Tiberius to answer the call. "Hello?! Tiberius? It's Joseph." A voice hurriedly greeted Tiberius, not even giving him time to give a greeting. "Joseph! What's happening there in Paris?" Tiberius quickly inquired, not wanting anymore time to be further wasted. "Let's just say, 'Van Helsing happened'" Joseph replied in a shaky demeanor. Tiberius shook his head as a frown formed in his face, "Just as I thought. Hold on, I'm gonna put you on loudspeaker so everyone can hear." With that, he quickly pressed a couple of buttons on the phone and held the phone in a steady grip with his hand as he laid the phone down on the nearby wooden table.

As soon as he did that, everyone, especially Dracula, got even more tensed up and nervous. Dracula really feared on what could've happened, but he had to know. He quickly slammed both of his hands on the table and put his face even nearer to the phone, to make sure that he'll hear every single word that'll be said. "Johnny and his wife… got attacked at the restaurant. By snipers and armed soldiers."

Everyone at the room except Tiberius and Alucard heavily gasped at what they heard, Frank even poked his ear a couple of times to make sure that he was actually hearing correctly. Dracula's grip on the table got tighter upon hearing that. He was really fuming, but he tried his best not to roar as there is still much more information to be conveyed. "His wife, Mavis, got shot by a sniper." Joseph continued to say through the phone.

On the other side of the lobby, just inside another room, both Dennis and Winnie gasped at what they heard. "Mom… got hurt?" Dennis fearfully said in a barely audible tone, his hands fidgeting as some tears started to form on his big blue eyes. He looked at the floor, still not being able to believe what was happening. Winnie couldn't say anything, she didn't know what she would be able to say to calm Dennis. She just gently put a hand on Dennis' shoulder, in hopes that it'll calm him down.

"LET ME SPEAK TO MY DAUGHTER NOW!" Demanded Dracula. With his eyes turning bloodshot red, along with his fingernails and fangs getting elongated by the second.

Joseph took a big gulp after that, "Uh… um… yeah. That's gonna be a problem. You see… she kinda… left." Joseph bluntly stated, each word being uttered becoming even more perturbed.

"WHY NOT?!" Dracula shouted as he quickly grabbed the phone and put it near his mouth, to make sure that every bit of what he said has gotten through. "Based on what Johnny told me, she flew out of the place and unto the city. Seems like they had an argument or fight." Joseph hurriedly tried to explain. Dracula on the other hand, while still holding the phone in a tight grip, let out a short yet loud roar. "What about Johnny?! Let me speak to him!" he demanded. Joseph took another big gulp after that, "Uh, that's gonna be a problem too. He left about half an hour ago, he's gonna try and look for his wife."

Dracula angrily laid down the phone on the table and fidgeted his pockets for his phone. "I will try to call Mavis…" he tried to calmly said as he took a breath. But like most of the time, his long fingernails prevented him from using the phone properly.

Murray just sighed as he wiped his face with a hand then went closer to Dracula and abruptly grabbed the phone, "I'll do it for you…" he blankly said as he began tapping the phone. They waited like more than a minute, but there was no answer. Dracula groaned in annoyance as he turned his back and tried to face the wall, "Keep trying to call her!"

. . . . .

Near the Luxembourg gardens, along a sidewalk, a car pulled over. The red-haired driver let out a groan as he rests his head on the steering wheel in a quite sudden manner, making a slight 'thud' sound. "Where the heck Am I gonna find her…" Johnny muttered, his voice full of agitation. He's already been through the Arc de Triomphe and the Eiffel Tower, he's also been driving and looking around the streets, even asking some random people if they happen to saw a bat or a black-haired 'goth' woman around the area. But all of those, to his disappointment, went to no avail. As he rested his head on the steering wheel, he closed his eyes, trying to calm and relax himself. After a few seconds of remaining in that position, he started to feel slightly calm. That calmness allowed some of his enhanced senses to unexpectedly 'kick-in'.

Sniffling and crying. That was the only thing that Johnny was hearing at that moment. A sound of what seems to be a female crying, as if the person in question was right beside him, he could perfectly hear it. He could perfectly deduce that constant sniffling and crying was coming from none other than Mavis. Raising an eyebrow, he further concentrated on where the sound was coming from. Soon after, he managed to trace it back inside nearby Luxembourg Gardens. He wasn't a hundred percent sure, but based on his instincts, it was the closest place where the sound was coming from.

Slowly lifting his face, his eyes steadily crept open. One of his hands automatically grabbed and slightly opened the car's door in a quick and harsh manner. He hurriedly got out of the car, it was still raining, so he pulled his hood a couple of times to make sure that it won't come off. Looking past a couple of buildings, he looked directly at the balconies and windows of the buildings he passed by, making sure there aren't any nasty surprises such as snipers awaiting him. His eyes sharply looked at the many dark and quiet places of the area, such as alleys between the buildings. He looked at those in a piercing manner, trying to spot any suspicious movement.

Once he was sure enough that there might not be any danger in the area, he proceeded to the gardens, he had to sneak in as it was closed. Sneaking in didn't prove to be much of a problem for him, once he was inside he quickly took a glance at the area. He was really feeling somewhat nervous and slightly scared, he didn't even know what he would say if he saw Mavis there. Apologizing would of course be the first thing he'd do, but he feared that Mavis would just ignore him and run or fly off to another place. He took a deep breath and temporarily ignored those thoughts, closing his eyes and concentrating on the surroundings. Trying to re-hear that constant sniffling sound that he first heard when he was on the car. To his relief, he heard it again, that same sniffling and crying sound echoed through his eardrums. He tried to follow it to the source, his heart rate rising with each second spent.

Going through a few trees and bushes in the area, he at last, finally found the source of that crying. There, on a bench, sat his wife. Johnny was right behind her, only a few meters away, he tensed up upon seeing her. Nervousness and fear flooded his mind, he didn't know how he would approach her. His mouth slightly opened, he was going to utter something, but he choked as soon as he did that. He immediately stopped himself from speaking, he got too cowardly to say something. Taking a step back as he flinched, he accidentally stepped on a twig.

*SNAP*

Even though it was raining, Mavis immediately heard that snapping sound. Flinching, she stood up in a slightly scared manner. She looked back, at where she thought the sound came from and what she saw shocked her.

There in the shadows stood her husband, Johnny. "H-Hi, Mav…Mavis," Johnny sheepishly said as he further tried to hide his face on the hood he was wearing. He slightly slouched as he tried to avoid eye-contact with his wife. Mavis on the other hand couldn't be more surprised, she was fully caught off guard. She couldn't believe that he actually managed to find her. But that didn't matter much, she could just fly away to another more secluded place. That's exactly the first thing that crossed her mind, she was about to run and fly away but she stopped herself.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, quite harshly, that made Johnny quiver. "M-Mavis. I came here t-to say, I-I'm sorry…" Johnny tried to apologize, he knew that she'll lash out at him, but he'd rather prefer her anger than her running away again or in this case, flying away. He was already lucky enough to be able to find her without wasting too much time.

For that, Mavis hissed at him, further making Johnny cower. Her eyebrows went down and pulled together as her anger started heating up. "Sorry for what exactly?! Huh?" Mavis angrily shouted, her eyes turning redder by the second. "For lying to me? For convincing Dennis to not tell me?" she continued as her fist clenched. She made sure that every word was clearly heard by Johnny, so he can feel how angry she is about what he did.

Severe guilt struck Johnny after Mavis said that. Even though he had his reasons for not telling her, that still wouldn't hide the fact that she was really hurt by what he did. Seeing how Johnny's face wrinkled up when she said that, she further continued. "I-I don't even know if I can trust you anymore…" she bitterly stated as she trailed off. She doesn't know if she could even trust Johnny again after what he did. Her eyes slightly widened as she took a step back, looking at Johnny with a bewildered expression.

Johnny really got hit hard at what Mavis said, it's as if he's been punched right in the gut by what she said, probably even worse. He broke her trust, he messed up. It won't be easy to persuade her to listen, but he had to try. Mustering his courage, he took a couple of steps closer to her. Trying his best to stand tall and still, he faced his wife, although still nervous, he tried his best to speak up. "I-I'm sorry for l-lying. J-Just please let me explain…" he desperately pleaded, in hopes that his wife will listen to his explanation. But alas, it went to no avail.

Mavis crossed her arms as she looked straight at Johnny's eyes full of fury, "Explain?!" she furiously shouted. "There's nothing to explain as I already get it." she further said in a calm yet angered tone. "You lied to me. Our son got in danger and you didn't even bother to tell me!" she stressed out, making Johnny more timid and return to his slouched position. "And you even managed to… trick Dennis into not telling me. How smart…"

After that, both of them remained pretty much quiet. Johnny was constantly thinking on what he can say, anything to say that will calm Mavis down and at least hear him out. His eyes were regularly moving left and right as he was lost in his thoughts. Mavis just remained in her position, with her arms crossed along with her mouth slightly opened, revealing her sharp fangs.

. . . . .

"This is Kilo-1. I have spotted the targets! I repeat, I have spotted the targets. They're in the Luxembourg Gardens." A calm voice spoke through the radio device that was attached near his mouth. Viciously tilting his neck left and right, it released a 'cracking' sound. Standing up, he dropped the cigarette he was smoking and shot straight up from the chair he was sitting at. The bright moonlight above slightly gleamed upon the night-vision goggles he was wearing over his face as he fully went out from his hiding spot and out into the open balcony. A malevolent snarl formed up on the sniper's face as he stood tall on the balcony of the building he was residing at. Taking a second glance at the area, he looked straight at the couple, who at that time was still busy arguing. Even though there was a considerable distance from him and his targets, he still could perfectly see them because of his equipment.

Calmly moving a few meters to his left, he clenched his fist as he made a full stop. Next to him, was a Cheytac Intervention sniper rifle, it was sitting on a bipod that was laid on the edge of the balcony. He had absolutely a full birds-eye view of the area. Advanced night-vision goggles allowed him, along with the other snipers spread out all over the city, to zoom in and get a clear view of any part of the area they were assigned to. The weather or time didn't matter, whether it may be rain, snow or a thunderstorm, heck, even if it was a snowstorm they'd always have the correct and proper gadgets prepared to allow them to continue their 'work' unimpeded.

. . . . .

Taking a deep breath and sighing, Johnny took a few steps closer to Mavis. That of course she immediately noticed, she just continued to look at him with an angered and confused expression. Her very eyes could strike fear whenever she is angry, but Johnny wasn't about to let that stop him. He walked and walked both calmly and cautiously towards her, until finally they were in arms length. Mavis just stood there, almost as if frozen. She wanted to have some distance from him, but she felt as if she was immobile.

"Mavis…" he directly stared at her eyes. Those big blue eyes that were, at that moment, filled with animosity and intense confusion towards him. "I-I know I messed up. B-But please… let me fix this." Mavis could sense the sincerity and regret in Johnny's voice, she could also sense the desperation within him. She knew that he doesn't want to lose her, but she quickly questioned in her thoughts, _"If he really cared, they why would he lie and keep a secret like this?"_ She harshly turned her head towards the other side and her slender body followed too. Trying to ignore Johnny and his pleas, she tried to close her eyes, to further shut him off.

Mavis heard a sound of what seems to be someone that quickly dropped and kneeled to the ground, a slight 'thud' was heard. Turning her head to see what it was, she saw Johnny, who was now fully kneeled in front of her. Raising one hand, Johnny slowly took off his hood, not caring how messy his hair will be because of the rain. His eyes locked into Mavis'.

Looking straight at her as he took a gulp, "I'm sorry, Mavis." his voice was full of fear. He looked down, at the ground, not even caring on how messy and wet he was becoming because of the rain, "I-I wanted to tell you earlier, much earlier. But I… couldn't. I was… scared on what you'd say…" With that, he lifted his head to gaze into her eyes, "And on what you'd… think."

Mavis' crossed arms started to falter as she slightly turned to Johnny. She had mixed feelings towards Johnny at this point. Her bloodshot red eyes slowly returned to its normal blue color, which gave Johnny a slight sense of hope. Extending her hand, she flinched as she attempted to lay a hand on Johnny's shoulder. But as soon as her hand went near Johnny, she immediately pulled it back, thinking that Johnny is just trying to soften her up so she would easily forgive him.

. . . . .

Excitedly twitching his fingers, he slowly grabbed the rear grip of the sniper rifle. Raising the rear grip and leveling the weapon, his other hand traversed and slowly went for the barrel of the rifle with a suppressor tightly in its grasp. Attaching a suppressor on the sniper rifle's barrel and making last minute checks, adjusting the scope, checking if the magazine was properly attached, he took a deep breath as he prepared to do his work. Once everything seemed okay to him, he gazed into the rifle's scope. Just like his night-vision goggle, the scope of the sniper rifle is no different. He looked and zoomed in the scope's view towards the couple. A peculiar looked formed up on his face once he did that, as he didn't really have an idea on what the couple was doing at that time.

Once he did realize it though, he couldn't help but laugh at both Johnny and Mavis. "Woah, looks like they're having a fight," his eyes lit up as he said that, "A perfect time to make things even worse for them." With that, his teeth grinded, an overly zealous smile soon formed up on his face. His hand that was previously on the rear grip of the gun slowly traversed over the trigger. Gently laying his index finger over the trigger, his smile slowly dissipated as he focused all of his attention on his targets. As he looked over the scope, he waited for just the right moment, a moment where the couple would be in a complete standstill. He had to make sure that this shot will really kill the vampire, he couldn't just aim in the arm or leg. It also has to be perfectly timed. Since the couple was in the middle of a 'fight', he knew that one of them might suddenly make jerky movements, which might make him miss his mark. He continuously adjusted his weapon, where it aimed directly at Mavis' heart. After all, a stake at the heart would kill a vampire, so a bullet would most likely demonstrate the same effect.

. . . . .

Mavis nervously took a big step back as her eyes slightly glistened red again. She stood in a position that would allow her to effortlessly fly away from the area, to which Johnny instantly noticed. Thinking that this was the moment that she would most likely fly away, Johnny just sighed as looked down on the ground once again. At this point, he accepted defeat, accepted that she'll most likely fly away again into somewhere where he won't be able to find her. Johnny was a bit relieved at the thought that he at least was able to speak up and tell her that he was sorry and that he really meant to tell her earlier. If she wanted to leave, that was her choice and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Sheer quietness soon descended upon the area, only the constant sound of owls, crickets and of course the intense pitter-patter of the rain can be heard. Mavis just stood there, still trying to make up her mind if she should leave or stay. Leaving would just further escalate their problems, she knew it herself that there are still people out there that were 'hunting' them. She was still pretty much angry, but anger alone won't help them at this point. With that, she started to think logically, that it'll be better to temporarily set aside her anger for them to have a better chance at escaping Van Helsing's thugs. They could always argue and try to resolve this problem once they were in a safer place, such as Transylvania.

Johnny's curiosity soon got the best of him, a peculiar look formed up on his face as he wondered why the place suddenly became quiet. Wearily opening an eye, he peeked out and tried to get a view of the area. To his surprise, he saw Mavis just plainly standing there. He thought that the sudden silence meant that Mavis had left. But something around the vicinity caught his attention, something that sent a shiver down his spine. He blinked both of his eyes a couple of times as he wasn't sure if he was all of the sudden seeing things.

A slim red dot navigated throughout Mavis' slender body, it started along her waistline and slowly crept upward towards her chest. It kept moving around until it was directly positioned and aimed right at her heart. Mavis didn't notice it, she was too lost in her thoughts to see it.

"M-Ma…Mavis," Johnny barely said, his very voice was stricken with fear. With his face wrinkling up along with both of his eyes widely opened, he slowly began to stand up. Because of that, Mavis got out of her trance and looked straight at her husband. Raising an eyebrow, she wondered why Johnny was looking at her with a seemingly terrified look. Trying to follow where Johnny was staring at, she herself got shocked once she saw it. Emitting an abrupt gasp, she quickly got prompted to look at the direction where the red dot was coming from. A dark silhouette of a man along with a rifle that was on a balcony soon crossed her view.

"Crap, I'm spotted." the sniper barely murmured to himself. Hands suddenly fidgeting as the dark and slender figure that was his target directly stared at him. Wasting no time, he quickly got a hold of himself and hurriedly steadied his aim once again.

With Johnny's face repeatedly switching from looking to Mavis to looking out in the distance, trying to spot the sniper, his nervous demeanor and the overall fear-stricken look plastered on his face rapidly changed to that of a serious man's look. Eyes narrowing along with his eyebrows scrunching, he took a breath as he prepared to do something he thought would be rather bold yet totally worth it. His fist clenching and teeth gritting, he knew what has to be done now. Trying to outrun the sniper's actions, he quickly launched himself from the ground and jumped towards Mavis. Extending his shoulder and pointing it at Mavis, he pushed her back with all his strength in hopes that she'll be far away from the trajectory of the bullet by the time that sniper shoots.

*BANG*

That was the only sound both Mavis and Johnny heard. All of the owls and birds that latched themselves onto the nearby trees fled in a hurry, flapping their wings and soaring out into the skies of the night, heavily stricken with fear. Everything went blank for a few seconds to the vampiress.

Shaking her head, the vampiress found herself lying on the ground. Laying a hand on her forehead and lightly rubbing it, she let out a slight groan as the dazed feeling wouldn't go away, no doubt because of the heavy push she received. Blinking a few times, her head dizzily motioned towards her side. Unknown to her that what she will witness next will surely give her the shock of her life.

. . . . .

The balcony of the building where the sniper once stood at was now empty. Towards the other side of the building, a door slammed open. A man came out, casually carrying a large suitcase with one hand. He proudly held his chin up as he began walking away out of the area like nothing happened. The pattering sound of his large boots as he continuously took a step forward along with the rain is the only thing that can be heard from that area. "Status report?" He heard a booming voice through his radio. Walking out of the alleyway, he made it to the sidewalk where he blended in with the other people.

Wiping his face with his palm, a smirk formed up on his face. He huffed as he put a hand in his pocket "I'm retreating, they've spotted me. But rest assured, I know I've hit one of them."

. . . . .

"JOHNNY!" That's all the vampiress was able to say. A few streaks of tears formed up on her eyes. She shook a couple of times as she abruptly stood up from her current position. Quickly running up to her husband, her eyes were locked unto him. As she ran, intense fear struck upon her. The bullet was meant for her, yet she didn't receive it and Johnny just happens to be laying there seemingly unconscious. She feared what would've happened to him, but she tried to shake off that thought.

As she got closer to him, a sweet and fragrant aroma crossed her nose. Along with that, she instantly noticed that she stepped on something peculiar. Looking down, she finally found out what she had stepped on.

Blood. There was blood gushing along with the rain. The wet ground where streaks of rain flowed through was dented with blood.

Quickly crouching and laying a hand on Johnny's neck as she tried to slightly raise his head up, she didn't need her enhanced vision to easily spot that profusely bleeding wound that was on Johnny's abdomen. Her eyes widened as she kept switching from looking at Johnny to looking at the gunshot wound he received. Feeling slightly relieved as Johnny was able to let out a weak groan, she slowly laid him down once again as she prepared to stand up.

"Yo-Your sa… safe." Johnny managed to speak up, his voice was weak yet full of joy that he had prevented what would've happened to Mavis. Johnny coughed a couple of times, some blood spat out of his mouth in doing so. Seeing Johnny like that and what he did for her instantly removed her anger, but was replaced by fear.

"Hold on Johnny, I gotta bring you to a hospital." she worriedly said as she began to stand up. With that, she transformed into her bat form and tried to slowly lift Johnny.

Grasping the collar of the shirt of Johnny, she slowly lifted him in the air, trying to be quick but at the same time trying to be gentle as possible. Johnny let out a loud groan as she did that, his face began to wrinkle up as his body was stretched slightly. Mavis became more frantic by second, she was nervously fidgeting as she desperately tried, with her enhanced senses, to spot a nearby hospital. She was endlessly sweating, not from the weight of what she was carrying, but the thought the she had to be really quick, else she'll lose him. Johnny on the other hand, although severely weakened, tried to weakly put a hand on his bleeding wound, to apply pressure to it in hopes to lessen the bleeding. The pain he was experiencing is like no other, the piercing sensation emanating from the wound, along with the lightheadedness he was feeling because of the blood loss he was enduring. His eyes was slowly starting to shut tight, extreme fatigue along with the intense shock he received from that shot was painfully making him lose consciousness. He couldn't even scream in pain if he wanted too, he was too weakened at that point.

Mavis' face lit up as she spotted a hospital, "Don't worry, we're almost there." But she sensed that Johnny wasn't even moving nor groaning in pain, that added to the horror she was feeling. She flew towards the front entrance of the hospital, lucky for her, there weren't so much people in the area.

Gently landing and laying Johnny down to a flat surface, she caught the attention of the few people that were currently in that area. She looked at the hospital personnel that were in the front door with a piercing look, which caused them to slightly shiver, "He… needs… help… now." she then turned her head and looked at Johnny once more, her eyes looked full of fear. Without hesitation the hospital personnel quickly dragged out a stretcher.

Using both of her hands, along with her vampire strength, she gently lifted Johnny and laid him down on the stretcher. He was still bleeding profusely, so one of the nurses tried to apply pressure to the wound.

With that, Mavis followed them until they brought Johnny to the surgery room. She sat herself on one of the many available seats and tried to wait patiently. Reminiscing that moment, when they were in the park. She felt really angry at him at that time, but even after all of that, Johnny still selflessly put himself in front of the bullet that was meant for her.

. . . . .

The red-haired man was brought inside the surgery room, some nurses cleaned up his wound while others gathered medical instruments and other stuff. "Keep pressure on that wound." the doctor ordered to which the nurses followed. They gently applied a cloth to the wound and applied pressure to it in an effort to lessen and control the bleeding. They then connected a heart monitor to him shortly afterwards.

Suddenly, the doctor and all of the nurses in the room were astonished. Their eyes widening and their mouths slightly opening, while some of them emitted a short gasp. Johnny's constant bleeding had instantly stopped and his wound began to slightly visibly heal, albeit at a slow rate. It seemed like the wound was sewing itself. The doctor went closer to examine the wound, slightly squinting because of utter surprise. "What the-"

But that astonishment was soon to end, after about half a minute, the heart monitor that was connected to Johnny began to flatline. All of the personnel in the area scrambled and hurriedly got a defibrillator.

"Clear!" the doctor shouted shortly before using the defibrillator. But it went to no avail, the heart monitor displaying Johnny's heartbeat was still flat. They repeated the defibrillation a couple more times, but it also failed.

. . . . .

She was soaking with tears. With her face buried deep in her hands, the vampiress kept crying non-stop. Even some of her make-up was slightly washed-off because of her seemingly endless sobbing. She suddenly felt one of the pockets of her shirt vibrate. Quickly grabbing her phone, she saw her dad calling. She answered, much to Dracula and the rest of his friend's relief. "MAVIS! Oh my goodness! Are you okay? What happened? Where are you exactly?!"

Although surprised by the sudden bombardment of questions, "I-I'm fine, dad." she wearily replied while still sobbing. She tried her best to hide her sobbing and the overall situation. It didn't take Dracula that long to instantly hear her constant sobbing. "Mavey? What's going on? Why are you crying?" he hastily inquired, hoping that nothing bad had happened to her. Mavis let out another round of short sniffles and sobs as she tried to answer, "It's J-Johnny… He… I was g-gonna get shot… but he…" she mumbled in-between her seemingly endless sobs. That filled her father, Dracula, with intense confusion about their situation, "What about Johnny? What happened to him?" Dracula voice seemed calm yet full of confusion and agitation.

"D-Dad, I-I'm gonna have to call you back later." As she ended the call, rather abruptly. She rested her head on her palm as she continued to sob, still rather full of hope that Johnny will make it through this.

. . . . .

 _Meanwhile at the entrance of the hospital…_

A large armored van parked right in front of the hospital's entrance. Four men hastily slammed open the back door of the van and got out. While in the front of the van, the driver got out, pulling out a revolver and making its cylinder spin shortly before locking it into place. On the other part of the van, on the passenger's door, a black hooded man came out.

They walked towards the entrance, all of the people in the area just stood shocked and wouldn't dare to interfere with them. The guards in the front door of the hospital tried to pull out their guns, but the black hooded man just pointed his hand at them and slightly closed his fingers, causing the two guards to be telekinetically slammed into the wall and knocked out.

They entered the hospital with no sweat. "Are you sure this is where you traced the phone of that vampire?" the black hooded man turned his head to a soldier that was on his right side. "Absolutely Sir! I couldn't be wrong." the soldier assured him as he held his AK-47 rifle on his shoulder. While the soldier on the other side of the black hooded man aimed his M4A1 rifle on the ceiling and let loose a shot, causing the people and hospital personnel in the area to further panic. "Alright, weapons tight. Check every room, do not shoot unless you've confirmed they are the targets." the black hooded man then pointed his finger in front of him, signaling his men to begin their search.

. . . . .

The doors of the surgery room crept open, which immediately caught the attention of Mavis. A doctor came out and approached her. "Is he okay?!" Mavis hurriedly asked. Her eyes still teary, her hands nervously fidgeting. The doctor simply looked down as he sighed, "His heart has stopped beating…" As he held his hands in front of him, "I'm sorry."

Mavis eyes widened, turning bright red. Her mouth slightly open, revealing her sharp fangs. Feeling the anger continuously rise within her. "WHAT?!" Nervously taking a step back, "No, no, no. That can't be true." But all of the sudden, a gunshot was heard, which caught all of their attention. As she looked towards the hallway and to the elevator, she knew it already that they've been found by Van Helsing's men.

* * *

 **That's it for now ;) I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave reviews/comments on what you think so far. I'm gonna try and get chapter 11 done sooner. School is almost gonna start, so I'll be pretty busy with it :(**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**

 **~mlgNoScoper**


	11. Chapter 11: The Lull in Death

**Here we go, chapter 11 is finally done. I apologize that it took a long time to update, school along with life problems had prevented me from easily finishing it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it! :) Also, this story had just reached past 5000 views, BIG THANKS to all my readers :) Special thanks to laigunner03 for suggesting the chapter name as I was really out of ideas due to stress and other stuff.**

* * *

The intense clamor of dozens of people running away and screaming in terror filled the area around the hospital. Most adults ran as fast as they could, while children screeched and screamed as they desperately raced towards their parents arms. Cars, vans, bikes and the like were hastily driven out of the parking area, uncontrollably skidding across the road as they made their sudden escape. Meanwhile, inside the hospital, the people left there were in a state of utter shock at the conspiring events. Every room in the first floor was violently intruded by the same men who assaulted the hospital. Doors were slammed open, black clad men stormed each room and analyzed it carefully. They didn't care who they frightened, all they cared about was their objective. While unprepared people just stood silent at their sight, hiding themselves or plainly lying flat at the ground as there seems to be no way out, not being able to interfere nor complain in fear of being shot or hurt.

A loud 'thud' was heard as a soldier slammed open the door of a room with a swift kick, abruptly opening it and even nearly breaking it. As the door went tumbling down, he went in with ease. With an assault rifle firmly placed on his hands, he braced himself incase his targets were at that area. Squinting as he meticulously aimed the rifle throughout the room. His finger wrapped around the trigger, just in case any of the people inside the room would attempt to do anything unexpected. "Please, don't hurt us!" An old woman screamed at the top of her voice as she held both of her hands high in the air while her other companions just stood shocked, eyes wide open along with jittery breaths. The soldier simply groaned in annoyance as he glanced around the room for a couple more seconds, hastily leaving soon after once he realized that the targets or any signs that they've been there were nowhere to be found in that particular room.

Walking towards the information desk, his hand dragged towards the cape of the black hood he was wearing. Grabbing a silenced USP .45 pistol that was resting on a holster at his back, a grin formed up on his face as he saw a man hiding behind the desk. He furrowed his brows as he effortlessly recognized that the man is one of the hospital personnel. Raising his arm along with the pistol in hand, he directly aimed at the person that was on the desk, "You!"

The frightened man instantly stood from his position as a response. His eyes slowly drifted and looked at the sadistic grin on the hooded man, nothing but that grin could be seen, not even the eyes nor the whole face could be sighted. "Tell me," As the black hooded man slightly raised his arm along with his pistol, alleviating the man's fear. "A vampire came to this hospital. At what floor could I find it?"

Out of fear and shock, the man mumbled a couple of jumbled words that couldn't even be clearly heard or comprehended by anyone in the area, not even himself. Forming a tight fist, the black hooded man slammed the desk with his other hand. He then impatiently growled as he held the pistol and placed it right at the forehead of the man, "I won't ask again," Tightening the grip on the pistol and further pressing it onto the man's forehead, making the helpless man squint and endlessly shiver. "Answer my question or you'll have another hole to breathe into."

"V-Va… vampire?" The man stuttered, voice full of fear and shock. He turned his head and just blankly stared at the floor, trying to avoid eye-contact with the hooded man. Taking a quick breath, "Thi..third flo…floor." he maundered as he weakly pointed a finger to the nearby elevator, which appeased the black hooded man.

Taking his pistol off and putting it back in its place, the black hooded man emitted a loud whistle, getting the attention of his henchmen. He then walked towards the nearby elevator in a calm and subtle way, not even the slightest sound of his footsteps could be heard. Raising his arm and his index finger in the air, he made a rolling motion with his finger, signifying to his men that they should follow him and leave the area.

Seeing as the soldiers were steering away from the premises, most of the people took this opportunity to flee as fast as they could. Silent yet terrified footsteps resonated around the area as they ran towards the exit. The sound of all the screaming people along with the terror they were experiencing simply relaxed the black hooded man, those people after all, supported and didn't deny the vampire, so in his view, they deserved this kind of treatment.

"The vampire is in the third floor," Pointing a finger at the elevator, "Get the anti-vampire darts ready," the black hooded man commanded as they all approached the elevator. One of the soldiers responded by taking a special rifle that was hanging on his back, a rifle loaded with those deadly darts. After the elevator opened, the hooded man turned around, faced his men with a sly smile plastered on his face. "And don't forget to aim for the head." As he formed his hand into a gun and pointed it at his temple to further illustrate what he meant to his men. All of his men simply nodded in agreement, an overconfident smirk forming up on their faces as they looked at each other.

Entering the elevator, they sighed as they prepared themselves. Most of the soldiers took the time to check their weaponry, checking if everything is in place, checking if they have enough grenades and also preparing other nasty equipment.

. . . . .

Breathing heavily, he grasped the phone tightly. Both of his hands literally hugged and wrapped around the phone as his breathing further unsteadied and continued to become restless. Holding down the phone and burrowing it deeply onto his chest, "What could have happened to the boy?" he murmured, nobody but himself could hear it. Fingers heavily fidgeting as his grip on the phone slightly stiffened, he remembered that call he had made to his daughter, that same call that had just ended a few minutes ago. He was filled with joy to know that she was able to answer. At least that managed to remove some nasty thoughts that kept looping through his mind and imagination.

"Hey Drac…" A raspy yet seemingly calm voice broke him from his trance. Feeling slightly surprised by the sudden encroachment, he took a very deep breath. As he exhaled, the sound of it couldn't even be matched by the constant gust of winds the riddled outside the hotel. Looking to his left, he was relieved that beside him was one of his close friends.

"Oh, hello there Murray." he wearily replied, trying to conceal his agitated demeanor. His grasp over the phone loosened and he held it with one hand. He then looked at the phone once again, trying to make up his mind if he should call again or not. His index finger rapidly switched from trying to click the 'call' button to trying to prevent the latter from happening. Even though the call he made to his daughter was rather brief, he quickly discerned that while the fact that his daughter seemed 'okay', her husband on the other hand wasn't. Her constant sobbing, her sniffling, indeed the Count knew that something dire had happened. Despite all of those thoughts, he tried to keep a straight face. He was after all the 'Count Dracula'; he wasn't supposed to plainly show his fear and agitation in the open.

Murray raised an eyebrow as he huffed, he knew him too well, he had known him for hundreds of years, even before Mavis was born. It was no surprise that he easily sensed the nervousness and fear that was peppering his friend. "How'd the call go?"

Turning his head, he looked directly at his friend. Trying to show a blank expression, "Mavis answered," he plainly said, taking a short breath as he prepared to say more. "She said that something had happened to Jonathan." he then turned away with a bilious expression on his face as he started to walk towards his other friends, who at that time were talking to Tiberius and Alucard.

"Who are you guys? And how do you even know Van Helsing?" Frank relaxingly inquired as he put a finger on his chin. His very voice was deep and demanding, with a hint of curiousness. Staring Tiberius right at the eye, he went over to one of the couches and sat himself, making the couch violently shake and release a cracking sound as it barely handled his weight. Wayne and the others just remained silent as they waited a response from Tiberius. They were astonished that Tiberius and Alucard actually knew Van Helsing, they all thought that humans just knew of him as a character in a novel. Almost all monsters knew and feared, Van Helsing.

With that, Tiberius huffed as he leaned back on the couch he was sitting at. Slightly raising his chin, he tried to look relaxed. Crossing his arms and rolling his eyes, he looked away as he slightly scrunched up his face. "None of your business." he replied rather bluntly with a hint of bitterness, slightly annoyed of the thought that he was being interrogated. Alucard on the other hand, remained silent, plainly standing alongside Tiberius. What Tiberius said only seemed to have irked Frank and the others.

Standing up with a clearly angered look on his face, Frank motioned closer towards Tiberius. Eyes bulging out with teeth slightly grinding, "It _is_ our business," Pointing a finger at Tiberius while snarling, he tried to hold back his anger, but just couldn't. Tiberius' voice sounded cocky and challenging, which in turn really irritated Frank. "This is Dracula's hotel," he nearly shouted, yet he tried to keep his voice low. As he pointed his finger downward, towards the floor to further emphasize his point. "And out there, his daughter along with her husband, which is our close friend, is getting in trouble because of Van Helsing!" Swiftly waving his hand and pointing it outwards, towards the window. "We deserve an explanation on how you know him and who you are."

But they were suddenly interrupted. Silently walking towards them, a seemingly fake and raspy cough was soon heard from none other than Dracula. He swiftly motioned towards them, trying to keep a blank and calm expression. His calm demeanor however quickly switched to an annoyed one as he saw Frank and Tiberius arguing. He simply hated the fact that they've already got a lot of problems on their hands yet Frank and Tiberius still found the time to quarrel. "Would you please stop your bickering!" While quickly giving out a short, yet loud enough hiss. They all turned their attention to him, rather surprised. His voice was commanding and threatening, more than enough to silence everyone on the room.

"Drac, did Mavis answer? Are they okay?" Turning his head towards them in an almost instant manner, Wayne nearly hopped out of the couch he was sitting at as he inquired. Eyes slightly widening as he saw Dracula and Murray walking towards them. The others showed a similar expression, except for Tiberius, which chose to retain his sense of calmness despite the semi-hostile nature that Frank showed towards him.

Wiping his forehead and face with one hand, and the other one slightly stiffening, he went closer to them. Motioning towards the middle of the area, so that all of them will be able to clearly hear him, "Yes, she answered." As he turned his head and directly looked at Wayne. He tried to reply as relaxed as possible, to try alleviating their already unsteady demeanor.

Abruptly standing up from the couch, Wayne walked closer towards Dracula, "So, are they okay?" Teeth and jaw slightly shivering as he feared what the answer would be. Eyes slightly bulging out, he tried to directly look at Dracula, to which the latter tried to avoid.

Looking down, the Count's face fell as he took a seat on one of the nearby couches. "Seeing as Mavis answered, I think she's alright…" he trailed off, which earned him a round of relieved sighs from all of his friends. That short moment of relief however was soon to end. Teeth slightly gritting while taking a short breath, "Johnny however, it seems that something happened to the boy…"

. . . . .

A beep resonated across the hallway, it was short yet it can be clearly heard around the area because of the intense silence. Along with that was an abrupt 'swoosh' sound that came from the doors of the elevator as it opened up. That entire section of the hospital seemed to have been abandoned, with absolutely no person on sight. People that were once there left in fear. Some of them leaving through the stairs, not caring on how much steps they'll encounter, while some left through the other elevators. Across the long hallways were lined-up chairs, some of them even had items or bags sitting on it, as the once owners of those were gone from the area. A short yet ominous silence settled upon the area as the elevator doors finally finished opening.

Coming out of the elevator was a black hooded man along with five other soldiers. The black hooded man casually walked out of the elevator, taking a short and careful look at both of his sides, making sure there aren't any nasty surprises waiting for him and his men.

As they slowly walked out of the elevator, the sheer silence of the area made some of the men timid. Eyes rolling, wandering and looking around, some of the soldiers couldn't help but think that they were walking straight to a trap. After all, the vampire was nowhere in sight, along with the unusual stillness in the area. Hands slightly fidgeting as they tightly held their weapons and aimed around, trying as hard as possible to prepare themselves for a vicious battle.

"You two," A confident and commanding voice briefly broke the silence of the place. He pointed a finger and looked at the soldiers that were directly on his left side, eyes piercing and showing no fear. Making his head motion and point rapidly to an empty hallway just ahead of the elevator towards the operating room, his mouth slightly scrunched up. "Check that hallway. The rest of you, follow me." The two soldiers just couldn't help but nervously nod in agreement. All of the other soldiers remained silent, wiping off any fear they once had and trying to focus on their main objective.

. . . . .

"Papa Drac!" A voice filled with terror and confusion echoed across the area, more than enough to be clearly heard by Dracula and the rest of his friends. Dennis, along with his friend, Winnie, sprinted towards them. Running and leaving their little hiding spot, where they heard absolutely _everything_ that was being talked about by Drac and his friends. Their footsteps echoed across the floor, further getting the attention of Dracula. Each step their little feet made kept getting louder and louder as they hurled closer towards them. Dennis couldn't possibly take it any longer, the news of his mom getting 'hurt' already put a fair amount of shock to him. And now, his dad too, both of those things extremely frightened him. He couldn't shake the thought that he might've lost both of his parents in just one day, so he really needed answers, honest answers. "What happened to mom and dad?"

That made Dracula extremely timid. Trying to practically hide his face with his large cape, using his hand to pull it and fully cover his face, he desperately tried to think of something to somehow avert Dennis' attention towards the dire situation. He kind of already predicted that they'll try to eavesdrop, but he tried to shake that thought off and focused on the situation of his daughter and her husband. "The problems just seems to keep piling up…" he unconsciously whispered to himself, unknown to him that Dennis and Winnie clearly heard it with their razor-sharp hearing senses. Dracula winced at what Dennis will think about what was happening to his parents. But even Dracula still didn't know what _exactly_ happened, so that further made him feeble. He couldn't even think on what he should say, _"Should I just spit it out? Should I try to cover it up?"_ Those thoughts kept spinning across his mind. Eyes fidgeting and practically moving continuously from left to right, he had to say something, anything.

Turning around and facing his grandson, an idea crossed his mind that might make Dennis temporarily stop trying to inquire about the situation. "Denisovich" he calmly said as he exhaled, his very demeanor seemed relaxed yet the intense nervousness he was feeling couldn't be denied nor hidden.

Eyes relaxingly opened with a plain expression plastered on his face. "Your mom and dad…" Dracula's face slightly shifted and stared towards Frank and the others as his face started getting riddled with agitation. His very look at his friends could somehow be translated to, _"Help me out here…"_ Yet his friends wouldn't be able to do anything about it too, they were still slightly oblivious with the current situation so they wouldn't be much help either.

Dennis' face slightly wrinkled up as he squinted. Shoulders slightly tightening because of the fear of what might be revealed to him. "They… uh… just had some misunderstandings. I-I'm sure they are fixing it as we speak." Leaning down and looking Dennis straight at the eye, in hopes that he'll believe what he was saying. He brought a seemingly relaxed and cheerful smile in an attempt to further convince Dennis.

A loud and obnoxious whistle soon caught all of their attention, "Nice…" A long and raspy voice echoed through their eardrums. Looking back and trying to see who said that, it was none other than Tiberius.

"I didn't know the Count Dracula was so lame at making up excuses." Alucard bluntly stated as he emitted a slight chuckle while lightly piercing Tiberius with his elbow. Both of them slightly giggled at what Alucard said, making Dracula and the others infuriated. The thought that they were taking the whole situation as a joke left Dracula, along with his other friends, extremely angry towards the two. He walked towards them in an almost instant manner.

"Would you… please… shut up!" The Count furiously shouted at both of them, making Alucard flinch while Tiberius remained unfazed by Dracula's anger. "You're just making the situation more worse and annoying!" Forming a tight fist as he straightened and stiffened his arms, eyes wide with a slight tint of red. He fiercely shook his head, unable to believe that they're trying to somehow plainly reveal everything to Dennis.

"It's bad enough that Mavis and Johnny are in a really, really bad situation!" Pointing his finger at them, with an elongated nail straightly marked at them. "And you have to make it worse?!" He growled at them, failing to notice that he himself just escalated the situation for Dennis.

Shock. That was the thing that hit Dennis after what his Papa Drac said. What Dracula said seemed to have confirmed and solidified what Dennis was thinking, he gasped in terror as dozens of horrifying thoughts whizzed through his mind. He didn't exactly know what was going on with his parents, or what sort of danger they're currently in, or the extremity of their situation. But based on everything he heard and witnessed, from the moment he heard that his mom got shot, to Dracula's extreme anger and agitation towards the situation and finally the moment he heard the news about his father, it was no mystery to him that his grandfather was indeed trying to hide something serious from him.

. . . . .

"This sector seems… clear…" Walking carefully and cautiously towards a long stretch of a hallway, a duo of timid soldiers walked as silent and slowly as they can throughout the area. They knew exactly what their target is, but what that did was only further strike fear into their hearts. Their target after all is no ordinary vampire, it is a Dracula, and that thought alone made them shake in their boots.

"Perhaps splitting us from the group wasn't really a good idea that the boss made, eh?" Glancing and staring at possibly every inch of the area, as their target could possibly strike at anytime, either as bat or at her human form. Looking at his fellow soldier, his expression was almost the same, yet unable to speak due to the intense silence and overall ambience on the area.

His companion on the other hand, took a second look at his back, looking back at the elevator where they came from. Their other allies had already went towards the other hallway, in a rather hasty manner, that made him take a big gulp as he wasn't entirely sure if they'll get to them in time should something dire happen to them.

Pointing their rifles, not caring even if their hands were slightly fidgeting, through the ceilings and corners, they were trying to spot if there is anything unusual in there. The very barrels of their rifles shook as it followed the rhythm of their unsteady hands.

"There's the operating room," A soldier alerted his comrade that was right beside him as they got closer to its doors. "Based on our sniper's info, he managed to hit one of them. So the non-vampire target must be in here…" Taking a short peek at his ally, he pointed his rifle at the doors to further demonstrate his meaning.

Once one of the soldiers pointed his weapon at a certain part of the ceiling however, his eyes widened as fear and utter shock flooded his mind. A black, bat-shaped figure was resting itself on one of the corners of the ceiling.

As soon as he noticed that, that bat turned its head towards him, eyes bloodshot red. Lunging towards the soldiers face, the bat extended its feet and kicked the soldier, with as much strength as possible. Sending him flying away and heavily impacting a nearby chair, which almost knocked him out. Because of the soldier's sudden surprise, his finger that was rested on the trigger of the gun flinched as he endured that attack.

A loud yet short burst of gunshots resonated throughout the area, more than enough to be heard by the black hooded man and his other men accompanying him. All three soldiers that were accompanying the black hooded man instantly turned around in shock, while their boss remained slightly calm. Taking a short breath while turning around and facing the direction where the gunshots were heard, "Found you…" The black hooded man, along with his men then sprinted towards the position of their comrades.

Transforming into her human form, she directly faced the other soldier. That soldier had just turned around after witnessing what happened to his ally. Eyes heavily stricken with fear, he desperately tried to aim down his rifle to the vampiress as his finger immediately tried to grasp the trigger. But for a vampire, that action was all too slow and predictable.

Clenching and forming her right fist into a tight clasp, she motioned her arm backwards in order build up as much strength as possible. Heavily infuriated, with visible bulging veins on her clenched fist, she was reminded of that exact time when Johnny was shot. She could perfectly remember his pain as she desperately flew him to the hospital, his agony along with the tremendous suffering he felt made her extremely enraged. What she would do at this moment was all too easy for her.

A jaw ripping upper-cut soon hammered the soldier just as he was about to fire, pushing and making the unfortunate soldier fly towards the doors of the operating room. The soldier groaned in tormented pain as the vampiress' small yet tenacious fist connected right at the middle of his jawbone, which caused an immense amount of agony and twinge. The punch itself was powerful enough to send the soldier flying away like a bird, flying and slamming into the operating rooms' doors and going inside it, inside the very same room where Johnny is in. A couple pieces of teeth can be clearly seen detaching and flying away from the soldier's jawbone and mouth, his assault rifle separating from his grasp and landing near the doors of the operating room as he literally flew away.

Sighing in relief, the vampiress took a second glance at the area. Staring at the first soldier she attacked, which seemed to be still conscious yet severely weakened. Her brows furrowed as she wondered why it was only two soldiers, "Was that all of them?" she thought to herself. There was nothing but sheer silence after that little encounter that happened, the whole area descended into a sound of nothingness. She was honestly expecting more of them, but that thought alone made her slightly overconfident. "Hmm, time to find the rest of them…"

. . . . .

Crying, sniffling and sobbing. Dennis felt really lied to. He didn't understand why Dracula had to keep it a secret from him. "Mom and Dad got hurt and y-you didn't even bother… telling me?" Looking and staring his Papa Drac straight at the eye, looking at it for an answer, a visible streak of tears could be seen trailing down from his already wet-eyes through his tender cheeks.

Dracula suddenly choked upon hearing that. He couldn't believe that he just plainly blurted it out in the open that something bad really is happening to Dennis' parents, especially since Dennis was right at the scene when he did so. He really didn't want to hide it from him, but the gravity of the situation prevented him from saying it. He actually planned to tell him, but only after the situation has been under control or when both Johnny and Mavis are safe, but it seems that it's too late for that plan now.

Steadily looking back at his grandson, one of his eyes twitched as his mind raced to find something to say. He tried to look at him straight in the eye, but he just can't, especially after what he hid.

Although Dennis pretty much knew what happened through eavesdropping, he was still hit hard by the fact that Dracula tried to hide it all from him. He didn't see any clear reason why Dracula should hide it, so that further bewildered him. To him, his Papa Drac shouldn't have tried to keep it from him as a secret, as it was his parents that were involved after all.

Out of confusion and shock, Dennis unconsciously took a couple of steps back. His friend, Winnie just stood by him, not wanting to speak up as she really didn't know what to say.

"Denisovich. Please listen-" Dracula pleaded, with his hand slightly extended and pointing to Dennis. Slowly taking a few steps to get himself closer to his grandson, he fidgeted as he quickly tried to think of something to say. But he was a wee bit too late as his grandson was gonna do something rather unexpected.

All of the sudden, Dennis ran. He ran as fast as he could, running and utilizing his vampiric speed to its fullest. Eyes locked on the nearby window, his objective seemed clear to him, but not exactly for his Papa Drac and the rest. With his eyes glistening and glowing bright green for a second, the window instantly got telekinetically shot opened. As he ran, he ignored most of his surroundings. Not giving the slightest attention to what the others, even his Papa Drac's reactions were gonna be. In just a split second, he hastily transformed into his bat form and shot straight out the window in an almost perfect manner. Spinning himself as he closed his eyes and clamping his tiny wings together, he was out of the window and out of the hotel premises.

Dracula's eyes instantly shot open as he heavily gasped upon witnessing what his grandson just did. Of course the others had similar expressions, but Dracula's expression and overall shock just couldn't be matched. "Denisovich!"

. . . . .

A cold and menacing breeze of wind glided through the vampiress pale skin as she suddenly felt something that made her eyes twitch and her skin crawl. One of her eyebrows slightly rose as her head lightly tilted upon noticing the sudden change in the area. As if the atmosphere around the space became even darker and more mysterious. A loud thud of what seems to be large leather boots that slammed right into the ground echoed across the area, more than enough to break the short-lived silence that the vampiress experienced.

A short, menacing and taunting slow clap echoed around the area and around her eardrums. "Well, well, well" Her eyes widened, mouth slightly opening as she unconsciously took a short yet large gulp upon hearing that unknown yet threatening tone. She began to slowly turn around, hands and fingers heavily fidgeting as curiousness along with fear and anxiety flooded her thoughts.

Once she fully made her turn, what she saw put a fair amount of shock unto her very spine. Letting out a short gasp as her teeth gritted and her nose scrunched up. In front of her was, three men steadily pointing their heavy weaponry right at her. With their fingers literally hugging and embracing the trigger, prepared to shoot anytime. She didn't know or even had the slightest idea on what those weapons specifically were, in fact, she doesn't even know much about current human weaponry, but she knew it herself that those must be deadly. The man in the middle caught most of her attention, a man with seemingly nothing more than a black hood, face fully shrouded by the darkness of his attire. His very look, at first glance, seemed not so threatening at all compared to the men that surrounded him. He didn't held any weapons, none of his hands carried even a knife or a pistol. But the strange feeling of the aura that resonated from that man seemed dark and mysteriously powerful, a feeling that most vampires and monsters get when they are facing an enemy that is almost as powerful as them.

"I finally get to face… a vampire," The very same menacing voice spoke, coming directly from the black hooded man. Hands slightly raising as he waved it in front of himself, "More specifically… a 'Dracula'." Voice full of astonishment along with an intimidating demeanor as his very tone translates as an act of challenge. His other fist tightly clenched as he slightly turned around, revealing a holster with a pistol firmly resting on it.

The black hooded man tilted his head to the other side as he directly gazed and stared at the vampiress blue eyes, which at that time was starting to get tinted with redness. Mavis tried to look at him too, but it seems as if something was preventing her from fully seeing his face no matter how hard she tried. "Sorry about your pet human.. erm… 'husband'." Slightly choking in the middle of the sentence as he quickly corrected his statement.

Head looking up, towards the ceiling as he released a short chuckle. "I'm actually surprised you haven't sucked every ounce of blood from him yet," Tilting his head, he once again gazed into the vampiress confuse stricken eyes. "After all, that's what you monstrous vampires are only good at, eh? Sucking blood."

At this very point and moment, she couldn't take it any longer. Standing in front of her were the men that she was sure has something to do with what happened to her husband, Johnny. She could finally make them pay for what they've done, that very thought made her extremely enraged and wild.

"YOU'RE THE MONSTERS!" With that, she furiously lunged at them. Unleashing an almost ear-deafening roar that was almost enough to actually deafen a person, but thanks to their equipment, they only flinched at her clamor. Launching herself from the ground with her hands placed right in front of her, eyes bursting with redness. She clenched both of her fists as hard as she could as she literally shot towards them like a bullet.

Unknown to her that what she did was actually the thing that the black hooded man was waiting for. A snarl formed on his face as he began to raise his arm along with his hand. "All… too… easy." that thought passed by the black hooded man's mind as he prepared to do something that he knew will surely give a shocker to the vampire.

As she flew towards them, overconfidence seemed to have overcome and numbed most of her senses. They all seemed like normal humans to her. And at this tight area along with her advantage of being a vampire, it all seemed too easy for her. Or so she thought.

All the other soldiers desperately tried to aim down their sights to shoot the incoming threat, but at this rate, by the time they had already aimed, they would've already been beaten to a pulp. Lucky for them, their boss, the black hooded man, was there on their side.

Quickly extending his arm and aiming his hand at the vampire, a jolt of what seems to be an electrified feeling filled his arms and traversed towards the hand. It's as if his very arm and hand is getting filled with raw and powerful energy, building up at a deeply fast rate. As soon as that was done, he flinched his fingers and hand. He lightly gasped, barely audible, as a powerful yet invisible shock of energy shot out from his hand and went towards the vampiress.

As she was getting closer and closer to them, she couldn't help but think that the battle was already won. After all, her vampiric speed plus the extreme anger and hatred she felt right now seemed unstoppable and too much to handle for just a bunch of humans. It seemed that the advantage was clearly hers. Little did she actually know on what she was up against.

The vampiress then felt a sudden gust of wind around her, as if something powerful just formed up in front of her face. Once the black hooded man had pointed his hand at the vampiress along with that strange feeling she instantly sensed, it was at that moment that Mavis finally noticed that she had underestimated them.

It started as a just a feeling, a feeling of what seems to be just an ordinary breeze of wind that blew past her face, cold yet satisfying. And just a split second after that is where the actual action began. What hit her that moment felt like a car just slammed right in front of her. It was a clearly painful sensation.

A powerful telekinetic shockwave sent her flying at the exact opposite direction. Her eyes broadened out of sheer surprise at what was happening. At the speed she flew, she thought that none of them could've stopped her, especially since most humans would be too slow to respond at that rate. Truthfully, they really are too slow to respond since the distance between them and her were just too small. Yet the black hooded man not only had anticipated that kind of aggressive response, but also knew how to counter it. Indeed what she was facing was no ordinary bunch of people, especially the black hooded man.

. . . . .

Across the vast forest of Hotel Transylvania a single red-haired bat latched itself unto one of the hundreds of trees in the area. His eyes gleamed upwards, towards the beautiful night sky, admiring the beauty of the moon as it brightly shone upon the boundless forest. The bat remained still and stayed at that branch for a few minutes, face full of confusion as it tried to think on what to do next.

After awhile, the bat decided that it was time to leave that area. Jumping out from the branch and onto the ground, the bat transformed into its human form half-way through the jump.

A squishy sound was soon heard as the boy's tiny feet landed on the ground. Looking down as to know what he stepped on, mouth lightly scrunching up and eyebrows clumping up as he realized that he had directly landed and stepped on mud.

Regardless, he shrugged and rolled his eyes as he continued to walk in an undetermined direction. He kept thinking about his parents, on what might be happening to them at this very moment. Another one of the many thoughts that repeatedly circled on his mind was, "Why did Papa Drac tried to hide it from me?" Indeed the young vampire was really ambivalent on the Count's choice of trying to hide the conspiring events.

He took a second to stop, he was right in the middle of an area which was quite muddy, along with trees surrounding him. There was nothing but the trees and its shadows enveloping him. He suddenly flinched as he heard something, as if someone was following him and is quickly closing in.

Looking to his left, eyes widened and prepared to witness and see anything. Nothing. Immediately looking to his right, he huffed as there was also nothing in that part. The gentle rustle of leaves along with the squishing sound of mud that was being stepped on by someone on all fours kept resonating throughout his ears. It's as if someone was directly moving towards him, something fast.

"Dennis?" A sweet and gentle voice went past his ears, instantly removing his fear that something else might've been watching him. Trying to trace the voice, he looked back, a warm and tender smile formed up on his face as he saw who it was.

"Winnie? What are you doing here?" he questioned as he directly glanced at the werewolf, who was standing in front of his view between a pair of trees. She was slightly secluded by the shadows of the trees, but nevertheless, Dennis easily saw and recognized her. His mouth slightly widened as he was a bit shocked that she managed to follow him, but he simply assumed that she had used her enhanced smelling senses along with her speed to track him down.

She took a few little steps closer, getting herself out of the darkness and further revealing herself onto the light of the night skies. "Let's go back to the hotel…"

Because of that, Dennis lightly huffed as he slightly turned his head away and blankly looked at some random trees in the place. "I don't want to…" he weakly said. His voice was full of confusion and agitation, as if he wasn't even entirely sure of his decision to run away.

"But, Uncle Drac will get worried if you don't come back." Winnie tried to persuade him. That made Dennis look at her with an unsure expression. He started to ponder and question in his thoughts if what he did was really correct.

But because of their talking along with the general emotion that Dennis was currently feeling, their attention along with their heightened senses were put off guard. Across them was a small hill covered with mostly a handful of dead bushes along with a couple of trees. A gentle rustle broke the stillness in the area, the bushes lightly shook as something thin pierced through it and extended out into the open. Slowly coming out of the bushes was what seems to be a long yet thin barrel of a rifle, it was slowly being shaken as to further get the obstacles out of the way.

"This is X-Ray Two One, I got two tangos in sight…"

. . . . .

The vampiress winced as she landed on the floor, with her back landing first. As if the force of the telekinetic wave that sent her flying back wasn't painful enough, the pain she felt as she got hammered into the floor was excruciating, even for a vampire. Her face wrinkled, her nose scrunched up and her teeth grinded as she tried to get herself back up.

"Is that all you got? Little vampire…" Lightly shaking his head in confidence as he took a few steps forward, a snarl composed on his face. He stuck a hand into the holster of his gun as he didn't want to take any chances of being pushed back or beaten, fingers blanketing the grip of the gun as he directly gazed at the vampire to see if she'll attempt to make any further aggressive movement or action.

The very voice of the man sounded cocky and overconfident, giving a hint that the man thought that he could defeat her easily, which irked the meagerly weakened vampiress. Her eyes shot open as she thought of something that she knew will give her an edge over her opponents. At this moment, she looked weakened, which made most of the soldiers along with the black hooded man feel a bit safe and neglect the fact that she's still a vampire.

Eyes glowing and glistening blue, she looked straight at the adjacent chairs that were in the area, especially the ones that were near her enemies. Those chairs started to glow bright blue and levitate, which suddenly shocked the soldiers and even the black hooded man himself. Their faces shaking and looking towards the floating stuff that levitated above the floor, eyes widened as they released an abrupt gasp at what they were witnessing.

Immediately after that, those very same chairs were telekinetically tossed towards them at a great velocity. A short 'swoosh' sound was heard as the chairs flew and slammed the soldiers, sending most of them to their knees.

They released a loud groan as they got impacted by the chairs like a bullet. Some getting hit right at the face, which sent them tumbling down the cold and unforgiving floor. Some of them grimacing as they directly got hit at the stomach and guts. Their very faces crumpled up as they felt the stinging and overwhelming pain that severely hammered them.

Their weapons flew away from their grasp and fell to the floor just like their wielders, instantly disarming them and making them a far lesser threat to the vampiress.

Quickly drawing out his left arm and extending it, the black hooded man's eyes locked into the nearby projectile that was hurling towards him, clenching his fist and tightening it as hard as he possibly can. A loud bang resonated across the area as he literally crushed the flying chair that the vampiress sent flying to him, with his bare fist.

But Mavis wasn't foolish enough to think that only one flying thing can incapacitate the black hooded man, especially after what he demonstrated when she tried to strike him. She sent three chairs flying towards the black hooded man to ensure that he'll get hit. A clearly mischievous smile can be seen on her tender face as she looked at her adversaries struggling to keep up with her abilities.

Slightly shifting his view a little bit to the left, another chair was flying straight at him, with a trajectory towards his chest. His teeth clenched as tried to quickly place his other free hand in front of himself as to stop the incoming threat. Opening his palm, his other eye twitched as he formulated a quick plan to avoid getting directly hit by the projectile.

What the black hooded man failed to notice however was, while he smashed the incoming chair that was bound to hit him, there was another one coming right at his other side at a much shorter distance than the first one. His eyes and face flinched as he noticed the error he made.

Almost as soon as he noticed his little mistake, a chair slammed right into his leg causing him to flip and slam into the ground with the side of his face hitting first. His face contorted as he released a loud groan, he felt the full stinging pain of not only his leg getting heavily battered but also his face slamming flat out unto the bitter floor.

Looking to his right, he found one of his men, still a bit stunned but luckily not severely injured. The soldier struggled as he desperately moved his free hand and traversed it towards one of the pockets in the jacket he was wearing. His fingers continuously fidgeted the pocket, fiercely trying his best to find what he was looking for. An impish smile soon established on his face once he found the object he was looking for.

Seeing how they were seemingly decimated by the attack she dished out, this was the perfect moment that she could finish them off. Not wanting to waste a single moment of her enemy's temporary weakened state, she jumped off from her current position and transformed into her bat form. Silently hovering over the floor, the slender bat figure firmly clenched her tiny fist as an angered sneer began to form on her face. With her fangs clearly showing, she emitted a loud hiss as she prepared to end them. The hiss was more than enough to further strike fear into the hearts of her adversaries, their brows furrowed and their faces contorted as the deep hissing sound whizzed and stabbed their eardrums like a knife.

Her eyes instantly spotted and locked unto the black hooded man, who at that moment was still busy indulging in the pain he has received from the smashing hit he got. She didn't care anymore; she simply thought that this was the time for her to finally finish them off. Surely, finishing them here and now would send a clear message to whoever wants to further disturb or threaten her to stay away. That's what she thought. Eyebrows scrunching up, her eyes glistened red, she then flew and lunged towards her adversaries.

"Boss!" The soldier shouted at the very top of his voice, just in time actually. His voice had a mix of desperation and excitedness. He nervously took his hand out his pocket, with some sort of dart in hand, and tossed it with all his remaining strength towards the black hooded man.

The short, silver colored dart flew past the black hooded man's face. It had an extremely sharp needle-like point at its end, the tip had a faint glowing violet-like color, as it was soaked in some sort of solution. His eyes steadily locked upon the flying dart as it flawlessly swooped and freely twirled into the open air. Hastily raising one of his hands into the air, he aimed his palm precisely at the dart as it passed by his face just with only a few inches in distance. His hand latched and accurately grabbed it with little to no effort.

But the whizzing sound of the air as the vampiress shot towards them resonated throughout his ears, which immediately prompted him to steer clear from the trajectory of the vampire. Without wasting a split second, he quickly slammed both of his hands into the floor, his palms heavily hammering the thick floor. Streaks of fissures and breaches formed up on the floor, he then used the bare weight of his hand that was firmly clamped to ground along with the built up power to lift himself up and push himself away from the direction of the vampire.

In just a tenth of a second, the vampiress came shooting past the black hooded man. She came blasting past him almost as fast a bullet. Luckily for him, that push he had made allowed him to be away from the vampiress' hammering fury, even though it was just a couple of feet away. With the dart firmly resting on his clenched hand, he locked his view towards the bat that flew past him. Squinting, it took no longer than a quarter of a second for him to perfectly adjust his aim, directly pointing it at the bat's short leg. "I have you now…"

He was rested to the ground, back slumped to the wall. While the vampiress on the other hand, still a bat, abruptly stopped as it nearly slammed to the wall. Eyes bulging out with a clearly annoyed look plastered on her face, she remained in that position for a second. She was surprised by the fact that the black hooded man was able to evade her attack so quickly, which raised a thought in her head, _"Is he even human?"_

But all of the sudden, she felt a slight stinging pain that was emanating from her tiny little leg as she hovered on the area, wings flapping continuously. The pain felt nothing more than a bite of an ant, it was subtle, almost easy to ignore, especially for a vampire. It simply felt like a small splinter hit her, it wasn't even enough to cause the vampiress to grimace. Though, what further drew her attention towards it was not the initial pain that she perceived, but what happened afterwards.

Transforming to her human form once again, she instantly placed a hand on her forehead as the clear feeling of dizziness and utter bewilderment descended upon her. Looking and trying to track where the faint sensation of the needle-like thing that struck her, it took no longer than a second for her to find it.

Something of what seems to be a thin, sharp pointed dart was resting on her thigh. Using her other free hand, she attempted to gently pluck it out to further investigate. Putting it in front of her face, just a few inches away from her very eyes, it seemed nothing more than just an ordinary dart. But as she directly stared at it, her view and eyesight slowly started to drift and shake.

It's like nothing she ever felt, her view of the area drifting around, along with the intense dizziness she felt. It was as if she was on a boat that was sailing towards a stormy weather, eyesight continuously shifting and curving left, then right, then left again. Because of what she was currently feeling, the dart that was firmly resting on her fingertips slowly escaped her grasp and tumbled to the floor.

"Anti-vampire darts, best… invention… ever." Standing up with an amused smile sticking up his face, he proudly stood up straight as he raised a chin. Patting and gently wiping the sleeves on his arm, which managed to release quite a few packs of dust, he motioned closer towards the vampiress. His eyes gleamed towards his other comrades, who at that time were still down on the ground. As much as they could, the soldiers tried to pick themselves up and get back on their feet to join the black hooded man.

. . . . .

Glancing a little towards the other side of the area, with his eyes still positioned and locked at the scope of his weapon, he saw another potential target. "A werewolf… and a vampire," Those thoughts, managed to slip out from his mind and escape through his mouth in nothing but a mere whisper.

Seeing as his targets won't seem to suddenly steer away from the area, he tried to go for the radio device. Silently averting his eyes from the scope, he slowly removed his hand from the trigger and grabbed the radio device that was firmly placed on his hip. "This is X-Ray Two One. I have unknown hostiles in my sector, requesting backup…"

Taking another glance at his sniper rifle's scope, he let out a sigh of relief upon the fact that his targets didn't seem to have moved a muscle. He gently placed a finger back to the trigger and once again steadied his aim towards the vampire.

His finger was itching, he just couldn't make up his mind on what step he'd take next. Either he'd attempt to shoot one of them to get it over with, or wait for his allies to arrive as to stand a better chance. Fingers flinching as he tried to aim the weapon just right at vampire's head, he let out a few quick yet deep breaths.

"Come on, let's go back. I'm sure everyone's worried about you," The female werewolf's voice was soothing and quite convincing. Regardless of how many times Dennis thought about it, she was right, they should really go back.

A tender smile formed on Dennis' face as he took a few steps closer towards the werewolf. "Okay…" There was still a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"This is X-Ray Two One. The targets are leaving, do you copy? Over." The sniper impatiently huffed on the radio as he watched Dennis slowly walking away from the area. What he failed to control was the tone of his voice, his face burrowed upon realizing his foolish blunder.

A split second change in the environment immediately made Dennis come to a complete halt. He squinted as something unfamiliar passed through his ears, a bizarre, deepened voice that was just nearby. Peering across the area where he thought the sound came from, a strange looking figure that was resting just up the hill further bewildered him. He could perfectly see the scope of the rifle as it glistened under the moon.

As soon as he spotted the sniper, a nearly silent whistle in the air echoed across the area as the suppressed sniper rifle fired. Acting with pure instinct, Dennis immediately zoomed out of the bullet's trajectory. He gasped as he narrowly evaded the projectile. Had he not been fast enough, he surely would've been hit.

Out in the dark skies of the night flew another bat, zigzagging across acres of trees as he desperately tried to find his grandson, Dennis. "Where could he be…" But the very same shot that was fired echoed across the forest, it was almost silent yet he perfectly heard it with his heightened senses.

. . . . .

Whiteness. Nothing but whiteness could be seen enveloping the area. Pure whiteness and nothing else.

A loud groan was soon heard, it broke the seemingly eternal silence that was resting upon the area. That sound seemed like the only thing in the endless space accompanying the sheer, limitless whiteness.

Wearily picking himself up, the red-haired man struggled to get back up on his feet. He bent himself in a crouched position as he prepared to fully stand up and straighten himself. After crouching, the red-haired man attempted to get a short glance at the area, the white floor he was resting unto was already weird enough for him.

He squinted as he leveled his head in order to get a quick view of the place, what he saw next made him gasp from either the extreme bizarreness that overwhelmed his mind upon taking a glance or simply from the shock.

"What… the heck… is this place?" Taking a few moments to blink to make sure that this wasn't any sort of dream or just some wild imagination. Gulping, he then took the courage to fully stand up. Once that was done he took another look at the vast area, trying to analyze it and spot anything other than whiteness. There seems to be no limit to the broad landscape.

Legs slightly shivering, with his head slowly positioning upwards, he looked towards the upper part of the area. Still nothing but whiteness, not even a sight of cloud or at least any kind of object. Nervously taking a step forward, with his arms closely around him, he looked forward into the seemingly endless abyss.

. . . . .

"Dennis!" Winnie screamed with all her voice as her face fell in fear of what might've happened to Dennis. But in an instant, the vampire came zooming towards her, hurriedly grabbing her and zooming himself along with her to an area littered with trees, bushes, and other things that hid them.

Not a single word was uttered by the terror-stricken vampire, heavy breaths along with panting was all that could be heard from him. Indeed, he has never been this frightened before. Eyes widening as the clamor of his unsteady breathing intensifies. It's not like he was exhausted from the short distance he zoomed to, it was nothing, but it was because of the fear he experienced from that little encounter. One minute he was in the forest, then the next thing, he finds himself being a shootout target.

But their ordeal had just begun. Out in the blanket of the trees from that open area where Dennis had been, three other men stormed in. "X-Ray 2-1, do you copy? What's your status?" Those men seemed to be walking in a close formation, one of them carrying a shotgun, the other two carrying assault rifles.

"About time you got here…" Quickly standing up from his position, he hurriedly grabbed his sniper rifle and made sure that his sidearm was firmly intact. He slid down from the small hill he was positioned unto and went towards the other men in order to link up and begin finding their targets.

"Command, do you copy?" Temporarily letting go of his weapon and allowing it freely glide around as it was strapped to his neck. His other comrades glanced around the area and around his sides while firmly aiming their weapons all around, trying to spot any potential threat.

With their other ally just arriving, heavily breathing from running and dragging around his high-caliber weapon, they felt a mixture of relief and confusion as their targets seemed to have suddenly disappeared.

"This is command, what is it?" The radio device steadily vibrated as they finally received a message. Firmly holding it out with one hand, the soldier gave it to their ally who has just arrived.

"I wanna speak to Sir Van Helsing, it's important!" Straightening himself up as his breathing further steadied and his tiredness quickly diminished.

"Negative, he is unavailable at this moment. He had some… pressing matters to attend to, but he left me in-charge. What is it?" The calmed voice in the radio quickly demanded to know which made the other soldiers just sigh as their main boss isn't there to guide them.

Rolling his eyes, his grasp over the radio tightened as the agitation started overwhelming him. "I've spotted something… looks like a kid," his mouth wrinkling up like his voice did as he prepared to say more. "But… it's a… vampire." Almost choking towards the end of his sentence.

"A vampire… kid. If what you say is true… then be very cautious," Those words that came from the radio made the soldiers raise an eyebrow as confusion flooded them. "It could very well be the grandson of… Dracula."

Some of the soldiers gulped, some seemingly remained frozen, but they all shivered nonetheless as they felt a cold sensation pierce through their spines upon hearing that name. "There!" One of the soldiers quickly shouted and alerted the others as he spotted something moving towards the trees. With his assault rifle in hand, he quickly let loose a short barrage of shots towards the place where he saw those mysterious movements.

All of those shots whizzed through and pierced trees and bushes, leaving numerous gaping holes on the unfortunate things that it struck. The loud firing sound of the rifle alone made the vampire and werewolf shudder and shiver out of intense fear along with the shock upon hearing it. All of the other shots that passed by further terrorized them and struck fear unto their hearts.

Despite the initial fear that she felt, there must be something that can be done against those soldiers. Angrily growling, the werewolf hastily ran out of their tiny hiding spot and courageously confronted the soldiers. "No! Winnie!" Dennis helplessly shouted as he watched the werewolf literally leap out from their position.

"Leave us alone!" Winnie bravely commanded as she stood in all-fours and let loosed a loud growl that made most, if not all, of the soldiers cringe in fear and forced them to take a step back. Without warning, she shot out, sprinting towards the slightly disoriented soldiers in order to try and scare them away. She was brave, little to no fear was with her as she attempted to assault them, but her decision wasn't exactly the brightest.

As all the other soldiers took a huge leap backward, one of them didn't and in fact did the exact opposite. Taking a step forward with one foot, he fastened his position as he aimed the secondary barrel of the rifle that was on hand towards the attacking werewolf. "Let's see you dodge this…" Whispering as he squinted one of his eyes shortly before pulling the trigger.

In an instant, a circular grenade swiftly ejected out of the secondary barrel of the rifle and unto the werewolf's direction. A grin formed on her face as she knew that this would be easy to evade, she instantly knew what direction she would take in order to easily dodge this projectile. But half-way there, still in mid-air, the odd-looking grenade detonated.

Instead of acting like a normal grenade, which would explode and release hundreds of shrapnel around the air, a web-shaped net ejected out of it and immediately spread out. Eyes broadening as she was forced to watch the web-like net quickly cross her path and come into contact, before she knew it, she was down.

"Easy… Too easy…" A wide-grin formed up on the soldier's face as he watched the net tangle the werewolf. The rest of the soldiers simply shook their head as they too smiled upon their seemingly victorious state.

"Now, where's that vampire..." One of them said almost aloud, which was easily picked up by the vampire that was now desperately trying to hide himself in the trees. He took a peek and what he saw shocked him. There laid his friend, Winnie, tangled in a net while those soldiers prepare to indulge in their victory against her. Taking a huge breath and gulping, he prepared to do something which might be a bit risky and audacious, yet worth it.

But before he could take any form of action, he heard a loud swooshing sound and a short group of yelping that came from none other than those soldiers that were hunting him. Taking a second glance, he saw those very same soldiers lying down at the dirt, it seems they've been telekinetically slammed and hammered to the ground.

"Stay away from my grandson!"

. . . . .

The sound of a flat lined ECG machine kept beeping and resonating around the operating room. Sluggishly shaking his head as he lied on the cold and unwelcoming floor, loudly groaning a few times as the pain of the punches that the vampiress left him was still quite fresh. With both hands, he tried to stand up, albeit at a slow rate. What he saw after he stood up managed to put a weary grin on his mouth, which was missing a couple of pieces of teeth after that hammering he received.

There, in front of him, just a few feet on a hospital stretcher, laid down a seemingly dead Johnny. The ECG monitor still continuously showing a flat line on the screen along with its unending beeps.

"Dead, eh?" Pulling his sidearm revolver, he checked its cylinder to make sure that it was full of bullets. After that was done, he motioned in closer to the red-haired man. "Let's make sure you really are dead…" Pointing the revolver just at the center of the red-haired man's forehead, he excitedly placed a finger on the trigger.

. . . . .

"Argh!" A severe headache struck and descended upon the red-haired man as he attempted to explore the wide area filled with nothingness. Falling to the ground, his face wrinkled up as a result.

Still down on the ground, the headache was starting wear off, at a slow rate however. "What is this place?!" he shouted at the top of his voice. As if on cue, he got struck by another round of severe pain in the head, which made him grimace and shut his eyes tightly.

After a few seconds, the pain subsided, he sighed in relief as he slowly opened his eyes once again. But to his shock, the seemingly endless white terrain on the area disappeared and was replaced by a green and grassy landscape.

Looking up, what he saw further drove him into a state of intense bewilderment. The empty void of nothingness was instantly replaced by a mountainous scenery filled with trees.

He then started to walk, not entirely sure of his direction, but he still continued to walk nonetheless. As he walked towards a thick forest, thoughts on how he got there still kept lingering on his mind. "How did I get here?" he asked himself as he paced around the area.

All of the sudden, a thought hit him, an annoying memory that kept bothering him at random times. It would usually come as a dream or just plainly hit him while he is idling around. _"You're weak"_ A voice very similar to his came whispering through his eardrums as he recalled that one moment back at the hotel.

He remembered that moment, that very close moment on Dennis' 5th birthday. When they've finally beaten and driven out those horrifying bat creatures from the area, just when they were indulging in their victory, little did he know that out in the shadows was Bella.

At that night, if it weren't for Vlad, the heinous creature would've ended him. It would've only taken one stake to finish him. He was again reminded of how fragile he was. Of how easily he could be killed or severely injured because of what he is. _"You're weak"_ That same voice echoed throughout his mind once again, which started to fill him with anger.

"No, I'm not!" he viciously shouted as he used all of the raw strength he built up on his fist to punch a nearby slab of rock.

" _Yes you are. And you know it."_ Again, the very same voice and tone spoke to him. It was menacing. And it seemed to be challenging him.

"Stop it!" the red-haired man once again shouted as he began repeatedly slamming his fist to the rocky wall. "I'm… not… weak!" he said in between the aggressive blows.

 _"Admit it, you're just a liability. Your family protects you, but you can't and never will be able to do the same to them."_ That voice seemed closer than it was previously, as if it's whispering straight to him. Those words intensified his angered feeling and further spurred his rage.

 _"That's it, just a little more."_ That voice once again echoed, but this time, Johnny didn't quite pick it up because of his ensuing ire.

Needless to say, Johnny continued his rage. Not giving any care whatsoever to what his actions were doing.

Shutting his eyes tightly, he continued slamming his clenched fist to the tough, rocky surface.

 _"Use all of your anger."_

In his ensuing anger, he failed to realize what was happening to his surroundings. Everything around him, even the large rock he was hitting, slowly started to fade into nothing but whiteness. Before he could properly sense it, what he was punching was now nothing, disappeared into thin air.

. . . . .

Harshly placing a trembling finger at the revolver's hammer, his teeth clenched as a smile formed up on his scar-filled face. A quick clicking sound echoed throughout the room as the man cocked the pistol, his finger that was located on the gun's trigger flinched as he prepared to finish off the seemingly defenseless Johnny.

It all looked too easy, a simple pull of the trigger and the red-haired man would be finished. A malevolent snarl soon replaced his smile as he steadied his aim at the red-haired man's forehead.

But in a split second, something distracted him, something in that room prevented him from pulling the trigger. Just in time, the flat-lined ECG monitor's steady beeping spiked. Turning his head, he loudly gasped as the flat line on the ECG monitor instantly rose up in a continuously unstable pace.

The heart of the seemingly dead man that lay down on the stretcher had started beating again, in a quite harshly manner. It's as if something instantly jump-started it. His hands trembled, his entire body flinched, as if a large electric shock flowed through every bit of his being.

Wearily opening an eye, what he saw unconsciously made him let out a weak gasp. A man, or a soldier to be more precise, pointing a pistol that was just inches away from his forehead. He was going to open his mouth, no doubt to utter something, but he was stopped dead in his tracks. His body once again lightly shook as his eyes shut tight. As that happened, his teeth aggressively clenched.

As the soldier kept a steady glance at the ECG monitor, he failed to keep an eye on the person he was directly aiming his weapon at. He was bewildered, one minute the person seemed to be dead, flat-lined. Then now, based on what is shown at the monitor, the red-haired man's heart is wildly beating with no certain rhythm.

An excruciating pain instantly struck the soldier. He tried to scream in pain, but the very sensation he was feeling seemed to have instantly drained his energy, further preventing him from calling any help from his allies. Something had grabbed his hand, more specifically the hand where the revolver was resting unto. He felt as if the very bones of his hand was being crushed and turned into nothing but bits. Feeling from that area had also been lost, no matter how much he desperately tried to pull the trigger, it just won't. Slowly and painfully averting his view from the monitor and unto where the pain was coming from, what he saw next further made him grimace.

The red-haired man that was just motionlessly resting on the stretcher now had a hand latching onto the soldier's hand, using every bit of his enhanced strength to flatten and break it. The eyes of the red-haired man slowly and swiftly opened, instead of revealing a normal person's eye, a dark and seemingly endless void met eye-to-eye with the soldier's sight. The red-haired man's eyes was nothing but pitch black, with a noticeable, more darker area around where the pupil would normally be.

. . . . .

"We got it, boss. What now?" A soldier asked as he took a short glance at the black hooded man. All of the soldiers had properly stood up and were now simply staring at the weakened vampiress that unsteadily stood before them.

Using a free hand, he traversed it throughout the soft fabric of the black hoodie he was wearing and unto the holster where a pistol was firmly resting at. Gently grabbing it, he immediately motioned closer to the vampiress. "You vampires think you're so powerful, but you really aren't." he bluntly pointed out as he held the pistol with one hand, firmly aiming it at the vampiress' head.

All of the other soldiers smiled and stood proud at their apparent victory over the vampire. The vampiress was plainly standing there, weakened. She didn't know what exactly was going on, she was too lost in the dazed feeling that was overwhelming her. It was clear to her, that they indeed had some sort of weapon, a weapon that seems to weaken vampires and was specifically designed just for that very cause. She tried to transform into a bat, nothing. Tried using her telekinesis, nothing. All her efforts went to no avail.

Suddenly however, a loud gunshot was heard coming from the operating room. All of their attention instantly got averted to that, they took a short glance at each other with uncertainty and confusion. They then heard a couple of groans that emanated from the room, as if someone was struggling. A couple of seconds after that, the doors of the operating room, the very same room where Johnny was, flung open. Flying out of it was, a soldier who seems to have been thrown out with extreme force.

The thrown soldier landed and slid across the smooth floor and stopped just a few little inches from the black hooded man's group.

. . . . .

The full moon shone brightly high above Hotel Transylvania. Everything seemed very quiet, especially since Dracula and his friends left to look for Dennis. Nothing but the constant rustle of the trees could be heard, even the haunted graveyard stood silent. It was a fortress, standing mightily across the dense forest, no one in their right mind would dare intrude it.

Creeping out of the forest and silently sneaking around, a man finally found himself in front of the large castle. Sighing in relief as all of those hours spent traversing throughout the thick forest finally bore fruit. "Target... in sight…"

Two other men stormed in and went beside him. One of them took a few steps closer, out of the reach of forest and finally stepping at that bridge that seemed the only way towards the hotel by foot. "Alright boys, X-Ray team has got them distracted. We do this quick. We do this precisely."

The other one behind took out a rather big bazooka-like weapon that was hanging from his back. He then sprinted towards his comrade that was in front, in the open.

"Hurry up! Our window is limited." Profusely waving his hand in a nervous manner, the man took out a folded paper out of his pocket as he slowly crouched on the ground. His lips scrunched up as he unfolded and plainly laid the paper at the ground.

The other man, firmly holding a scoped assault rifle with both hands, glanced around the area. "I'll keep an eye out here." To which his other comrades acknowledged with a firm nod.

Once they were both in position, they both looked at the paper as they both firmly crouched themselves. An almost precise graphical representation of the outer features of the hotel is drawn by pencil on the piece of paper, in three spots of the drawing, red circles were outlined along with scrawling letters _"Designated hit points"_ Both of the men nodded as they looked away from the paper and unto the large castle that was in front of them.

Taking another short peek at the paper, the man with the bazooka-like weapon stood up and held his weapon steady. Looking at its scope, he squinted in order to further ensure accuracy.

Abruptly pressing the trigger, the weapon fired, albeit almost silently. Nothing but a small whistling sound was heard. Out of its barrel came out a roundish piece of metal that resembled a mine, it had four short yet sharp metal claws on the sides. It launched and accurately flew towards where it was aimed. Hitting and firmly latching itself onto one of the towers that surrounded the hotel.

After that was done, he reloaded the weapon, with the assistance of his comrade, making the process faster. Two other shots were soon fired. One of those shots hit the roof of the hotel and the other one hitting and attaching to the wall where the revolving door was directly below.

The other soldier, who seemed to have drifted off his task of guarding the area and was now rather admiring the scenery instantly mentally slapped himself as he refocused himself to his task. "Job's done, time to bug out." One of his comrades said aloud, hastily putting the piece of paper back to his pocket, not even bothering on folding it back as they were in quite a hurry.

. . . . .

Meanwhile, in the sewers of Paris, only a few men stood by their little outpost. Besides the stench, nothing else seemed out of place. That is until, one of the secret tunnels in the area vibrated and crept open.

The few soldiers that were left there immediately averted their attention to the opening tunnel, their minds filled with confusion as they didn't expect someone to arrive.

Once the tunnel was fully opened, one man emerged. He emerged swiftly, tipping his cowboy hat as he entered the area unopposed.

The soldier that was closest to the tunnel immediately came over to the man, face full of confusion with a hint of nervousness. "S-Sir Van Helsing, this is quite a surprise. We weren't-" A simple gesture of waving his hand instantly made the soldier shut up.

"Where is your commanding officer? I want to speak to him immediately." Van Helsing spoke, every word filled with utter coldness and seemingly no emotion.

"Sir, he and a group of soldiers had left. They've found the vampire."

Nothing else was asked after. Van Helsing motioned past the soldier and onto the nearby desk, where he grabbed a radio device as he took a seat. "Report?"

The soldier that he contacted slightly gasp because of the tone of Van Helsing's voice, it was demanding and also cold as ice. Taking a little gulp, he finally answered. "Sir, we've shot and planted three remote-controlled explosive charges on key points of that hotel. They are activated and are at your disposal."

"Good. We will need those when we finally mount our assault on that blasted hotel."

Laying the radio device on the desk, he swiftly took something out of his pocket and firmly placed it flat-out unto the desk. It was a picture of Hotel Transylvania, no doubt taken by one of his spies.

Grabbing one of his knives, he held it in a tight grasp with one hand. He then stabbed it at the picture as hard as he could. He then lifted himself out from the seat and began to slowly walk away from the desk.

"Hotel Transylvania _will_ fall…"

* * *

 **That's it for now. If you enjoyed reading it then feel free to leave a review :) I'll try to get started working on the next chapter, but I can't promise that it'll be released anytime soon. Thanks for reading!**

 **Also, when I get some time, I'll be editing chapters 1-5 and re-publishing it as I wanted to fix some errors it had and also add more detail to it.**


	12. Chapter 12: A Brief Respite

***Jumps out of nowhere* Tada! I'm sorry that it took me a long time to update, but chapter 12 is finally here :)**

* * *

" _Excuse me sir.. excuse me… could you tell me what happened at that hospital… uh… over there?"_

It took a few seconds for the disorganized man to answer, he was heavily panting, back slouched as he rested himself unto the nearby wall of a building. "Uh-h… there were these men… they… they we-were looking for… uh… a vampire…" The man stuttered, his very appearance looked as if he's been through a jungle. Sweaty face along with eyes fully widened, a clearly traumatized look was plastered on his face as his head repeatedly shook from the utter nervousness he was feeling.

"Okay, thanks for the information." Focusing his eyes at the road, he abruptly closed the car's door shortly before resting both of his hands firmly on the steering wheel. "Let's do this…" He excitedly said as he stepped on the gas.

The city remained almost unfazed by the incident, as there were no reported casualties after all. In the streets, police cars went speeding throughout every corner, their destination was clear. While the few other people who were still slightly oblivious to the situation just preferred to stay away from all the trouble.

Out in the hospital's premises, police cars stopped and parked at almost every part of the street while police officers and SWAT teams assembled and began surrounding the building. They were unable to breach the hospital as it was still unknown how many people were still stuck there and if they're being used as hostages by the mysterious suspects.

The news of what was currently happening quickly spread, almost everyone in the city was aware and alerted of the trouble that arose in that hospital. They didn't panic at that however because, as always, people simply thought that it was just another thing that the police can easily handle. After all, dozens of police officers and SWAT teams were in that area, so the situation seemed controlled.

Across the busy streets, of all the cars and other vehicles that were directly avoiding any roads that lead to that hospital, one car however was in fact doing the opposite. It sped across the ever-busy streets and precisely headed towards that same building.

With a phone firmly in his grasp, his eyes repeatedly switched from looking at the streets to glancing at the phone's screen. One hand clutching on the steering wheel and the other on the phone, it seemed too easy for him to multi-task while speeding across the road. Putting the phone closely to his ears as he focused his view towards the road, it repeatedly let out a ringing sound as he tried to call somebody. "Come on, answer please…"

After a few little moments of impatiently waiting, the call failed. Giving out an annoyed huff, he angrily threw the phone at the adjacent seat, shaking his head in frustration as he returned his focus to driving. "Damn it, what the heck happened to you…"

As he skidded across the street, he found a perfect spot to park his car. Once that was done, he looked around the area. _"How the heck am I gonna get in that hospital…"_ he thought to himself as his eyes wandered around, seemingly looking for an answer. After a few moments, his face lit up as another idea sprung up. Quickly grabbing his phone, he attempted another call.

. . . . .

It was nothing but a moment of sheer silence. As their dead comrade lay down before them, their hearts raced at the thought of whom or what could've had the strength to do that. Perhaps it was another vampire, or something else. Crouching, one soldier attempted to examine that same person, meticulously scanning for any clues or signs of what kind of person or thing threw his ally out. Teeth gritting as he quickly spotted the broken hand of his comrade, it looked nearly flattened from the intense pressure that was applied to by whoever did it. "What the…"

Motioning a few meters forward, a peculiar look formed up on the black hooded man's face as he directly gazed at the now closed doors of the operating room, it became eerily quiet after what they've witnessed had happened to their comrade. "Come on…" the black hooded man commanded in a confident manner. To him, whatever this is, it'll be nothing. After all, he has already beaten this vampire, so what else could stand against him?

Looking back at the vampiress, one of the soldiers went up to the black hooded man. "Sir, what about that vampire?" he spoke in a slightly scared manner, afraid that the vampiress might try to do something against them while their busy dealing with this new, surprising problem.

"It's weakened, it won't be able to do anything. Now come on!" The black hooded man dismissed the soldier's thoughts as he looked back at him with a piercing and sinisterly commanding look, which made the soldier simply nod in agreement.

Meanwhile, Mavis, while still quite disoriented, struggled to get a hold of herself. She almost couldn't clearly hear anything. The only things she could hear were the jumbled sounds of the short conversations of the black hooded man and his team. Soon enough, she found herself slowly dropping to the floor as the dizziness along with the extremely weakened feeling started to overwhelm her. This was certainly a huge shocker for her, she didn't think something could cause her to feel so weakened and not to mention unable to use any of her abilities, especially from something as small as a dart.

As they neared the doors of the operating room, an odd sound of footsteps crossed the ears of the black hooded man. It was now apparent to him that there was someone or something else inside that room, but who else could it possibly be? He stopped upon that thought, which also prompted those who were following him to come to a halt. The sound of the footsteps was uneven, it seemed like whoever it was, it has to be struggling to walk properly. Again, he was reminded that a superhuman was accompanying that vampire, not an ordinary human, so this might actually be a threat to his endeavor at eliminating the vampire.

" _No…"_ He denied it in his thoughts. _"Inexperienced superhumans can't possibly…"_ Looking down at the ground as his bewildered feeling rose. Along with the now steady pace of footsteps, he heard an unsteady amount of breathing. The groggy sound of the breathing seemed to be out of anger rather than nervousness or breathlessness, which somehow made him a bit timid. _"He was shot by a sniper… it's… - it's…"_ Lightly shaking his head, the sound of the footsteps kept nearing the door. As he kept thinking, he failed to notice that all three of his men attempted to actually enter that room, they impatiently walked past him and went towards the door. _"…Impossible-"_

As he uttered that, the doors of the operating room slammed open. Loudly groaning in a painful screech, the three men who were directly adjacent upon that door got heavily hammered to the walls as the doors impacted their faces. They further grimaced while their backs were battered to the wall as the doors literally flew towards the black hooded man.

Once he got out of his trance, it was too late. His eyes widened as he leveled his head, releasing a brief gasp as he saw two halves of the split door flying towards him. Groaning in agony, he got blown back to the wall as the two pieces of the door slammed on his face and chest.

A loud and angered growl was soon heard coming from that same room.

. . . . .

"Argh!" the group of soldiers released a severely pained groan as they were telekinetically pounded to the muddy ground. With their weaponry escaping their grasp, they were left almost unarmed against their attacker, which seemed too powerful to even contend to at that time.

"You people have a made a big mistake encroaching upon this hotel," The Count angrily stated as he swiftly landed to the ground, transforming to his human form once he firmly touched down. Taking a brief glance at his grandson, who at the time was filled with utter joy upon seeing him, he felt a sense of relief and comfort that he was unharmed.

He then looked back at the beaten attackers, who struggled to get back on their feet. "And especially attacking my grandson and his friend." his voice was composed, along with the steady pace of anger that was rising once again. His pupils were beginning to turn red as he prepared to strike them down and finish them once and for all.

As most of the soldiers attempted with whatever strength they had left to grab their weapons, it was clear that it would've been too late for them.

"You're all going to pay dearly for what you have done." he growled in his breath as he kept a steady pace towards them, with the sound of his footsteps increasing with each second passed. His eyes were getting tinted with pure redness, while his fangs began to rapidly increase in length.

He hasn't felt this angry in a long time, but he still tried to control his anger, trying to keep it at a certain threshold so that he wouldn't turn into a mindless killing machine. Killing wasn't his ways anymore, he hasn't killed a human for a long time now and he prefers it that way. But at this moment, he must do everything he can to protect his grandson from harm.

Just staring at those fangs as they kept growing already struck intense fear upon the soldiers, but not all of them were prepared to give up just yet. _"If I'm gonna die, then at least I'll go down fighting these monsters."_ Quickly drawing out his secondary weapon, a pistol, that was firmly resting on his side, he tried to ignore whatever pain he was currently experiencing to at least be able to fight back.

In just a few seconds, the place loudly buzzed as bullets whisked and flew around the area, echoing throughout the thick forest. He aimed the pistol right at Dracula, but his aim wasn't perfect, especially due to the pain he was feeling. His finger kept pulling the trigger, even when it was clearly out of ammo. Eyes widening, his enemy was still standing.

The Count groaned in agony as he came to a halt, some bullets whizzed past him, much to his relief, but some didn't. Although the wounds he received healed almost as soon as he got them, he still couldn't help but wince in pain as those bullets still packed a punch.

" _You'll regret that…"_ The Count angrily thought to himself as he picked himself up and stood tall, showing no fear against his adversaries and making it clear that their weapons can't eliminate him.

Furiously smirking, it only took him a split second to instantly and painfully grapple the man who shot at him. With a hand firmly grasping the helpless man's neck, the man couldn't help but try to scream albeit failing at the end.

He was poised to strike, with an arm raised, clearly showing those terrifyingly elongated nails, he prepared to finish off the soldier. As he pointed a sharp nail at the man's throat, his vampire instincts were slowly starting to take control over him.

"Did you really think that would work?" he slowly stated, with a seemingly relaxed yet angered tone. With his free hand, he slowly placed a nail at the man's face, leisurely scratching it and making the man suffer in a tormenting way. "Especially on someone like me?" His very look made the man gulp, blood-shot red eyes that kept getting redder by the second along with seeing those fangs as he spoke.

" _X-Ray 2-1. This is Big Bird 1 coming at ya, heard you needed some help."_ The soldier managed to give out a short and relieved smirk as he heard that coming from his radio. The Count heard it too, but he simply rolled his eyes, ignoring it as he didn't think they could do anything else now than wait for their inevitable demise.

"No," Looking to his left, he glanced at the distant sky, seemingly waiting for something. "But I bet this will." He looked back at Dracula, taking delight on the puzzled look that formed up on his face.

"What?" Dracula couldn't help but feel confused, he diverted his attention to where the man previously stared at, further bewildering him as there was nothing in the skies but the sparkle of the stars.

After a couple of seconds, he looked back at the soldier, with his angered state still rapidly rising. Thinking the soldier was just attempting to stall his fate, he finally raised his arm high in the air along with his elongated nails and prepared to swiftly eliminate the soldier and to get it over with.

But something else in the area suddenly became amiss that caught the Count's attention. Along the distance was the clear whooshing sound of a set of rotors continuously spinning, along with the sound of an engine.

. . . . .

"Should we go there and help them on their search?" Slowly standing up from his seat, he walked a few steps before putting down his glass of water at the table. Shooting a look at his friend that was just idly sitting on a couch across the table. After about a few seconds of no response, he motioned closer towards him, "I mean, it seems like they could use some… assistance. Don't you think?

Huffing, he leaned back at the couch in a seemingly over-relaxed manner. "Alucard, I'm pretty sure Dracula has that under control. He's probably found the kid already," Waiting a few seconds, he stood up and walked towards the opposite side of the table. His very look suggested that he was heavily thinking about something else, yet he tried to conceal that. Rolling his eyes, "Wouldn't want to get him 'mad' because we intervened." he said in an overly-sarcastic tone as he jokingly huffed, which made Alucard slightly chuckle as a response.

Alucard then flinched as he felt one of the pockets on his hoodie suddenly vibrate. Quickly grabbing his phone, he answered it.

"Hello? Tiberius! Are you there?" A voice quickly greeted him, making him blink because of how nervous the tone of the man sounded. But he nevertheless quickly recognized the voice and knew that it has to be something urgent.

"Hold on," he calmly answered as he quickly motioned towards Tiberius, handing over the phone. "It's Joseph…" he whispered to which Tiberius firmly acknowledged with a nod.

At that moment, Tiberius took a short breath before answering, he was sure that Joseph's call was no doubt to inform him of something bad happening yet again. "Joseph…"

Before Joseph had the chance to utter something, Tiberius cut him off, "Nice of you to call again." he acted with a sense of calmness, trying to set a more lighter atmosphere. Although, with his enhanced hearing senses, the sounds he kept hearing from the background set him in a rather curious mood, the constant buzz of cars across what seems to be a highway along with the bare sound of a car's engine at full speed.

"Yeah, listen Tib-" Joseph stressed out as he attempted to talk but he was once again cut off.

"Uh, what's that sound in the background?" Tiberius inquired, slightly curious on what's happening although oblivious to the fact that it further annoyed Joseph.

"LISTEN!" Joseph shouted, shutting Tiberius up and finally allowing him to fully speak. "I think I've found where Johnny and his wife might be… along with the ones after them." His voice lowered with each word he spoke and was filled with uneasiness and a hint of fear, which made Tiberius gulp as even he himself was currently powerless to intervene with the dire situation at hand.

"What are doing now? Are you going after them?" Tiberius asked in a lowered tone, yet it was filled with agitation despite his seemingly calm demeanor. The phone remained silent for a few short moments.

"What else should I do? It seems that I have to try lending them a hand in their current problem." Joseph replied despite not knowing what kind of danger he could face.

Their sense of peacefulness was abruptly disrupted however when they heard something within the area that made them pause to further listen. Both of the two men looked at each other as Tiberius slowly laid the phone on the table, "I-I'm gonna have to call you later…" he said in a hushed tone as he ended the call.

They both slowly went towards a window, looking at each other with a confused demeanor. "You hear what I'm hearing?" Alucard cautiously spoke as he peeked out the window, attempting to locate where the sound exactly came from.

"Sounds like a helicopter," Tiberius excitedly replied with a smirk as he began to turn around, briefly looking towards the exit. He was almost certain of what he heard, and that would mean some action, something he just couldn't pass out on, "Looks like things are gonna get lively around here."

With that said, he zipped off towards the door and out of the hotel itself, hurling towards that place where he thought the sound came from. Alucard simply sighed as he walked towards door too, slowly picking up speed then fully zooming away in just mere seconds.

. . . . .

With her hands down to the ground and eyes shut tight, coming back up seemed impossible, especially at her weakened state. But she immediately heard something, she perfectly heard that loud thud along with the angered groan of the black hooded man as he got slammed to the wall. That instantly made her wonder on who could've done that, but she shook it off as that wasn't important to her at the time.

Raising her head a little while slowly opening her eyes, surprise struck her as she soon perfectly saw the black hooded man, dwelling in his agonizing pain from which the source was still unknown to her at this moment. The blurriness and overall groggy feeling seemed to be slowly wearing off, giving her a sense of relief.

Seeing as this is her chance to get back to the fight or at least get back to her feet, she immediately used whatever strength she had left to try and stand up. "It isn't over…" she bitterly murmured as her eyes started to get tinted with fiery redness once again.

But her endeavor was put to a sudden halt almost as soon as she started. A gun was instantly aimed right at her in point-black range. "Don't… even… think about it… vampire." The very veins of his hands swelled as his grip over the gun further tightened.

Rising up and standing tall, he raised his chin in a proudly manner, thinking that this was nothing but a minor setback. With his other free hand, he patted some parts of the black hood he was wearing, making sure that it was still intact. Once that was done, he looked at the vampire, eyes stricken with flaming hate along with an excitedly angered smirk, "I guess finishing you off now would be the best choice."

The vampiress just looked at the black hooded man with pure disgust along with extreme anger. She tightly clenched her hands as she prepared to unleash her own strike. Surely one bullet won't be enough to instantly stop her. So, it wouldn't hurt to try and fight back, she had no choice after all.

With each of them preparing to strike, not even knowing which one of them will make the first move, their very looks were tainted with nothing but hatred. They were just a few feet away from each other, for a moment it seemed like a total stalemate, but neither of them cared. None of them blinked nor moved a muscle. Both of them impatiently waited for some kind of move or action.

"If… you… touch… her," A voice echoed around the area, instantly breaking the sheer silence and catching their attention. As soon as that was heard, both of them instantly rotated their heads and faced the direction on where that sound came from.

"Then… I'll break every… single… bone… in your body." the voice was extremely irate, but the sense of agitation within it couldn't be denied. The place where it came from was no mystery either.

Slowly coming out from the shadows, a man came out of the room and fully revealed himself, much to the surprise of both Mavis and the black hooded man. Slightly torn shirt with a bit of blood stain over the middle where he was shot. His hair was messier than ever, although slightly messier than before because of the ordeal that he had gone through. His eyes were stricken with an ever-increasing sense of rage, it glowed black for a split second, barely noticeable.

"Johnny!" The vampiress screamed out, with a mixed sense of relief and terror. Joy filled her heart knowing that her husband isn't dead, but at the same time, fear struck her as she thought that the black hooded man will now attempt to kill him too.

In a quick flash, a terrible sense of agony enveloped her as an elbow struck her jaw, sending her reeling as she once again found herself lying on the floor. "I won't… lose… to something like you…" Looking away at his seemingly beaten adversary, he looked towards Johnny, smirking as he knew that he holds the red-head's weakness at gunpoint. "What are you gonna do now?" he asked in a challenging manner, smiling as he raised his chin while taking a short glance at the vampiress.

Without warning, the red-haired man gruntingly began to walk towards the black hooded man in an infuriated manner, thinking that nothing else was standing between him and that man. He didn't care who or what this man could be, it wasn't important as that man had hurt his wife, his zing. Seeing that man's elbow roughly hitting his wife along with that cheeky smirk that the man showed afterwards simply angered him to the point where he simply doesn't care what happens to him anymore, as long as he gets to make that man pay.

As Mavis laid on the floor, still conscious yet weakened, Johnny began to run towards the black hooded man, to which that man only smiled as a response. The thing which somehow managed to bother him was something about Johnny's presence. It wasn't his overall weary and blood-stained appearance that bugged him, but the fact that he seemed fine all of the sudden even after getting shot, which slightly bewildered him.

It took only a second for Johnny's little attack to come to a rather embarrassing halt however. A piece of metal suddenly came in contact with his leg, passing through and scraping the skin, but luckily not piercing the leg itself. Along with that was the faint sound of a silenced pistol firing.

" _Gotcha…"_ Giving out a weak grin, he steadily held on to the pistol with a tight grip as he tried his best to get back up. The soldier let out a few groans as his very body was still aching as a result of the hammering he received when those doors got slammed open. Seeing as his target fell flat to the floor, he instead tried to crawl towards him as he didn't feel the need to rush.

"What a fool…" The black hooded man rashly remarked, looking down at the red-head. Chuckling at the sight of his opponent falling roughly to the floor just a few meters away from him, he rolled his eyes as overconfidence began to kick in.

As the black hooded man laughed at Johnny's apparent failure, he failed to notice what was happening on his side. With the debilitating effects of the dart slowly wearing off, her abilities and powers soon began to come back, more than enough for a swift and precise counter-attack, especially since her adversary seemed to be too caught up on laughing at his enemy.

Hastily getting up, an angered smirk soon formed up on her face as she took this moment to strike back. "And you're an even bigger fool!" she shouted, voice full of rage, making the black hooded man turn his head towards her before the inevitable happened. Jumping, she extended her leg and landed a swift kick to the black hooded man, smashing his face and making him painfully grimace as he got slammed back to the wall, heavily disoriented.

As she tightly clenched her fist, she aimed it and prepared to deliver yet another devastating blow to the black hooded man. With her eyes turning red, she slightly hovered above the floor, steadily floating as she began to motion towards the black hooded man. Her nails started to slightly elongate and so did her fangs.

Lightly covering his face with a hand, he tenderly attempted to feel his jaw, the part that the vampiress managed to hammer. He smiled at the fact that the pain subsided quite rapidly, giving him a hint that the vampire has yet to fully regain her powers, which will put him in an advantageous position.

Before the vampiress can strike again, the black hooded man acted quickly, not wasting another second. Using his other free hand, he extended it and firmly pointed his palm at the vampiress. Within just a split second, a massive barrage of telekinetic energy came smashing through the vampiress. She instinctively closed her eyes and covered her face as she got slammed back by that shockwave of energy.

Meanwhile, the red-haired man that was just a couple of meters away from them continuously struggled to get back up, his eyes twitching from the pain he felt not only from the leg he was shot at, but also from the spot where he was recently shot at by a sniper. The excruciatingly painful sensation where the sniper's bullet had once struck came back, further straining his efforts on getting back up on his feet. He automatically laid a hand on that area upon feeling the burning sensation as his eyes further shut tight.

As he grimaced, he loudly gasped as he felt a hand tugging his feet, as if trying to pull him away. He attempted to look at who was pulling his leg and feet, even though pain he was feeling was rather preventing him from doing so. To his surprise, it was one of the goons of the black hooded man. Both of their eyes met, to which the soldier nervously responded by aiming a gun that he has on his other hand to Johnny's head.

In an automatic, lightning quick response, Johnny immediately smashed his feet to the soldier's face with every bit of strength he had. All that was heard was a short yelp along with a crackling sound of a broken bone, or more precisely, a destroyed neck.

As the lifeless body of his attacker flew away due to the surprising magnitude of power Johnny had put in that kick, another string of events were happening just in front of him. Two quick slashes was heard, as if a sharp sword just pierced the air in an almost perfect manner, enough to make the red-haired man's eyes slightly twitch.

Hastily recovering her focus, the vampiress tried the best she could to land a hit on the black hooded man. Slightly raising her hand, she suddenly jolted her hand downward, with her now elongated nails pointing directly at the hooded man's face.

Doing nothing more than calmly exhaling, the black hooded man showed off an even more agile response. Whisking his hand at almost the same direction where the vampiress' hand was coming at, a brief sound of a slap was heard as his hand directly collided with the vampiress' own hand. With precise aiming, he smacked the wrist of the vampiress, making her terribly wince in pain as she felt as if her hand collided with something even tougher than solid rock or steel.

Attempting to ignore the pain that she felt, she hastily threw a quick jab with her other hand, a bit unsure where to hit as desperation began to kick in. Eyes sinking down as she realized that each attack she had made so far had failed to even effectively hurt her enemy. The black hooded man grabbed her fist with pinpoint accuracy, tightly squeezing and crushing it, which made her yelp in utter agony, considerably more than enough to be heard by Johnny. She slowly knelt to the floor, unable to break free from her adversary's grasp.

Straightly looking at his wife, his very face was filled with fear and helplessness. _"I… gotta… save her."_ he desperately thought to himself, eyes continuously moving upon utter fear. His eyes quickly caught the movement of the black hooded man's other hand. He was going for a gun.

But what can he do at this moment? He was weakened after all. Although the agony he was feeling managed to subside, it was still stinging of pain, so standing up and fighting seemed to be out of the limited choices he had, as he'll be too late by then. In just a second however, an idea crossed his mind that made him nervously smile.

As the vampiress continued to struggle, a noticeable glowering look came from the black hooded man as he started to get annoyed of the vampiress' continued resistance. "Enough!" With gun in hand, he placed its barrel right at her forehead.

Extending his hand, he aimed his palm right at the gun that was being aimed at his wife, concentrating deeply and desperately. It was a gamble, as he himself didn't know if it'll even work under these trying conditions. But nevertheless, he hoped it would work. Squinting and looking directly at the grip of the gun that the black hooded man held ever so tightly against his wife, he felt a faint jolt of energy run through his arms as his hands began to slightly tremble.

A barely discernible clicking sound was heard in just a mere second before the black hooded man pulled the trigger along with a short thud from the floor, as if something small of size fell right to it. The smile plastered on his face slowly dissipating as his adversary still continued to struggle. _"What?"_ A thought passed by. He had pulled the trigger, yet nothing happened, no sound of a gunshot along with his enemy still left unharmed by the weapon. Pressing the trigger once again, he was met with the same result.

A brief yet loudly audible sigh of relief came from none other than the red-haired man that laid at the floor, seemingly useless. Looking down to the floor where he heard that sound, the black hooded man was filled with utter vexation. The magazine he thought was loaded into the pistol was now at the floor, just when he was about to shoot. And there, the red-haired man he thought was now immobile simply laid there, hand pointed at the gun with a relieved smirk on his face.

" _It… worked."_ Feeling particularly relieved, the realization that he managed to pull off that telekinetic ability while under that amount of stress and pain further spurred him to get back up. Crouching, he watched in delight as the black hooded man dwells in bewilderment.

Angrily sneering, the black hooded man took a short glance at Johnny then to the now empty weapon in hand. _"Catch this…"_ Acting precisely along with inhuman accuracy, his very hand shook from the tremendous strength that he built up in just a few seconds, throwing the gun at lightning quick speed at the red-haired man's face.

Before the red-head could even spot it, he felt a stinging agony emanating from his face as he writhed in pain, falling to the ground immediately. Despite this, he found himself almost back up on his feet, as if his very body refused to stay down. This managed to surprise the black hooded man, but he simply huffed as he began to charge in, refusing to believe that this man could hold off any attack that he would do.

Coming back up, Johnny found himself yet again unprepared for the next attack. Firmly tightening his fist as he charged towards the red-head, he could sense the rather unaware feeling of his enemy, further spurring him to strike fast and deadly before his target could react.

In just a split second, Johnny felt a terrible, stabbing pain on his jaw as his entire head rapidly shook from the intensity of the punch he got. He grimaced as flew to the wall on the side, but he knew it himself that this ordeal has just begun.

Regaining some sense of balance, his eyes caught the black hooded man once again charging at him with a fist precisely aimed. This time, a hammering hit connected to his side, precisely on his kidney, making his face literally crunch up upon sensing the burning sensation that the punch had left. He wanted to scream, but he simply let out a suppressed yet pained groan as he began to fall to the ground, his back slowly sliding from the wall and onto the floor.

"You're out of your league," Smirking, he laid a hand on the red-head's shoulder in order to make him steady for another blow. Looking him straight at the eye, he pounded his face yet again with terrible accuracy, causing a part of his cheek to begin to bleed.

"Better give up now as once I'm done with you, I'll have a good time finishing off that vampire." He bitterly stated with an insidious smile. Although hurt and overpowered, those words still managed to stir in an extreme sense of anger within Johnny. He loudly growled in his breath as his face started to crunch up, with his rage continuously increasing unabated.

The black hooded man took a short glance at where he thought the vampire was once left at, only to be shocked that she wasn't there anymore. Gasping for a split second, he loudly groaned as four razor-sharp nails had slashed through his back. "Get away from him!" Upon recognizing that voice, the black hooded man immediately turned around, facing the vampiress. In a lightning quick response, he grabbed her arm, instantly twisting it and making the vampiress achingly grimace.

Seeing a short window of opportunity, the red-haired man mustered his strength as he steadied his back to the wall.

A rather loud thud emanated from the area as a swift kick hit the black hooded man, immediately sending him flying towards a seemingly straight direction. Johnny stood in a sort of unbalanced position as he was trying to regain his senses after he received that beating, yet he was still quite surprised that his kick managed to send that man flying despite the agony that he had just endured.

With a simple hand gesture, the black hooded man's body flipped as he landed on the floor, rolling and finally crouching to the ground completely unharmed. He took a glance back to the red-haired man, becoming somewhat amused at his baffled reaction.

As the vampiress was still reeling from her attacker's rather savage counter, nothing else was standing between Johnny and his adversary. A short gust of wind blew around the area where the black hooded man stood as he immediately zoomed towards Johnny's position, tightly grasping him by the neck as he lifted him a few feet from the ground, more than enough for the red-haired man to begin gasping for breath. The red-head attempted to break free from the hooded man's clutch, desperately twisting the man's arm, but this only caused the already tight hold on his neck to further stiffen.

Clearly seeing this, Mavis had no other choice than to force her already exhausted body to continue the fight, no matter how hopeless it might seem. She attempted to zoom towards the black hooded man, but she only staggered towards him as a result of her weariness. In just a split second, she found herself facing the exact same situation as her husband.

Taking a short yet satisfying look at both of his soon to be victims, "Ah, now this is quite interesting," he said aloud excitedly. "Who should I end first?" Stiffening the clasp of his hands at both of the enemies' necks, "The monstrous blood-sucker? Or the annoying little pest that keeps bothering me?"

His jaw trembled as his teeth gritted, an idea came to the red-head as if smacking right into his face. It's as if someone was closely whispering to him, _"Use your anger. Let your rage burst."_ Closing his eyes, he didn't exactly know what he is supposed to do, but some part of him knew that it will certainly work.

As his eyes shut tight and his body began to fail due to the lack of breath and fatigue that was overwhelming him, he started to focus on nothing but anger, pure anger. Focusing on the agonizingly burning sensations that was still fresh when he received those hits, his rage further boiled. Finally, he recalled those glimpses of how the black hooded man had hurt his wife, on how that same man made her suffer in pain, and with that, his already fiery rage just blows up, as if throwing a lighted match on a pile of gunpowder.

The black hooded man's jubilant demeanor at the site of their struggle immediately switches to that of confusion. He immediately noticed that the red-haired man's eyes were shut tight, along with that was the red-head's arms falling due to what seems to be unconsciousness kicking in. In a split second, it made him think, _"Ahhh, run out of breath I see."_ But that cocky thought was whisked away as he felt something strange within the red-head. There was neither fear nor terror within him, only pure hatred and anger. It wasn't exactly the emotional kind of anger, but more of the empowering kind. His grip on both the vampiress and Johnny weakened as he continuously felt baffled by the sudden radiating energy that he felt was swirling around the red-headed man.

Before he could act, a swift kick impacted his ribs as he got violently thrown back. The floor squeaked loudly as he planted his hand unto it, in an attempt to prevent himself from slamming to a wall. Free of his tight grasp, the vampiress felt a sense of relief even though she was greatly weakened by the choking she endured.

A hushed growl came from the black hooded man as he managed to steady himself, he was crouched at the floor, with head looking down. Sighing as he gathered his strength, he surely didn't anticipate such fierce, repeated resistance, especially coming from someone such as Johnny.

Slowly moving his head upward, his angered smirk instantly dissipated and was replaced by a somewhat frightened look as he gleamed directly at the red-head's eyes.

. . . . .

A lively smile along with a cheeky huff. That's what the Count heard from the soldier that he was holding by the neck, his grip tightened as his anger further boiled. His head kept rotating, trying to find where that 'whooshing' sound came from. But in just a few seconds, he found it, or more likely, it found him.

The Count blinked repeatedly as a bright spotlight illuminated their position. With its source, a helicopter, arriving and swooping past their side, passing them by and making a brief yet sharp turn. The side of the helicopter was now facing them, revealing a short opening of which a soldier was standing on, barely seen. It took the Count a few seconds to discern that odd-shaped thing hanging out of that small opening, but to his surprise, that gun-like thing's barrel began to spool up, emitting a sound that he found a bit annoying.

A suppressed groan came from Dracula as something sharp stabbed his arm, the same arm holding that soldier's neck. He shortly writhed in pain as he was forced to release his grip on the soldier, making him fall to the ground as the Count pulled out the knife with ease. Unknown to him that the soldier quickly rolled out of the way, leaving Dracula as the sole being inside the illuminated spot.

In just a second, the whole area rang as a barrage of ear-deafening shots whirled across the place. The Count placed his arms and hands in front of him as lots of bullets whizzed through him, making few agonizing slashes across his face but also piercing through his legs and chest. Much to his relief, most of the shots that impacted his arms and hands either bounced off or didn't pierce through.

"Take some of that vampire!" a man inside the helicopter shouted out, voice full of cockiness. "And some of this!" he hollered as he fired a few short burst of shots once again. The area became as quiet as a grave again, some visible smoke was coming out of the multi-barreled weapon that he firmly held with a smirk on his face.

Dracula, although seemingly battered by that barrage of shots, still stood mightily. An angered sneer could be seen on his face as the wounds he sustained began to rapidly heal. Even the bullets that remained inside his arm and chest were pushed out as the deep laceration it caused mended itself.

Glancing directly at the soldier that fired those shots, his eyes instantly glowed red, causing the helpless soldier to get telekinetically slammed towards the other side of the helicopter, away from that weapon. "That toy won't work against me." he remarked with a huff, even though he still felt a rather painful stinging sensation from the multiple wounds he had received.

Seeing as the vampire wasn't charging towards them, the pilot saw this chance to rescue his comrades that were still on the ground, who were beaten but still breathing. The helicopter turned around as it lowered its altitude, enough for the fleeing soldiers to board on.

One by one, the soldiers that assaulted Dracula and his grandson hopped on to the helicopter, even the man that the Count almost managed to end. It was quite a vexatious sight for him, seeing those that attacked him and his grandson freely run away, but he was relieved nonetheless that he managed to keep Dennis and Winnie safe.

"That's it, run away. Cowards!" The Count taunted them as the helicopter began taking off, thinking that they were just about to retreat. Instead of fleeing however, the helicopter swiveled to its side once again, this time, the soldier that he previously managed to grapple was aiming that weapon right at him. "I'm not done with you yet, vampire."

But before the soldier could even lay a finger on the trigger, his attention got averted to something in the area that became bizarre. A thin, barely visible cloud-like mist of bluish energy was forming up near him, it formed like a straight line to which his eyes unconsciously followed. Once he did find out where it led, the cloud of energy quickly dissipated and was replaced by a thin surge of a lightning bolt. The helicopter shook violently as it was impacted by that extreme electrical attack. "Electronics are getting fried! We gotta get the hell out of here!" the pilot shouted in dismay as he steered the helicopter away from the area.

As the helicopter fled, Dracula couldn't help but release a sigh of relief, even though he still didn't know who unleashed that kind of attack. He looked to his side, where he spotted a blue hooded man that was just a few meters away. That man still had a hand pointed at where the helicopter was previously, a trail of energetic, bluish smoke trailing out from his finger. He took off his hood as he walked towards Dracula, "Your welcome…"

Rolling his eyes, "Tiberius, I assure you, I had the situation completely under control." Proudly raising his chin as he waved his hand, to which Tiberius merely responded with a smirk as he passed him by.

"Of course you do." Alucard sarcastically said as he zipped around the area, with a cloud of dust following him as he ran towards Tiberius. He profusely looked at the Count, examining the various wounds he had received, which were still quite a lot even though some of them had already healed, which made even someone like him cringe at the sight.

"Papa Drac!" a voice filled with relief and happiness greeted him. Dennis ran out from where he was hiding at and hopped into his grandfather's arms with Winnie in close tow.

"Dennis! My boy! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" The Count nervously inquired as he tightly hugged his grandson, although the fear of something happening to Dennis was still troubling him.

Dennis let out a few short giggles at his grandfather's worry, "I'm fine, Papa Drac," he assured him with a lively smile. The two remained silent for a few seconds before Dracula gently set him down on the ground. "I-I'm sorry I ran away..." he looked down, trying to avoid eye-contact as he let out a few sniffles.

Dracula crouched and leveled his head with his grandson's, "Don't be sorry, it is I who should be apologizing. I tried to hide what was happening to your parents. I just didn't want you to worry and-" He was however, suddenly interrupted by a loud fake cough coming from Tiberius.

"Yeah, about that," This caused the Count to angrily zoom towards Tiberius for cutting him off, "It seems 'you know who' has found them." As Tiberius finished saying that, Dracula's seemingly relieved demeanor once again switched to utter terror as he remembered what was happening to his daughter and Johnny.

The thought alone of what Van Helsing would do to them was more than enough to make the Count panicky, he looked directly at Tiberius with red, blood-shot eyes. "What… do… you… mean?!" Dracula furiously asked, his teeth further gritting with each word spoken. Shaking his head from frustration, "Let's go back to the hotel!"

. . . . .

Nothingness. Staring at those eyes seems comparable to looking at a dark, endless abyss. The more he tried to peer into it, the darker it got, and the more he tried to avert his sight, the more difficult it became. He also couldn't deny the sudden factor of fear he was feeling with just plainly staring at those.

Fiercely shaking his head, he attempted to rid himself of any uneasiness, he charged directly at the red-head, who seemed to be just standing there and not getting into any sort of defensive stance.

Unleashing his fist, his blow was met with roughly the same amount of resistance, possibly even more. A swift and timely parry met with the black hooded man's jab, sending his hand at the opposite direction. But he wasn't about to give up just yet. Using his other hand, he shot out another bash. But to his disappointment, it was yet again blocked, further straining his efforts.

None of his attacks even managed to throw the red-head off balance or strike fear unto him, it's as if he became calm and composed all of the sudden. A sudden jaw-breaking uppercut soon connected with the black hooded man that sent him reeling.

One thing he can't stop wondering about was those eyes, those dark eyes that not only seemed to be filled with rage, but also with power. _"What kind of superhuman is this guy?"_ he thought to himself as he attempted to regain his footing. But the red-headed man seemed relentless. From previously being on the all-out offensive, the black hooded man found himself being on the defensive as he witnessed his enemy aggressively assaulting him.

"Argh!" The black hooded man painfully groaned as a tightly clenched fist smacked right on his stomach, further pushing him back and contorting his face. Instead of another punch however, of which he highly anticipated, a kick came by. Fortunately for him, he managed to barely evade it by rolling to his side.

The red-head growled as he came charging once again, driven by nothing but anger. A small shockwave formed as two pairs of fists collided in the air with both of its owners struggling for dominance. Both of them kept grunting as they exerted all their strength to get the upper hand.

" _Johnny?"_ Regaining her composure, she managed to stand up. She coughed as her jarred breathing continued unabated, no doubt due to the tight grappling her neck had received previously. The area seemed void of any noise, save for the constant angry grunts of two men attempting to gain supremacy over the other.

"You… won't… win…" His teeth tightly gritting as he tried to break the stalemate, but the black hooded man was holding him off, a tie-breaker was needed. Luckily, he need not look further. An agile black blur blew past the black hooded man's back along with an abrupt slashing sound.

A short groan was heard before the black hooded man smashed to the wall as the red-head was finally able to overpower him, thanks to the vampiress' quick thinking. Turning around, she positioned herself for another strike. She furrowed her brows as her eyes turned red. With what she was able to do previously, she felt empowered and regained her energy.

As the red-head once again bolted towards the black hooded man, the vampiress followed as well, zooming towards their enemy. Regaining his footing, it took him no longer than a split second to sense the vampiress speeding towards him. He leaned on his back as four extremely sharp nails almost sliced through his face, just a few centimeters away. But that wasn't over just yet, this time, the red-head came charging at him with overwhelming force. With an elbow aimed forward, he smacked right at the black hooded man, knocking him back to the wall again.

Groaning, he attempted to counter but the red-head doesn't seem to run out of energy. He saw another fist coming right at him. _"I won't be beaten by someone like you…"_ Mustering whatever strength he had, he shouted with anger as he precisely grabbed the red-head's arm, agonizingly bending and twisting it. To his surprise though, the red-head merely let out a slight grunt.

The hooded man knew he couldn't keep this up for long, he could already feel the fierce resistance that his enemy was putting up, he'd lose his hold very soon so he had to think of something quickly. As if he had enough problems, four razor-sharp nails slashed through his side as quick as lightning, making him painfully squint as the red-head's fist inched closer to his face.

Managing to give out a rather satisfied smirk, he moved his head slightly closer to the red-head. Deviously smiling, he head-butted the red-head and began to look towards the vampiress', _"One down, temporarily…"_ As the red-head staggered backwards in a disoriented manner, the vampiress' positioned herself to strike again. But before she could act, a hardened elbow impacted her on the face, sending her down to the floor.

With both of his enemies left dazed, he switched his attention once again to the red-head. A swift kick to the gut sent the red-head painfully flying to the wall, or so he thought it hurt. For the first time in the fight, the black hooded man was actually beginning to feel a bit tired. His breathing was starting to become unsteady. He thought that if he was this worn out, his enemies would be at an even worse or similar state. His already weary look aggravated at the sight of his adversary rising up once again, undaunted and full of energy.

His face severely contorted as he started to fall to the ground with a timely blow to the side of his knee. It seemed over for him, he was drained, yet his opponent doesn't even seem to be tired at all, not even the slightest. In just a few short seconds, the place loudly rang like an explosion as a tightened fist smashed through the hooded man's face. It was more than enough to send him swirling the opposite direction.

Barely standing up, he wasn't certain if his wobbly legs can even support himself anymore. A look of fear and astonishment formed up on the black hooded man's face as he wiped his mouth with a hand, only to find a trail of blood on it.

The red-head stopped only for a few seconds then began to walk towards him again, no doubt to finish him off. An idea sprung up that made him timidly smile, as he didn't know if it'll work against the red-head now. Crouching, he took another short glance at his enemy, slightly gulping at the sight of those dark eyes. He flushed down any fear he had and pointed his palm right at the red-head as he smirked, _"You may have more power, but I have more knowledge."_ In just a second, his whole arm recoiled as an invisible, telekinetic shockwave shot out of it, going right at the red-head. His excited smirk didn't diminish, up until he got results that he didn't expect.

It felt like walking right into a typhoon, the blaring sounds of what seems like a whirlwind drummed on his ears as that shockwave passed him by. He couldn't do anything rather than turn his face to the side and put his hands in front of his head. Despite this, the red-head managed to hold his ground, just being pushed back a few feet from his position.

With his jaw still dropped from surprise, he shook his head from utter astonishment, _"That should've… sent him flying…"_ He flinched as he saw the red-head stand up so quickly, and based on that smirk sticking out of his face, he doesn't seem to be even slightly intimidated by what has happened.

Meanwhile on another part of the floor, the resonance of a pair of boots slamming across the thick floor kept getting louder and louder as it hurled towards them, it was clear that there was another person coming at them.

Managing to weakly stand up, the black hooded man lightly gasped in shock as he noticed the red-head point his palm at him, seemingly copying what he did before, _"Oh, no… he isn't gonna-"_ Barely even finishing that thought, a torrent of telekinetic energy slammed right at him. It wasn't as powerful as the one he pulled off, but it still sent him circling and slamming face-flat to the floor. Attempting to stand up, his already trembling arm soon gave up and he found himself back to the floor once again.

Skidding across the ground, the floor itself squeaked as his leather boots glided along. A loud thud along with an angered groan was all that took to make him come to a full halt. Taking a few cautious steps forward, he peeked through an empty hallway, his eyes broadened as he witnessed a black hooded figure plainly lying on the floor, desperately trying to stand up. "Whoa, what the-" he stopped as he squinted to further investigate.

"You won't beat me…" Hearing that voice alone made the black hooded man squint from nervousness as he immediately sensed the sudden, odd change in the red-head's voice. The voice seemed to be echoing in a sort of icy, devilish tone, as if there was another speaker talking in parallel to the red-head and re-transmitting it in such an intimidating manner.

Lightly shaking her head, the vampiress blinked a couple of times as her vision steadied. As with the black hooded man, she too heard that strange, rather diabolical voice. She gulped at the thought that there was another person joining the fight, but this was no time for concerned thoughts, she had to get back into the fight. Standing up, she nearly froze as sudden fear took over, her skin becoming paler than usual. Johnny was just standing there, but that wasn't the problem, it was those eyes, pitch-black eyes. She managed to shake herself out of this state as she morphed into a bat.

The black hooded man honestly expected another attack to be coming in shortly, but to his shock, the red-head seemed to have stopped charging at him. _"A minute is all I need…"_ Crouching, he could feel his energy and stamina coming back to him, thanks to that small breathing time he got.

Jarred breathing enveloped the area as the hooded man rose from his position. A rather peculiar expression formed on his face as confusion began to set in. The red-head who had managed to best him in a fight was now in a slouched position, heavily panting while slowly dropping to the floor.

It was an odd sensation all of the sudden, he still felt rage and anger, it was still continuously building up. But the power, the strength, all of it was fading away. Both of his darkened eyes began to lose its blackness and were slowly starting to revert to its normal, brown color. His vision blurred as he began stuttering, barely able to keep his own balance.

The hooded man's confused look instantly turned into that of relief, he marched toward the red-head, thinking that he now has the upper hand because of this sudden weakness. "Should've known," he calmly walked in an overly relaxed manner, not even hurrying.

With a swift motion, he slammed his knee to the red-head's face, making him loudly groan. "All of that," his head rotated slowly as he looked at the devastation their 'little' fight had caused on the area, "Was merely a power outburst," He stared at the red-head with a know-it-all look as he peered at his half-closed eyes, where no sign of darkness could be spotted any longer, "Common for newbies like you." Raising his fist, he glanced at the red-head with an overconfident look.

As he prepared to strike, little did he know on where the vampiress had run off to. Not wanting to get any nasty surprises again, he took a few seconds to look around again, keenly examining the area. But the vampiress was nowhere in the area to be found, or so he thought.

"Leave him alone!" A lone, deeply aggressive voice echoed around the area. Before his mind could properly register it, a bat-like figure came flying right at the back of the red-head, swooping past his shoulder and slamming a thin, yet tightly clenched fist right at the black hooded man's face.

The black hooded man got blown back by this sudden assault, but he still managed to hold his footing. Eyes widening, he saw the same bat hurling towards him. He smirked at the thought that he could easily block this attack, after all, he had already repeatedly pushed her back before, so this would be all too easy. As the bat lunged forward, the black hooded man raised his hand and prepared to swipe it off like a bug.

With a simple spin and a turn, the bat narrowly evaded the fist that almost swatted her. Transforming mid-air, she spun her leg and smacked the side of the hooded man's jaw, sending him uncontrollably spinning due to the magnitude of the hit.

But she wasn't quite done yet, before the black hooded man can even recover from the last hit he endured, two separate, earsplitting sounds of slashes rang around the area. Wincing in pain, the black hooded man found himself heavily wounded. The stinging pain intensified as he laid eye on the cuts he received, he gulped at the sight of four deep lacerations on the middle of his chest as his eyes squinted upon feeling two curved slices that damaged his face and hood.

He began to fall to the floor, with only the blurred silhouette of his attacker in view. A few seconds of stillness passed by until he suddenly felt as if he's being lifted. There was no feeling of a hand or anything holding onto him, yet he's somehow starting to float mid-air. He caught a glimpse of the vampiress, whose eyes were glistening blue as her hand points at him. Gulping, he realized that he was being aimed right at a small window nearby, it wasn't a huge window but it was more than enough for him to fit in and be thrown out of.

Trembling, he had to get himself out of this situation, but it seems there's simply nothing he can do. He was already weakened enough by having to fight two enemies at the same time, so no matter what amount of resistance he put up, he just couldn't break free from the vampiress' telekinetic grasp.

"You-You'll pay f-for… this… I s-swear!" his rigid voice wasn't even enough to worry the vampire, she simply raised her chin and gave a drained yet brazen smirk, as it was already crystal clear on who's side had won this battle.

"Yeah, good luck with that." With a simple wave of her hand, the steadily floating man was whisked away, pieces of glass flew all around as the black hooded man was telekinetically thrown out through the window.

A sigh of relief echoed around the area. With her arms tiredly slumping, she began to look down at the ground, about to let her weary body collapse due to fatigue. Her eyes widened as she fought off the exhaustion. "Johnny!" Hastily turning around, fear settled in as she found Johnny lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious.

"Are you alright?!" Hearing his steady and almost silent breathing managed to quell her worriedness, at least it was certain that he was alive. She took a moment to breathe in, there was still a lingering sense of confusion and uncertainty on how Johnny managed to fight off the hooded man. And more importantly, she was baffled by that short moment where she gazed into Johnny's darkened eyes, where there was no sense of fear or any other emotion, just pure rage.

She was removed from her thoughts by a sudden sound of a foot stepping onto the floor. Gasping, she quickly turned to her side as she prepared to face what she thought could be another enemy. "W-W-Wait!" A nervous voice stopped her elongated nail from piercing the man's face, with only a few inches to spare.

Sighing, she closed her eyes as she breathed in, relieved that this was no foe. "Joseph…" Standing up, she took a short glance at Johnny, then back at Joseph. "Can you get us out of here?"

Smiling, he was glad that he can at least manage to help. "Y-Yeah, I have a car parked just outside, there's a lot of police in the area though, so-"

"That won't be a problem." Mavis dismissed, it was the dead of the night after all, so a vampire like herself wouldn't have a problem sneaking throughout the shadows. The problem was how she'd be able to move Johnny, she couldn't just wait for him to wake up. With a tired huff, she knew the only option left. "You go ahead and get the car ready, I'll catch up." She turned her back and began to pick up Johnny, carrying him despite the fact that she was still feeling quite weak.

. . . . .

A sudden ringing tone and a heavy sigh, as the young hybrid and Dracula went back to the lobby, with their friends in tow, two men snuck around the shadowy parts of the hotel. The look on his face, and the abrupt sweat breaking out of his forehead could only be fully understood by his friend, Alucard, who was just in front him.

Grasping the phone tightly, Tiberius gulped as he saw the number of who was calling him. Nevertheless, he shot out a straight look as he held the phone closer to his ear while pressing the answer button. Before he could even say a proper greeting, a strict and obviously un-amused voice with a British accent blasted out of the phone, "What the hell is going on?!"

"I can explain!" he fiercely retorted, trying to suppress an annoyed growl, yet he was left ignored.

"I am getting reports of what seems to be Van Helsing's men chasing a vampire in Paris! The _organization_ thought you had the situation under control?!" The angered voice pointed out and drummed his ears, making him simply slam a hand at the wall as he heatedly huffed and tried to reply.

"I did! I didn't know they'd get-" Much to Tiberius' displeasure, he was yet again cut off.

A riled grunt was heard over the phone, "Your mission was explained to you and your friend clearly, crystal clear if I might add. Get to the hotel, recruit the other superhuman, and then regroup to fend off Van Helsing's sudden aggressive movements. Was that so hard?!"

He was out of words, rolling his eyes, trying to find an answer, yet nothing came. "I-I… I didn't expect this amount of complications!" his voice slightly lowered as he further paced throughout the room, "His training was going quite well but-"

"Enough!" The small room was left with utter silence, neither Tiberius nor Alucard spoke up. "You have to fix this problem. No matter the cost." The voice seemed to be rather relaxed now, talking in a passive pace, although it still had a rough, authoritative tone. In a split second, the call ended, leaving the two men to ponder.

Sighing, Tiberius' eyes wandered off for a few seconds before an idea came to him that made him give out a slight smile. Going through his contacts list, he quickly spotted a familiar one and hastily made a call. _"Come on, pick up, pick up."_ A few seconds of ringing, but at last, he was answered.

"My, my, bonjour Tiberius," A canny French accent greeted him, "You haven't called for years." The man continued in a calm demeanor, unaware of Tiberius' shaky presence.

"No time for chit-chat. I need a favor, old friend. A rather big one." Tiberius spoke up in a seemingly nonchalant tone as he rested his back onto the wall.

. . . . .

 _Is something burning?_

The thought riddled his mind. He moved his hands, and to his surprise, he felt touching a particularly muddy surface. _"Wait, I thought I was at the hospital?"_ Wind was faint, save for the smell of something burning in the distance.

Groaning, he attempted to get up, albeit stumbling a few times as he was feeling slightly dizzy. Shaking his head a couple of times, the dazed feeling soon faded away, but was replaced by something else. Fear. He didn't know exactly, or why he felt it all of the sudden, and that alone made him gulp. As his vision steadied, he saw an acre of trees surrounding him, almost blending with the blanket of the moonlight. Oddly enough, some of the trees were somewhat flickering in a fiery red glow, which made him curious.

As he fully stood up, a short flick of wind blew past his curly red hair, making it even messier than it was already. The smell that crossed his nose made it slightly contort. He thought about running, as he didn't want to run into any more trouble, but his curiosity soon got the best of him. Each step he made was peppered with cautiousness; he'd flinch at stepping at a twig or at the mere sense of danger. Making it past a few trees, he at last managed to track the source of that glow, and what he saw made his jaw drop and his legs tremble.

Out in the distance was a castle, he knew this one particularly well. Black smoke was rising from all of its corners and sides as it was continuously engulfed by flame. The only bridge connecting the castle from the outside was shattered right in the middle. Every wall, column and window was slowly being consumed by fire. While the towers and walls that surrounded it were gradually breaking apart as brick by brick fell to the ground.

Kneeling, his head shook from utter denial. _"How could this happen? T-This is Hotel Transylvania, a fo-fortress, a safe haven for monsters…"_ Nearby the castle, he heard muffled sounds of what seems to be machineguns, along with those where war cries of dozens if not hundreds of people.

A sudden kick came by and smacked him right at the jaw, which sent him painfully falling to a mud puddle. Looking up, he saw two black hooded men standing in front of him, the one closer to him, who he discerned was the one who kicked him, stepped up and approached him.

"The mission of I, Van Helsing, has been completed. Dracula and his spawns breathe _no more._ " he proudly announced in a sadistic manner. Hearing those words further made the red-head crawl back as tears started flooding his eyes.

"No, no…" he tried so desperately to deny it, but he also couldn't deny the fact that _the_ Van Helsing was standing in front of him, who was brandishing a sharpened knife soaked with blood, of which the thought of whose blood it belonged to made him shut his eyes tightly.

Turning around while giving a faint smirk, "Accept it. Humans and monsters _were_ never meant to co-exist. We Humans are the only rightful rulers of this world, and your choice to marry a vampire was a terrible one indeed, if not sickening."

He could feel his anger and rage build up, along with what's left of his sanity slowly fading away. Arms and legs trembled as pure power accompanied by extreme animosity shrouded his very being. _"If that's the case, then I'll die avenging them…"_ He just exploded, riddled with anger, jumping and lunging towards the two black hooded figures that idly stood in front of him.

To his surprise, once he reached them, he just plainly passed through them like smoke. Once he turned his head, the two hooded figures were dissipating into the air, and so were his surroundings. Along with that, intense headache struck him and his face contorted as the whole area was blanketed by darkness.

As the entire area descended into pure nothingness, the only thing he could hear were muffled noises. The longer he listened to it, the more familiar it became. It wasn't just any noise, but a voice.

" _You're weak."_ It was _that_ voice again, and that alone made him huff in annoyance. But this time however, the voice slowly started to sound like his, albeit with some distortions along with an icy tone.

The voice continued, unabated even when the red-head attempted to block it out by covering his ears, _"What you've seen will truly happen since you're weak. You'll never be able to protect your family as long as you're a plain human."_

. . . . .

As sirens of police cars and loud interactions between officers and civilians filled the area around the hospital, around its corners, an echo of suppressed groans enveloped the green, shrubby area. The silent blades of grass that idly stood still within the area were abruptly disturbed and flattened by an arm crashing to it, with its owner staggering to get up. He blew a short flick of wind at his black hood as his attempt to get back his footing had failed.

Flinching, he felt a sudden vibrating sound on one of his pockets as he laid there on the ground. He could clearly hear the sounds of police officers' rapid footsteps inside the hospital, which gave him a hint that if he doesn't get out of the area soon, he'll surely be in a pickle. Nevertheless, he grabbed his phone and answered it anyway, sensing that it must be important.

"What happened?" A collected voice whispered in a chilly tone, sending shivers down his spine as he already knew who was calling.

"I… I… have-" he mumbled in a barely audible tone as he has yet to make up an excuse to cover up his apparent failure, but he was quickly interrupted.

"Failed. You have failed at your task, yes?" Van Helsing rhetorically questioned, his breathing became jagged as his anger started to rise. "I knew I shouldn't have entrusted you with this mission." Each word was spoken slowly, with the tone of the voice getting madder by the second, no doubt he wanted each word to pierce the hearer's mind.

"No… no. This… this is… just a minor… setback. I was gonna-" his very voice became rugged as he attempted to make it not seem like a total defeat, the last thing he wants was to face utter embarrassment such as this, but it seems he's too late.

"Enough," One simple word instantly shut him up, further making him timid. "I thought I had trained you to be better than this, apparently not. Return to the outpost, I would like a little 'chat' with you." Before his mind could even fully discern what has been said, a loud clicking noise rang as the call ended.

Slamming his fist to the soil, the ground creaked slightly before revealing a rather small crack on it. "Yes… yes I will…" Finally managing to stand up, he casually walked out of the scene as police were starting to inspect the second floor of the hospital, "…My dearest Uncle."

. . . . .

"No… no… please… no." A blinding ray of light was all that could be seen as his eyelids slowly crept open. Squinting, the intensity of the glow diminished in a few short seconds, allowing him to fully see. Huffing, it was nothing but a light bulb on the ceiling. He stammered a bit as he felt slight unease on his back, no doubt due to the fact that the bed he was laid on was a bit rough.

Along with that, he heard rather relaxed breaths around the corner, it appears that someone else was on the room. Rolling his head to the side, what he saw next not only put a rather fair amount of shock unto him, but also gave him a sense of relief, especially after _that_ nightmare. There, just a few feet past his view was a wooden chair, and sitting there was none other than Mavis, his beloved wife.

Her head was rested on the wall with a palm laid on the side of her cheek, jet black hair that's usually organized was now quite messy, make up slightly worn no doubt because of the streak of tears that once ran down her face. Seeing her face made him smile, it almost wiped off that horrible nightmare from his memory.

Calmly sighing, his head flinched on his attempt to get up. Half-way there, an abrupt pain that originated from almost all parts of his body sent him stumbling back to his original position. Loudly groaning, he tried to suppress it but just couldn't, his whole body seemed to be aching all of the sudden.

Taking a big breath, he struggled again as the soreness kept pulling him back no matter how hard he tried. _"Third times the charm, I guess."_ he squinted as he prepared himself to try again. But before he could even begin, a soft touch stopped him. A hand was laid on his chest and gently pressed him back, he gave no resistance, as who did it was no question after all.

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself too hard, especially after what happened." He heard a tired yet comforting female voice which managed to make him weakly smile, despite the thought that she still might be mad at him.

As his head rested on the pillow once again, his eyes drifted and looked up, making his smile a tad bit wider. "M-Mavy?" he called out, which made the vampiress slightly pull back and turn her gaze towards the opposite direction.

"You should rest." Her voice seemed rough, evidently because there was still a hint of anger inside of her, yet there was also care. Crossing her arms, she motioned back to the chair.

"W-Wait," That had made her stop instantly and tense up, which gave him some hope that she'll listen. "I… I'm sorry," he continued in a deeply solemn tone, which made the vampiress slightly turn around. "About lying and all… I didn't want to lie but-"

With an irate huff, she fully turned around, facing her husband with a rather annoyed look, "Then why _exactly_ did you lie?" her voice slightly raised, which made the red-head nervously quiet as he could already tell that she was fuming. A visible streak of tear was slowly flowing down her cheeks as her finger instinctively wiped it off in a mere second. "Johnny, I'm your wife, you shouldn't be keeping secrets from me. Especially _that_ kind of secret!" her words were like a knife, piercing straight into his soul. "You said before that you were scared on what I would think, but didn't you even consider what I'd think once I found out?"

"I know… I know," he replied in a somber tone as he glanced away, not even able to look her straight in the eye. "I really was… scared," he admitted as he gulped, his eyes repeatedly moving as he tried to further explain. Messing up was usually his thing, but this was just too big of a blunder for him to take lightly, "You left Dennis with me, and all that happened was trouble. I… I was scared that you'd lose your trust on me…"

Crossed arms that were tightly held slowly faltered, crunched up eyebrows returned to its usual look as she felt some anger diminish. She was still pretty much mad at him, but what he said gave her some sense of relief. _Silence_. The place fell into deep silence after their little exchange, blankly gazing into each other's eyes as they both tried to find something to say next.

"I… I also wasn't sure what was going on with me. With all of the sudden 'superhuman' weirdness…" The red-head spoke up, eliminating the silence and making the vampiress blink for a second. There really wasn't anything else she could say, she couldn't think of any. A part of her wanted to further lash out at him, to make him feel how much her emotions boiled, but a part of her also wanted to hear a truthful explanation.

Fortunately, the latter prevailed and she merely stood quietly as Johnny continued, "I had no idea of any of this superhuman stuff at that time, I also didn't know if it'll be good or not. So… I… hid it from you until I could get a better understanding of it, as I didn't want to become a bigger burden than what I already am."

Truth be told, she could honestly feel the extreme remorse that her husband felt, and also the sincerity within. The desperate look on his face along with the regretful tone that filled his voice further strengthened this feeling. Closing her eyes and taking a breath, she didn't know exactly how to respond.

He expected no reply, especially a positive one, as that was still not enough to justify why he lied to her. Honestly, an angered reaction was predicted. Instead of that, all he got was faint smile and a nod. She spoke no words, but that rather pleased smile she gave spoke a thousand words. Motioning back to the chair, she took a seat as she gave a sigh of relief.

The silence was broken when the wooden door in the room rang quite loudly as a few repeated knocks came by, it immediately opened after a few seconds. "I see you're awake." A rather relieved tone echoed as a man fully entered the room, silently closing the door on his way in.

"Joseph, man. What the heck happened? My whole body hurts, like I've been run over by a truck or something…" Johnny spoke in a lively demeanor while his face slightly contorted as he remembered that pain he felt when he tried to stand up. Joseph casually walked towards his side, which slightly put Johnny off as he wondered about that peculiar look on his friend's face.

Raising an eyebrow, he shot him a look filled with un-amusement as he couldn't help but feel that Johnny was yet again making another joke. Knowing him, he knew that humor was his usual retort to disasters and tragedies. "You tell me,"

"No, seriously, how did we get out of there?" He glanced at his wife, who was getting confused by his questions. "From what I can recall, I was getting my butt kicked." Johnny tried to explain as his head slightly raised, his eyes widened as they all blankly stared at each other for a few seconds.

"You don't remember what you did back there?" Mavis plainly inquired in curious tone. She just straightly asked, not willing to go through anymore annoyances. However, she was baffled as well by Johnny's perplexed reaction. She too raised an eyebrow and huffed in slight irritation, "Seriously, Johnny? You don't remember your fight with that guy? And how you've beaten him?"

Johnny was instantly shocked by that statement, "Beaten? I remember quite the opposite in fact." he retorted as he blinked quite a few times, still puzzled by these questions.

"Dude, I may have arrived a bit late, but based on what I've seen, you totally kicked that guy's butt." Joseph announced quite loudly as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in disbelief.

Johnny couldn't help but stay still and remain quiet at what his friend stated. Nevertheless, he didn't believe it as he knows how clumsy he can usually be. And based on what he knows, a fighter is always composed and not to mention skillful, stuff which he believes he doesn't naturally have. But he couldn't deny that there's a chance that they might be speaking the truth, as this wasn't a time for jokes or such.

He shook the thought off with a simple huff, "Look, all I remember was that I was being choked by that hooded guy and I blacked out. Last thing I could remember was Mavis calling my name, that's all." Recalling that one moment when he was getting grappled by the black hooded man, that moment when he experienced tremendous amounts of rage. But for him, that was it, he didn't know anything else on what had transpired after that.

The more he delved deep within his own thoughts, the sense of probability that he did forget some stuff grew bigger. After a few seconds of intense, uncontrolled pondering, he felt like his head was struck by lightning as a sudden, intense headache made him twinge. As his eyes shut tight, his face twisted as he groaned in agony. Brief pieces of memory that was previously unknown to him was being pictured inside his head, one by one in a quick fashion.

It was nothing more than short sequences, some he couldn't even comprehended fast enough until another chunk of memory whizzed past his head again. The first thing he saw was that same moment he was pinned down and being terribly choked by the hooded man, he knew that memory, but what he saw next put a fair amount of shock to him. After he had shut his eyes, letting nothing but anger and rage take over, that was the moment he thought he blacked-out. The memories that were being viewed kept getting faster and faster, until he reached that section where he was throwing in punches and kicks to the black hooded man, all of which surprised him as he previously didn't even remember doing such feats.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his wife's voice that was filled with utter worriedness, "Johnny! Johnny!? Are you okay?"

Gasping quite loudly, he laid a palm on his forehead as the pain started to subside. His breathing became quite jagged by the experience he just had, but it steadied within seconds as he felt his wife's tender touch over his cheek.

"Y-Ye… Yeah. I-I'm… alright… Mavy," he spoke in a rugged tone. Although that didn't manage to wipe off Mavis' unease, she glanced at him with a slightly angered look, thinking that he was keeping yet another secret, "Tell me, what happened?"

As he managed to relax, he took a short breath before looking at his wife again, "It's… just a headache, nothing more…" He honestly hoped that Mavis would buy it, unfortunately for him, she didn't.

Abruptly standing up and crossing her arms, she raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe that." she firmly stated, making Johnny flinch in surprise.

Johnny just sighed as he slightly looked away and closed his eyes, "Mavis, p-please… can we just t-talk about this when we get back to the hotel?" he tried to persuade her, as even he himself was still bewildered by what happened.

Joseph, while just idly standing around the corner, not willing to mix up, felt a bit startled as his phone suddenly vibrated. Wasting no time, he fidgeted his pockets and answered the call. Once he recognized the voice that was calling him, he immediately went for Johnny, not caring if they were still in the middle of arguing.

Before Mavis could speak up, Joseph suddenly went in the middle of the couple and handed Johnny the phone, "Dude, Tiberius is on the line!"

"H-Hello?" Johnny sheepishly spoke up, slightly relieved by the thought that Tiberius might lend them a hand in escaping. However, he was instantly interrupted.

"Listen to me! Keep your ears open as this will be quick. I've contacted a friend of mine, he'll be able to arrange an airlift for you two somewhere in the outskirts of the city. You'll get dropped off to another part of France with an airport, so you can get back to Transylvania. I'll send you the coordinates as soon as I get an alert of them arriving." In just a split second after that, the call ended, leaving Johnny in shock on how quick that call was.

" _Damn…"_ His mind was filled with ease once he received that rather brief yet stirring news, he could already imagine being back at the hotel, safe with his wife and son. But his little daydream was abruptly interrupted.

"What did he tell you?" Joseph curiously inquired as Johnny managed to sit-up from his position, albeit his face still slightly cringing from feeling a bit of pain.

Johnny's face was painted with relief as he glanced at Mavis with a smile. "There's a way to get home safely!" he exclaimed with wide smile as both Joseph and Mavis' eyes broadened in surprise.

Seeing as Mavis wasn't answering probably due to the shock of such news, he took the chance to continue explaining. "We can get airlifted out of here somewhere in the outskirts of the city. I'll receive the coordinates once it's ready."

Mavis brightened as she beamed with pure euphoria, almost jumping excitedly at the thought that this nightmare might now see its end. However, there was still a tiny obstacle, "Well, looks like we're gonna have to wait until nightfall once again," Seeing as that managed to put a bewildered look on Johnny's face, as he had lost track of time when he became unconscious, "You've been sleeping for almost twelve hours, it's still afternoon so we gotta wait."

. . . . .

The area was blanketed with sheer darkness, not just the view of the place, but also its ambience. Dreaded silence along with the constant suppressed whispers of some soldiers talking about what the mission against the vampire had come to. They had waited not only for the black hooded man to arrive, but also their comrades that joined in the fray. But they couldn't help but gasp at the sight of who was left after their little mission.

All gossips and mumbles unexpectedly came to a sudden end once footsteps of a lone person came whizzing through their ears, the ground echoed in a deep resonance as a pair of boots marched forward. In the opposite direction, another set of boots rang as two black hooded men came face to face, with the taller one looking down on the other as he circled him, meticulously examining and viewing how injured his fellow superhuman had been.

He could only stand still as the being that literally reeked with darkness came to a halt at his back, the loud clashing sound of a boot hitting the ground making him anxiously flinch. A few drops of blood dripped on the ground as the multiple slashing wounds that he had endured was still quite fresh, although it didn't quite bother him since his posture wasn't affected at all.

"A vampire… defeated you?" That icy voice that he dreaded to hear came booming past his ear. Van Helsing slowly raised a hand and laid it at his student's shoulder, a short speck of bluish energy sparked around it as a small torrent of electricity sent his mere pupil agonizingly kneeling to the ground, "How shocking… that must be,"

Taking a short breath, "Did you not learn anything from me? Were my teachings difficult to grasp or insufficient?" He bombarded him with shaming questions as the other soldiers around the corners further hid their appearance.

"It wasn't alone!" he finally retorted in an angered yet respectful manner, keeping his motionless position. Before Van Helsing could further say anything, he decided to speak once more, "It was accompanied by another superhuman!" he confessed, prompting Helsing to come around and face him.

"How interesting," Van Helsing spoke slowly and curiously, while still keeping a sense of calmness within. "As I recall," Walking towards the walls and softly passing his fingers between the small crevices, "A few decades ago, you never faced problems dealing with either monsters or superhumans. Yet, you failed at this… menial task that I've given you?"

He had no quip against what was said, sheer quietness descended upon the area as he choose to remain silent, making up excuses cannot reverse his failure. "I've raised you and trained you for decades, you've slaughtered countless monsters and superhumans alike, no matter how unruly they were. But this one, important mission I gave you… gave piss-poor results."

Almost spitting out of disgust, he motioned closer to his student, handing him a paper. "I've received news that some fiendish monsters have escaped our scientists' grasp over our outpost in the Amazon," As Van Helsing walked towards an empty desk, he looked back. "Make sure that they're back in their cages within forty-eight hours. Our… beautiful... experiments must continue unabated."

Van Helsing then started walking towards the exit of their small sewer outpost, where he signaled several men to follow him. "Surely, that won't be much of a difficult task for you, Donovan?" Teasing him before finally leaving the area.

Gulping, he slightly flinched at the surprise that his name was announced in front of the soldiers, but he couldn't do anything about that now. With a simple huff, he left the area drenched with shame and onto another 'mission'.

. . . . .

The silent warehouse where the trio hid was now filled with noise as Mavis, Johnny and Joseph sprinted towards a car just outside. Johnny was slightly limping as he still felt the ache of those hits he endured during their 'quarrel' at the hospital, lucky for him, Mavis was actively assisting him.

Once they reached the automobile, Joseph then surprisingly began to run towards another, quite older car hidden behind some bushes. With a simple sigh, he looked back at the couple, "They'll be looking for you two. You'll need a distraction."

"Wait, what? You're not coming with us?" Johnny peculiarly questioned in a rising tone.

Joseph shook his head, "I'm not the one being chased here. They'll probably spot that helicopter on its way here. While you two quietly drive towards it, I'll be driving crazily on the streets and catch their attention while you sneak past right under their little noses." he sheepishly smiled, not quite sure of this plan, but still keeping a sense of hope.

As Johnny prepared to utter more words, Mavis knew they were running out of time, she hurriedly grabbed him and sat him to the passenger's seat while she zoomed towards the steering wheel. "W-Wait, you're gonna drive?" Johnny nervously asked as Mavis held a key and started the car.

Raising an eyebrow, she rolled her eyes as Johnny seemed to be unsure of her driving skills, "I've driven the hotel's hearse before, so how hard can driving one of these things be?"

. . . . .

Along a grassy landscape, several men trudged their way through. "It's this way, Sir!" A soldier excitedly exclaimed as their team led the way. He held a device that was letting out a beeping sound, it seems the rate of its beeping kept increasing as they neared their target.

"Are you sure?" Van Helsing questioned as he stopped for a short while, slightly closing his eyes as he breathed in, taking time to properly sense the are in case of any unexpected threats.

Nodding profusely, the same soldier motioned closer to Van Helsing, "Yes, I couldn't be wrong, Sir. This is the area where we detected an unknown helicopter pass by."

Just before they were about to continue their march, a sudden radio call interrupted them. "Sir Van Helsing, this is Kilo-6, I've spotted a car speeding its way across the road. It seems to be going the opposite direction where you expected them to go. Should we go and-"

"Fools, that's nothing but a distraction, no doubt made by the vampire to lure us away and cover their escape." he harshly said as he continued walking, "Ignore that and push on." All the other soldiers just gave a firm nod and acknowledged his decision, they are after all in no position to disobey.

. . . . .

"There, that's where the coordinates point to." The red-head quickly pointed as he once again switched his gaze over to the phone. Going off-road and onto a grassy terrain, the vampiress couldn't help but feel excited that they're finally going to find a way out of this mess.

The ground lightly vibrated all of the sudden as a helicopter passed them by, swooping above them and flying forward, onto a plain field. While Johnny felt startled, the vampiress' sense of relief doubled.

Roughly applying the brakes, the car abruptly stopped as both Johnny and Mavis surveyed the area. Both of their faces lit up upon seeing that same helicopter landing at an open field that was just in front of them.

Wanting to waste no time, Mavis hastily unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car, of course also gently yanking Johnny out of the car and helping him walk straight. Several professional soldiers came out of the helicopter, they wielded MP5s and FN P90s, all of which had suppressors attached to it.

Seeing as two people were running towards them, they briefly aimed their guns at them, not wanting to be caught off-guard or anything. "Hold it," One of them approached, "Jonathan Loughran and Mavis Dracula-Loughran?" he questioned them in a serious French accent.

"Yes." Both Mavis and Johnny confirmed in unison. The soldier nodded once their identities were confirmed, he further motioned closer to them as they made their way towards the helicopter, "Alright, move it."

"Cool! So who are you guys?" Johnny's face lit up as they made their way inside the helicopter, they sighed at the thought that they're safe at last.

"G.I.G.N." The man whispered as they sat themselves on the vacant seats inside the helicopter, "We've been sent to get you to safety."

A grateful smile was plastered on the couple's faces as the helicopter began taking off, it seems there was no trace of anger in Mavis, as if she forgot their problems. Johnny on the other hand couldn't help but close his eyes and shake his head, still in disbelief that they've managed to escape Van Helsing's thugs. He knew that there was still an underlying problem between him and his wife, but that can all be solved when they get back home.

"S-Sir, it's taking off. We-we're too late." The soldier's face fell as all of them stood and watched the helicopter slowly hover away. With a simple clap, another soldier came forward to Van Helsing with a rather large case.

As Van Helsing opened the case and steadily held its only content, an SA-18 surface-to-air missile launcher, on his shoulders. He looked at its sight and took a short breath, further calming himself as the launcher began to lock-on to the helicopter. _"You think you're safe. You think you've escaped. But the fun has just begun."_ he nefariously smirked as his finger touched the trigger.

"Can't believe we actually managed to get out of this in one piece." Johnny once again sighed as he smiled at Mavis. He tried to deny any lingering thoughts he had of any danger, they were airborne after all, so he simply canceled out any negative thoughts by thinking that neither Van Helsing nor his men had any weapon to bring them down.

" _Beep, beep, beep"_ Before Mavis could even reply, an annoying sound of constant beeps rang around the cockpit of the helicopter. _"Merde…"_ The pilot began to swerve the helicopter around, surprising everyone aboard, "Incoming!" he shouted as loud as he could.

Barely discerning it, Johnny spotted a faint glow of something flying towards them. _"I knew it was too good to be true…"_

* * *

 **Sooooo, that's it for now. I will try my best to get another chapter done at a shorter time, but I can't promise anything yet :/ Once again, I apologize that it took me quite a long time to update, life can be a pain sometimes. Comments/reviews are very much appreciated and thank you for reading :)**

 **Anyways, until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13: This Means War

A loud, banging sound of a door shutting tight along with an irritated grunt broke the peaceful silence that enveloped the hallway. It was barely heard though as this was one of the more private areas of the hotel. Inside a room, a brief silhouette of a caped figure could be seen pacing back and forth throughout the room. His back was slouched as he continuously dashed around the room, even roaming on the ceilings occasionally.

" _I-I should go there and s-save my daughter… no matter what."_ Abruptly stopping, his eyes merely gazed at the wall that was now facing him. For a second, it seemed that he had made up his mind, but that thought was wiped away as another one entered his mind.

Once again, he turned around and continued his nervous march throughout the room. _"N-No… no. If I leave, then… then those bastards might strike again…"_ his lips crunched up, showing two white fangs as he recalled that moment when he clashed with the people that tried to hurt his grandson.

Flinching, his eyes slightly broadened upon hearing a large fist knocking on the door. "Hey Drac? Are you in there?" The Count huffed as he instantly noticed who it was, but this only served to further vex him.

"Not now, Frank! I want to be left alone!" Eyes slightly glinting red, he stared at the door with a piercing look as the constant knocks instantly ceased, allowing pure silence to re-emerge once again. Exhaling, he looked down at the floor as he unconsciously sat himself to the nearby chair. He slammed a fist at the desk, his frustration increasing.

Turning around, he peeked outside the large window in front of him, staring at the beautiful moon as it gleamed throughout the skies. "If… I leave now, I might make it to… to Paris just before dawn." he whispered, barely audible yet it drummed on his eardrums as he once again debated within himself if he should attempt to leave or not.

Dracula was truly getting peppered by confusion as to what he should do next. Should he leave, he'll get a chance to save his daughter and Johnny, ending this terrible nightmare. But then again, if he isn't within the hotel, then he risks the very safety of his grandson and the hotel itself. He perfectly knew the fact that those people that had struck them could return, probably in vastly superior numbers. Especially faced with the fact of how easily they've escaped, they could very well freely come back whenever they wish.

Before he knew it, a creaking sound was heard as the wind outside blew towards the window, causing a small opening. A cold yet invigorating gust of wind blew past the Count's face, with his cape moving along with the breeze. _"I will not stand idly while Van Helsing is on the move."_ Teeth gritting, his eyes narrowed down as his objective finally became clear. It's quite a gamble, but everything has its risks. The sun won't be up until several more hours, so it seems that he has the time on his side.

Moving himself upward, he briefly looked underneath as he smirked. Altering his stance, he took a position of a diver as he leaped forward into the air. He took a short look at the ground as his altitude rapidly decreased, smirking as the he pierced into the air like a bullet. Spreading his arms in the air as he kept the nearing the ground, his trajectory further steadied as he began to spin quite rapidly.

Closing his eyes, a shroud of blue mist enveloped him as he transformed into a bat. Rising up into the air, he spun once before looking up at the stars, "Paris! Here I come!"

. . . . .

" _I knew it was too good to be true…"_

The jarring sounds of winds swept over the area as leaves tranquilly fell over to the ground where the illuminating moonlight shone ever-so brightly above. Trees rustled and swayed following the cool, gentle breeze. Twinkling stars dotted the clear sky where the crescent moon gleamed across.

It was all too fast for most people to comprehend. Before they can even clearly spot it, the inevitable would've happened. The loud shrieking sound of a missile as it roared at a low altitude was met with roughly the same volume of noise that the helicopter's engine emitted, which left most of the soldiers aboard the helicopter rather unaware of when they'll get hit.

Closing her eyes as the helicopter began to wildly stray away from its straight trajectory, the whizzing sound of the missile in flight drummed on her ears, which made the vampiress' nose scrunch up. As her husband blankly stared out of the small nearby window, the other soldiers accompanying them couldn't help but warily look around, trying to suppress some form of fear showing up within them as the helicopter could get hit at any given moment.

It started with a short yet alarming thud which violently shook the helicopter. Then came the roaring bang. As most of the soldiers, including Johnny, instinctively grabbed something to stabilize themselves, the vampiress couldn't help but terrifyingly look at her husband while the very helicopter carrying them began to slowly spin out of control.

Looking out the window, their fear began to further boil as they saw a glimpse of the detached tail of the helicopter falling down enveloped with fire. Debris from the broken tail flew around the area as the helicopter further spun around.

Ringing thumps was heard as everyone aboard the helicopter was whisked and slammed throughout its cabin as the helicopter continued its uncontrolled descent. Some were instantly knocked out, while some endured the full brunt of the pain.

Every fiber in her being was starting to shiver as fear enveloped her mind. If she chooses to, she could easily turn into a bat and slam into the small window, escaping this mess. But what of her husband? She can't simply leave him there and allow him to get crushed when the helicopter smashes to the ground.

They would soon hit, although it wasn't quite clear to her, she could already sense the plain, grassy terrain that they're about to crash into. As everyone continued to panic, the vampiress attempted to regain her composure, so that she may be able to think clearly and formulate a plan to quickly get herself and Johnny out of this hazardous situation.

Johnny on the other hand, was frozen with terror as his view of the cramped area began to blur, his heart continuously pounding as his fear further intensified. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't think of anything to do. Eyes blinking as his head further shivered as he looked around, his gaze met with his wife's.

With the rate of the helicopter's spiraling chaos increasing, it's clear that were running out of time. Nervously gulping, her eyes twitched as she squinted. Focusing her view solely on door of the helicopter's cabin, of which Johnny's back was rested unto, she noticed that the corner of its thin metal sheet was starting to get ripped off due to the speed of the helicopter's whirling drop.

That sparked an idea that made her timidly smirk, a scheme that just might save them from a brutal demise. She shot a look at her already terrified husband, of which he easily spotted. Anxiously following where those beautiful, blue eyes pointed to, he spotted it too, the weakened point of the door. It won't seem to budge until after they crash, but with the right enough effort, it just might. Unfortunately for them, time is most definitely not on their side, so they have to act with utmost precision lest they lose their only chance for survival.

The red-head gasped as he sort of figured out what the vampiress was up to. _"Ugh, I got a bad feeling about this…"_ he thought to himself as he timidly faced her. With a short yet timid nod, he acknowledged her little plan. _"Uh, what the heck, it might work."_

Raising his elbow, he immediately jolted it downward, impacting the metal door and making him slightly wince as a result. To his disappointment, the only thing that occurred was a small thud and nothing more, it didn't even got scratched. "Not yet… wait for my go." He heard a faint whisper whose speaker was obvious.

Taking a quick, uneasy breath, he raised his elbow once again. Closing his eyes, he couldn't completely flush out the fear he was experiencing, but he tried to suppress it in order to concentrate and build up the right amount of strength. Slightly opening his eyes, he caught a glimpse of his wife's hand over the metallic wall of the cabin, with a finger lightly thumping on its surface, acting as if it's a timer.

Nervously exhaling, he prepared himself for the devious stunt that they're about to pull off. One. Two. And three. The vampiress instantly clenched her fist, sending a clear signal to the red-head. Briefly huffing, his teeth gritted as he slammed both of his elbows to the metal door, battering it with every bit of strength he has. While doing that, he raised both of his legs and smashed his feet to it as well. The sound of clanking metal along with a sudden, sharp bump made the red-head gasp in surprise, the door was finally starting to budge.

But that wasn't quite enough yet, it still hasn't fully opened, and they're running out of time. Rolling her eyes in vexation, she leaned herself on the metallic surface of the helicopter and, using whatever energy she had left, pressed both of her hands to it, pushing herself towards the red-head as the helicopter kept spinning into oblivion.

As she lurched forward, smashing right at Johnny, the only thing that held them onboard and was stopping them from getting out finally gave out. She tightly latched her arms at Johnny as the door that held them inside the helicopter finally broke away. Eyes widening, the cool and gentle touch of the wind finally came in contact with her pale skin.

Nothing much could be observed, it all went too fast. Before they could even look down, they felt the pounding sense of a hammer as they roughly hit the ground. A loud, screeching noise resonated around the area soon after as the helicopter came crashing down at the field, just a few meters away from the couple. It eerily scratched the ground as it further glided a few feet forward before it finally came to a sound halt.

With nothing but the faint sound of the broken blades of the helicopter's rotor freely moving about, the place descended into a quiet state. Not even the sounds of birds or any animal was heard, and not a single voice or groan was heard from inside the helicopter, everything was suddenly hushed.

As her eyelids slowly crept open, her blue eyes glistened as a blanket of sheer terror shrouded her mind. The helicopter, or what's left of it, was just in front of her. Her face began to scrunch up upon merely thinking about what kind of cruel demise the people that tried to assist them had endured. But more importantly, what has happened to her husband?

That thought alone instantly made her choke, and further raised her fear. Shakily attempting to sit upright, her head kept turning all around, trying to look for Johnny. After a few seconds of what seems to be an eternity, at last, she found him. Her jagged breathing relaxed upon the sight of her unconscious husband steadily lying at the field, just a few feet behind her. Other than a few bruises on his face and arm, he seemed fine, which prompted the terrified vampiress to calm down.

Her head began to slump down as intense fatigue and tiredness started to overwhelm her. The lone arm that she held to the ground began to tremble as her already weakened feeling further intensified. A meager sound of a light thud resonated around the area as she dropped to the ground, still conscious yet severely drained.

She was just glad that they managed to not lose their lives in this little incident, but unknown to her that this was just the beginning. As her eyes slowly began to close, something within the vicinity convinced her to try and stay awake a bit longer.

Due to the sheer amount of silence within the area, combined with her sharpened senses, a rather loud and annoying chime of large leather boots calmly slamming to the ground kept her from giving in to the downright irritating exhaustion that she felt. Based on what she was hearing, it seems a group of people were headed straight for them, and it's very near.

However, a heavy clattering sound of pieces of metal tumbling down to the ground crossed her ear. Some damaged sheets of thin metal from the cabin of the crashed helicopter dropped to the ground as a hand appeared out of it, with its owner desperately struggling to get out of the wreckage.

Although her vision was a bit obscure, she easily noticed that it was one of the soldiers that accompanied them. The man staggered as he painfully groaned while attempting to pull out a piece of metal that got lodged on his chest, the very ground was painted with blood.

Horrifyingly gasping at the sight, her very face contorted as she tried to look away. She wanted to help, that couldn't be denied, but it was unknown to her if she could even help her very self at this state. Before she could do anything else, a rather mocking round of chuckles was heard around the area. It was the only thing that broke the dreaded silence that lurked within the field.

"Tsk… tsk… tsk…" A slow, menacing tone echoed around all over the darkness of the area. The voice itself contributed to the ominous feeling that clouded the area, making the overall situation even grimmer that what it already is.

Out of the concealment of the shadows, a lone, hooded figure stepped up. The mysterious being tranquilly walked towards the mortally wounded soldier idly laying near the wreckage of the helicopter, for a moment, the large leather boots he wore didn't even make the slightest of sound. He slowly gleamed across the area, seemingly taking delight on the chaos that had ensued.

Sensing the unknown yet viable threat, the soldier painfully attempted to grab a pistol that was resting on a holster near his chest. Trying the best he could to ignore the agony, to be able to defend himself just in case this hooded person was indeed a threat.

With a simple shake of his head, the hooded man nonchalantly went closer as he put both of his hands on his back. Looking at the unsteadily aimed pistol at him, he didn't even show the slightest concern over the fact that he could be shot. A simple huff and quick thump was heard as the soldier's gun flew away from his grasp due to an effortless kick coming from the hooded figure.

Deeply sighing, the hooded figure traversed his hand upward, where it gently laid upon the thick grip of a quite hefty longsword. An eerily long, emphatic sound was heard as the hooded figure drew out his primary weapon.

"I truly feel sorry for you, my fellow human," For a moment, it seemed that his voice was filled with sorrow and sadness, but the sincerity of the tone was quite dubious. Raising the sword at the air, he took a moment to admire it. The handle of the sword had three distinct gleaming skulls attached to it, all of which were silver colored. It was all fixated on a slightly bigger, split up golden painted skull that glimmered as the raw moonlight struck upon it.

Before another word could be spoken, a brief sound of something being thrust reverberated across the area. After that, nothing but silence dwelled. A sharpened metal stabbed the ground, with its fine end soaked with blood. Deeply choking in a painful agony, the soldier couldn't help but let out a weakened scream filled with anguish as his hands intertwined and desperately attempted to pull out the large, silver colored blade that pierced through the middle of his chest.

Grinning upon the sight of the person's torment, the fingers of the hooded figure benumbed as his grip over the sword tremendously tightened. Slightly averting his sight, he took a short yet fiendish scowl at the vampiress then back at the soldier once again, "You chose to… help this… monster… instead of fighting them?" The helpless soldier further gagged in shock as the loony hooded figure twisted the blade's handle, leisurely drilling the man's chest.

Calmly exhaling, the hooded figure sighed once again as he looked down to the ground, making it seem like he truly felt some sort of remorse for what he did. But that was whisked away as he let out a short yet gleeful chuckle. In a lightning quick response, he yanked the sword out of the man's chest as he turned around, wiping the blood-soaked edge of the blade on the side of his leather pants. A group of soldiers came by his side, with each of them meticulously surveying the area.

Teeth gritting as she slightly threw up in her mouth, the vampiress couldn't help but feel extremely disgusted by that revolting sight, she glared at the hooded man before switching her gaze down to the ground as her sluggish feeling kept worsening each second. Before she knew it, the weakened feeling soon knocked her out cold.

"Sir Van Helsing! We must leave this area quickly as the authorities are most likely-" With a simple raise of a hand, the soldier was hushed. He looked down at the ground as he slightly backed away, not willing to further speak up.

The hooded man turned around, facing the now unconscious vampiress along with her husband. "It looks like we have… unexpected 'survivors'. Capture them and we'll be on our way." All of the other soldiers strictly nodded as they followed their orders with no hesitation.

. . . . .

The once peaceful lobby of the hotel was now getting rattled by crowds of irritated voices coming from dozens of fearful guests. Most if not all of them heard that commotion Dracula had with the soldiers out of the hotel, and while they have yet to fully know what has happened, they surely weren't dumb enough to dismiss what they've heard as mere disturbances.

A rather big guest with tentacles for arms along with big, hairy ears came by and angrily slammed his 'hand' at the front desk of the reception area, "I demand to know what is going on!"

"Yeah!" Another guest, a human, hollered out and joined the fuss. "I'm not quite sure, but I seem to have heard gunshots outside of this hotel? What the heck is happening?!"

All the other voices that complained was blurred out as they all spoke at the same time, not even giving the poor werewolf time to answer back nor attempt to explain, "I-I… ugh…" he staggered backwards as he tried to hide himself from the angry horde of guests, going around a wall, he bumped into his friend, Frank, "Where the heck is Drac? He needs to deal with this trouble!"

The flesh golem merely crossed his arms as he lightly shook his head, "I tried! But he said he wanted to be left alone, and he seems really angry!" That just made Wayne the werewolf irritably frown as he took a short peek at the angry crowd of guests, which made him slightly gulp at the sight.

"Well… then… uh… tell him it's important!" Wayne replied in a hushed tone, not willing to raise his voice in fear of the other guests knowing of this unfortunate predicament.

Frank huffed as he lightly quivered, he held both of his enormous hands in front of himself in a defensive manner, "No way! He seems real mad, why don't you go and try instead?" he stressed out as he began backing away, feeling a bit afraid of the Count's possible anger.

They were abruptly interrupted as a pregnant werewolf came in between them with a sort of disappointed look, "Oh, come on now, you're both being babies. I'll go talk to him…" Wanda passed them by with an overconfident smirk which made both Frank and Murray simply smile in a timid manner in return.

Both Frank and Wayne awkwardly stared at each other as they watched female werewolf slowly make her way upwards, giving them an annoyed huff along with an un-amused look while doing so.

As the lone werewolf made her way through a long, empty hallway, she finally reached her destination. There was an odd sense of silence that stirred within the room, as if no one's inside, but she merely shrugged it off and rolled her eyes as she gently knocked on the door, "Drac, you're really needed on the lobby," she soothingly said in light tone while patiently waiting for any sort of answer, but after a minute of waiting, there was none.

Raising an eyebrow, the werewolf's curiosity was slowly getting the best of her with the grip of her hand nearly clutching the door knob in order to open it, but she held it back as she thought that it would be quite rude if she just suddenly barged in.

But the undeniable silence lurking within the room bewildered her, and the numerous guests on the lobby were getting wilder by the second, someone clearly needs to calm them down. "Alright, I'm coming in."

With a plain huff, she planted her hand at the door knob once again, Dracula can be angry for all she cares, but he needs to quell this on-going issue before it gets out of hand. A loud creaking noise resonated around the area as the door steadily crept open.

Once it did fully open, the werewolf couldn't help but emit a short gasp at the sight of an empty room. There was a brief gust of cool air that entered through the widely opened window that was just in front of her. The room was completely empty, there was no sign of the Count anywhere, "Dracula?"

Quiet footsteps drummed the floor as the werewolf fully entered the room. Her eyes lingered around the corners of the area, suspecting that the Count was just hiding as he really wanted to be left alone, but after a few short moments of looking around, it became clear that there really was no one in the room but her.

. . . . .

" _Huh?"_ The man's head shakily rose, his jittery body following the nervous motion of his head, he was clearly shivering. His breathing jagged as his lungs continuously respired, the area was cold, in fact, even his skin was cold. With his vision rather fuzzy, he attempted to think of another way to survey the area.

Managing to weakly control his hand, he sluggishly dragged it in front of his view, with the palm of his hand benignly touching the rather rough surface. The ground felt wet, it was a bit moist, yet that still wasn't nearly enough to give a hint on where he is.

Nose slightly scrunching up, he tried to take a heavy yet meticulous breath, closing his eyes so that he could further concentrate. This however, made his entire face instantly contort upon sensing a rather foul smell. It pierced his nose like a sharp dagger, the putrid smell of what seems to be various amounts of trash and other rotten junk that flowed through the area. Around the assorted corners of the place, light squeaks of what could only be discerned as rats echoed throughout walls, _"Is… this… a sewer?"_

Oddly enough, for a sewer, it seemed to not be as dark as it was supposed to be, there were some streaks of lights gleaming around some corners, and those didn't look like to be that of sunlight. That managed to slightly bewilder the red-head, who now was beginning to regain his composure. Lightly shaking his head, a sudden thought banged on his mind like a hammer, which instantly made him gasp in surprise. Eyes widening, his whole body trembled as he was filled with utter vexation, _"Where's Mavis?!"_

It's as if his entire being immediately became energized, his blurred vision instantly became normal while the woozy feeling went away almost instantaneously. In just a second, he bolted upward in a frightful demeanor.

But in a rather embarrassing turn of events, an abrupt clanking sound was heard as multiple pieces of metal clattered on the ground, along with that was a brief yet loud enough thud. The red-head soon found himself achingly down to the floor with his face slamming first. He emitted a brief groan as pieces of metal that were rather thin tightly squeezed his leg as he further attempted to move it.

Instinctively shifting his view to where that sudden pain came from, his lips scrunched up upon the sight of his right feet being firmly held by chains, rusty old ones to be more precise, it even seemed to have been hastily attached to the wall by whoever left him here. Squinting, he huffed in annoyance, he had to find his wife. But his already panicky mood further escalated with the mere thought of what could be happening to his wife at this moment.

The color of his face slightly faded upon that thought. Multiple ringing sounds of clattering metal briefly filled the area as the red-head desperately tried to yank his foot out of the chains, he repeatedly pulled his leg with every bit of strength he had. After about a minute, a heavy sigh resonated across the area as the red-head briefly stopped trying.

Shaking his head, he couldn't believe that he can't even break himself free from a rusty chain, even though he had the strength to hold his own against the black hooded man back at the hospital. Furiously huffing, he wasn't about to give up just yet.

But before Johnny could even do any sort of action, an abrupt round of ominous laughter echoed throughout the area, it took him no longer than a second to be able to track where it came from. Brows slightly scrunching up, the red-head instantly silenced himself, in fear that those might be the people that left him chained here in the first place.

" _Hey, what about that guy? You think he'll be a problem?"_

" _Nah, he's chained up pretty good. Plus, he's unconscious. I don't think he'll be a problem."_

Their eyes cautiously surveyed the small, confined area, making sure that nothing became amiss when they've left for their short patrol. They both exchanged a short glance at each other before taking a vacant seat over the corner.

The place seemed eerie all of the sudden in an overly creepy manner, not because of the fact that it was a sewer, but because just a few meters in front of their eyes, on the dirty floors of the sewer, laid a chained up vampire.

Besides some specks of dirt on her face and the obvious silver handcuffs on her wrists, the vampiress seemed fine, for now. With a grunt, one of the soldiers abruptly stood up and scooted closer to the unconscious vampire. Hands trembling, he drew out his pistol and firmly aimed it at the vampiress, "I don't get why we should let this thing live! Why not shoot it now?"

Briefly exhaling in a rather raucous manner, the other soldier remained seated. Lightly shaking his head in disapproval, he understood his fellow comrade's eagerness but stood firm nonetheless, "Orders are orders, Sir Helsing wants this one left alive. I don't know why, but we shouldn't disobey orders," he averted his view as he huffed, his face slightly tainted by fear, "You very well know what happens when someone doesn't follow orders, do you?"

Almost choking at the thought, the soldier held his weapon back and sourly went back to his seat. He looked towards the other soldier, his face obviously tainted with annoyance, "If that… thing wakes up it'll rip us apart!"

"Unlikely," Another voice loomed over as another soldier went out of the shadows and in front of the other two. He took a few steps closer to the vampire, not showing any sense of fear whatsoever, and based on that smirk sticking out of his face, he seems overconfident. "I shot that thing with an anti-vampire dart. It won't be doing anything for the next few hours."

The other soldier simply tilted his head, a clear look of skepticism enveloping his face, but he still kept a sense of respect towards his superior, "Still, sir, that thing might-" Both of his eyes twitched as he was suddenly interrupted.

With a heavy stomp on the ground, the place buzzed as the seated soldier was hushed. The soldier's superior motioned closer, emitting a slight grunt and sneering in an irritated manner, "Sir Helsing's band of scientist needs this one, for live experimentations I believe. So you shouldn't do anything to it." And with a huff, he made it clear to his comrade of what this monster's faith will be.

" _Experiment?!"_ It's as if he got slapped right in the face by hearing that little conversation. All of that was simply unbelievable, to say the least, especially on what Van Helsing has planned for the vampire, his wife. It was clear that he couldn't just sit around here and wait for someone to rescue him.

Teeth heavily gritting, he took another glance at the chain on his leg that steadily held him on this place. Streaks of sweat were beginning to form up on his forehead as desperation kicked in. His face crunched up on sheer disgust upon recalling that thought once again, _"What kind of experiments?!"_ The thought of that amount of cruelty was simply chilling to the bone, which made him shut his eyes tight in fear.

As if on instinct, he immediately yanked his leg once again, trying fiercely with all his strength to break free. Slight creaks were heard as the chains slowly began to break. Bit by bit, the rusty metals of the chain cracked until finally, it released its captive.

And with a barely discernible thud, the red-head stumbled forward, his eyes widened at the fact that he managed to break himself free. Frantically shaking his head, he snapped himself back to his goal. He had to get his wife and himself out of this dangerous situation. His brows furrowed as he re-traced where those voices came from.

One of the soldiers hastily stood up from where he was sitting at, he's been quiet ever since their superior showed up, but he can't help but suddenly shiver from the mention of those experiments, "You… you mean… those... disgusting experiments conducted by that crazed scientist Sir Helsing has been cooperating with?"

A simple nod confirmed the soldier's thoughts, which made his face slightly crumple up from intense revulsion. Lightly shaking his head, he took a brief glance at the unconscious vampire, "Almost makes me feel sorry for what that thing will go through," But with a lively chuckle, a short smile formed up on the soldier's face, "Almost…"

"Come on, enough dilly-dallying! We have to patrol the other areas of this sewer." Their superior commanded in a strict tone as he began to leave the area, with the other two soldiers closely following.

With nothing more than a simple huff, the three men began their steady march out of the small area and headed for another part of the sewer.

" _Perfect."_ Across the seemingly endless swathes of chilly brick walls that covered the sewer, a lone red-headed man tried with all his best to cautiously traverse the area. From the near-silent footsteps of the soldiers, to the annoying noise of the sewage water flowing, it didn't seem to be a problem for his enhanced hearing to pick up all of those at once, and not to mention process it near-perfectly either.

" _I better hurry up…"_ His lips scrunched up as he felt a sudden cold sensation pierce his spine. A fear-riddled thought entered his mind, what if he gets caught? Perhaps he should put some more planning into this, as once he gets out of this spot and enters that illuminated area, there's no going back.

" _Hmm, I guess,"_ Eyebrows contorting, he hesitated for a moment. Stealth and speed are essential for this little endeavor, both of which he thinks he probably lacks. _"I'll just… roll with it."_ And with that, he straightened himself up as he casually began his walk towards the lighted area.

As ringing sounds of the soldiers footsteps that once darted the area slowly dissipated, this served as a signal for him to begin making his move. Tiptoeing ever so cautiously at the damp floor of the sewer, his eyes repeatedly switched from looking at his objective to glancing at the ground, so as not to embarrassingly fall down.

A light gasp escaped his mouth as his breathing suddenly halted. His eyes widened in fear. There, just lying in a corner, was Mavis. For a moment, it seemed that the red-head was instantly frozen on the spot like ice. But in nothing more than a split second, his entire body jolted forward with his face stricken with worriedness.

"M-M-Mavis?" An hoarse tone forcefully made its way out of his mouth. The fear of something dangerous happening to her kept whirling around his mind. But with the sound of her steady breathes resonating across his ears, that horrified expression on his face was wiped in an instant.

"Hmph…" Now he only had to get her out of those nasty handcuffs that firmly held her at this place. He paused for a moment, his eyes freely moving as he tried to hastily think of something.

Huffing in an anxious manner, he couldn't help but feel scared at this situation as even if he did managed to free her from those shackles, she was still unconscious, and their captors would most likely come back soon from their little stroll, _"How the heck am I gonna 'wake' her up before those dudes come back?!"_

The climate was particularly cool, yet streaks of sweat continued to rush down from the red-head's forehead unabated. It made him feel like he were in the midst of a fiery desert. He was slowly being consumed by uneasiness.

Much to his surprise however, and also relief, he heard a soothing voice pierce the gentle air, "J-Johnny?"

. . . . .

Out in the seemingly clear skies, nothing out of the ordinary seems to be going on. As people went on with their usual business, they failed to notice an apparent dart of smoke scurrying the sky. The inconspicuous cloud of steadily burning mist zipped around a few buildings, with pained groans constantly escaping it.

" _Argh! It burns! It really burns!"_ The sun, while most people may find it soothing, this bat certainly does not. Face painfully contorting, he endlessly flapped his already burning wings in a desperate manner, escaping this agony was his first priority lest he'll be reduced to nothing than mere dust in a matter of minutes.

Squinting, a grin surfaced on his face, there was a huge shadowy cover nearby. The sweet lure of the darkness and the respite that it would bring further compelled him to exert everything he had for this agonizing struggle.

And with a brief thud, his torment ended, albeit at the cost of a new sensation of pain from smashing straight into a building. Heavily grunting, his particularly annoyed expression turned into that of relief as he could no longer feel the searing heat of the sunlight.

Still panting, he gently laid a palm on his forehead, wiping it in hopes of making the pain quickly subside, _"Would've hoped for a less… painful… welcoming from Paris…"_ Eyes drifting away as he immediately surveyed the surrounding area of what seems to be an alleyway.

Squinting, his eyes resembled a knife, piercing through everything and seeing the area with crystal clear vision. Once he was sure enough that there wasn't any threat around the area, he heavily exhaled as he looked towards the ground, shutting his eyes as he attempted to plan his next move.

This rather calm state however soon ended. Once his vision caught wind of the torn parts of his suit, he couldn't help but sigh in a sorely irked tone, _"Oh, come on! Not my cape…"_ Not only did scorching heat of the sun batter him, but his wardrobe was now ragged, with most if not all of its parts damaged.

But that wasn't important right now, he needs to find his daughter and Johnny. He stood still at his place for more than a minute. Besides the fact that the sun was up and bright, how could he possibly find them quickly in such a big city?

" _I'll find them… no matter the cost."_ Biting his lip, he looked up to the sky from his shadowy cover for a moment. Before he could even move an inch away from his position however, he froze as his eyes instantly widened when an ominous tone passed by his ear.

" _This is Kilo-8 reporting, I think I've spotted something… suspicious,"_

Gulping, he couldn't prevent his nails from suddenly elongating upon detecting that obvious threat. He attempted to prevent himself from doing anything aggressive. Should Helsing be alerted of his presence, then his daughter will most likely be in even bigger trouble. Eyes shutting tight as he allowed his hearing to take over, the soldier's position was then easily discerned, _"I have you now."_

" _It looks to be like… oh… holy-"_ It's as if the soldier's heart instantly stopped once he noticed what this 'person' really was.

A cloud of blue mist enveloped the area as the Count instantly transformed into a bat, shooting himself upward, towards the small window of a building where he had heard that mysterious soldier once spoke. Placing his fist forward, he twinged in pain as the stabbing sensation of the rays of sunlight returned.

However, Dracula's bold aggression didn't quite go as expected, especially when the soldier he was targeting suddenly slumped over, seemingly unconscious. A rather loud thud was heard as a tightly clenched fist coming from a yet unknown person suddenly collided with the soldier's cheek, sending him painfully plunging to the floor, "Stupid snipers…" An unknown voice within the building spoke.

"What the?!" The Count couldn't help but say aloud. Eyes widening in surprise, he tried to stop, but alas, bats didn't have brakes. Before he knew it, the bitter feeling of a chilly cement wall was all that could be felt.

A brief gasp was also heard around that small area once Dracula crashed into that wall. Everything blacked out for him for a moment. What seemed like a mere second felt like a minute, he didn't know if he was already out for a long time, _"I really should remind myself to be more careful next time…"_

The seemingly calm aura that had surfaced within him was instantly wiped away with the thought of who could've knocked down that soldier before he could. But before he could further process that thought, he mildly gasped in shock as he felt a finger touch his wing.

Acting out of pure instinct, he sprang upward, whirling to the side and towards the perceived threat. With a clamped fist, a heavy thump resonated around the area as he precisely hit the unknown person's jaw.

"Ouch! What the heck?!" The man exclaimed, but the Count was undaunted, he swooped to the person's side once again. This time, he aimed for the legs. Bringing this person down to the ground would make it easier for him to continue his attack without difficulty.

And with no more than a second passing by, the mysterious person was now reeling, groaning as he fell to the ground. Dracula hovered above the area for a moment, taking a moment to look back to the window where he entered from, he saw that other soldier still slumped over to its edge. Now, averting his attention once again to this man that he knocked over, the thought of why this person attacked that soldier still peppered his mind, "Who are you?!"

Seeing as the man wasn't hostile towards him, he allowed him to stand up. While that was happening, he flew over to a corner and transformed back to his human form. As that man finished standing up, he wiped the back of his head while slightly groaning, but his irritated look shifted to that of surprise, "Are… you by any chance… _the_ Count Dracula?"

Although hesitant at first, the Count confirmed the man's suspicion with a slight nod, "Who… are… you?" he repeated again, this time stiffening the sound of his voice so that every bit of what he said was heard clearly.

The man sighed in relief, "Joseph," He walked a few feet closer to the Count, "So, you must be Johnny's father-in-law, right?"

At first, Dracula was a bit shocked that he knew that much, but a thought soon passed him by, "Ah, you must be that 'classmate' that Jonathan had mentioned before."

"Yep," As he rested his back onto a wall, he once again looked at the Count, with a hint of confusion, "So, uh, why are you here in Paris?" He inquired, as far as he knew, the couple should've been picked up by the helicopter by now, unknown to him of what had actually transpired.

"To save my daughter and Jonathan from that bastard Van Helsing!" Dracula angrily announced, sweat dripping from his face as the panicky feeling returned.

Joseph of course, was a bit perplexed by this, "Whoa… whoa… whoa, hold up. Last I saw of them, they were headed for a helicopter. They're probably safe by-"

Before he could finish what he was saying, a sudden voice of a reporter speaking was heard. Both of their eyes locked on the radio that was idly sitting on a wooden table around the corner, presumably belonging to the sniper that Joseph took out.

" _Investigations are still ongoing on what caused the crash of a helicopter belonging to the G.I.G.N."_

Joseph couldn't help but let out a suppressed gasp upon hearing that distressing news. Averting his view to Dracula, he couldn't help but gulp at the thought of what kind of reaction he'll be getting. "Uh… nevermind…"

" _G.I.G.N. officials have claimed that a mechanical malfunction was the prime cause of the crash. Some eyewitnesses however are skeptical and have claimed that the crash was not caused by some sort of mechanical failure, but rather a rocket or missile."_

"Well, looks like… Van Helsing… was a step ahead of us…" Joseph spoke in a frightful manner, not particularly sure if even speaking up will help them in this situation.

"That bastard…" Dracula growled in his breath, with both of his fists tightly clenching as he tried to hold back his anger. He wasn't even paying attention to Joseph or anything he spoke since he was too preoccupied by thoughts on what to do next.

But before any of them could've spoken another word, an abrupt cough was heard. This easily caught their attention. Joseph let out a cheeky smirk once he found out where that sound came from, "Ah, looks like the lil' sniper is finally waking up."

An agile black blur whizzed past him before he could even approach the soldier. In just a split second, the entire room buzzed with constant chokes from the struggling soldier, now apparently trying to free his neck from the tight grip of the vampire. "Where are you keeping my daughter?!"

The already stiff grip that he had further tightened with each second passing by, he even raised the soldier above the ground. His fangs doubled in size as his anger further boiled. "And where is Van Helsing?!"

"Whoa! Relax! You don't expect to get any answers if that guy's dead, right?" Although Dracula's anger was still raging, his eyes briefly looked back at Joseph. And finally, he hesitantly let go of the soldier's neck, turning around and furiously stomping at the floor in exasperation.

Instead of getting answers, all they received was a round of sluggish laughter coming from the soldier. "I won't tell you anything!" This just made Dracula's rage further increase, his eyes were already getting tinted with fiery redness.

"You'd best just kill me, as you won't get anything from me." By this point, Dracula had enough. Fortunately, he had already recuperated from the damage he got from the blazing glimmer of the sun, so what he did next was quite easy to pull off.

Before receiving another round of annoyances and whatnot, the Count hastily zoomed in front of the soldier. With both of their sights meeting, Dracula's eyes glowed bright red, with its color even reflecting from the soldier's own eyes. "You _will_ tell me where Van Helsing is located. And most importantly, you _will_ give me the whereabouts of my daughter."

The soldier's eyes widened, his entire being unable to move, as if frozen in his place. Both of his arms collapsing as the once free mind he possessed was now taken over, he now had no other choice than to do Dracula's every bidding.

"Our temporary base in Paris is located in the sewers. We also have captured your daughter and her husband, they are being kept there as well. The exact location is saved on my phone." The soldier spoke in an emotionless tone. Without hesitation, he calmly pulled out his phone and reached out his hand to give it to the vampire.

" _Well, damn."_ Joseph jaw dropped at how fast and effortlessly that was done. He motioned a few steps closer to the Count, "Wow, that was easy..."

. . . . .

Words could not express on how relieved he was to be able to see his wife alright and finally awake. "I… I'm so glad you're okay," He held out his hand, of which his wife gladly took, and with that, he tried to help her sit upright. "We gotta get outta here."

As much as the vampiress wanted to stand up, truth be told, she felt quite weakened. The feeling was vaguely comparable to what she felt back at the hospital, when that weird 'dart' struck her. But at least, the sluggish feeling wasn't as strong, she could still clearly hear things and her vision wasn't that blurry.

Before Johnny could once again attempt to help his wife stand up, his eyes twitched as a round of ringing footsteps drummed on his ears. There was a group of people coming straight for them. In just a couple of seconds, the sound of the footsteps ceased.

Turning around, the red-head's eyes widened in shock as three soldiers were in front of him. They steadily aimed their weapons at him, faces stricken with utter vexation. _"Uh oh."_ Johnny gulped, trying to suppress the fear that was beginning to surface within him.

The soldiers, at first, didn't say a word; they were silent as a grave. But soon enough however, a smirk formed up on one of them. With his grip on the rifle tightening, he looked to his left, to his superior. "Hey, did Sir Helsing place any 'restrictions' on this guy?"

The two other soldiers gleefully smiled, they knew where exactly their comrade was getting at. "Nope." And with that, they returned to their neutral look, with all of them now taking a few steps closer to the red-head, with their fingers further nearing the trigger.

At this moment, Johnny knew what would happen next, and he dreaded the fact that the situation seemed all too hopeless for him. Outgunned and outnumbered.

But it seems that the red-head has luck on his side. In just a split second, everything in the area, including the soldiers seemed to have suddenly slowed down. Johnny was perplexed by this, all of the soldier's usual fast-paced movements, such as walking, now was incredibly slowed. All of their current actions can now be easily examined and prepared for. Eyes widening in further bewilderment, his own movements weren't even hindered in any way.

What he would do next would surely put a faint shock to the soldiers. A loud banging thud resonated across the area as Johnny ran forward, and with his fist tightly clenched, smacked one of the soldiers right in the face. The soldier achingly groaned as a foot then struck his abdomen. Acting with precise movement, the red-head grabbed the soldier by the shoulders as he placed him directly in front of the other soldier's line of fire.

" _What the?!"_ The other two soldiers couldn't even begin to comprehend what just happened, they were just simply stunned. One second the red-head was standing there, and now he's suddenly here. It was as if a lightning bolt had struck them head-on.

Despite this, they tried their very best to hold him off. Johnny's eyes shut tight as the once quiet area now was filled with the roaring sounds of gunfire. Burst of bullets accurately flew towards him. And after a second, a short thump was heard as a body landed on the floor.

The two other soldiers didn't grin though, but merely gulped, as it wasn't the body of the red-head that plunged onto the cold floor, but that of their comrade's.

Johnny's breathing was jagged as his fear rose to incredible heights, but after opening his eyes, only relief filled his thoughts. That was quite a gamble that he played, but he was glad that it worked. All the bullets that were supposed to hit him, had impacted the soldier that he grappled instead.

That short-lived slow motion environment that he had experienced was no more, which means he now should act quickly. Using the shock that the other soldiers experienced, he rushed forward, smashing the second soldier's face with his fist and slamming the other one with his foot. As the third soldier went tumbling down, a smug look formed on Johnny's face as everything seems to be going all too well.

But in an unexpected turn of events, the second soldier managed to hold his footing. Johnny soon felt a burning sensation on the side of his face as the soldier smacked the stock of his rifle right on his cheek, sending him painfully reeling.

Wiping his blood-stained mouth, the soldier bitterly sneered at Johnny, who was now conveniently lying on the floor, ready to be finished off once and for all. A brief click was heard the soldier took out his secondary weapon and cocked it. There was a hint of disappointment on the soldier's face, evidently because he can't finish off the red-head using the assault rifle, since it was empty.

Meanwhile, Mavis, although still weakened, managed to hear everything that had happened. Although she didn't get to observe any of it, she very well knew that her husband was putting up a fight. But based on what she heard, looks like it's not going quite well for Johnny. A sort of mischievous smile formed up on her face as the debilitating feeling seemed to have worn off.

Short thumps were heard as the soldier motioned a few feet closer to the dazed red-head. Johnny on the other hand, struggled to get up, his vision was blurred as he tried to look up, only to be further discouraged by seeing a barrel of a rifle up on his face.

A smirk could be seen from the soldier's bloody face, his finger itching to pull the trigger. But the hopelessness that enveloped the red-head was soon replaced by relief as he saw a very familiar figure get up and position itself behind the soldier.

And with nothing more than a simple flick of her hand, of which had really sharp elongated nails, the soldier fell down to the floor, completely lifeless. The vampiress then looked at the red-head with a grin. "So, we gonna get out of here or what?"

. . . . .

The darkness enveloped the tight hallway of which they passed by. Although there were still some streaks of light shining through some parts of the sewer, he was still pleased nonetheless. Each second that passed by made the vampire even more anxious.

"We have to hurry!" the Count seethed at the human, who stopped again for about the fifth time now.

Joseph just rolled his eyes in response as he tapped at the phone, once again checking if their location was correct. "Huh, it seems the trail ends here. We're close, but it seems we gotta scour the area if we wanna find your daughter and Johnny."

Dracula couldn't help but simple let out an angered huff due to that. "It seems your fancy 'technology' isn't that good after all." They then continued their walk. That was until they stumbled upon a two-way section of the sewer.

Not even letting the human voice out his thoughts, the Count immediately spoke up. "I'll go this way. You take the left one."

Joseph knew it himself that splitting up would be a bad idea, but they had no time to argue about it. With a simple nod, he went on his way while the Count dashed out of the scene.

. . . . .

As the red-head traversed his hand towards the chilly walls of the sewer, his eyes were somewhat struggling to see in this area filled with darkness. For some odd reason, he felt rather drained after he fought against those men. Most of his senses went dull, not to mention that he felt a bit woozy. Lucky for him, his wife was just in front of him, leading the way.

The vampiress' steady pace of footsteps immediately halted as an unfamiliar sound crossed her ear. Slightly closing her eyes and allowing her hearing senses to take over, she managed to somewhat pinpoint where that strange, cackling sound came from. She didn't know what it was, but curiosity seems to be pulling her towards it.

"I… hear something... over there." She looked back at her husband, speaking in a cautious tone with a hint of uneasiness. Johnny simply nodded as they continued their walk towards the source of that sound.

But as they went closer, the fear of the vampiress kept increasing. It seems some part of her was begging to turn away and go the opposite direction. Yet, her curiosity got the best of her again. The strange sound kept getting clearer as they neared it, until she was able to discern that it was in fact a voice of a person speaking, and not just some random noise.

" _Yes… yes, Doctor. You can tell me all about those once I return."_

At first glance, it seemed that there wasn't just a single person beyond that corner. That made her momentarily halt.

" _Do not worry, my friend. You will have more test subjects for your research. I have a Dracula on my hands, I'm sure you'll be most… excited to experiment on this one."_

Hearing that, and her name being mentioned, just made her paler than usual. Besides that, the tone of the voice simply felt sadistic and vile. That just managed to send a cold shiver down her spine.

Noticing this, Johnny immediately laid a hand on her shoulder. "Mavy? What's wrong?" She flinched at the tender touch, snapping out of her trance.

She looked back at him, giving him a smile that suggested that everything was completely 'okay' as she began walking once again. Of course Johnny had some doubt about that, but he just decided to go along with it, especially since he didn't really hear what his wife had heard.

They eventually managed to reach that corner. The vampiress slighty stuck her head out in the open, in order to get a glimpse of the next area. It seemed to be some sort of makeshift room, and with all the cracks and mess, it seemed to have been hastily made. But something inside that room instantly froze her in place upon sheer shock.

Her eyes gazed upon a lone black hooded figure in the middle of the room. With a phone on its hand and the other on the desk, the figure idly stood, actively listening to the caller. At first, the thought of that identical hooded figure that attacked her in hospital flashed back in her mind.

" _Alright. But… is_ _ **it**_ _prepared yet?"_ The figure spoke in a chilling tone.

The person he spoke to replied in a lively Germanic accent. _"Sir Helsing, it is still in its final experimental stages. But I promise you, ze device vill vee finished on schedule."_

" _Wonderful! I will need that for my 'grand' entrance to that dammed Hotel."_

But apparently, this was not that same hooded man, but in fact something much worse. By this moment, even her husband was getting peppered with fear as both of them listened at the conversation. Johnny couldn't help but gulp at what he was hearing, and like his wife, he was just frozen there in terror.

Mavis on the other hand, was now fully regretting her decision on following that sound. Streaks of sweat were appearing on her face, with her body starting to shiver, especially once she started thinking on what could happen should they get detected and caught by Helsing.

" _Oh, and one more thing, have you-"_ He suddenly paused, quite unexpectedly, especially for the vampiress. The hooded figure's other barely visible hand tightly clenched as he let out a barely held back growl.

" _Unfortunately, we will have to continue this conversation at a later time. It seems… I have some… unexpected guests… that needs to be 'treated'."_ Immediately ending the call, not even concerned of the reaction of his caller. Laying the phone at the nearby desk in a seemingly relaxed manner, he stood there for a few short seconds, before abruptly facing the two intruders in an instantaneous manner.

It was as if a short gust of wind blew past the vampiress' ear, immediately making her gasp in utter surprise. A thin blur of metal flew past her face, just a few little inches away, and made a rough clanking noise as it impacted the wall behind her. The figure's arm was now pointed at them. "And there's more where that came from, vampire."

Both Johnny and Mavis stood in shock as that one 'person' they were desperately trying to avoid was now facing them, fully aware of their presence. "Did you really think you can just easily sneak up on someone like _me_?"

Hastily pointing his arm at them again, Van Helsing didn't want to take any chances, he wanted them alive for his crazed scientist's experiments, but it seems he's got to finish them off now. With nothing more than clenching his fist, a brief mechanical clicking sound was heard as a flurry of three sharp pointed daggers went out of his arm's sleeve.

Managing to break himself out of this fear induced trance, Johnny quickly pushed Mavis out of the way. The sharp pointed daggers narrowly missed them, before releasing a clattering sound once it smashed to the wall.

A barely discernible smirk came from Van Helsing, as if he had expected them to evade it. Before the duo can even get back up, Helsing began walking towards them, albeit at a rather overconfident manner.

Mavis and her husband can only watch as the vile being in front of them calmly nears them, with that sinister grin plastered on its face. The vampiress could only glare at him, her eyes were tinted with redness. It seems that she could just suddenly pounce on Helsing anytime she preferred to. She'll probably get overpowered eventually, but at least she'll go down fighting.

But just before she can make up her mind about it, the figure that was steadily nearing them was suddenly swept away, with a loud thump accompanying it. A dark and caped blur zoomed towards Van Helsing, smacking him away with utmost precision.

The figure stood mightily as Helsing was sent reeling. Angrily hissing at the vampire hunter, he took a short glance back at Mavis and back to Helsing again. "You… stay away… from my daughter!"

As the Count steadied himself, his fangs grew in size, and so did his incredibly sharp nails as well. His eyes glowed with a bright crimson-red, just showing how much anger was now boiling within him.

Instead of experiencing utter fear however, Van Helsing simply laughed at his adversary. He kept chuckling in an irritating tone as he dragged his back along the wall, fully rising up. "Oh, wow! Look who _finally_ decided to show up. The _little_ Count."

Dracula could only further hiss at Helsing's provocative response, but he did not strike, not yet however. Instead, he motioned closer towards his daughter and Johnny. He wanted them safely behind him so as to further keep them safe from any possible harm.

Van Helsing, noticing this, couldn't help but shake his head as he further cackled in delight. Seeing as those fiery red eyes that the Count had was now directly staring at him, he grinned. "How's your wife?"

A loud, nearly ear-deafening roar came from the Count as a result of that. A slashing sound was heard as his nails further elongated, even more so than before. His teeth tightly gritted. Oh, how he wanted to seriously maim and kill this guy. "Don't you dare speak about _her!_ Bastard!"

Unbeknownst to him that this only further fueled Helsing's amusement. Van Helsing's grin only widened as he began to casually pace throughout the room, encircling Dracula. "Oh my, did I strike a nerve?" his voice was filled with delight, especially since he knew that each word he uttered seemed to only further vex the Count.

With his head trembling upon the sheer built-up rage, he just couldn't take it anymore. One of his eyes twitched as he simply exploded in anger. A ringing sound of a cannon firing reverberated throughout the confines of the place as he shot himself towards Helsing.

Raising his arm up into the air as high as he could, his razor-sharp nails glinted while it literally sliced through the air. And all within a split second, a brief slashing sound echoed around the area.

For a moment, the place was enveloped with sheer silence. No laughs or taunts were heard. "It's finished." Dracula spoke in a rather relieved tone, believing that he had finally vanquished his old foe.

Unfortunately for the Count, it was all too good to be true. A short round of chuckles soon echoed across the area, which made Dracula irritably flinch upon sensing it. "Is it really?" Tilting his head, the Count soon spotted Helsing, just a few meters away from where he was just mere seconds ago, completely unharmed.

Lightly shaking his head, feigning disappointment, Helsing motioned a few steps closer. As he did that, a barely audible click was heard as a tip of a sharp pointed needle, same as the ones he shot at the vampiress, began to protrude from one of the sleeves of his hoodie. "Tsk… tsk… tsk. You're too slow, too predictable. Clearly, you aren't even a match for me anymore,"

Noticing the Count's already bloodshot eyes further brightening in anger, Van Helsing continued. "It's clear that all these years, you've become weak, while I grew stronger." he stared Dracula right in the eye, there were clearly no traces of fear within Helsing. As the Count turned to face him head-on, Van Helsing simply smirked at him. He perfectly knew what move Dracula will do next.

And just as he expected, Dracula came whizzing towards him once more, this time with his nails pointed forward, resembling a spear. Pointing his arm at the Count, three sharp dagger-like needles shot out from his sleeve, shooting straight at the incoming vampire. While with his other hand, he pointed his palm at the vampire and began concentrating.

The banging sound of a loud thud resonated across the area as a telekinetic blast came rippling towards the Count. He didn't even had enough time to comprehend what just transpired. Eyes widening, his sensations finally caught up to him, unveiling an extremely agonizing sense of three sharp daggers that dug deep within his chest along with his back painfully hammered to the wall.

"All… too… easy!" Van Helsing said aloud in a mocking tone, delighted at the sight of his enemy dwelling in torment. He continued to loudly cackle at his seemingly easy triumph. This however, managed to let his guard down, something that the Count just wanted to exploit.

Before Helsing even knew it, he was telekinetically blasted back to the wall in a similar manner to what he did to Dracula. Groaning in utter discomfort, he bit his lip as he realized what just happened. Managing to steady his posture, he saw Dracula had fully stood up, holding one of the three sharp needles that he shot at him, ready to throw it back.

"You were saying?" The Count retorted, smirking in a cocky manner.

Van Helsing, although extremely vexed by this turn of events, simply hid it with a grin. This was not part of his main plan and thus, he shouldn't waste anymore of his time with skirmishes such as this. "We'll meet again, Count. Very, very soon." his hand pressed a small, hidden button on the wall. The wall behind him opened up, closing immediately as soon as he was out of sight. The needle the Count threw with utter anger at Helsing simply broke upon contact with the wall.

"No! Come back here, you coward!" Dracula roared, but it was too late, his foe had escaped. He wanted to tear that wall apart, in order to pursue Helsing, but that thought was swiped away once he heard a comforting voice.

"D-Daddy?" Mavis' hoarse yet extremely relieved voice snapped Dracula back to himself. She was visibly shaken, especially after witnessing the fight that had just ensued.

Dracula immediately zoomed towards his daughter, embracing her in a tight hug. "Oh, Mavis, Honey Bat, you're safe now."

He felt another touch on his shoulder. Flinching at this, it was only Johnny. "What? Don't I get any hugs too?" The red-head joked, lightening the mood for all of them.

Soon enough, Joseph found his way to them, accompanied by a mixture of French special forces and police officers. "Yo! I found some of these 'G.I.G.N.' guys and police when I went up, thought you might need some help around-" he suddenly paused however, once he laid eyes on the ravaged area where the brawl had happened.

"Whoa, what the hell did I miss?"

. . . . .

A slow round of beeps resonated across a wide area filled with people. They weren't ordinary people, most of them wore lab coats indicating what they were, while some simply stood guard of the area, brandishing pistols and other weaponry.

Most of the ceilings and walls were painted white, the countless lights that illuminated the area made sure that there wasn't a speck of darkness within its confines. In just a few short seconds, the steady tone of beeps stopped as the doors of the elevator slowly crept open.

People in the area simply widened their eyes in surprise, but a few certain people in the area looked only once and resumed their 'work'. Out of the elevator, a black hooded figure came out. The sheer amount of dirt and not to mention the ragged looks of the figure's hoodie suggested that he was fresh out of a fight.

"Sir Helsing! Vhat a pleasant surprise." An elderly man in a lab coat greeted him in a thick Germanic accent. Of all the people in the area, he was the only who seems to have a cane, and not to mention, the only person who has an eye patch.

"You can skip with the niceties, Doctor. You've said that the _device_ is nearly complete, will it be usable?" he questioned in a chilling tone, although the scientist was unfazed by it however and simply responded with a gleeful smile.

"As I have said on our call, the device is still on its final stages. However, it is fully ready to be used." The scientist said in a very excited tone.

"Very good, Doctor. Have it prepped and loaded in one of the helicopters."

The doctor nodded as a response and immediately proceeded to order a couple of nearby soldiers to pick it up. As he left, another black hooded figure came, facing Van Helsing.

Helsing was the first to speak up, not even letting the other person say a word. "So, I assume you have completed the task I've given you, Donovan? Unlike that task with the vampire." This again reminded the other black hooded figure of his failed attempt at eliminating the vampiress at that hospital, but he choked that down as he prepared to answer.

"Yes, our scientists in the Amazon have those monsters back in their cages. They've most likely resumed their experiments as we speak." he answered in a dull tone, yet he had hoped that this will erase even a part of his failure.

"Good. I've no assignments for you at this time so you're free to go about your business."

And with that, he was dismissed. Based on the tone of Van Helsing, the hooded man already discerned that he was still disappointed at his apparent failure, but there was nothing he could do to reverse that anymore.

As he watched his boss go over to the large hangar bay, he spotted that same scientist that Van Helsing had talked to. Without much effort, he quickly zoomed towards the scientist. "So, what's that _device_ thingy that you and Sir Helsing were talking about?"

The scientist beamed in pure euphoria as he has found yet another person of which he may endlessly babble about his inventions. "Ah, Sir Donovan, it is quite an interesting 'thingy' actually," his hands scrambled throughout the nearby desk, where he grabbed a blueprint of the device and eagerly showed it off.

"Zis is zee result of my decades spent on researching about Monsters and Superhumans! It has zee ability to capture and concentrate the subject's 'energy potential', or in layman's term, your 'superhuman power',"

As he further grabbed more papers in the desk no doubt containing more of his research notes, he continued. "Zee things you could do with these 'energy potentials' are absolutely intriguing!" Shoving some of the papers to the slightly baffled hooded man, he further explained, "Especially their uncanny ability to cause _destruction._ " The scientist paused as he looked at the hooded man with sheer eagerness.

"Destruction?" That was the one thing that seemed to have easily clicked on the hooded man's head, further spurring his curiosity.

"Yes," The scientist grabbed a few books overloaded with papers and flicked through a few pages, and immediately showing it to the hooded man. "You see, vhen these so-called 'energy potentials' come into contact with radioactive elements… such as Uranium or especially Thorium, they have a tendency to react rather 'violently' to these substances. Which has the possibility to make it even deadlier than Nuclear weapons itself, of course depending on the superhuman's abilities." he grinned as he finished the sentence.

"Basically a bomb…" The hooded man huffed as he tried to sum it all up, before the scientist lightly punted him with his cane.

"Bah! You are attempting to over-simplify pure _genius,_ my friend!" To which the hooded man simply turned around to as a response.

" _Pure genius, more like pure headache."_ he whispered to himself, accompanying it with a short chuckle afterward.

"Hurry up! Time is no longer on our side, we must make haste!" On the other end of the complex, specifically inside the hangar, several groups of heavily armed men prepared themselves as they began boarding the helicopters. While on the far end of the helicopter group, four men hauled with all their strength a heavy contraption aboard a helicopter, while of course being closely supervised by Van Helsing himself. "Careful with that! We wouldn't want it damaged, as that will be our big 'surprise' for Dracula's little hotel."

Seeing as the device was safely brought aboard, he hopped onto the same helicopter as the large doors of the hangar began to open, emitting an eerie screeching sound which even made some soldiers cringe upon hearing it.

Van Helsing looked at the pilot of the helicopter as they began to start its engines, there were no traces of fear nor anxiety within him, just pure, twisted excitement. "Let's go! Destination... _Hotel Transylvania._ "

* * *

 **As always, feel free to leave a comment/review. Thank you for reading! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Assault Begins

**Hello once again! Apologies for the time it took for me to update, but I was quite distracted for this past few months. Summer break came in, which means no school, so I had been preoccupied with playing video games *cough* World of Tanks *cough*. But, I'm back, and ready to write! :D So without further ado…**

* * *

The chilly yet gentle breeze of the wind swept over the vast land while the sun above shone with great brightness, illuminating most of the forest area. Down on the ground, branches of the trees swayed with complete obedience to the air.

Although most would argue that arm-like branches and dead trees were not a pleasant sight, most monsters loved it. Spider webs covered most, if not all, of the gloomy trees. Heck, the icy wind would mostly be enough to send people running for the hills. The sharp, spear-like branches darted the area, ready to stab anyone foolish enough to intrude. It wasn't a particularly beautiful sight for humans, especially because of the fact that this very forest had once kept humans away from Hotel Transylvania for more than a hundred years.

In between all of those spooky trees was a lone dirt filled road. It seemed to be going in a straight direction, albeit with a couple of twists here and there. Tracks on the road made it evident that this was a constant passageway.

The usual quietness in the place was abruptly disturbed by a loud clanking noise as a hearse went speeding across the seemingly lifeless area. Most of its parts swiveled and clattered as it made its way across the muddy surface, making a few sharp turns here and there so as to circumvent the sudden zigzags of the road.

"Are we there yet? It feels like it's already been hours for ghoul's sake!" A caped figure impatiently seethed at the driver for the umpteenth time while the two other passengers remained quiet.

"We are almost there Sir, just a couple more minutes!" The driver, more specifically an animated suit of a knight, gleefully responded with a salute, before turning its attention once again to the road.

The two other passengers were silent as a grave. They've been that way since they boarded the plane that brought them back here. Brief glances and short glimpses of smiles were usually exchanged between the two, even though they were extremely worn out by what they had gone through in Paris.

The red-headed man, who's been doing nothing rather than blankly staring out of the window of the hearse finally pivoted his head towards the interior the vehicle. He looked at the opposite side, where his wife was sitting. "You… okay, hon?"

Slightly flinching at hearing another voice speaking other than her father's rants, she looked at the red-head immediately, putting on a weakened yet sincerely cheerful smile. "Yeah… I-I'm fine, Johnny." she muttered as she looked down. "Just tired…"

This prompted Johnny to motion closer to her, he slid himself across the seat until he was right next to her. He gently planted a hand on her shoulder, which of course made her look at him. "You sure?" he spoke in a caring tone while also putting on a smile.

The vampiress' smile slightly faded as she looked at her husband straight in the eye. "It's… just," She exhaled, her voice slightly tinted with fear. Hesitating at first, she decided to voice out her thoughts. "What if… Van Helsing comes after us?" With that, she started to shiver. "What if he tries to hurt us again? Or… or what if," She paused at that as she pondered something, but her eyes soon widened in fear. "What if he hurts Dennis?!"

But before she could further continue, she was gently hushed by Dracula. His rather calm, yet slightly irritated mood switched to that of anger once he heard _that_ dreadful name again. "If he even dares! Then I'll end him myself!"

"Dad…" Although Mavis perfectly knew that her father would do everything to keep them safe from harm, she was still scared, especially after witnessing the rather close fight between Helsing and her father back on Paris.

Just as Dracula finished, Johnny quickly joined in too before Mavis could even speak. "I might not be able to do much against that guy in a fight, but he'll have to kill me first before he can touch you or Dennis!" he bravely announced.

Although touched by her husband's bravery, it still didn't manage to get that fear off of her thoughts. If anything, it seemed to further frighten her. "Johnny, please, don't say that. The last thing I want is for either of you to get hurt or… even worse… killed."

But before any of them could continue their little conversation, the hearse abruptly stopped, with the animated suit looking back at Dracula. "Sir, we're back at the Hotel!"

"Wonderful." His voice was flat and worn out. There were no signs of relief in Dracula's voice, especially faced with the threat of Van Helsing. He knew very well that they may have won that battle in Paris, but the _war_ has just begun.

Covering himself from the dazzling sunlight with his cape, the Count carefully made his way out of the hearse. Mavis however, had no particular problem since she still had that special ring that Johnny gave her, shielding her from the illuminating rays of the sun. As they all made their way to the entrance, Dracula looked back, using what limited view he had and looking straight at the seemingly peaceful skies of the day. There was an undeniable sense of danger boiling within him. But he didn't want to stir in any kind of trouble within the hotel, so he simply sighed as he looked towards the entrance and continued his careful walk.

Mavis was the first to enter the hotel's premises, with her husband in close tow. Even before they entered, they could already hear the wild ruckus that the guests were making. They steadily slipped themselves past the revolving door and made their way to the corners of the lobby as the uneasy guests continued their protest, unaware of their presence.

Dracula on the other hand, zoomed towards the middle of the lobby, in an attempt to calm the numerous angry guests. "Please! Please do calm down!"

Whatever he may have spoken next was clouded as the angry horde of guests began mobbing him, which seemed oddly normal for a hotel manager like him. Meanwhile, his daughter and Johnny made their way across the lobby, completely ignored by the raging group of guests.

Seeing the two steadily approaching, Frank, Wayne and the rest of the gang couldn't help but have a huge smile on their faces, despite the fact that they've been spending all night and day trying to appease the furious guests.

"Mavis! Johnny! You're okay!" Murray truly wanted shout in excitement but he merely held it back to a mere whisper, so that he may not attract attention.

"It's great to see you safe and alright!" Wanda walked slowly towards Mavis, embracing her in a short hug.

But before either Johnny or Mavis could respond, Frank quickly stepped up. His overall appearance was lightly stricken with fear, with teeth slightly clattering. "What happened? Did that Helsing guy managed to hurt you or anything?"

Slightly rubbing his neck, Johnny looked away for a moment, not entirely sure on how he can explain everything in just a snap. "Uh, it's kinda a long story…"

Just after that, Murray stepped forward, assuming a position similar to that of a boxer, "Ohhh… if I see Van Helsing… I'm gonna… beat the heck outta him." A small whirl of sand formed around him as he attempted to show off, albeit only receiving held back chuckles from the others.

"Don't need to… uh… show off, Murray." Frank honestly tried his best to hold back his laughter, not wanting to diminish Murray's pride, but it still came out in-between his sentence, which simply prompted Murray to look at him with a slightly irritated look. A frown was clearly showing on the mummy's face as he scoffed at Frank.

"Huh? I can blast that fool with a mountain of sand! He'll go running to his momma." Frank and the others simply rolled their eyes at Murray's 'courageous' words , letting him have his fun. But just before he can resume showing-off, a black blur went past all of them, it zoomed towards the nearby desk, leaving everyone in utter silence.

"Ahhh! Please don't hurt me!" Poor Murray automatically shouted in fear. Eyes shut tight in fear while his breathing became more jagged by the second.

Soon after, he realized his rather embarrassing action, but it was too late. He peeked an eye open only to see the others quietly chuckling at him. As much as Frank and the others wanted to laugh out loud, they couldn't, because Dracula was now in front of them, and he doesn't seem to be in the mood for jokes or laughter.

"As I was saying," Dracula briefly looked at the now relaxed Murray, brows contorted as he rolled his eyes. "I've managed to calm the guests, for now. You should all try and get some rest as you're all probably very tired. As for me, I shall-"

Dracula was abruptly interrupted however, but it didn't cause him to become annoyed, quite the opposite in fact.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A small orange blur zipped throughout the area, before finally transforming back to his human form and directly lunging at Mavis, embracing her in a hug.

"Oh, Dennis." Although the weariness in Mavis' voice was noticeable, the relief she felt upon seeing her son was like no other. She held him in a tight hug, eyes shut tight because of the bliss that she felt.

"Hey, little man." Johnny scooted closer, lightly ruffling his son's wild and messy hair as he too joined in on the hug.

All of the others, even Dracula, simply muttered a low 'aww' from the sight of the three. As they all went about their businesses, the trio remained that way for about a minute or so, their eyes shut tight as they enjoyed every bit of the moment. Dennis eventually broke off the hug, with some short streaks of tears present on his face. "I… I thought you… you weren't g-gonna come back…" With that, he further wept as he buried his face on his mother's shoulder.

For a moment, the thought that her father had something to do with Dennis finding out about their situation made her feel a bit angered, but she simply tried to ignore it as the truth would've came out regardless.

"Sweetie, it's alright, we're here now, and we aren't going anywhere." Mavis reassured him with a tender smile. Dennis responded with a wide grin. Any traces of fear or worry within him having been whisked away by his mother's gentle words.

Gently scooping Dennis out from Mavis' arms, Johnny lightly poked Dennis' nose, which made him let out a lively giggle. "Hmm, how's about we go play a game? Must've been boring waiting _all_ day and night for us to come back." he spoke in a soft yet cheerful tone, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yay!" Dennis gleefully rose into the air for a short moment, before returning to his father's arms. But before he could speak any further, a yawn stopped him.

Both Mavis and Johnny briefly took a glance at each other, with the vampiress smirking. "Well, looks like it can wait. Time for bed, Dennis." And with that, the trio proceeded to the nearby elevator.

As the elevator doors slowly closed with a rather loud creak, the hotel seemed to be at peace now. The once irate guests went back to their rooms, albeit some of them still not fully buying Dracula's random excuse.

"Looks like they've managed to come back in one piece." A cloaked figure spoke in a relieved tone as he rose up from where he sat. He looked to his side, where he spotted his friend. A few seconds of silence went by, prompting him to motion closer. "Alucard?"

Slightly flinching, the other cloaked figure stood up as well. "Hmm… you think Helsing purposely let them go or something?" Alucard asked with an eyebrow raised. A short thump echoed around the area as he rested his back unto the wall, further pondering about something. "I mean, if he wants something, he always succeeds. I've never heard of him failing at something like that… until now."

"He's planning something," Tiberius laid a finger on his chin, lips crunching up as bewilderment began to set in. "Probably something big."

. . . . .

A wooden door steadily creaked as it slowly opened, three figures went in quietly. Inside, the inviting warmth of the cozy bed made the already sleepy boy even more tired. Not even bothering to get into his pajamas, he quickly nestled himself into the sheets as his mother gently tucked him in. "Sleep tight, Dennis."

And not long after, Dennis was already fast asleep, occasionally letting out an adorable snore here and there as he further snuggled himself into the warm blanket. Both Mavis and Johnny couldn't help but warmly smile at the sight. They steadily slid themselves out of the room, albeit with Johnny clumsily slipping on his way out.

The vampiress gently shut the door, not even emitting the slightest of sound while doing so, as she wanted her son to be able to sleep well after everything that had happened.

That tender smile of which was glued to her face was unfortunately short-lived. Two blue-hooded figures crossed her sights as she turned to face Johnny, immediately catching her attention. Those people were just idly standing around the corner of the once empty hallway.

Her brows contorted, she had a rather unusual feeling all of the sudden, a sense of danger lurking about. Perhaps it was just because of the remembrance of that hooded figure that attacked them on that hospital. Or perhaps it was something else. But before she could act or even utter something, Johnny started to walk towards the mysterious people.

Both men slowly took their hoods off as Johnny neared them. A small smile could be seen from one of them. "Ah, it's nice to see that you," Briefly glancing at Johnny's wife, he could already tell that she was alarmed by their presence. "And your wife, safely returning."

"Uh… thanks, Tiberius. Um…" Johnny began to rub the back of his neck as he glanced at his wife, avoiding eye-contact. He clearly knew that he had to introduce them to his wife at this point.

"So, you're gonna introduce me to your friends or what?" Mavis immediately spoke up as she steadily looked at Johnny. Her teeth somewhat gritting, a bit of anger rose up within her at the thought that Johnny might lie once again, but she wiped that thought away. She knew that after what they've been through, Johnny wouldn't try to keep a secret from their family again.

"Um, yeah. Mavis, meet Tiberius and Alucard." he sheepishly said, not knowing how Mavis might react. "And uh, guys, meet Mavis."

"Pleasure's all mine." Tiberius held his hand out as he smirked. Alucard simply nodded, preferring to remain silent.

Mavis reluctantly shook Tiberius' hand, giving out a brief smile in order to not seem rude. Her uneasiness still wasn't gone however. Although they both seem nice, especially since Johnny kind of knew them, she still can't shake that weird feeling off. She remained silent.

"They… uh… taught me a couple of things… to… erm… control my abilities." This caused Mavis' eyes to widen in surprise.

Their conversation was cut short when Alucard felt a sudden vibration originating from one of his pockets. Motioning a few steps closer to his friend, he laid a hand on Tiberius' shoulder. "We got a call…" he silently whispered through Tiberius' ears, barely heard by Johnny or even Mavis.

Sighing, Tiberius briefly looked down at the floor before turning his view towards Johnny, sighing in disappointment. "I'm afraid I'll have to cut this conversation short as me and my… associate has some important matters to attend to." And with that, he gave a nod at the two before he and Alucard turned around and walked towards the elevator.

"Hmph… 'associate', are you kidding me?" Alucard sneered as he rolled his eyes, lazily pushing one of the elevator's buttons in the process.

This caused a rather humorous smile to show up on Tiberius' face. "Ah, I guess 'assistant' would be the preferable word next time? Hmm?"

Swaying his head to the other side, Alucard lightly chuckled at his friend's words. "Whatever…"

Going back to that rather distracting vibration of his phone, Alucard gently picked it up and answered. And just a few seconds into the call, his eyebrows began to contort as the whimsical look on his face slowly turned into that of seriousness.

" _Are… are you sure about that?"_

Tiberius too could sense that this call wasn't some form of nonsense, but actually a critical one. He remained silent though, with his eyes fixated on Alucard.

" _Nah, it's gotta be some sort of glitch, right? I mean… seriously?"_

And with a brief click, the call immediately ended, leaving the now bemused Alucard utterly silent. He was broken out of this trance with a brief cough coming from his friend. Alucard slightly gritted his teeth before turning to face his friend. "We've got hostiles…"

Eyes widening, Tiberius couldn't tell if he was being pranked or something. "What?" he nearly shouted in surprise.

Even Alucard himself couldn't believe it. _"Damn you Helsing…"_ Biting his lip, his eyes wandered off as he took a moment to digest the rather stunning news. "I've got word that around a dozen helicopters just entered the Romanian airspace, they're moving _really_ fast."

Tiberius was utterly speechless, mouth agape in surprise. It surely didn't take a genius to be able to add it all up, there's only _one_ man capable of such a sudden act. Even though he expected lots of things, he certainly failed to anticipate this gutsy move by Van Helsing.

"And… where are those headed?" he tried to confirm it for the last time, as the thought of this being a mistake still lingered his mind.

Alucard could only roll his eyes in frustration. " _HERE!"_

. . . . .

Nothing but silence filled the sloped area. Only the muffled sounds of the constant whistle of winds could be heard, which occasionally shook the steady blades of grass that covered the terrain. The sky was rather clear, with only a couple of clouds blocking the blinding rays of sunlight that blanketed the entire area.

But all in the matter of a few seconds, that fragile silence was broken. A whirlwind of blades slicing through the air resonated across the boundless area accompanied by what seems to be eerie sounds of engines. "Thirty minutes to target, Sir!"

Blankly gazing into the seemingly tranquil horizon, a black hooded figure turned his view towards the soldier that spoke. With his grip on the nearby handrail slightly tightening, a small smirk formed up on his face. "Excellent."

He traversed his hand to one of his pockets, quickly grabbing a radio as he held it with a steady grasp. "Attention to all attack groups, prepare your weapons and equipment. And be sure you have HE shells prepared, we want our entrance to be as _explosive_ as possible." His grip on the device further tightened as he lightly growled. "Van Helsing, out."

. . . . .

Her eyes were fixated on that elevator, even when the two men were obviously gone already. Brows furrowing, an inquisitive look formed up on her face as a brief huff escaped her mouth, she was still in doubt of these men's motives. But she was broken out of her thoughts by Johnny's voice. "Uh, you okay there Mavy?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine." she attempted to reassure him, but Johnny wasn't easily fooled however.

He gently laid a hand on her shoulder, putting on a warm-hearted smile. "C'mon, what's the problem?"

Slightly looking away, she hesitated for a moment, as perhaps she's just stressed out about everything that had happened. "I… I don't know… I just have a bad feeling about those guys…"

This caused Johnny to smirk, he faced his wife with a confident look. "They do seem kinda creepy at first, with all their freaky hoods and mysteriousness," Looking her in the eye, his rather serene mood started to lighten the atmosphere, shaking off some of Mavis' nervousness. "But they're cool though. I probably wouldn't have been able to do those stuff back at that hospital in Paris if it weren't for the things they've taught me."

Even though Mavis still had some doubts about those two, Johnny's words managed to lessen her anxiousness. She laid her eye on the nearby walls, where bright glints of the raw daylight punched through the numerous cracks on it, which gave a hint that the sun was still up. "Hey, how about we go do something outside? Feels like all this stress is gonna eat me up."

Although feeling quite sleepy already, the red-head's face lit up. "Cool!" But all in the matter of a few seconds, Johnny's face fell. "Hmm, but what about the sun?"

The vampiress could only smirk at the slightly bewildered red-head. She raised her right hand, showing that ancient ring that Johnny gave to her in their short trip at Paris, the same one which allowed her to go out into the sun unscathed.

Noticing it, Johnny couldn't help but to put on a goofy smile as he lively chuckled. "Oh, yeah! I forgot about that. Hehe."

. . . . .

Two pairs of boots slammed to the floor, making it violently creak as two sneaky men made their way across the corner. They cautiously surveyed the area before deciding to stop walking. The entire place was clear of any animated suits or any guests, which made it the perfect spot to talk about the sensitive news they've received.

Crossing his arms in an impatient manner, the man huffed at seeing his friend simply standing around, seemingly doing nothing. "Tiberius, shouldn't we be warning Dracula about the impending storm that's about to befall this place?"

Much to his dismay, his friend continued to remain silent. A brief huff and a devious smirk was all that Tiberius responded with. Putting a finger on his chin, he still kept pondering about something.

A couple of minutes passed, still nothing. Tiberius remained stationary at his position. But Alucard's patience eventually wore thin, he motioned in front of his friend, with a clearly annoyed look plastered on his face. "We… are… running out of time! What are you thinking about?"

"Shh…" Tiberius hushed him, a rather irritated frown showing on his face. He slowly rotated and turned around. "This situation could actually prove to be a good thing." he whispered as he further put some thought on what to say next.

Eyes broadening, Alucard was baffled by this sudden statement. Raising an eyebrow, he hoisted his arms into the air as he slightly tilted his head. "What?!"

"Think about it," Tiberius calmly took a breath. "All Jonathan wants is to be able to protect his precious family," With that, a devious smile could be seen on his face. "And… Van Helsing threatens the very existence of said family,"

Although the look on Alucard's face was heavily peppered with skepticism, he didn't interrupt. He took a few steps towards the side as he tried to understand what his friend was getting at.

"We could use his fear in order to… coerce him into joining our cause." Slowly rubbing his hands, he pondered for a bit. Alucard on the other hand couldn't take it anymore.

"But what does that have to do with the current problem at hand?" Alucard firmly slammed a foot to the ground, his impatience really starting to show.

Tiberius couldn't help but smile at his anxious friend. "Don't you see? If Van Helsing's little attack so much as manages to dent this hotel, then Jonathan will know that he means business,"

Turning around, Tiberius faced the wall as he heavily sighed. "He probably thinks that their little encounter at Paris was merely due to 'bad luck', but with this, he'll know just how dangerous Van Helsing can be."

He then turned to face Alucard, giving out a grin. "Therefore, it'll be easier to convince him to join us."

"But…" Alucard hesitated for a moment, his face scrunching up. "But what about all the guests inside this hotel? They have no idea on what's about to-"

Tiberius immediately raised his palm and placed it in front of Alucard, immediately causing him to cease talking. "A small price to pay if it means that we'll get a third superhuman to bolster our ranks." A couple of moments passed by before he then looked at Alucard in a piercing manner. Slamming his hand to the wall, his teeth gritted. "We must _not_ let Van Helsing get the upper hand, not this time. We _need_ a tie-breaker."

And with that, Tiberius turned around, walking towards an adjacent table. He easily swiped off a nearby glass of wine, gently shook it and took a few gratifying sips as he took a sit. "You may want to take the time to relax, as the party will begin _very_ soon, my friend."

. . . . .

The gleaming rays of light pierced through every inch of the forest, illuminating almost every dark corner of the land. Only a few streaks of shadows could be seen standing up against the numerous, glinting rays of the sunlight. It surely would be quite foolish of someone such as a vampire to take a chance against such insurmountable odds.

Surprisingly, a black blur went zipping around the forest. The agile bat would occasionally soar up into the air, facing the sun with utmost confidence. With that ancient ring on her, the rays of sunlight that would most certainly burn her in sight felt nothing more than a warm sensation. Meanwhile, within the ghostly forest, a lone red-head happily follows the bat, easily making his way throughout the area.

Taking a short break from all the walking, the sleepy red-head looked upwards into the sky, where he could perfectly see his wife gleefully flying throughout the skies darted with shining daylight. Seeing Mavis happy like that, especially after the physical and emotional ordeal that they've gone through, simply filled him with utter joy.

Mavis felt lively as ever. Being able to go out in the streets of Paris without being held back by the sun was one great thing, but being able to freely spread her wings into the heavens and in front of the sun was a whole new experience for her. It seemed to be just as great as that time when Johnny first showed her the sun on the rooftops of the hotel.

After what seemed like an eternity of flying across the skies, Mavis finally decided to go back down, especially since she didn't exactly want Johnny to just be standing around the forest waiting for her all day.

She transformed back into her human form just a few dozen meters away from Johnny. Tip-toeing across some trees, a rather mischievous smile formed up on her face upon seeing what the red-head was up to.

" _Hmm… almost got it…"_ Mumbled the red-head to himself, completely unaware of his wife's presence. In front of him, was a small rock that was freely floating a couple of meters above the ground. One of his hands that was steadily pointing at the rock seemed to be slightly trembling as he tried to practice his abilities for a brief amount of time.

"Sooo, whatcha up to, Johnnystein?" Her voice quickly went through Johnny's ears, which caused him to rattle for a brief moment. A thump was soon heard as that one rock Johnny was telekinetically controlling came zooming towards him, precisely hitting him right on the forehead.

Stumbling backwards, the heavily disoriented red-head turned to face Mavis. Rubbing his forehead, a goofy smile could be seen from his face. "Boy, y-you s-sure know how to sneak up on someone." Johnny blurted out, a woozy feeling starting to take over as a result of that hit.

Mavis rolled her eyes in amusement, laying a hand on Johnny's shoulder, she helped him stay upright. A smirk could be seen on her face. "So, what are you up to?"

Johnny let out a couple of nervous chuckles, lightly rubbing his neck as he looked at his wife. "Uh, y'know, just… testing out some of my… powers." Putting on an all-too innocent expression on his face, he thought that this would cause Mavis to become irritated.

Quite to the contrary, this served to actually fuel Mavis' curiosity. Motioning closer to Johnny, the slender vampiress perked up as she looked at Johnny with a warm-hearted smile. "Hmm, what else can you do?"

The red-head immediately lit up at this, eyes widening along with a huge grin plastered on his face. But just when his mouth opened in order to utter something, his smile slightly faded, and was replaced by a rather silly one almost instantaneously. "Heh, there's really not much yet since… I'm pretty much still a newbie at all of this weird stuff…"

Huffing, Mavis briefly turned around. "Oh, come on. Surprise me."

"Well…" The leaves on the ground ruffled as Johnny slightly backed away, resting his back unto a nearby tree. "Most of my senses seem to be a lot sharper than usual too," He immediately huffed after he uttered that though, his lips scrunching up. "Seems to only work on emergencies though…"

Mavis lightly giggled, but remained quiet nonetheless. All of that stuff that her husband was experiencing was quite normal for a vampire like Mavis, so the fact that Johnny was so fascinated about it amused her.

The red-head went silent for a few moments, before his a smile suddenly appeared on his face. "I can also run really fast, though-" A joyous round of chuckles soon flooded the area, quickly stopping him from talking.

"Really? Something like this?" The vampiress hastily zoomed towards him as an example, a rather confident smirk showing on her face.

"Uh… kinda…" Johnny slowly spoke, a bit surprised by Mavis' sudden movement.

"So, that means you wouldn't mind if we have a little race?" The vampiress continued to stare at Johnny, giggling at his rather jittery responses.

Quite to the surprise of Mavis though, a rather bold smirk showed up on Johnny's face as he briefly looked upwards. "Well, that depends," Crossing his arms, the red-head's eyes narrowed as he gazed into Mavis' eyes. "You prepared to lose, Mavy-Wavy?" he tried to sound as lovingly as possible while still having some sense of competitiveness.

"Is that a challenge?" Mavis grinned, walking a few steps forward, she glanced at the direction of the hotel then back at her husband.

"Maybe…" Johnny slowly muttered, more than enough for the vampiress to hear.

Taking a deep breath, the vampiress rolled her eyes. "Hmm, alright," Trying to hide an obvious giggle that almost came out, she lightly huffed. "How about you go first? I'll catch up." She faked a yawn while obviously eager to see how the red-head would respond.

"No, no," The red-head waved his hand as he lightly shook his head in disagreement. "Ladies fir-" A strong gust of wind blew past his face before he could even finish his statement. As if his already wild, untidy hair couldn't get even messier. Once his vision cleared, the vampiress was out of sight.

" _Oh, yeah!"_ The red-head beamed, chuckling as he laid eyes on the trail of dust that the vampiress left on her wake. Soon after, he began running too, albeit starting a bit slow at first. Nonetheless, he quickly began to pick up speed as well, releasing a short yelp as he dashed forward like a bullet.

The once silent trees that stood within the area shook violently as the vampiress shot by in a straight line, with a joyous round of giggles accompanying her. _"I wonder if he'll catch up…"_ she thought as she effortlessly zipped passed a couple of trees.

She slowed her pace a bit, looking towards her side to see if the red-head was close by. Just then, a mild gasp escaped her mouth, with her eyes slightly broadening. A fast red blur finally crossed her sights, just a few meters on her side. Johnny was catching up quickly, and not only that, but he also had the goofiest expression on his face while doing so, in which the vampiress couldn't help but lively chuckle at.

The exhilarating thrill she felt was undeniable, it was comparable to the joy she felt whenever she and her father would chase each other as bats back when she was just a child. She never thought that she'd experience that same type of fun with her husband.

Dodging another tree that threatened to block her path, she was brought even closer to Johnny. They took short glances at each other. Confidently smirking, Mavis uttered a low enough 'psst' that quickly caught Johnny's attention. "You're gonna lose, Johnnystein!"

"No way!" the red-head hastily retorted in an energetic tone. He further sped up in an attempt to overtake the vampiress. Briefly taking a look at the ground, Johnny's eyes became wide as ever. An abrupt gasped escaped his mouth as he became astonished at the speed he's going, and also the fact that he hasn't slammed into a tree yet.

Refocusing his view towards the front, a wide grin surfaced on his face as a nearby ledge of a cliff passed his sight. A rather bold idea soon crossed his mind that he thought would surely impress Mavis. The red-head took an abrupt peek at his back, the vampiress was hastily closing in. _"Perfect time to show off."_

Taking a quick and deep breath, Johnny took a big gulp. A light screech was heard as the red-head skidded at a rather smooth surface of the now rocky terrain. Seeing his chance, and also not wanting to embarrassingly fall down, a sudden surge of energy swept past his legs as he leaped forward.

Catching a quick glimpse of the area, a whirl of dust blew past around a corner as the vampiress made a sudden halt. Smirking, Mavis knew what he was up to, yet was curious on how this little stunt would play out.

A chilling breeze welcomed Johnny as he sliced into the air. Slightly looking down, his eyes widened at the sight of the height he's already gotten.

Turning his gaze, the smile plastered on his face immediately faded once he saw a brownish blur directly in his direction. _"This is gonna hurt-"_

A loud thump soon followed as Johnny slammed face-first into a large tree. It seemed that showing off indeed has a price.

Lightly groaning, he felt his whole face ache. His hands traversed throughout the rough surface of the tree. It took a couple of seconds, but he finally got a good grip of it, preventing himself from plunging into the ground. The pain quickly subsided, but before he can regain his composure a brief rustle was heard.

"You can't seem to go five minutes without hurting yourself, can you?" Mavis gently whispered into his ear in a teasing tone. She extended her hand in order to help him up, of which Johnny quickly grabbed onto.

Smirking, the red-head crossed his arms, raising his chin in a bold manner. "Oh, admit it, you thought it was awesome." The vampiress merely replied with a huff, rolling her eyes as she slightly looked away.

A gentle gust of wind blew past Mavis' face as an unknown sound started to chime on her ears. _"Something's not… right…"_ The cheerful mood that enveloped her slowly dissipated as a sense of fear kicked in. She wasn't sure if her instincts were just toying with her, or there was indeed a threat nearby. Taking a few steps back, her gaze roamed around, meticulously eyeing the seemingly void forest around her. She froze, immediately catching the attention of her husband.

"Uh, are you okay Mav-" The red-head approached her, but was quickly stopped as the vampiress softly laid a finger on his lips.

"Shh… I… hear something…" Closing her eyes, she attempted to re-trace that mysterious sound once again. It seemed familiar, but she was sure that whatever it was, it sure wasn't a good thing. A sudden gasp escaped her mouth just then. The weird, reciprocating sound kept nearing at a steady pace. It sounded awfully like an engine, but not of a car.

" _A… helicopter?"_ Eyes abruptly widening in utter in surprise, she looked upward at the skies, then back at Johnny. "We… we have to get back to the hotel. Now!"

Grabbing Johnny's arm, she began to make a break for the nearby cluster of trees. Her husband could only yelp in bewilderment as she fearfully dashed forward. Slamming in a tree, she once again looked towards the skies, her big, blue eyes tainted with terror.

Opening his mouth in order to speak, Johnny was promptly interrupted. The entire area was suddenly blanketed by thunderous roars of a dozen helicopters rushing forward, racing towards the hotel. It was simply unbelievable, the nightmare he thought he's escaped seems to be coming true.

Their eyes remained glued to those aircraft, still in shock and disbelief on what was happening. Despite this, Mavis stood firm, her face scrunching up as she took a big gulp. Shifting her gaze to Johnny, she could already tell how peppered with fear her husband is. But they must move quickly, before it's too late.

"Johnny, we have to move." Tightly clasping Johnny's arm, she hastily dashed forward, attempting to keep a close distance to those pack of helicopters.

Lucky for both of them, none of the soldiers aboard the helicopter noticed them. Curiosity struck Johnny once he got a chance to steadily look at that one, rather weird looking helicopter in the middle of the formation. Besides the fact that the overall appearance of the helicopter seemed bulky, as if it was carrying something extremely heavy, there was also a strange black clad man sitting near its side.

" _Oh, no. Not that guy…"_ Eyes widening not only in surprise, but also in fear, the red-head immediately shifted his gaze to his wife, who was quite busy evading the dozens of obstacles coming across their path. "Uh, Mavis, I think I just saw that Van Helsing dude on one of those helicopters…"

Mouth agape in shock, it seemed her already horrified expression only got worse. Of course, she well enough expected that evil man to be leading this assault, but the fact that Johnny confirmed it only made her further quiver. "Yeah… thanks for that…"

Zipping across a multitude of trees and bushes, her eyes suddenly caught one of the helicopters break off from its formation, stopping just near the only bridge that served as the primary entrance to the hotel. Abruptly stopping, they both crouched down and hid themselves in a bush. Ropes were steadily dropped down from the helicopter, prompting both Mavis and Johnny to further conceal themselves.

Several loud thuds were heard as a group of soldiers rappelled down from the helicopter. Their faces were covered with a black cloth except the eyes, of which were occupied by some sort of visor. Sashes worn over the shoulders hoisting grenades, and belts carrying ammo magazines. Kevlar were covering their bodies, making sure they were well protected from any threat. They brandished M4 carbine assault rifles with ACOG sights. "All right, men. Secure this area fast. Make sure nothing gets in or out of this hotel."

A small smirk surfaced on Mavis' face once she heard this. _"There's plenty of other ways to get out of the hotel."_ With that in mind, she was sure that her father could easily lead the guests out of the hotel through the tunnels. Biting her lip, she stared in dread at the other helicopters that were starting to encircle the hotel as a fear riddled thought passed her by. _"Oh, Dennis…"_

"So, uh, what should we do now?" Johnny whispered in a tone that was peppered with uneasiness.

Taking a short look at her husband, Mavis glanced back at the group of soldiers that were just meters ahead, gulping as she has yet to think of a sound plan. The helicopter that ferried those men quickly swerved to its side and departed, linking up with the others. This was it, there really was no other way to get past these guys peacefully, she had to get back to the hotel, she had to make sure _her_ son was safe. Looking back at Johnny, she took a deep breath as she stared him in the eye. "When I say 'Go', we go."

Barely even comprehending what his wife suddenly said, the red-head eyed her with a dumbstruck expression. "A-Ar-Are… you… s-serious?"

"Go!" Not wanting to waste any more time, the vampiress yelled loudly, standing up and hastily zooming towards the armed men. The soldiers, as cautious as they were, stood completely defenseless as Mavis came smacking straight at them.

Several groans and thumps were heard as the vampiress landed a precise kick on the first soldier she encountered, sending the man flying several feet away. Before any of the others could react, she formed a fist with her hand, slamming it onto another soldier with utmost force. Despite their Kevlar armor, her punches were filled with more than enough strength to push them back, leaving them stunned and wallowing in agony.

Seeing his wife suddenly charge in like that, Johnny shook off whatever fear he had in his mind and hurriedly rose up, sprinting forward in order to assist his wife in taking out these soldiers. Looking down at the ground for a brief moment, he smirked, picking up a rock and firmly holding on to it as he began to aim for one of the armed men.

While Mavis' attack easily overwhelmed the soldiers, she didn't exactly managed to get them all in one swoop, a couple of the soldiers remained a few meters from her back. Although aghast by the sight of their comrades so effortlessly taken care of, they speedily aimed down their sights and prepared to shoot at the vampiress.

All of the sudden however, before they could lay a finger on the trigger, one of the soldiers suddenly dropped to the ground as a loud thump resonated across the area. Falling to the ground, the now unconscious soldier was left with a bloodied head.

The other soldier turned to face the impending threat, but it was all too late for him now. The assault rifle the man was carrying fell to the ground as Johnny easily grabbed and tightly squeezed his arm. As the now helpless soldier groaned in pain, Johnny heavily slammed his foot to the man's chest, knocking him out immediately.

With all of the threats now out cold, the red-head stared aimlessly at the hotel, which was now fully encircled by the helicopters. "W-What now...?"

Taking a deep breath, the vampiress took a big gulp before facing her husband. Her very face was tainted with horror, but there was also determination, combined with a rebellious sense of persistence.

" _We fight."_

* * *

 **Yeah, this chapter wasn't really filled with much action, but I wanted to have some sort of 'calm before the storm' type of thing, hehe. Anyways, hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave a review as it really does fuel a writer. :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **mlgNoScoper**


End file.
